


Die Täuschung

by Sandscorpio



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aber nur leicht, BB-9 ist BeeBee-nein, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Der schlechtgelaunteste Droide aller Zeiten, Doggy Style, F/M, Kidnapping, Komplott, Kylo ist nur enthusiastisch, Kylo mit Dom-Vibes, Liebe, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rey ist betrunken, Rey ist unerfahren, Romance, Romanze, Sexual Tension, Sexuelle Belästigung / Bedrohung, Slow Burn, Sub Rey, Süßholzraspeln, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), aber sehr enthusiastisch, das ist mein Tag für Fluff, definitiv freiwillig, entführung, vielleicht nicht ganz freiwillig, warum hört sich das auf deutsch alles so unsexy an?
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 67,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandscorpio/pseuds/Sandscorpio
Summary: Nachdem Kylo Ren Snoke getötet hat, kann er sich selbst mehr und mehr vom Einfluss der dunklen Seite der Macht abwenden. Das löst aber nicht sein Problem, wie er die Neue Ordnung gegen den Widerstand der restlichen Generäle neu ausrichten kann.Und vor allem: es bringt ihn nicht einen Schritt näher zu Rey. Die weigert sich aber, mit ihm zu sprechen -  also begeht er einen unmoralischen Schachzug.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Die Falle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurz vorweg: Diese (abgeschlosse) Geschichte poste ich auf Wunsch "auch noch" hier, auf AO3. Eigentlich sollte ich also alle Kapitel auf einen Rutsch veröffentlichen können. Theoretisch. Praktisch muss ich winseln, wenn ich diese (meine erste) Story überfliege. Ich werde deshalb jedes Kapitel vor dem hochladen wenigstens grob nochmals überarbeiten, ich kann nicht anders. Updates werden unregelmäßig, aber häufig und vermutlich auch für mehrere Kapitel auf einmal erfolgen. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Ich verwende einige Begriffe aus dem Englischen - zum Beispiel Supreme Leader statt "oberster Anführer".  
> Auch das Star-Wars spezifische Schimpfwort "Kriff". Denkt euch eine entsprechende Übersetzung dafür aus ;-)

Nervös fuhr er sich durch seine dunklen, welligen Haare – wenn er das noch häufiger tat, wäre „Haare raufen" die passendere Bezeichnung. Das hier musst nach Plan laufen, wenigstens dieses eine Mal. Er befand sich in seinem Privatquartier an Bord der Steadfast – den Com-Link in der Hand und wartete ... und wartete.

Geschickt hatte er eine handvoll Soldaten, speziell für Geheimaufträge ausgebildet und ihm gegenüber loyal, was gerade keine Selbstverständlichkeit war. Er hatte deutlich gemacht, dass jedes aufkommende Gerücht über diese Mission zweifelsfrei auf ein Leck in dieser Gruppe zurückzuführen sei – welche Konsequenzen das für die Männer haben würde, musste er nicht näher ausführen.

Ein Piepen und Knacken brach die angespannte Stille.

„Supreme Leader ... Sir – wir haben die Zielperson in Sichtweite. Sie scheint alleine an Bord zu sein, ihre Begleitung hat sich auf den Weg in die Siedlung gemacht. Unsere Leute dort geben uns Bescheid, wenn sie zurückkommen."

„Gut. Unterschätzen Sie sie nicht. Ich erwarte ihren Bericht in wenigen Minuten". Kylo Ren biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete langsam durch die Nase aus. „Und Corporal – ich dulde keine Verletzung an ihr. Ausführen".

Er ließ den Knopf des Com-Linkes los und begann unruhig in langen Schritten hin- und herzuwandern. Am liebsten wäre er selbst vor Ort. Dass seine Position als Supreme Leader fast die gesamte Zeit seine Anwesenheit von ihm an Bord der Steadfast verlangte, konnte er immer noch kaum fassen. Hauptsächlich, um zu verhindern das Hux und ihm treue Offiziere seine Herrschaft untergruben. Seit fast einem Jahr versuchte er dieser Organisation seinen Stempel aufzudrücken. Er wollte sie auf so ganz andere Art und Weise weiterführen. 

_Wollte_. 

Was nicht so einfach war – er hatte sich schließlich vor dem denkwürdigen Tag in Snokes Thronsaal keinen umfassenden Plan gemacht, wie er regieren wollte. Dass er _überhaupt_ regieren wollte. An diesem Tag war ihm „lediglich" klar geworden, dass er Snoke keine weitere Macht mehr über sich erlauben konnte. Und schon gar nicht über Rey. Dass er eher sterben würde bei dem Versuch, diese Schreckensherrschaft zu beenden, als dem weiter zuzusehen und Rey zu töten. Sie hatte etwas in ihm berührt, dessen Existenz er sich nicht mehr bewusst gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er auch seiner eigenen Zerstörung nicht mehr weiter zusehen musste. Er war so lange und gewaltsam gebrochen worden, dass er keine Vorstellung mehr über seine eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse hatte. Hatte nur noch Hass und Schmerz und Dunkelheit erfahren bis es das Einzige war, was er empfinden konnte. 

Bis er sie traf. Bis ihr Licht zu ihm durchbrach. Damals – als er versuchte, gewaltsam in ihren Geist zu fassen und sie stattdessen mit warmen Pulsieren seine Seele und seinen Verstand erreichte. Dieses warme Licht hatte ihn schon vorher, auf Takodana, fasziniert. Unbewusst war das der Grund, warum er sie damals mit an Bord nahm, ihre Erinnerung nicht an Ort und Stelle gewaltsam entriss und sie mit seinem Lichtschwert niederstreckte. Das wäre einfach gewesen – und doch unmöglich für ihn. Auch wenn er damals noch nicht verstand, warum sie so ein unfassbar starkes Verlangen in ihm auslöste. Und dann ihre Begegnungen durch dieses rätselhafte Band, das sie teilten. Es schien sich mit jedem Treffen immer fester zu flechten, sie stärker zu verbinden. Er konnte spüren, dass sie genauso zu ihm hingezogen wurde, wie er zu ihr. Sie trieben aufeinander zu, durch Raum und Zeit, ganz egal wie sehr sie auch versuchten, sich dem entgegen zu stellen.

Schließlich war sie zum ihm gekommen. Und er war gleichermaßen elektrisiert von ihrem Anblick und bis ins Mark erschüttert vor Angst um sie.

Im Aufzug stand sie so nahe bei ihm, als er sie zu Snoke brachte. So mutig und unbeugsam. So wunderschön. Als sie in diesem kurzen Moment miteinander sprachen, sich von ihren Visionen erzählten, geschah etwas. Ihr Band spannte sich, es zog sie zueinander, seine Brust wurde so eng, dass er kaum wagte zu atmen. Sie beide standen im Auge eines Sturmes. Sein Herz gefror in seiner Brust, als sich die Tür öffnete und er sie in Richtung Snoke schieben musste.

Und als sein früherer Meister Hand an sie legte - sie folterte - musste er seinen Geist schließen. Kein Gedanke, kein Mitgefühl, durfte ihm entweichen. Er musste seinen Blick starr nach unten richten, seine ganze Konzentration aufbringen um sich komplett auszuschließen von der grausamen Realität. Er hätte sich sonst verraten – hätte _sie_ verraten.

Er musste abwarten, wie die Zeit quälend langsam verging. Musste seine Gefühle auch vor ihr verbergen, damit sich ihre Hoffnung und ihr Licht nicht in seinen Augen, in seiner Seele, spiegelte. Wie er so oft sich selbst getäuscht hatte über seine wirklichen Motive und Bedürfnisse, so täuschte er jetzt Snoke. Was für eine Ironie – Snoke hatte ihn gut ausgebildet um ihn exakt auf diese Art zu Fall zu bringen.

Als sie dann mit bebendem Atem im zerstörten Thronsaal standen, nachdem sie in so unglaublichen, kraftvollen Gleichklang Snokes Prätorianergarde besiegt hatten, konnte er ihre Erfurcht, ihre Freude, ihr Verlangen spüren.

Er wollte endlich frei sein. Von allen Erwartungen, die sein ganzes Leben hindurch an ihn gestellt worden waren. Gleichzeitig spürte er diese tiefe Verbindung zu ihr – er wollte sie unbedingt an seiner Seite haben. Alles Weitere würde sich ergeben – da war er sicher.

Aber sie nahm seine Hand nicht. Sie wies ihn zurück. Und er war so wütend – so unglaublich wütend. Sein ganzes Leben hindurch wurde er abgewiesen und die einzige Reaktion die er kannte, war rasende Wut. Hass. Es überdeckte jede Verletzung, er hatte nicht wenig Zeit damit verbracht das einzuüben, ganz gleich ob gegen körperliche oder seelische Wunden. Hass, Wut, Aggression machten ihn noch stärker, ermöglichte ihm einen noch festeren Griff auf die Macht um ihn.

_Möglicherweise_ hatte er auf Crait emotional etwas ... „ instabil _"_ reagiert. Verdammt – er war nicht gerade für besonnene Entscheidungen bekannt. Er fuhr sich fahrig durch die dunklen Strähnen. Letztendlich war sie genauso hineingeworfen worden in diesen Moment wie er – heute wusste er das. Wie sollte man in so einem Chaos auch eine so weitreichende Entscheidung treffen?

Und erst Hux ... und diese ganze Bande kriegsverliebter Offiziere. Die ihr ganzes Dasein der ersten Ordnung gewidmet hatten. Die einfach so weitermachten, als hätte es nie einen Wechsel in der Führungsposition gegeben. Er selbst wollte sicherlich auch nicht die Macht abgeben – das würde die Galaxie ins Chaos stürzen nach Jahren der Unterdrückung, ohne funktionierende politische Institutionen auf vielen Welten.

Aber jetzt, wo er „ _ganz oben_ " war, hatte es seinen Reiz verloren, eine Welt nach der nächsten zu unterwerfen. Und je länger er ohne den Einfluss von Snoke leben und atmen konnte, desto mehr kam auch seine Moral zurück. Hie und da entdeckte er Mitgefühl für die Nöte Anderer, leckte das schlechte Gewissen für seine begangenen Untaten an ihm. Es wurde immer schwieriger, das zu ignorieren. Er sah immer häufiger die Notwendigkeit, Allianzen auf politischer Ebene in Verhandlungen zu suchen. Sehr zum Ärgernis der meisten Leitungsoffiziere. Er brauchte jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte. Strategien entwickeln. Den Griff der Neuen Ordnung zu lockern, war tatsächlich schwieriger als gedacht. Sobald er Hux aus den Augen ließ, nutzte dieser die Gelegenheit, um einen der zahlreichen Aufstände mit Waffengewalt niederzuschmettern. Er fand immer einen Grund, warum das nötig war. Immerhin – ein paar Planeten verwalteten sich inzwischen selbst und trieben im Gegenzug bevorzugt mit der ersten Ordnung Handel. Das klappte so leidig, wenn nicht wieder ein Abkommen sabotiert wurde – von Aufständern oder den ewig gestrigen der Neuen Ordnung. Er seufzte.

Taktisches Denken war nun von Nöten, Leute mit scharfem Verstand, die neue Wege gehen wollten. Die standen allerdings nicht gerade Schlange vor seiner Tür.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit der Dyade ... dem Gleichklang in der Macht.

_Natürlich_ hatte Snoke gelogen. Er hatte mitnichten die Verbindung zwischen Rey und ihm geformt. Aber er hatte das Band vollständig oder zumindest teilweise kontrolliert. Bis er eben von der Bildfläche trat - ganz und gar nicht „vor seiner Zeit", wie Kylo zynisch dachte. Als er nach der Schlacht von Crait Rey an Bord des Falken sah, wurde ihm dies klar. Er fand allerdings fast keine weiteren Informationen zu ihrem Machtband. Es war etwas extrem seltenes und in den alten Texten gab es nur einige Vermutungen zur Bedeutung und Wirkung einer solchen Verbindung.

Als seine Wut abgekühlt war, versuchte er Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen. Anfangs musste er noch stundenlang meditieren, bis es ihm gelang zu ihr durchzudringen. Die Macht zu durchsuchen nach dem sanften, warmen Pulsieren, dass ihre Signatur war. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie seine Präsenz bemerkte, kappte sie Verbindung, aktivierte sie ihre inneren Mauern. Es war ihm in all den Monaten nur selten gelungen, kurz zu ihr durchzubrechen. Sie sah dann meist überrascht aus. Und verletzlich, fast sehnsuchtsvoll. Trotzdem weigerte sie sich, mit ihm zu reden. Das verwirrte ihn zutiefst. Inzwischen war er ziemlich gut darin geworden, ihre Präsenz in der Macht aufzuspüren, es dauerte kaum mehr 5 Minuten. Was bedeutete, dass er mittlerweile ziemlich oft versuchte, ihr Band zu nutzen um sie im Geist zu erreichen.

Gelegentlich überraschte er sie im Schlaf, wenn sie ihre mentalen Schutzwälle heruntergelassen hatte. So war es auch vor zwei Tagen gewesen ... sie musste eingeschlafen sein mit einem Datenpad in der Hand. Weshalb er die Koordinaten darauf sehen konnte. Eine Siedlung auf einem rebellenfreundlichen Planeten – vermutlich um Vorräte zu organisieren. Das war es, worauf er seit Wochen gewartet hatte. 


	2. Zugeschnappt

Sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. Es war alles glatt gelaufen – ein paar Gespräche mit Verbündeten, Verpflegung und Material organisieren für die neue Rebellenbasis. Es blieben so wenige nach der Schlacht von Crait übrig – da war wirklich jede helfende Hand nötig. Simon und Carl hatten sich nochmals in die Siedlung aufgemacht. Jemand hatte wohl noch ein paar Blaster zu verschenken und angedeutet, dass ebenfalls ein paar Flaschen Alkohol herausspringen würden. Rey konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Sie wollten zumindest abends gemeinschaftlich am Feuer sitzen, ein paar Flaschen von Einem zum Anderen wandern lassen und so tun, als hätte man ein halbwegs normales Leben. Wer wusste schon, wie lange es dauern mochte, bis der nächste Kampfeinsatz anstand.

Sie seufzte. Der Wind wehte sanft über die geöffnete Schiffsrampe, auf der sie saß. Sie war angespannt – die ständige Furcht, dass „ _er_ " wieder Kontakt aufnahm, ermüdete sie zusehends. Seine dunklen Augen, die so tief in sie blicken konnten, wie kein anderer. Die alle unausgesprochenen Ängste von ihr kannten, ihre Einsamkeit, ihr Wunsch, zu jemand zu gehören. Das vibrieren in der Macht, wenn sie sich anblickten – als wäre es das Einzige, was zählte. Aber sie konnte das nicht zulassen. Sie war so überzeugt gewesen, er würde sich gegen die erste Ordnung wenden, die Dunkelheit endlich hinter sich lassen. Sie hatte sein wirkliches Selbst so deutlich in ihm gespürt. Und doch wollte er nicht von dieser dunklen Macht ablassen. 

_Ja_ , er hatte sie gebeten, bei ihm zu bleiben. Weil sie zusammen _mächtiger_ wären. _Unbezwingbar_. Sie schloss ihre mandelförmigen Augen und stieß mit einem bitteren Geräusch die Luft aus. Sie war damals zu ihm gekommen. Wenn er reden wollte, musste er ihr zuerst beweisen, dass er es wert war. Auch wenn sie nichts verzweifelter als das glauben wollte. Man munkelte, dass die Sturmtruppenrekrutierung momentan auf Eis lag. In letzter Zeit schienen keine Kinder mehr geraubt worden zu sein. Aber wer konnte schon sicher darüber sein – vielleicht agierte die Neue Ordnung momentan einfach auf abgelegeneren Planten.

Plötzlich fuhr ihr Kopf ruckartig nach oben. Und ihr war, als spürte sie ein zittern in der Macht. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Während ihe Hand zu ihrem Blaster schoss, kam sie mit einer flüssigen Bewegung auf ihre Füße und ging ein paar Schritte die Rampe hinunter. Gerade, als sie in sich hineinfühlen wollte um die Art der Bedrohung zu entziffern, trat ein Mann aus dem Schatten der Bäume. Gleichzeitig registrierte sie die Präsenz von „ihm" und schüttelte ärgerlich ihren Kopf. Er hätte sich keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können, um sie abzulenken. Vermutlich war _das_ die entscheidende halbe Sekunde die ihr fehlte, die ihre Hand zu spät nach vorne flog. Sie stieß ihren Angreifer mit der Macht zurück gegen die umstehenden Bäume und wirbelte fast zeitgleich herum, um jemanden hinter ihr auszuschalten. _Fast_. Fast hätte sie ihn ebenfalls zurückgeschleudert. Ihre Welt wurde schwarz, als sie der Betäubungsschuss traf.

***

Der Com-Link summt wieder.

„Supreme Leader, wir haben sie betäubt und werden sie umgehend zum Shuttle bringen".

Er konnte nicht verhindern, erleichtert aufzuatmen. „Gut. Verletzte?"

„Ein leicht Verletzter ... _sein Kollege grunzte mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht und humpelte vorne übergebeugt aus dem nahen Wäldchen, die Hand über seine Rippen gepresst_ .... Korrigiere, ein mittelstark Verletzter." Er empfing einen giftigen Blick von FN-7836.

Kylo Ren war dankbar, dass er alleine in seinem Quartier war. Er grinste – natürlich war sie nicht ohne Gegenwehr betäubt worden. Er bemühte sich, seinen Ton kalt klingen zu lassen.

„Ist der Peilsender platziert?"

„Noch nicht Sir, ich werde ihn umgehend im Laderaum anbringen". Stille.

„Welches Schiff?" Der Supreme Leader klang angespannt. _Sehr_ angespannt.

FN-7845 schluckte – nicht nur war es höchst unorthodox, dass er direkt mit seinem höchsten Führer über einen Com-Link kommunizierte. Es erinnerte ihn nur zu gut daran, wie tödlich jedes falsche Wort sein konnte.

„Ein YT-1300-Frachter, leicht modifi..." FN-7845 brach ab, als er ein ärgerliches Zischen des Supreme Leaders empfing.

Natürlich – der Falke, was auch sonst. Himmel, er hasste dieses Schiff. Allerdings hatte er wenigstens _einmal_ einen Vorteil durch diesem Schrotthaufen.

„Gehen sie an Bord, gerade bis ans Ende zu den Passagierkabinen. Letzte Kabine, rechte Seite. Der Spind in der linken Ecke. Drücken sie auf der Bodenplatte in die hintere rechte und vordere linke Ecke." Kylo Ren trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Tisch vor ihm. Sollte er sich wiederholen müssen, würde er vermutlich einfach den Befehl zur Zerstörung des Schiffes geben.

FN-7845 stürmte schnellen Schrittes in besagte Kabine. Dieser Jedi/Sith-Kram war ihm eindeutig nicht geheuer. Er tat wie geheißen und – oh Wunder – die Bodenplatte ließ sich leicht kippen und herausziehen.

„Sir, da ist sowas wie ein doppelter Boden ... nur ein paar cm ... mit ... uhmmm ... Steinchen und ... sieht aus wie Bilder und ein Notzizbu..."

„IRRELEVANT! Platzieren sie den Peilsender dort und verschließen sie wieder alles. Ich erwarte ihren Trupp mit ihr in Kürze wieder an Bord. AUSFÜHREN!"

FN7845 schluckte wieder trocken. Woher der Supreme Leader dieses Wissen haben konnte, ging nicht in seinen Kopf. Aber er schwor sich, ihm keinen Grund zur Beanstandung zu geben. Wer wusste schon, zu was er noch fähig war.

„Kannst Du laufen"? Die Frage war an seinen humpelnden Kollegen gerichtet. „Geht so. Verdammt, sie hat mir bestimmt ein paar Rippen geprellt. Das nächste Mal bist Du die Ablenkung". Er garnierte seinen Unmut mit einigen saftigen Flüchen. FN-7845 legte sich die Gefangene über die Schulter – wenigstens war sie leicht. Sie wollten keine Aufmerksamkeit durch laute Speeder auf sich ziehen, ihr Shuttle war nicht allzu weit entfernt auf einer Waldlichtung geparkt. FN-7845 gab dem Rest des Trupps in der Siedlung Bescheid, zügig direkt zum Shuttle zu kommen.

Bis auf ein paar geprellte Rippen war die Mission ein Erfolg.

***

Sie hatten sie auf einer Krankentrage, verhüllt mit einem Laken, in sein Quartier gebracht. Nach wie vor bewusstlos. Bis er eine Entscheidung von ihr hatte, wollte er kein Risiko eingehen, durfte sie nicht an Bord gesehen werden. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie diesmal die richtige Entscheidung traf. Kylo biss die Zähne aufeinander – _möglicherweise_ hatte er den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens. Erpressung gehörte eigentlich nicht zu seinem Repertoire. Aber sie musste einfach bleiben – lange genug, bis sie seinen Standpunkt verstand. Wenn er sie nicht wegsperren wollte, musste sie sich einverstanden erklären, nicht zu fliehen. Denn egal wie gut er sich bewachen würde, sie war zu intelligent und geschickt im Gebrauch der Macht. Unter Garantie würde sie wieder entwischen und dabei vermutlich noch einen mittleren Skandal heraufbeschwören.

Er blickte auf sie hinab. Friedlich lag sie auf dem Bett, ihre offenen hellbraunen Haare fielen über ihre Schultern und flossen über das Bettlaken. Ihre Augenbrauen waren entspannt und wölbten sich über ihre großen, mandelförmigen Augen mit den langen Wimpern. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht ansah wusste er doch, dass ihre Sommersprossen in gut zu den flirrend grünen Funken ihrer braunen Iris passten. Die Rebellenbasis schien momentan auf einem sonnigen Planeten zu verweilen. Ihre beige Tunika war über ihrer Brust V-förmig gewickelt und leicht verrutscht. Er musste sich zusammennehmen, um den Stoff nicht wieder die zwei, drei Zentimeter an Ort und Stelle zu ziehen. Außer ihm war schließlich nur Offizier der Medizinstation mit im Raum. Wegen dieser Kleinigkeit würde sie später kaum ärgerlich sein ... sie würde genug andere Gründe haben.

Er schluckte seine, _unangebrachte_ , Nervosität herunter und straffte die Schultern im Versuch, ein gleichgültiges Gesicht aufzusetzen. „Wann kann das Mittel injiziert werden?"

Der medizinische Offizier antwortete mit professionellem, kalten Ton: „Wenn ich ihr Adrenalin injiziere, um den Kreislauf anzuregen und sie zum Aufwachen zu bringen, sofort."

Kylo hob eine Augenbraue. Das klang nicht gerade schonend für den Körper. Normalerweise wanden sie die Kombination aus Beruhigungsmittel und Wahrheitsserum allerdings auch nur bei Gefangenen an, deren „Schonung" nicht unbedingt im Vordergrund stand.

„Ich warte ab! Bereiten sie die Spritze vor, die Wirkung sollte etwa 30 min anhalten. Wegtreten!"

Der Offizier ließ sich seine Überraschung – so gut es eben ging – nicht anmerken. Normalerweise war er oder ein Kollege bei solchen Verhören anwesend und übernahm die nötigen Injektionen und manchmal auch anschließendes Versorgen von Wunden. _Normalerweise_ führte aber auch nicht Kylo Ren höchstpersönlich solche Befragungen durch. Ihr Supreme Leader hatte schließlich andere Möglichkeiten, die Wahrheit aus Gefangenen herauszubekommen. Er tat wie geheißen und verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Verbeugung und hastigen Schritten aus dem Quartier.

Kylo seufzte. Das hier würde nur funktionieren, wenn er sich nicht getäuscht hatte in Rey. Wenn sie wirklich mehr als nur Mitleid für ihn empfand. Nur dann könnte er sie kompromittieren und ihr den Rückweg zum Widerstand abschneiden. Wenn nicht ... er seufzte wieder ...vermutlich würde er sie einfach gehen lassen.

Die Kombination der beiden Mittel sollte ihr komplett die Orientierung nehmen, jeden klaren Gedanken unmöglich machen, die Hemmungen herunter setzten, die Zunge lockern – alles sehr hilfreiche Zustände in Verhören. Aber die Betroffenen handeln nicht komplett gegen ihren moralischen Kompass. _Nicht_ , dass die Erste Ordnung nicht bereits genau das ausprobiert hatte. Entsprechend betäubte, gefangene Spione auf Selbstmord Mission zurück zu ihrem Unterschlupf zu schicken oder andere Widerständler aus der Tarnung zu locken.

Auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Kammer war der Holoprojektor platziert. Er kontrollierte den Aufnahmewinkel und justierte die Kamera leicht, dann zog er seine Handschuhe aus und legte sie daneben ab. Rey begann sich zu regen, sie gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich und ihr Kopf sackte etwas mehr zur Seite. Mit drei schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr und griff sich die Spritze von Nachtisch. Kylo wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie komplett erwachte – die unweigerlich folgende Szene wollte er gerne auf später verschieben. Mit ruhiger Hand applizierte er das Gemisch aus Beruhigungsmitteln in ihren Arm und warf die Spritze in einen vorbereiteten Behälter auf den Boden. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und hoffte, dass alles glatt lief. Im gleichen Maße, wie die Betäubung des Blasterstrahls nachließ und sich ihre Reflexe normalisierten, schien sich ihr Geist zu vernebeln. Sie öffnete ihre hellbraunen Augen und schaute sich fahrig um. Kylos Mund wurde trocken – fast ein Jahr war vergangen, seit er ihr das letzte Mal in Fleisch und Blut so nahe war und in die Augen geschaut hatte. Er bemerkte, wie ihre Füße Halt suchten und sie im Begriff war, aufzustehen. Mit einer Handbewegung aktivierte er die Kamera und half ihr auf die Füße, seine Hände unter ihre Achseln. 

Rey stand unsicher auf wackeligen Beinen und Kylo lehnte sie nur zu gerne gegen seinen Körper, seine rechte Hand spannte er über ihren mittleren Rücken, um sie zu stützen. Er stellte sicher, dass sie annähernd frontal in die Kamera blickte, während er bestenfalls im Profil zu sehen sein würde.

Rey lehnte ihre Stirn gegen Kylos Brust und schloss die Augen – alles fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt, ihre Sinne betäubt, ihre Beine wie Pudding und sie hatte das Gefühl, jede Sekunde wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu rutschen. Sie hatte jegliches Orientierungsvermögen verloren. Wo war sie? Warum? Was war vorher passiert? Sie atmete seinen Duft ein – salzig, herb, elementar ... eben ganz und gar Ben. Rey entspannte sich augenblicklich und schlang ihren linken Arm um seine Taille, um sich zu stabilisieren. Ihr Gehirn verweigerte ihr seinen Dienst, aber sie spürte keine Gefahr von ihm ausgehen, sie fühlte sich sicher. Mehr konnte und wollte sie im Moment nicht verarbeiten.

Sie droht wieder ohnmächtig zu werden – ein Zustand der auf der Aufnahme ziemlich ungünstig wäre und herausgeschnitten werden müsste. Kylo hob Reys Kinn mit seiner linken Hand leicht an und brachte sie dazu, ihm ihn die Augen zuschauen. „Rey ...." Seine Stimme war dunkel, eher ein Flüstern. Sie streckte sich etwas und fokussierte sich auf seine Augen. Rey so nahe zu fühlen, ihren Duft einzuatmen und ihren Körper gegen seinen zu pressen, irritierte ihn weit mehr, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Mit der Rückseite seiner Finger streichelte er behutsam über ihre Wange – einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Er kippte etwas den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte, ihre Reaktion auf ihn zu deuten.

„ _Ben_ " entfuhr es ihr. Sie blickte ihn verwundert an. Immerhin – sie hatte ihn erkannt und dennoch nicht angeschrien oder bekämpft. Er hatte die berechtigte Hoffnung, dass sein Plan funktionieren könnte. Kylo atmete ruhig aus. Jetzt oder nie. Im schlimmsten Falle konnte er zumindest darauf hoffen, dass sie morgen alles vergessen hatte.

Er senkte seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge und atmete ihren Duft ein, seine Lippen streiften sanft über die pulsierende Stelle an ihrer Kehle. Langsam wanderte er weiter, dabei hinterließ er eine Spur zarter Küsse bis zu ihrem Ohrläppchen. Er testete ihren Geschmack mit einem zurückhaltenden Biss. Vielleicht genoss er die Sache etwas zu sehr. Durch ihre Nähe und betäubten Zustand war es ein leichtes, eine Erinnerung in ihren Geist zu projizieren. Er ließ sie ihren Moment im Aufzug sehen, kurz bevor sie Snoke gegenübertreten mussten. Als sie auf ihn zukam, so bestimmt und voller Hoffnung. Er konnte damals auf nichts anderes schauen als auf ihre Lippen.

Er löste sich von ihrem Hals und sah sie an. „Du bist zu mir gekommen!" 

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und er konnte förmlich hören, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete.

„Ja?" Sie betonte es so, dass es fast als Frage durchgehen konnte. Er versuchte es noch einmal. 

„Du hast mir etwas versprochen." Nach einem kurzen Moment strahlten ihre Augen, denn sie konnte etwas in ihrem Geist fassen. Sie lächelte und sagte: „Ich helfe Dir!" Das war es, was er hören wollte. Er lächelte sie an, die Macht zwischen ihnen pulsierte mit warmer, heller Energie.

Rey war überrascht – Ben lächelte! Hatte sie ihn jemals lächeln sehen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aber die Tatsache, dass er ihr so nahe war, seine Arme um sie gelegt, sich alles so richtig anfühlte, lies sie ruhig werden. Da ihr Gehirn scheinbar gerade ohnehin den Dienst verweigerte und sie noch nicht einmal die Energie hatte zu ergründen, warum das so war, tat sie das Einzige was ihr in den Sinn kam. Ihre Hand fuhr über seine Schulter hinauf durch seine Haare. Während sie sich hochdrückte, zog sie seinen Kopf nach unten, um seine Lippen mit den ihren zu treffen. Seine für einen Mann eigentlich viel zu vollen Lippen.

Alles an diesem Mann war eigentlich ein bisschen zu viel. Größer als die meisten, mit so unglaublich breiten Schultern, den fast schulterlangen, welligen schwarzen Haaren, den intensiven dunkelbraunen Augen unter den starken Brauen, der etwas zu langen Nase und den hohen Wangenknochen. Und alles zusammen war so unglaublich perfekt für sie. Sie hatte sich im Stillen oft gefragt, ob sie den Verstand verloren hatte. Ob es anderen Frauen auch so erging. Fragen konnte sie so verquere Dinge freilich niemanden – so eine Konversation würde wirklich extrem eigenartig verlaufen. Sie konnte Rose vor ihrem inneren Auge förmlich nach Luft schnappen sehen. 

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit landete wieder im hier und jetzt, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Rey war überwältigt von dem Gefühl, ein elektrischer Schlag lief durch ihren Körper und lies die Macht um sie herum wirbeln. Sie musste wissen, ob er genauso schmeckte, wie er roch. Mit dem Hauch ihrer Zungenspitze fuhr sie über seine Unterlippe und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass sein Geschmack mit ihren Erwartungen übereinstimmte – salzig, würzig, intensiv. Sie wollte unbedingt mehr davon.

Kylo hatte ja so _einige_ Szenarien im Kopf, wie das hier laufen könnte. In Einigen wurde er mit der Macht gegen eine Wand geworfen oder kassierte zumindest eine schallende Ohrfeige. In den positiveren Varianten akzeptierte Rey seine Umarmung und lies sich dazu verleiten, ein bis zwei für ihn „günstig" klingende Sätze zu sagen. Die Mehrheit umfasste jedenfalls eine gut wahrnehmbare Menge an blauen Flecken.

 _DAS_ allerdings hatte er nicht im Geringsten erwartet. Seine Augen nahmen kurzfristig die Größe von Suppentellern an. Dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst und schlang eilig beide Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper. Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, zog er sie noch enger an sich und beugte sich über sie, ihren Kopf weiter nach hinten neigend. Indem er seine Lippen öffnete, teilte er die Ihren und ließ seine Zunge über ihre Lippen streifen, um dann die Spitze ihrer Zunge zu schmecken. Seine Welt drehte sich und eine Hitze breite sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus, fuhr durch Arme und Beine. Brannte wo ihre Finger seine Haut berührten und konzentrierten sich schließlich in seiner Mittel als Epizentrum. Ihr entfuhr ein kehliges Seufzen und es wurde zunehmend härter nicht zu vergessen, dass immer noch eine Kamera auf sie gerichtet war. Er zog seinen Kopf zurück und blickte schwer atmend auf sie herab. Seine Leidenschaft, seine dunkle Seite, kämpften gerade gegen die spärlichen Reste seines Gewissens, seiner Selbstkontrolle. Nur zu gerne wollte er dies ignorieren. Aber mit Rey in seinen Armen, mit ihrem Licht und ihrer Aufrichtigkeit, war _genau das_ unmöglich. Und so zog sich die Dunkelheit wieder zurück in die Tiefen seiner Selbst und erlaubte dem Licht im Gegenzug durch die Brüche in seiner Seele zu scheinen.

Sie lächelte ihn erschöpft an. Er schaute sie durch halbgeschlossene Lider an, sein Blick durchdringend. Kylo legte seine Lippen über ihre und bemerkte, wie sich ihr Bewusstsein wieder verdunkelte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ging er in die Knie und fing ihren zusammensackenden Körper auf. Er legte sie seitlich auf ihr Bett und seufzte.

Ihr Blackout war zweifellos zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen. Rein vernünftig betrachtet, wie eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sarkastisch bemerkte. Kylo straffte sich und versuchte, wieder rational zu denken. Beim kleinsten Würggeräusch würde er in ihr Zimmer stürmen müssen - sicherstellen, dass sie sich in ihrem Dämmerzustand nicht übergab und sich gefährdete. Er strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und genoss das Kribbeln, was sich bei der Berührung ihrer Haut in seinen Fingerspitzen ausbreitete.

Dann ging er widerwillig zum Holoprojektor und stoppte die Kamera. Er begutachtete die Aufnahme und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er nur den Anfang und das Ende wegschneiden musste. Nach einer nochmaligen Kontrolle fertigte er eine Kopie an und stellte den Holoprojektor zurück, mittig auf den Nachtisch. Er zögerte kurz, und verließ den Raum durch die Verbindungstür in sein Quartier, dabei nahm er Handschuhe und Spritzenbehälter mit sich. Zurück kam er mit einem Glas Wasser, was er ebenfalls auf den Nachtisch stellte.

Kylo blickte ein letztes Mal auf ihren friedlich schlafenden Körper. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte wieder an ihm. So sanftmütig würde er sie vermutlich längere Zeit nicht mehr sehen. Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um und verließ den Raum. Die Türen schlossen sich mit einem Zischen automatisch und er verriegelte von außen die Tür. Er setzte sich – alle seine Sinne auf die Tür gerichtet – gegenüber an seinen Schreibtisch in seinen Ledersessel. Und wartete.


	3. Erkenntnis

Als Simon und Carl zurück aus der Siedlung kamen – bepackt wie tatooinische Eopies mit Blastern auf dem Rücken und einigen Flaschen fertig gemischten Talmog – waren sie zuerst nicht übermäßig besorgt, Rey nicht an Bord zu finden. Die junge Jedi-Kämpferin hatte ihren eigenen Kopf, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Allerdings war es doch ungewöhnlich, dass sie so ganz ohne Nachricht verschwunden war. Nachdem sie auch nach einer Stunde nicht wieder auftauchte, nahmen sie Kontakt mit ihrem Stützpunkt auf.

„Omega3 ruft Basis" ... ein Knacken und Rauschen ...

„Basis hier – was gibt es"?

Simon erkannte Captains Poe Damerons Stimme. „Sir – R... unsere Anführerin ist unauffindbar – wie lange sollen wir warten?"

„Was?!?"

Simon hatte das Gefühl, der Captain spränge jeden Moment durch den Com-Link.

„Was soll das heißen? Wann habt ihr sie zuletzt gesehen?"

Simon tauschte einen Blick mit Carl aus – sie mochten zwar noch nicht lange beim Widerstand sein, aber Reys und Poes Freundschaft war kein Geheimnis.

„Sir, wir hatten die Gespräche mit unseren Unterstützern bereits abgeschlossen und sind nur nochmal kurz in die Siedlung gegangen, um mehr Blaster von einem Kontaktmann zu holen. Sie wollte an Bord warten, doch als wir zurückkamen, war niemand da. Das ist jetzt etwas mehr als eine Stunde her. Ansonsten gibt es keine Auffälligkeiten."

Poe schloss die Augen. Das sah Rey ganz und gar nicht ähnlich. Allerdings wusste er, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Wenn keine Kampfspuren sichtbar waren, war das vermutlich ein gutes Zeichen. Sicherlich würde sie bald Kontakt aufnehmen und ihre Lage erklären. Dennoch – sie mussten vorsichtig sein. Er seufzte ... das sollte eine simple Mission sein und die zwei neuen, unerfahrenen Rekruten hatten mit Rey eine kompetente Anführerin. Dummerweise fehlte jetzt genau diese und er war sich nicht sicher, ob Simon und Carl umsichtig genug waren, um die Lage korrekt zu beurteilen. Ob sie _wirklich_ nichts übersahen.

„Durchsucht den Falken gründlich nach Peilsendern oder ungewöhnlichen Spuren. _Sehr gründlich_! Ich erwarte nicht, dass Ihr vor morgen früh damit fertig seid! Solltet ihr nichts finden UND nichts von Rey hören, dann fliegt zurück zur Basis. Allerdings möchte ich, dass ihr außerhalb der Stadt auf der Hochebene der Berge landet. Ich gebe Euch die Koordinaten durch. Wenn ihr dort seid, meldet ihr Euch, wir lesen Euch dort auf. Noch Fragen?"

„Nein Sir". 

„Gut – Captain Dameron out". Er seufzte - das gefiel ihm nicht. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

***

Sie lag. Es war weich. So unfassbar weich und bequem. Rey streckte sich und registrierte, dass sich die weiche Oberfläche in alle Richtungen fortzusetzen schien. Und es roch NICHT muffig. Das war weder ihr enges Bett auf der Basis noch ihre Schlafkoje im Falken. Ihre Augen schossen ruckartig auf. Nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen. Oh Schöpfer – diese Kopfschmerzen waren die Hölle. Sie quälte sich mit einem Grunzen auf ihre Ellenbogen und nahm ihre Umgebung in sich auf.

Der Raum war sauber, fast steril. Ein Bett, ein Nachtisch, ein längliches Fenster an der Wand, was momentan verdunkelt war. Ein eingebauter Schrank aus schwarzem, poliertem Metall und daneben ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl. Eine kleine Türe rechts von ihrem Bett und eine geschlossene Schiebetüre gegenüber. Das war es auch schon. Und fast alles schwarz oder grau, lediglich das Laken unter der Bettdecke war cremefarben. Die Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf. Das war nicht gut. Das war ÜBERHAUPT nicht gut.

Rey versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Sie war auf Mission mit den zwei neuen Widerstandsmitgliedern, sie hatte beim Falken auf sie gewartet. Und dann ... sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen ... sie war überfallen worden. Und betäubt. Ob sie sich deshalb so benebelt fühlte? Sie versuchte lautlos vom Bett zu gleiten, aber ihre Beine sackten weg und sie plumpste hörbar auf den Boden. Verdammt. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähne vergewisserte sie sich, dass sie von ihren Entführern nichts hörte. Sollte sie die geschlossene Türe öffnen? Besser den Überraschungsmoment nutzen, solange ihre Kidnapper noch nicht wussten, dass sie aufgewacht war. Sie aktivierte das Paneel, aber statt das die Türe aufglitt, ertönte nur ein leises Piepen, begleitet von einem roten Blinken. Kriff – _natürlich_ war sie verschlossen und sollte jemand im anderen Raum sein, wusste er jetzt um ihren Fluchtversuch.

Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn, als sie abwartete, aber nichts geschah. Sie inspizierte den Nebenraum und fand ein kleines Bad vor. Rey konnte nicht widerstehen und öffnete den Wasserhahn, lies das kühle Nass über ihre Finger laufen und schöpfte sich einige Hände voll ins Gesicht. Sie ignorierte das Handtuch und wischte sich die Tropfen an ihren Armbandagen ab. „ _Denk nach_ , _Rey_ "! Sie war in einem ihr unbekannten Raum eingesperrt, aber weder gefesselt noch verletzt – abgesehen von ihren Kopfschmerzen. Ihre Entführer hatten sich noch nicht zu erkennen gegeben. Sie wurde mit jeder weiteren Minute nervöser, hasste es, sich ausgeliefert zu fühlen, nicht zu wissen, was der nächste Schritt war. Rey ließ wieder ihren Blick wandern. Abgesehen von dem Glas Wasser und einem Gerät auf dem Nachtisch war der Raum völlig leer.

Sie trat an an die kleine, runde Scheibe heran, so platziert, dass sie förmlich um Aufmerksamkeit schrie. Ein Holoprojektor. Rey erstarrte. Das war eine Nachricht für sie. Mit zitternden Fingern startete sie die Wiedergabe. Vor ihren Augen materialisierten sich zwei bläulich schimmernde Figuren. Reys Blut gefror. Sie selbst. Und ER. Sie schluckte gegen die Enge in ihrer Kehle an und zwang sich, genau hinzuschauen. Konnte das ein Trick sein, eine Fälschung? Die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch eine verschwommene bis lückenhafte Erinnerung über die letzten Stunden hatte, deutete leider in eine andere Richtung. 

Sie sah sich in einer Umarmung mit Kylo Ren, eng an ihn gepresst. Und sie sah – _zum Henker nochmal_ – nicht unglücklich dabei aus. Rey musste kurz ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände fallen lassen. Wäre es nicht so ruhig im Raum gewesen, hätte sie sein heißeres Flüstern auf der Aufnahme kaum gehört. Nur ein Wort. „Rey". Ihre Augen wurden riesig, als er seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge versenkte. Was zum ...?!? Rey biss sich hastig in ihren Handrücken, nachdem sie einen gedämpften Laut hatte entweichen lassen. Sie hörte ihn wieder zu ihr sprechen, das „Rey- Hologram" lag im Arm des Feindes und blickte diesen durch halbgesenkte Lider an. Sie sprach mit ihm. Reys Mund fiel nach unten. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihm helfen wollte. Das war ein Alptraum.

Und dann griff dieses Wesen, das sie selbst war, in seine Haare und zog seinen Mund auf ihren. Und verdammt nochmal, dieser Kuss war WELTEN davon entfernt, geschwisterlich zu sein. Alleine vom Zuschauen wurde es Rey heiß und kalt. Sie ballte die Fäuste, schlug alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen in den Wind und schrie vor Wut.

***

Er saß angespannt in seinem Sessel und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Schritte. Seit wenigen Minuten konnte er sie unruhig umherwandern hören. Dann war Stille. Kylo beugte sich erwartungsvoll nach vorne und stützte die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Er hörte etwas wie ein Schnaupen. 

Wieder Stille. 

Und dann ein wutentbrannter Schrei. Und Flüche – saftige Flüche! Es war dankbar, dass die meisten durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch nur undeutlich zu hören waren, aber „Shaddaaischer Hurensohn" war definitiv dabei. Jepp, kein Zweifel, auch "heuchlerischer Murglak". "Schleimröchelnder Exogorth"? Sie fing wirklich an, kreativ zu werden.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, als könnte er dadurch die Laute ihres Wutanfalles ausblenden. Es war wahrscheinlich besser, sie noch etwas abkühlen zu lassen. Kylo kam auf die Füße und zwang sich, der Brücke einen Besuch abzustatten. Wer konnte schon wissen, wie Hux momentan versuchte, seine Position zu untergraben. Er streckte seinen Rücken durch, um seine einschüchternde Haltung wiederherzustellen. Mit erhobenen Kinn und langen Schritten verließ er sein Quartier, der schwarze Mantel flutete hinter ihm her mit einer Aura aus Macht und Bestimmung.

***

Reys Atmung normalisierte sich langsam wieder. Seit zehn Minuten versuchte sie, die Wut über dieses Hologram abzuschütteln, um normal denken zu können. Sie musste sich einen Reim darauf machen, _irgendetwas_ , was ihr in ihrer momentanen Situation half. Es war mehr als eindeutig, dass sie sich an Bord eines Schiffes der Neuen Ordnung befand. Das monotone Brummen, das verdunkelte Fenster, die sterile dunkle Einrichtung. Und der nicht zu vernachlässigbare Umstand, dass sie auf einer Hologrammaufnahme gerade Kylo Ren geküsst hatte. Rey schloss die Augen und spürte alleine beim Gedanken daran, wie die Röte ihren Hals hinaufkroch. Das war Wut, keine Frage. Das musste Wut sein. Wie konnte er nur! Viel wichtiger war allerdings die Frage, warum! Und warum er sie diese Aufnahme sehen lies.

Er war eine Botschaft von ihm. Rey nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne zurück. Die Aufnahme zeigte sie mit dem Feind ... involviert. Und sie sagte sogar, dass sie ihm helfen würde. _Oh Schöpfer_ , sie bedeckte wieder die Augen mit ihren Händen. Wenn das die Mitglieder des Widerstandes sähen ... sie würden ihr sicherlich glauben, dass sie nicht aus freien Stücken gehandelt hatte? Leia und Finn, Poe und Rose und all die Anderen – sie kannten sie schließlich. Ja, Rey nickte geistesabwesend, sie würden ihr glauben.

Nur ...wenn der Hauch eines Zweifels bliebe ... was dann? Wenn auch nur eine Person annähme, dass sie den Standort des Stützpunktes weitergeben würde, sie in Wahrheit doch ein Verräter sei? Könnten sie dann noch Rekruten für den Widerstand anwerben? Koalitionen mit anderen Organisationen oder Regierungen bilden? Wenn ausgerechnet sie als „Jedi" im Verdacht stand, für den Feind zu arbeiten? Leia würde ihr glauben, sicher. Aber könnte sie Rey dennoch weiter bei den Rebellen eine Heimat bieten? Rey schluckte schwer. Ihre Kehle wurde eng und in ihre Augen fingen an zu brennen. Als ihr ein Schluchzen entwich, fielen auch heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen. Rey hatte kein Zuhause – niemals wirklich gehabt. Der Widerstand und die Freunde, die sie dort in den letzten Monaten gefunden hatte, waren das Nächste dazu. Aber das konnte er ihr nehmen. Oh, sie hasste ihn.

***

Kylo verbrachte über eine Stunde auf der Brücke in Gesprächen mit führenden Offizieren. Die Verhandlungen mit Planten im äußeren Gürtel verlangten vor allem an Anfang häufige Rücksprachen, um die Rahmenbedingungen für mögliche Verträge abzustecken. Aber es ging voran. Sie boten den abgelegenen Stationen Schutz und Technologie, dafür würden sie eine gewisse Mindestmenge an Industriegütern und Abbauprodukten zu festgesetzten Preisen erhalten. Da die meisten dieser Planeten bisher „links liegen gelassen worden waren", hatten ihre Regierungen keine zu starken Aversionen gegen die Neue Ordnung. Und je mehr solche Projekte funktionieren und sie mit „sanfter Hand" agierten, desto eher ließen sich auch skeptische Regierungen dazu bewegen, mit ihnen zu verhandeln. Aber auch wenn die heutigen Gespräche auffallend positiv verlaufen waren, stieg seine Anspannung minütlich an. Seine Antworten fielen immer wortkarger aus und das Führungspersonal begann sich unruhige Blicke zu zuwerfen. Als endlich der letzte Tagespunkt abgehakt war, stürmte Kylo Ren wortlos davon. Wenigstens musst er sich in seiner Position nicht erklären.

Je näher er seinem Quartier kam, desto langsamer wurden seine Schritte. Er nahm sich zusammen, um vor seiner Türe nicht kurz anzuhalten, sondern wie gewohnt hinein zu preschen. Sicherlich hatte sie ihn gehört. Und vermutlich konnte sie ihn inzwischen auch durch die sie umgebenden Macht spüren. Kylo nahm sein Laserschwert vom Gürtel und verstaute es in einer dafür vorgesehenen Konsole, Reys zerbrochenes Schwert aus ihrer Tasche lag bereits darin. Nein! SEIN Schwert, das Erbstück SEINES Großvaters. 

Keine Waffen, das schien besser zu sein bei ihrer Begegnung.

Dann ging er zur Verbindungstür, die Füße ein paar handbreit auseinander, die Schultern durchgedrückt. Nachdem er das Türpaneel berührt hatte, verschränkte er seine Hände hinter dem Rücken, den Blick undurchdringlich. Die Tür glitt auf.

Rey stand einige Meter entfernt und blickte ihn an, das leichte Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes als einzige Bewegung im Raum. Ihre helle Kleidung hob sich stark von der dunklen Wand ab, vor der sie stand. Sie schien fast in Kampfposition zu stehen, die Füße hüftbreit auseinander, die Hände mit offenen Handflächen entlang ihrer Seiten, der Blick konzentriert auf ihn und leicht gesenkt.

„Guten Abend Rey"


	4. Das Angebot

Rey blieb stumm, gab sich keine Blöße. Kylo senkte leicht den Kopf – eine kleine Geste, um weniger einschüchternd zu wirken. Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien gefroren, dick und zäh. Rey wollte nicht als Erste einlenken, aber war sich schmerzhaft bewusst: _sie_ war dummerweise diejenige in der schwächeren Position. 

Sie musterte möglichst unauffällig die Umgebung hinter ihm – ein Wohnquartier mit einem Schreibtisch und Ledersessel. Die Möblierung war ähnlich der ihren und sehr _aufgeräumt_ , allerdings mit persönlichen Dingen und weit weniger steril. Das abgegriffene Leder des Stuhles wirkte geradezu unpassend heimelig und der Tisch schien aus massivem Holz zu sein. Der Weg aus ihrem Gefängnis führte ganz klar an Kylo vorbei durch das Quartier hinter ihm. Sie richtete ihre Augen wieder auf ihn und erkannte finster, dass er sie eingehend studierte. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie gerade noch einen Mundwinkel nach oben zucken sah.

Sie atmete laut durch ihre Nase aus – es hatte keinen Sinn – sie konnten nicht bis morgen früh so stehen bleiben. „Was? Was willst Du von mir! Warum bin ich hier?" Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt in Richtung Tür, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Er legte den Kopf schief und zog eine Braue nach oben. Sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Ich bitte dich Rey, das muss ich Dir nicht wirklich erklären?" Auf seinen lehrerhaften Ton hin schnappten ihre Augen hoch und produzierten einen mörderischen Blick. Kylo seufzte. So bockig, so stur. Vermutlich so stur wie er selbst.

„Ich möchte, dass Du hier bleibst, dass Du die Neue Ordnung unterstützt und mit mir die Gesetzmäßigkeiten unserer Dyade ergründest. _Kurz_ zusammengefasst.

Ach – und ich erwarte keine Fluchtversuche, Zerstörungen oder andere Unannehmlichkeiten. Du solltest dich mir gegenüber loyal verhalten."

Rey konnte nicht anderes als einen rauen Schrei aus zustoßen, der entfernt an ein Lachen erinnerte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, die Augen groß, ihre Lippen ungläubig geöffnet. „Sonst noch irgendetwas? Soll ich vielleicht eigenhändig den Widerstand in die Luft jagen?"

Kylos Blick blieb undurchdringbar, doch sein Ton verriet seine Belustigung. „Wenn Du unbedingt möchtest .... Aber ehrlich gesagt wird das kaum noch nötig sein."

Rey presste fest ihre Lippen aufeinander. Natürlich. Wenn sie sich auf die Seite der Neuen Ordnung stellte, würde das die Wiederauferstehung des Widerstandes weit zurückwerfen. Wobei – es gab immer noch Leia. Sie hatte schon vorher eine Armee auf die Beine gestellt. Aber Leia war gesundheitlich angeschlagen, ihre Mitgliederzahl so unfassbar dezimiert, die Hoffnung auf einen möglichen Sieg gegen die Neue Ordnung fast zerstört. „Niemals" flüsterte sie kaum unhörbar.

Kylo Ren ballte die Fäuste und augenblicklich änderte sich die Atmosphäre, bedrohliche Gefühle und Beklemmung umgaben Rey.

„Du weißt, wofür es dieses Hologramm gibt!" Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Rey hob den Kopf, sie sah ihn erschöpft an. „Dann werfe mich in eine Gefängniszelle, mach was du willst – ich kooperiere nicht mit der Neuen Ordnung."

Kylo verengte seine Augen und überdachte sein weiteres Vorgehen. So stur! Und so schnell dabei sich für andere zu opfern, egal, ob es diese überhaupt verdienten. Warum nur stellte sie deren illusorischen Ziele über ihr eigenes Glück? Aber wenn sie sich so unbedingt opfern wollte... Wer war er, sie zu stoppen? 

„Nein Rey, entweder du bleibst zu meinen Konditionen hier, oder ich setzte Dich auf einem rebellenfreundlichen Planeten aus und speise unser Hologramm in das dortige Übertragungsnetz. Denkst du, du erweist dem Widerstand damit einen guten Dienst? In den nächsten Tagen sollte ich zudem wissen, wo sich euer Unterschlupf momentan befindet – vielleicht mache ich es dir _einfach_ und bringe dich gleich direkt dorthin."

Über Reys Rücken kroch die Angst, versteifte ihre Beine und jagte eine Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befinden. Und mit Sicherheit durchsuchen sie das Schiff von oben bis unten, bevor sie es zurück zur Basis holen."

„ _Hm_ " war alles, was Kylo von sich gab. Er schien nichts von seiner Zuversicht zu verlieren, was Rey noch nervöser machte. Ihre Schultern sackten nach vorne. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte er ihr gerade den Todesstoß gegeben. Er _hatte_ sie unstrittig dort, wo er sie haben wollte. Rey kämpfte die Tränen in ihren Augen zurück und schluckte schwer. „Wenn ..." ihre Stimme war brüchig und schien zu versagen. Sie räusperte sich. „Wenn Du den Widerstand angreifst, ist unsere Abmachung Geschichte."

Kylo blickte sie mit unbeweglicher Mimik an. „In Ordnung". Seine Stimme war sanft, tief. Durch ihre Verbindung spürte sie beruhigende Gefühle – er sendete diese aus, um ihre Anspannung zu mildern und gab ihr einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Als ihre Atmung wieder ruhig kam, machte er einem kleinen Schritt in ihre Richtung. Sie wich nicht zurück, beäugte ihn nur misstrauisch. Daraufhin hob er seine Hand, die Handfläche nach oben gerichtet und streckte sie Rey entgegen.

Die Symbolik seiner Geste war ihr wohl bewusst. Wie damals im Thronsaal, nur diesmal trug er _keine_ Handschuhe. Sie waren _nicht_ verletzt und außer Atem, die Luft _nicht_ mit Rauch und dem Geruch versengter Körpern gefüllt. Und das Wesentlichste: ihre Freunde wurden _nicht_ zeitgleich abgeschlachtet. Die Entscheidung war diesmal einfacher. Sie würde dadurch zumindest nicht in diesen Minuten zur totalen Auslöschung des Widerstandes beitragen. Vielleicht sogar Ganz im Gegenteil zu deren Schutz. Dieses Opfer war nötig. 

Rey blickte in seine Augen – braun und dunkel und Funken von Gold. Zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand in die Seine. Seine langen Finger schlossen sich sofort und ihre Hand als befürchtete er, sie würde es sich sonst wieder anders überlegen. Wärme und Vibrationen durchströmte sie wie damals auf Ahch-To. Ihr Band pulsierte lebhaft und die Energie brandete zwischen ihnen in Wellen. Beide sahen fasziniert auf ihre Hände und wagten es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Nach einer Minute, die genauso gut eine Ewigkeit hätte sein können, zog Rey ihre Hand unsicher zurück.

Kylo blickte sie lange an, seine Augen waren weniger hart, mehr nachdenklich. „Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, wie ich Deine Anwesenheit hier darstellen kann. Entweder – _Pause_ – als gleichberechtigter Partner. Ich sage, Du bist meine Schülerin und wirst von mir trainiert." 

Reys Augen verengten sich. „Ich habe kein Interessedaran, in der dunklen Seite der Macht unterrichtet zu werden!" 

Kylo verdrehte die Augen. „Das habe ich auch nicht vor, aber etwas mehr Training könnte Dir, zum Schöpfer nochmal, nicht schaden. Dann würdest Du auch nicht so leicht von nur zwei Soldaten überwältigt werden". _Das_ hatte gesessen und Rey grunzte unwillig. Kylo fuhr fort: „Die Leitungsriege der Neuen Ordnung würde das nicht weiter hinterfragen, weil sie von der Macht nichts verstehen und annehmen, dass ein dunkler Meister immer auch einen Schüler hat. Und die Auswahl an Machtsensitiven ist momentan begrenzt".

„Dank dir", murmelte Rey.

„Wie auch immer – das würde diverse Gefahren bergen und es gäbe noch eine zweite Möglichkeit, dein Hiersein zu legitimieren." Er sah sie prüfend an. „Die Offiziere haben keine Ahnung, wie stark Du bereits in der Macht bist. Vermutlich stufen sie Dich momentan eher als harmlos ein. Du könntest genauso gut als ... _meine Gesellschaft_ ... hier sein. Gewissermaßen aus Rache dem Widerstand und auch Dir, der Galionsfigur der Rebellen, gegenüber. "

Rey zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. "Deine ... _deine_ ... _Gesellschaft_?!?" Sie ließ die Worte wie Säure von ihrer Zunge tropfen. „Warum in allen Galaxien sollte ich diese Variante bevorzugen?"

Kylo verzog den Mund und schenkte ihr einen langen Blick – ohne die Worte aussprechen zu müssen bedeutete dieser: _oh bitte – denk nach._

„Ich muss etwas erledigen und komme später wieder. Ich empfehle, dass du dich bis dahin entschieden hast – ich überlasse es dir." 

Und mit diesen Worten verließ er ihr Zimmer und verriegelte die Tür von außen.


	5. Der Entschluss

Zuerst verweigerte Rey aufgebracht jeden Gedanken, der auch nur in die Richtung von Kylos zweitem, _unverschämtem_ Vorschlag ging. Nach einiger Zeit gab sie sich geschlagen und begann sich den Kopf zu zermartern, warum er überhaupt beide Möglichkeiten vorbrachte. Was spräche dagegen, dass sie seine angebliche Schülerin sei? Und warum musste er überhaupt etwas vortäuschen – er war immerhin der Supreme Leader! Konnte er nicht tun und lassen, was er wollte?

Langsam dämmerte ihr, wieviel größer, wieviel komplexer die Neue Ordnung war im Vergleich zum Widerstand. Und selbst dort entschied Leia nicht einfach über die Köpfe der Admiräle hinweg. Natürlich zum Einen, weil das ihrem diplomatischen Führungsstil entsprach. Aber auch, weil sie sich auf ihre Leute verlassen musste – sie konnte ihre Augen und Ohren nicht überall haben, manche Entscheidungen mussten kurzfristig in ihrem Sinn getroffen werden.

Wie viel mehr mochte das erst für einen riesigen Kriegsapparat wie die Neue Ordnung gelten? Kylo Ren wurde von seinen Untergebenen vermutlich eher gefürchtet als geliebt – wie gefestigt war seine Stellung als Supreme Leader? Ihre Person war klar mit den Rebellen assoziiert … wie würde es also aussehen, wenn Kylo Ren ausgerechnet _sie_ als seine Schülerin auswählte? Wenn ausgerechnet _sie_ frei auf dem Schiff herumlaufen durfte? Solch ein Verhalten würde ihn in ein schlechtes Licht rücken, mit Sicherheit seine Position schwächen, ihn zweifelhaft dastehen lassen.

Aber – das war nicht ihr Problem – richtig? Rey knetete ihre Hände. Sie hatte etwas übersehen ... nur was? Er hatte ihr versprochen, den Widerstand nicht anzugreifen, solange sie mitspielte. Ja, dass es sogar _vermutlich_ nicht nötig wäre, dies zu tun.

Langsam meinte sie, den Knoten in ihren Gehirnwindungen ganz real zu spüren.

Wenn nun _sie_ als seine Schülerin und „rechte Hand" frei herumwandern wollte, dann wäre er oder sie selbst gezwungen, ihre Loyalität zu beweisen.

Rey würde sich klar vom Widerstand distanzieren müssen, genauso wie der Supreme Leader selbst. Sie durften keine Sentimentalitäten für die Rebellen übrig haben, sonst nähme ihr niemand die Rolle als Auszubildende ab. Aber die Generäle und obersten Offiziere der Neuen Ordnung … sie wollten sicherlich nach wie vor Blut sehen und die letzten kümmerlichen Reste auslöschen. Kylo hatte zuversichtlich angedeutet, dass er in wenigen Tagen den Standort ihrer aktuellen Basis kennen würde.

_Verdammt._

Option zwei. Sie sei „nur Gesellschaft" für ihn, zu unbedeutend in der Macht um für irgendjemanden eine nennenswerte Gefahr darzustellen. Zu unbedeutend, um sich näher mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Kriff. _Gesellschaft_. Es völlig klar, was dieser Begriff eigentlich umschreiben sollte. Und sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie in einem hauptsächlich von Männern geleiteten System wie der Ersten/Neuen Ordnung keinen Präzedenzfall darstellen würde. Rey knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Es verging eine weitere Stunde – Rey hatte eine Zeitanzeige auf dem Hologerät entdeckt. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass er es als stumme Erinnerung, warum sie hier war, dagelassen hatte. Kein Zweifel, dass er eine Kopie davon besaß.

Schließlich hörte sie im Nebenraum Geräusche, Klappern, Schritte, das Piepen eines Technik-Druiden. Es verging noch einige Zeit und die Tür öffnete sich. Kylo Ren stand im Türrahmen, die Arme verschränkt.

„Und?"

Rey schnaubte. Sie musste sich zusammennehmen, um die folgenden Worte laut und selbstbewusst zu formulieren. „Es ist dir hoffentlich klar, dass ich nur auf dem Papier für _deine Gesellschaft" –_ sie spuckte die Worte förmlich aus – "hier bin.“ „Es wird keine wirklichen _gesellschaftlichen_ Aktivitäten geben."

Kylo Ren schaute sich unbeeindruckt, fast gelangweilt, an.

„Selbstverständlich."

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in seinem Quartier. Rey sah ihm verdattert nach. _Wow_ , das war einfach gewesen. Beunruhigend einfach. Nach einem Moment folgte sie ihm zögerlich und fand sich in seinem Wohnraum wieder. Gegenüber von „ihrem" Zimmer war ein offener Bereich und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand der abgegriffene Ledersessel und sein Schreibtisch. Nur das die „Wand" hinter diesem Schreibtisch komplett aus Glas bestand und einen atemberaubenden Ausblick in den Weltraum ermöglichte. Daneben eine Couch und ein niedriger Tisch. Man konnte sich so auf das Sofa legen, dass der Blick in den Weltraum triftete. Rey war kurz davon abgelenkt, bis sie durch das Klappern von Tellern ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Fenster löste. Links vom Schreibtisch, hinter einem etwa hüfthohen Schrank, der als Trennung zum Wohnbereich diente, platzierte er diese gerade auf einem Esstisch.

Kylo hatte sich bereits gesetzt und schenkte sich gerade Wasser aus einer Karaffe ein.

„Hungrig?" 

_Das_ war surreal. Erwartete er etwa, dass sie mit ihm zusammen aß?

„Du kannst Dir auch etwas in Dein Zimmer mitnehmen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich von einer mittig stehenden Platte brotartige Fladen und dünn aufgeschnittene Fleischstücke. Rey stand da wie vom Blitz getroffen. Auf dem Tisch stand ein weiterer Teller mit Besteck, außerdem ein Glas. Wortlos griff sie sich alles und setzte sich an die entgegengesetzte Tischseite. Kylo aß schweigend weiter, aber sein einseitig hochgezogener Mundwinkel verriet seine Belustigung. _So stur_.

Rey grummelte und stand wieder auf, um sich ihren Teller zu füllen. Während sie ein Fleischstück nach dem anderen aufspießte, lies sie Kylo keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie träufelte fast die gesamte Soße über ihren Fleischberg und setzte sich mit verschlossener Miene auf dem entferntesten Stuhl. Kylo zog eine Augenbraue spöttisch hoch.

„Sie halten dich ganz schön kurz beim Widerstand, hm?" Er tauchte die Gabel mit seinem Fleischstück in einen glänzend-dunkelgrünen Dip und führte sie mit einer präzisen Bewegung zum Mund. Den Rest des Essens verbrachten sie schweigend. Die letzten 15 Minuten beobachtete er Rey beim Hinunterschlingen ihrer riesigen Portion, gelegentlich unterbrochen von einem Schluck Wasser. Schließlich lehnte sich auch Rey zurück in ihrem Stuhl und musterte ihn trotzig.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Kylo verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seine langen Beine streckte er dabei unter den Tisch aus. „Ich treffe morgen Vorbereitungen für Deine Anwesenheit, solange bleibst Du hier im Quartier. Sobald alles geregelt ist, begleitest Du mich zu meinen Besprechungen, wir trainieren zusammen deine Kampftechniken und Fähigkeiten in der Macht und das Studieren von Jedi- und Sith-Texten dürfte auch nicht schaden.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten". Reys klang, als sollte sie mit bloßen Händen einen Bantha-Stall ausmisten. „Wie willst Du den Anschein erwecken, dass ich für die zweifelhafte _Freude_ deiner Gesellschaft an Bord bin?

Kylos Gesicht blieb unverändert ausdruckslos aber sie könnte schwören, dass sie durch ihre Verbindung hindurch _fühlen_ konnte, wie er schmunzelte.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass entsprechende Gerüchte gestreut werden. Gewöhnlich verbreitet sich so etwas an Bord extrem schnell. Und dann wäre es natürlich hilfreich, wenn Du mich außerhalb dieses Quartieres nicht in Frage stellen würdest. Ein bisschen _Unterwürfigkeit_ könnte nicht schaden.“

Beim letzten Satz hatte er tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, ihr ein Raubtierlächeln zu schenken. Rey war kurz davor zu explodieren. Sie schluckte eine drastische Antwort herunter. Die Genugtuung, dass sie sich darüber aufregte, konnte sie ihm unmöglich schenken. Kylo beobachtete sie noch einen Augenblick amüsiert und stand dann auf. Er holte sich von seinem Schreibtisch ein Datenpad und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, vertieft in Texte und Diagramme.

Rey stand unsicher auf und wanderte zu dem großen Fenster hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Unterhalb davon verlief ein breiter Absatz, auf dem ein flaches Polster lag. Sie setzte sich und lehnte ihren Kopf erschöpft gegen die Scheibe. So viele Sterne, so viele Planeten. Irgendwo da draußen waren ihre Freunde – und sicher schon mit der Suche nach ihr beschäftigt. Vielleicht wäre es ihr in der Zukunft möglich, ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Im Moment konnte sie nur abwarten. Darin war sie gut.


	6. Ein neuer Tag

Später am Abend war Rey in ihr Zimmer verschwunden. Es dauerte lange, bis sie in den Schlaf fand. Doch den Anstrengungen des vergangen Tages geschuldet und auch dem traumhaft weichen Bett, schlief sie lange in den nächsten Morgen hinein. Zögerlich betrat sie nach dem Aufstehen Kylos Quartier, nur um ihn nirgends vorzufinden. Rechts vom Eingangsbereich befand sich der Ausgang seiner Unterkunft. Wie erwartet, war er verschlossen. Rey wanderte weiter umher und fand zu ihrer Freude Brot, etwas rührei-artiges und bunte, fruchtig riechende Aufstriche auf dem Esstisch. Sie bediente sich eilig davon – frischem Essen konnte sie nur schwer widerstehen. Sobald ihr gröbster Hunger gestillt war, erkundete sie sein Quartier weiter. Sie ließ ihre Finger über die makellos glatten Oberflächen streifen. Der Schreibtisch aus Holz stach hervor, Macken und Spuren der Abnutzung machten ihn einzigartig. Sie fragte sich, wie er seinen Weg hierher gefunden hatte. Ein kurzer Gang führte vom Essbereich weg. Es gab eine weitere Tür zu einem großen Badezimmer. Gegenüber fand Rey sein Schlafzimmer mit einem riesigen Bett vor, dahinter ein halbhohes großes Fenster und ein großer Schrank. Rey blieb am Türrahmen stehen, sie brachte es nicht über sich, hinein zu gehen. Sie schloss die Augen und nahm seinen Duft wahr, würzig aber angenehm – sie mochte ihn. Rey schluckte und ging schnell in den Wohnbereich zurück. Sie beschloss, dass jetzt, wo er nicht hier war, ein guter Zeitpunkt für eine Dusche war.

Sie war gerade fertig und wieder in ihre getragene Kleidung geschlüpft - ihre Haare hingen noch offen und feucht über ihren Schultern – als sie das Piepen der Eingangstüre vernahm. Herein kam eine Frau um die 30, ihre dunkelblonden Haare waren in einen strengen Bob formiert, unter dem Arm trug sie einen kleinen Koffer. Rey sah sie fragend an. „Ich bin die Ihnen zugeteilte Bekleidungs-Assistenz! Ich habe den Auftrag, die von ihnen benötigten Kleidungsstücke zu erfassen und Maß zu nehmen. Sie sprach wohl artikuliert und kühl. Ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden stellte sie ihren Koffer ab und öffnete ihn. Heraus zog sie ein Messgerät und ein Datenpad. „Wenn ich bitten dürfte!" Der Ton war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Rey seufzte – die Wortwahl innerhalb der Neuen Ordnung war definitiv _rein funktional_ , zwischenmenschliche Wärme würde sie hier vergebens suchen.

Ergeben streckte Rey ihre Arme von sich und lies die wichtigsten Maße nehmen. Die Schneiderin tippte einige Werte und Angaben in ihr Pad und blickte anschließend wieder zu Rey. „Welcher Kleidungsstil wird bevorzugt?" Rey blickte unsicher an sich hinunter und zuckte mit den Schultern – „So wie das hier?" Abgesehen von praktischen Dingen hatte sie nie über so etwas nachgedacht.

„In Ordnung – nur in schwarz!"

„Wenn es sein muss ...".

Wieder wurde Rey erwartungsvoll angesehen. „Noch irgendetwas anderes?" Rey wurde immer verwirrte – was wollte die Frau um Himmels Willen von ihr? Als sie stumm blieb, räusperte diese sich. „Unterwäsche?". Sie senkte dabei ihren Kopf und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen abwartend an.

„Äh – ja, in Ordnung."

„Etwas ... _spezielles_?" Da endlich dämmerte es Rey ... richtig ... Gerüchte streuen. Ihre Wangen wurden puterrot. „Nein –etwas praktisches – einfaches!"

„Hm" war alles, was die Frau von sich gab, als sie weiter in ihr Datenpad tippte. Rey konnte nicht widerstehen und versuchte, sanft in ihre Gedanken zu spähen. Nur die Oberfläche zart zu berühren, um die offensichtlichen Überlegungen zu erfassen. Die Assistentin war entschlossen, diesen Auftrag schnell hinter sich zu bringen – sie fühlte sich ... _bedroht_. Davon, dass sie den Supreme Leader hier antreffen könnte. Und sie war neugierig – wer Rey war, was an ihr so besonders war. Sie wirkte so natürlich. So ganz anderes als die anderen Schätzchen der höheren Offiziere. Rey zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _Schätzchen_? Reizend. Die Frau richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Rey.

„Was denn jetzt noch?" Reys Geduldsfaden war kurz vorm Reißen – die Vorurteile in den Augen ihres Gegenübers ließen sie vor Ärger zittern.

„Nachtwäsche? Oder pflegen sie nackt zu schlafen?"

Rey riss die Augen auf und ihr entfuhr ein „Was???" zwei Oktaven über ihrer eigentlichen Stimmlage. „Gute Güte, ja – und fragen sie mich bloß nicht wie es aussehen soll. Die Neue Ordnung wird wohl irgendetwas standardmäßig zur Verfügung stellen!" Sie war so aufgebracht, dass sie Kylo Rens nahende Präsenz nicht wahrgenommen hatte und vor Überraschung über sein plötzliches Eintreten einen Satz nach hinten machte. Er schritt mit harter Miene zu ihnen und nahm der zur Salzsäule erstarrten Assistentin wortlos das Pad aus der Hand. Nachdem er die Auflistung kurz überflogen hatte, gab er es zurück und richtete seinen undurchdringlichen Blick auf sie. 

"Ergänzen sie noch Trainingskleidung, eher eng geschnitten." Von Reys Mund kämpfte sich ein Keuchen. Er hob den Blick. „Du willst mit dem Lichtschwert nicht an zu weiter Kleidung hängen bleiben, oder? Außerdem noch zwei Umhänge, ein Leichter und ein Warmer. Und Schuhwerk" – er warf einen Blick auf Reys weiche, zerschlissene Stiefel. "Ähnlich den ihren." 

Seine Anweisungen waren knapp und auf das Nötigste beschränkt. Er reichte das Pad zurück und verschwand mit langen Schritten in seinem Zimmer. Rey hatte ihm hinterher geblickt, hin und her gerissen zwischen Empörung und Fassungslosigkeit. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, lies ihr Besuch einen angehaltenen Atemzug frei. Hastig tippte sie seine Anordnungen ein und verstaute ihre Werkzeuge im Koffer. „In Ordnung, ich lasse die angeforderten Kleidungsstücke schnellstmöglich in dieses Quartier bringen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stürmte sie aus der Tür.

Rey schluckte. Das war ... _bizarr_.

Kylo kam gerade wieder in den Wohnbereich und bog in Richtung Küchenzeile ab, sein Blick entspannte sich. Er griff sich eine purpurfarbene Frucht aus einer Obstschale und lehnte sich gegen den Esstisch.

Rey verschränkte ihre Arme. „Gerüchte streuen, ja? Du hättest mich vorwarnen können". Er biss krachend in die faustgroße Jogan-Beere und blickte sie nachdenklich, fast unsicher an. Überhaupt war seine ganze Haltung und Körpersprache völlig anderes, wenn er mit ihr alleine war – das wurde Rey in diesem Moment bewusst. Er trat ihr nicht als Supreme Leader gegenüber und _das_ verwirrte sie über alle Maßen.

„Eigentlich", begann er, „kommt genau aus diesem Grund noch jemand zu dir." Sein Blick wirkte fast entschuldigend auf Rey. 

„Himmel, hilf", schnaubte Rey. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch so eine Begegnung überlebe". 

Kylo hatte seine Frucht verspeist und Rey starrte wie hypnotisiert auf seine Lippen, die noch vom Fruchtsaft glänzten. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dankbar, dass er ihre Aufdringlichkeit scheinbar nicht bemerkt hatte. „Hör dir an, was sie zu sagen hat." Er pausierte und zog seine schwarze Tunika straff, dabei nestelte er umständlich an seiner hüftnah angebrachten Schwerthalterung herum. „Du entscheidest letztendlich – das habe ich klar gemacht". Mit diesen kryptischen Worten verließ er eine sehr verwirrte Rey und verschwand wieder irgendwo in den Tiefen des Schiffes.

Rey hatte sich kaum auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, als ein Zirpen ihren weiteren Gast ankündigte. Sie fluchte - sehr dezent - und sah nach, um was es sich diesmal handelte. Wieder trat eine weibliche Humanoide ein, diesmal um die 50 und mit strengem Dutt im dunkelbraunen Haar. Rey war nicht klar gewesen, wie viele Frauen in den Rängen der Neuen Ordnung arbeiteten.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Oberleutnant Dabor und komme von der Medizin-Station, um mit ihnen über ein Hormonimplantat zu sprechen". Sie war ähnlich kurz angebunden wie die Offizierin vorher, ihr Ton allerdings wärmer. Rey hatte eine starke Vermutung, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch gehen würde und seufzte. Diese Regung von Rey nahm Dabor als ausreichende Zustimmung, um ihre Ausführungen zu beginnen.

„Die neuere Generation dieser Implantate verwenden wir nun seit gut 10 Jahren, Nebenwirkungen wie Kopfschmerzen oder Anfälligkeiten für Krankheiten treten praktisch überhaupt nicht mehr auf. Lediglich die antikonzeptionelle Wirkung ist aus diesen Gründen nur noch auf etwa ein Jahr beschränkt." Rey biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte Haltung zu bewahren. Gerne würde sie einfach nur kurz „Nein Danke und auf Wiedersehen" heraus würgen. Vielleicht auch etwas weniger freundlich formuliert. Allerdings würde das ihrer Situation gerade nicht unbedingt helfen.

Sie musste an ihr Leben auf Jakku denken – an die Frauen dort, die nur fragwürdige Möglichkeiten der Schwangerschaftsverhütung zur Verfügung hatten. So viele Nebenwirkungen – es war eine Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera. Was hätten Azra und Ledei wohl für ein solches Implantat gegeben? Es hätte den täglichen Überlebenskampf leichter gemacht, weniger Münder zu stopfen, weniger Abhängigkeiten von Männern. Rey war stark genug gewesen um den Luxus zu wählen, nie auf einen männlichen Beschützer angewiesen zu sein. Sie war auf Jakku so beschäftigt damit zu _überleben_ , dass sie an engere zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen keinen Gedanken verschwendete. Alleine zu bleiben war damals der sicherere Weg. Sie schaute Oberleutnant Dabor lange an. „Es führt sonst zu ... keinen Veränderungen?"

„Nun ja, sie bekommen ihre Periode nicht mehr oder nur sehr eingeschränkt." Das wiederum lies Rey aufhorchen. Es gab in den letzten Monaten nicht nur eine Mission, auf der sie sich im ungelegensten Moment entschuldigen musste um einen geschützten Platz zu finden. Sehr ungünstig, wenn man hauptsächlich mit Männern unterwegs war. Für längere Missionen oder Kampfeinsätze schien ihr dieses Implantat plötzlich ungeahnte Freiheiten zu versprechen. Das bewog sie letztendlich, ihre Entscheidung dafür zu treffen.

Sie nickte langsam. „Ok, sie injizieren es gleich?" Dabor bejahte und bereitete ein kleines Gerät vor. Rey hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, sich etwas von einem Offizier der Neuen Ordnung verabreichen zu lassen. Sie fokussierte sich und reichte mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit in den Geist des Oberleutnants. Sie war konzentriert darauf, die richtige Dosis für Reys geschätztes Gewicht einzugeben und ein Desinfektionspad vorzubereiten. Sie war weniger angespannt als die Schneiderin, von der Rey nicht mal den Namen kannte. Sie konnte noch mehr fühlen, etwas wie „mütterliche Gefühle. Und sie bedauerte Rey. Schockiert zog sie sich blitzschnell zurück – mehr fremde Gedanken und Gefühle konnte Rey nicht ertragen. Zumindest wusste sie, dass keine Gefahr von diesem Implantat ausging. Darbor gestikulierte in Richtung ihrer Hüfte und Rey ermöglichte ihr, dass sie die Nadel in ihrer Leiste versenken konnte.

Als Rey wieder alleine war, blieb sie noch eine Weile betreten stehen und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit hinaus in den Weltraum. Sie würde meditieren – vielleicht konnte sie das beruhigen und ihr die Wege der Macht begreiflicher machen.

***

Irgendwann wurden mehrere Platten und Schüsseln für das Abendessen angeliefert. Die einfacheren Ränge aßen sicherlich in einer Art Kantine, aber Kylo Ren konnte sie sich dort nicht vorstellen. Auch sie bevorzugte es nach wie vor, beim Essen möglichst alleine zu sein und nicht zu Smalltalk genötigt zu werden. So sehr sie auch die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde immer genossen hatte, der Trubel in ihrem Verpflegungsraum war ihr auch nach all den Monaten zu viel.

So furchtbar unwohl hatte sie sich gestern mit Ben eigentlich nicht gefühlt. Er hatte nichts von ihr gefordert. Ohne dass sie sich den Grund dafür erklären konnte, wurde sie ruhig neben ihm. Es war, als würde die sie umgebende Energie durch ihre Verbindung in gleichförmigen, beruhigenden Wellen schwingen – sie konnte einfach _sein._ Natürlich nur so lange _,_ bis er sie nur mit einem Wort oder Blick aus der Fassung brachte. Oh – das konnte Ben nur zu gut. 

Rey schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von diesen seltsamen Gedanken zu lösen. Kylo! Er hieß Kylo Ren! Und es gab keinen Grund, mit dem Essen auf ihn zu warten!


	7. Neues

Am nächsten Morgen konnte Rey in die ersten neuen Kleidungsstücke schlüpfen. Glücklicherweise hatte die Schneiderin sich an ihre Worte gehalten und die Unterwäsche war – natürlich – schwarz und schlicht. Lediglich die Nahtführung an ihrem Bustier war wohl dafür gedacht, ihre Oberweite hervorzuheben. Rey war _fast_ versucht, über diesen hoffnungslosen Akt zu lachen. Jemand im Bauch des Schiffes hatte wohl seine liebe Not damit, die Liste an rein zweckmäßigen Kleidungsstücken so anzufertigen, dass sie gleichzeitig einer... urgh... _Gespielin_ des Supreme Leaders gerecht wurden. 

Die armfreie, schwarze Tunika aus einem weichen, leicht fallenden und körnigen Stoff war so entworfen, dass sich das Material vor ihrer Brust einmal kreuzte und in eine Falte gelegt war. Direkt unterhalb des Brustbereichs umhüllte sie das Gewebe figurnah, ohne jedoch einzuengen. Die Tunika reichte ihr etwa bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel. Darunter trug sie einfache dunkelgraue Leggins aus einem ähnlichen Material. Einen ebenso grauen, weichen Ledergürtel konnte sie zweimal um ihre Taille winden. Seitlich waren einige Ösen und Halterungen vorgesehen. Wenn sie den Gürtel leicht schräg wickelte, könnte sie über ihrer Hüfte ein Lichtschwert oder andere Waffe befestigen. Der Gürtel gefiel Rey definitiv. Die neuen Stiefel waren etwas höher als ihre alten, aus einem glatten, schwarzen Leder und einer überraschend flexiblen Sohle. Seitlich konnte sie die Schaftweite über eine Schnürung regulieren. 

Ein leichter Umhang aus einem schwarzen, schwer fallenden Stoff komplementierte das Ensemble. Er wurde mit zwei Schnallen auf ihren Schultern befestigen und vor der Brust mit einer metallenen Koppelschließe verbunden. Die Schnalle zeigte ein kunstvolles Ornament, ein Stern, durchbrochen von einem langen Lichtstrahl. Man kippte den Stern in der Mitte und die beiden langen Strahlen griffen ineinander. Rey war fasziniert davon und lies ihre Fingerspitzen über den durchbrochenen Stern gleiten. Das war weder ein Symbol der Ersten noch der Neuen Ordnung – dafür war es viel zu verspielt und fein gearbeitet. Irgendwo hatte sie schon einmal etwas Ähnliches gesehen.

Durch die breiten Schlaufen im Inneren des Umhanges konnte Rey ihre Arme fädeln, so dass er nicht verrutschte und sie besser warm hielt. Rey vermisste ihre Armbandagen, aber mit dem Mantel fühlte sie sich dennoch ausreichend bedeckt. Sie begutachtete sich im Spiegel und war von der Schneiderkunst der Neuen Ordnung durchaus angetan. Nach kurzem Überlegen band sie nur einen Teil ihrer Haare am Oberkopf zu einem Knoten – vielleicht war es besser, nicht zu sehr an ihrem bisherigen Erscheinungsbild festzuhalten. Sollte sie dem einen oder andere General oder Offizier begegnen, den sie bereits auf dem Schlachtfeld bekämpft hatte, dann waren die Erinnerung _auffrischende_ Erkennungsmerkmale vielleicht nicht die beste Idee. 

Als Rey aus ihrer Tür trat und zu Kylo an den Esstisch ging, ließ er seinen Blick langsam über ihren Körper gleiten, um am Ende auf ihren Augen zu verweilen. Rey spürte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden und verfluchte, dass sie stets so stark auf ihn reagierte. 

„Steht Dir gut“. Seine dunklen Augen waren aufrichtig. 

Wenn er _so_ versuchte, sie kooperativ zu bekommen, dann lieferte er wirklich einen überzeugenden Job ab. Aber er war ein Meister der Manipulation, nicht wahr? Er _war_ immerhin der Supreme Leader. Wenn nur nicht dieser Blick in seinen Augen wären. 

„Danke – es ist hübsch, auch wenn ich eigentlich helle Töne bevorzuge.“ 

Er schnaubte ein kurzes Lachen. „Auf keinen Fall lasse ich Dich in Deiner Jedi-Robe durch die Gänge der Steadfast wandern.“ Er nahm belustigt einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. 

„Das sind keine Jedi-Roben, dass weißt Du genau!“

„Mag sein, aber für die restlichen Offiziere ist es nahe genug dran.“ Rey kam näher und beäugte das Frühstück. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Kanne mit Kräutertee und wieder kleine Brote und Fruchtaufstriche. Der Geruch aus Kylos Tasse allerdings schien etwas anderes zu sein. Sie schaute neugierig in seine Richtung. Er beobachtete sie über den Rand des Gefäßes hinweg, als er einen weiteren Schluck nahm. Ihre Wissbegier vibrierte förmlich durch ihr Band. 

„Kaffee“, erklärte er schlicht. „Eine gute Wahl, wenn man wenig Schlaf bekommen hat.“ 

Rey kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Er stand mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf und ging zur Küchenzeile hinüber, wo er eine zweite Tasse aus einer metallenen Karaffe befüllte. Er trat bedächtig an sie heran und blickte auf sie. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, wie nah er ihr gekommen war. Kylo reichte ihr die Tasse und als Rey sie griff, berührten sich für einen Moment ihre Fingerspitzen.

Da war es wieder – wie ein elektrischer Schlag, der ihr Band kurz aufsingen ließ in ihrer eigenen, so bekannten Melodie. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es auch bemerkt hatte. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und räusperte sich. 

„Du trinkst ihn vermutlich lieber mit Zucker – probiere es aus.“ 

Er setzte sich wieder und Rey stand unentschlossen mit ihrer Tasse im Raum. Vielleicht war es das Beste, mitzuspielen ... was immer auch dieses Spiel zwischen ihnen genau war. 

Rey folgte zum Tisch und platzierte sich diesmal an der Längsseite, näher bei ihm. Sie rechtfertigte sich vor sich selbst, dass sie somit direkt vor dem Brotkorb und den Aufstrichen saß. Dann siegte die Neugierde und sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse. 

„Uhhh, das ist wirklich bitter“. Seine Augen blitzten mit Schalk und er schob ihr wortlos eine Schale mit Zucker entgegen. Unter seinem erstaunten Blick löffelte sie drei Löffel in ihre Tasse und gab dem seltsamen Gebräu noch einen Versuch. „Hm, besser. Bitter und süß. Und schwarz. Kein Wunder, dass es Dir schmeckt. Das Zeug passt zu dir.“ 

„Ach ja?“ Kylo grinste sie nur belustigt an und Rey wurde abrupt die Bedeutung ihrer Worte bewusst – innerlich fluchend stellte sie fest, dass schon wieder diese bekannte Röte ihren Hals hochkroch. Irgendwie musste sie das in den Griff bekommen.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief für Rey ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und mit einer gewissen Anspannung verließ sie anschließend das erste Mal an seiner Seite ihr Quartier. Seine langen, festen Schritte dröhnten durch die Gänge und seine Körperhaltung und Ausstrahlung hatte sich wieder komplett in Kylo Ren zurückverwandelt. Erst jetzt, als Rey diese drastische Metamorphose mit eigenen Augen sah, wurde ihr das klar. Sie hatte mit Ben Solo das Frühstück geteilt, aber mit dem Supreme Leader versuchte sie gerade Schritt zu halten, als er durch das Kommandoschiff der Neuen Ordnung stürmte.

Grußlos fiel er gleichsam in einen Konferenzraum ein und durchquerte ihn in wenigen Sekunden. Er hielt am Tischende kurz inne und wartete, bis ihm hastig jeder anwesende Offizier durch ein Kopfnicken und einen Gruß Respekt gezollt hatte. Dann setzte er sich mit undurchdringbarer Mine, Rey verlagerte hinter ihm unsicher ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere.

_Bleib einfach ruhig hinter mir stehen._

Er hatte durch ihr Band mit ihr gesprochen. Seine Stimme in ihrem Geist vibrierte dunkel und sanft, ein Gegensatz zu der angespannten Haltung, die er der Außenwelt zeigte.

Bei der Zusammenkunft waren wenige Offiziere anwesend, zwei etwas Jüngere schienen nicht die hohen militärischen Ränge der Anderen inne zu haben. Zum einen war da eine Frau Anfang dreißig mit einem hellblonden, strengen Pferdeschwanz und warmen, klugen Augen. Sie sprach mit ruhiger und überraschend tiefer Stimme und meldete sich nur gelegentlich zu Wort, dann aber mit präzisen Formulierungen. Zum anderen der Offizier neben ihr, der geringfügig älter war. Seine mittelblonden Haare waren an den Seiten kurz geschnitten, aber auf dem Kopf in eine fast strubbelige, gewellt Woge getürmt, was zwischen all den geleckten Offizieren wie ein Fremdkörper hervorstach. Er verfolgte die Diskussion mit scharfen Augen und machte sich gelegentlich Notizen. _Diese Beiden_ waren definitiv kein normales Personal der Neuen Ordnung – so viel war sicher. Nicht nur ihr Aussehen unterschied sich, auch ihr Verhalten. Während die restlichen Offiziere streng nach vorne oder maximal in ihre Datenpads schauten, wagten beide kurze Blicke in ihre Richtung zu werfen und sie nachdenklich zu mustern. Rey fühlte keine Feindseligkeit in ihnen, eher Neugierde und Verwunderung. Hux mit seiner durchgestylten Erscheinung und zurückgegelten, rotorangen Haaren war der Einzige, der sie offen anstarrte. Wie eine Welle traf sie die Verachtung und Missbilligung über ihre Anwesenheit. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen unter der Heftigkeit seiner projizierten Gefühle.

_Entspann Dich – Du musst lernen Deinen Geist zu schließen._

Rey unterdrückte ein Schnauben – ganz offensichtlich musste sie das, wenn sie bedachte, wie leicht er mit ihr auf diese Art Kontakt aufnahm. 

_Du kannst es auch zu Deinem Vorteil nutzen, wenn sich der Geist von deinem Gegenüber in seiner Erregung so leicht öffnet …_

Auch wieder wahr. Rey konzentrierte sich und blickte auf den Boden vor sich. Sie musste nur sanft über Hux‘ Geist streichen und seine Gedanken stürzten förmlich in ihr Bewusstsein.

_„Wie kann er es wagen, SIE mit hierher zu bringen. / Was will er damit demonstrieren? / Vermutlich hat er doch gemeinsame Sache mit ihr gemacht. / Ob sie wirklich ein Jedi ist, wie es die Spione berichtet haben? / Wenn es Ren wagt mit einer Jedi-Hure an seiner Seite zu regieren, dann werden sich ihm die anderen leitenden Offiziere verweigernd."_

Reys Blut kochte - diese vulgäre, bösartige Existenz! Sie ballte die Fäuste so stark, dass ihre Fingernägel in die Handflächen schnitten und spielte ihre Möglichkeiten durch. Wie könnte eine angemessene Reaktion aussehen

…" _Ein bisschen Unterwürfigkeit könnte nicht schaden"_ …

Sie knurrte innerlich und hörte förmlich Kylos selbstgefällige Worte von vorgestern. Aber sie war nun einmal hier und es ging darum, ihre Freunde im Widerstand zu schützen. Zeit, ihren Stolz herunter zu schlucken. 

Dann trat sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht einen Schritt nach vorne neben Kylo Ren und ergriff die auf dem Tisch platzierte Karaffe mit Wasser. Sie schenkte bedächtig ein Glas vor ihm ein und trat dann wieder zurück auf den Platz hinter seinem Stuhl, ihren Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet. Sie konnte fühlen, dass Kylo durch ihre Verbindung ehrlich amüsiert war. Nach außen hin beendete er hingegen völlig ungerührt seinen Satz über den Zeitplan von laufenden Verhandlungen auf Eriadu und nahm dann einen großen Schluck Wasser.

Es war eine kleine Geste – und doch sagte sie alles über ihre Position aus. Hux runzelte die Stirn und richtete seinen Blick in gespielter Konzentration wieder auf sein Pad.

_“Interessant – doch nur sein Spielzeug“._

Die Frau mit dem Pferdeschwanz, die den Namen O`Hanna trug, quittierte ihre Interaktion mit dem Supreme Leader mit einem kurzen zucken ihrer Augenbrauen, der Rest der Offiziere zog es vor, dem Tisch die volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Nach einiger Zeit wurde um Prozentsätze hochgereinigter seltener Erden gefeilscht, welche die Neue Ordnung vertraglich von der Regierung von Eriadu verlangen wollte. Unterbrochen von den Darlegungen von O’Hanna und Tomak, warum und in welchen Punkten man Eriadu entgegen kommen sollte, um einen Abschluss zu erzielen. Rey begriff, dass es die Aufgabe der beiden Offiziere war, die Interessen der Neuen Ordnung bei Verhandlungen mit Regierungen anderer Planeten zu vertreten und wohl zwischen deren Regierungen und der Steadfast hin- und herpendelten. Kylo blieb die meiste Zeit stumm, hörte sich das Für und Wider der Argumente an und studierte ergänzende Informationen auf seinem Datenpad. Er erinnerte sie schmerzlich an Leia... irgendetwas konnte mit ihr nicht stimmen. 

Rey registrierte, dass er inhaltlich eher den beiden jüngeren Offizieren beipflichtete und letztendlich in ihrem Sinne entschied. Hux ballte daraufhin eine Faust an seiner Seite, gefolgt von einer Welle der Genugtuung, die von Kylos Seite durch ihr Band brandete. Natürlich konnte er Hux Gemütszustand genauestens lesen.

Der General sammelte sich erstaunlich schnell – er hatte diese Fähigkeit vermutlich über die Jahre im ständigen Zweikampf mit Kylo Ren perfektioniert. Er eröffnete den letzten Tagespunkt: Disziplinäre Maßnahmen für die in den letzten Monaten neu rekrutierten Sturmtruppen. Rey lernte, dass wohl - versuchsweise und sehr zum Missfallen von Hux, Männer und Frauen aus dem äußeren Galaxienring als Soldaten angeworben worden waren. Die Neue Ordnung raubte aktuell also tatsächlich keine Kinder mehr, um sie zu menschlichen Waffen zu konditionieren. Diese neue Soldatenriege zeigte zwar eine zufriedenstellende Performance was die Kampftechniken anging, war aber schwieriger „auf Linie“ zu halten. Sie hatten eben schlicht keine Gehirnwäsche bekommen. Rey konnte spüren, dass Kylo dem General des Militärs keine Zugeständnisse machen wollte, aber sich mit wachsendem Unbehagen die lange Liste an diversen Verfehlungen der neuen Einheiten anhörte. Hux trug dabei selbstsicher einen „Ich-habe-es-ja-gleich-gesagt“ Ausdruck im Gesicht. Rey brannte dazu etwas auf der Zunge und sie zupfte sanft am Band, was sie mit Kylo verband.

_Ich hätte eine Idee dazu ..._

Sie konnte nicht anders, dieser Mann hatte sie unflätig beleidigt und lag ihrer Meinung nach einfach falsch.

_Wir reden später darüber ..._

... kam als Antwort zurück. Kylo würgte Hux ab mit dem Kommentar, dass er noch Berichte von anderen Ausbildern einholen würde und endlich war die Zusammenkunft beendet.

Der Raum leerte sich, und schließlich waren nur noch O`Hanna und Tomak im Raum. Kylo bedachte sie mit einem angespannten Blick. „Wie ist die Lage wirklich zwischen den verfeindeten Regierungen auf Eriadu?“ 

Tomak wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Die nördliche Allianz ist nach wie vor feindselig eingestellt, auch wenn sie von der Neuen Ordnung profitieren wollen. Eigentlich hätten sie sogar die besten Gründe dafür, wenn man bedenkt wie unterentwickelt und arm viele Regionen sind. Die südliche Allianz hingegen ist uns gegenüber sehr positiv eingestellt. Ihre Bevölkerung hat auch den besseren Bildungsstand, was nicht schlecht ist in Hinblick auf den Wert ihrer Arbeitskraft für uns.“

„Hm …“ Kylo führte konzentriert seine Hand an sein Kinn. „Wir sollten schon jetzt als Anreiz im Ballungsgebiet der nördlichen Allianz in die Infrastruktur investieren. Erstellen sie mir eine Liste der drängendsten Mängel. Wir können uns keinen Bürgerkrieg dort leisten.“ Kylo war weit weniger einschüchternd in der Gegenwart dieser Offiziere. Er machte eine Handbewegung, um die Beiden zu entlassen. Dann tat er einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Rey den Vortritt. Rey konnte nicht den Seufzer der Erleichterung unterdrücken, als sie den Raum verließ. O`Hanna beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln und warf ihr im Gehen einen neugierigen Blick zu.

Wieder durchquerten sie die Gänge mit schnellem Schritt, als würde er dieses Schiff gerade erobern. Angekommen ihn seinem Quartier, lies Rey sich erschöpft auf das Sofa plumpsen. „Und das machst Du jeden Tag?“ Sie rieb sich mit den Händen über die Augen und fühlte sich wie ein ausgewrungener Waschlappen durch das ewige Hin- und Her der größtenteils blasierten Offiziere. Vielleicht auch wegen des Hin- und Hers ihrer eigenen Gefühle dazu.

„Nein – normalerweise habe ich mehrere solcher Meetings an einem Tag“, konterte er trocken. Rey richtete sich aus ihrer zusammengesackten Haltung auf. „Wie hältst Du das aus? Ich war kurz davor Hux und diesen arroganten grauhaarigen Perversling gegenüber gegen die Wand zu werfen!“ Kylo legte den Kopf schief und grinste sie an – und augenblicklich beschleunigte sich Reys Herzschlag, wie sie verzweifelt feststellte.

„Genau solche Vorstellungen helfen von Zeit zu Zeit.“ Außerdem ist es eben eine Notwenigkeit, die mit der Rolle als Supreme Leader einhergeht – vor allem, da ich dabei bin einiges zu Ändern.“ _Das_ war inzwischen sogar Rey aufgefallen.

„Aber – warum das alles?“ 

Er schaute sie lange aus diesen dunklen Augen an, in denen Rey jedes Mal zu ertrinken drohte. „Du hast immer noch nicht die fixe Idee aufgegeben, dass ich zum Widerstand wechseln könnte, oder?“ Rey fürchtete einen Wutausbruch von ihm, aber er seufzte stattdessen nur resigniert. „Rey, der Widerstand kann für mich niemals zu einer Heimat werden. Außerdem würden sie mich bei der ersten Gelegenheit exekutieren. Und was denkst Du würde geschehen, wenn ich die Führung der Neuen Ordnung aufgebe?“

Rey schaut ihn mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengrube an. „Hux würde sich zum Supreme Leader machen.“

„Exakt. Denkst Du, das wäre gut?“ Rey blickte zur Seite, in ihr dämmerte die Erkenntnis, das Kylo Ren in den letzten Monaten keine Kriege begonnen hatte und ihr keine Gräueltaten zu Ohren gekommen waren. „Nein“, flüsterte sie. War sie so falsch gelegen, als sie sich all die Monate weigerte, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten? Aber konnte etwas Gutes aus einer Organisation kommen, die in der Vergangenheit Terror und Zerstörung gesät hatte? 

Er wollte seine Hand nach ihr ausstrecken. Ohne zu wissen, was er damit eigentlich bezweckte. Die Stille zwischen ihnen begann quälend zu werden. Er schloss die Augen und zwang sich zum Esstisch zu gehen. „Wenn Du willst, dann iß eine Kleinigkeit, ich möchte danach mit Dir trainieren.“

Die Aussicht auf körperliche Betätigung ließ augenblicklich ihre Augen leuchten und sie war dankbar, dass er mit dieser Bemerkung die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen auflöste. Die Widersprüche in seiner Person, in der neuen Ordnung, in _ihr_ , machten sie wahnsinnig. 


	8. Innere und äußere Kämpfe

Kylo erläuterte ihr die Theorie hinter der Kampftechnik mit dem Laserschwert und ließ sie die verschiedenen Hiebe mit einem Trainingsschwert im Detail einüben– immer und immer wieder. Rey fühlte sich definitiv in einem Zustand, dem das Wort "erschöpft" nicht mehr annähernd gerecht wurde. Sie war allerdings auch förmlich beflügelt von ihrem Fortschritt - es war fast, als würde sie seine Kunstfertigkeit zumindest in Teilen durch alleinige Beobachtung seiner Bewegungen aufsaugen können. Sie fragte sich, ob ihr Band in der Macht dafür verantwortlich war.

Rey hatte von klein auf gelernt mit dem Stock zu kämpfen und sie ahnte, dass sie die Macht dabei unterstützt hatte. In der Halbwüste von Jakku war ein Stock die einzige Waffe, die sie zur Verfügung hatte und sie lernte über die Zeit, sie sinnvoll einzusetzen und zur Verlängerung ihres Körpers werden zu lassen. Dies half ihr jetzt auch beim Kampf mit dem Schwert. Genau erklärt zu bekommen, warum und wann welcher Hieb Sinn machte ermöglichte ihr, ihre Kampftechnik aus einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel zu verstehen. Kylo warf mit Begriffen wie „Meisterhieb", „Grundhieb", „Seitliche Parade" um sich bis ihr der Kopf schwirrte. Die Art, wie er ihr die Schläge kraftvoll und gewandt vorführte und immer wieder ihre Haltung korrigierte, löste ein warmes Pulsieren in ihrem Band aus.

***

Kylo versuchtes sie nicht zu offen anzugaffen. Sie besaß bereits eine Präzession in ihren Bewegungen, die elektrisierend war. Er musste an den verschneiden Wald auf Starkiller Base denken. Wie damals _etwas_ in ihre unbeholfenen Bewegungen sickerte, langsam, aber stetig. Er trieb sie vor sich her und schon lange hatte ihn nichts mehr so stark fasziniert wie sie. Wie das was mit ihr – nein – mit ihnen, passierte. Sie schien nicht im Mindesten zu bemerken, wie sie seine Schläge reproduzierte. Und obwohl es klar seine Kompetenzen überschritt war er entschlossen, ihr Lehrer zu werden.

Er hätte sie eigentlich töten müssen, da war kein Zweifel in ihm, dass sein Meister genau das von ihm verlangte. Kurz vorher hatte er sich seinem Willen gebeugt, versucht sein Gewissen ein und für alle Mal auszulöschen. Für ein, zwei Sekunden rauschte nur Hass und Wut durch seine Adern und er dachte wirklich, dass er endlich frei von diesem destruktiven Selbstzweifeln war. Und dann krachte die Erkenntnis in seinen Geist, zusammen mit diesem grausamen Schmerz und seiner Reue, die sein Herz ähnlich durchbohrte wie er gerade selbst mit seinem eigenen Schwert den Körper seines Vaters durchbohrt hatte. 

**Niemals**.

Er würde niemals frei sein. Er war in Ketten gelegt und jede seiner Taten fesselte ihn weiter. Eine permanente Folter seiner selbst die nur kurzzeitig übertroffen wurde, wenn sein Meister ihn mit noch mehr Schmerz überzog als Strafe für seine gespaltenen Gefühle. Sein Selbsthass konnte nur gelegentlich überdeckt werden, wenn er seine brennende Wut und Verachtung entfesselte, um zu töten. Die Macht, die er dann innehatte, fühlte sie so befreiend und befriedigend an. Er war nicht mehr er selbst und er wollte es auch nie wieder sein. Er konnte es nie wieder sein.

Und doch kam er ihrem Wunsch bei ihrem Verhör nach und nahm seinen Helm ab. Ob es ihr Licht gewesen war, was ihn dazu verführt hatte? Er zeigte ihr sein Gesicht – zeigte ihr etwas von dem, was er wirklich war. Und sie hatte tatsächlich die Courage, ihn zu bekämpfen und in seinen Geist einzudringen. Als Resultat sah sie dort noch mehr von ihm, seine Ängste und seinen Schmerz. Sie hatte ihn so überrascht und er war _fassungslos_ darüber.

Als sie später mit ihm im Wald kämpfte, bediente sie sich irgendwie von seiner Macht. Und sie bemerkte es noch nicht einmal. Es passierte mit Sicherheit unbewusst, aber die entscheidende Tatsache war, dass sie etwas von ihm akzeptierte und für sich nutzte. Sie sah _ihn_ , nicht seine Maske, und sie hasste ihn. Nannte ihn ein Monster. Das konnte er ihr kaum verdenken – er hatte viel Zeit darauf verwendet, eben dieses Monster zu werden. Aber ihre Augen, die plötzlich so ähnlich den Seinen waren – so kalt und entschlossen – diese Augen konnte er nicht mehr vergessen. Vorher hatte die Macht bestenfalls leicht an ihr gezupft, aber in diesem Moment flutete sie ihren Körper. Er beobachtete es mit Ehrfurcht.

Er kaute frustriert auf seiner Wange. Hätte er sie ab da trainieren können, wäre sie heute schon so viel weiter. Luke war ein Narr wenn er dachte, dass er das in ihr zähmen könnte – wenn er es auch nur zähmen wollte!

Aber Snoke hätte es niemals erlaubt, dass sein eigener Schüler ihre Ausbildung übernimmt. Die Macht hatte ihre eigenen Wege. Rey hätte sich ihm damals, nach ihrem Streit mit Luke, nicht selbst ausgeliefert und er wäre nicht gezwungen gewesen, zwischen Snoke und ihr zu wählen. Doch _jetzt_ war sie hier und er war entschlossen, ihre Stärke zu entfalten und wachsen zu lassen.

***

Stunden später kamen sie schwitzend, erschöpft aber auch unbekümmert zurück. Kylo frottierte zufrieden seine Haare, er hatte gerade geduscht und seine Hose angezogen. Der erste Tag mit Rey an seiner Seite war zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen. Sie erfasste schnell die Strukturen und Befindlichkeiten der einzelnen Leitungsoffiziere und wollte sogar mit ihm über eine der anstehenden Entscheidungen sprechen. Genau darauf hatte er gehofft. Sie könnte so viel hier bewirken. Die Dinge wirklich verändern. Das Training mit ihr war zudem ein ganz unerwartetes Vergnügen gewesen – de facto fühlte er sich so ausgeglichen wie seit langem nicht. Es half ihm schon immer, seine Anspannung oder Wut loszuwerden, indem er sich körperlich verausgabte. Aber er war deshalb normalerweise nicht in guter Stimmung danach – im _besten_ Falle hätte man sie bisher als neutral beschreiben können. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte bei diesem Gedanken leicht nach oben. Nein, er fühlte sich zweifellos gut.

Er wollte sich gerade aus dem Schrank sein Shirt greifen, als der Comm-Link auf seinem Schreibtisch schrill zu piepen begann. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen – vermutlich wieder Hux, der gerne zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten pseudo-wichtige Informationen durchgab. Er hatte den starken Verdacht, dass dies seine Art war, ihn unter dem Deckmantel von Ergebenheit zu quälen. 

Er ging mit schweren Schritten zur Quelle des Lärms und lies sich in seinen Ledersessel fallen. „Was!" bellte er kurz angebunden in den Link. Er hatte natürlich Recht – es _war_ Hux.

***

Rey hatte gerade fertig geduscht und war in ein bequemes, frisches Outfit geschlüpft, als sie Kylos angespannte Stimme hörte. Neugierig verließ sie ihr Zimmer und wurde Zeuge, wie er aufgebracht den Com-Link auf den Tisch donnerte und das Gespräch beendete. Rey erstarrte mit weit aufgerissen Augen und das lag nicht etwa an der unverhältnismäßig gewalttätigen Behandlung eines unschuldigen Com-Links. Kylo saß mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen in seinem Lederstuhl und fuhr sich durch die feuchten Haare. Die Sehnen in seinen Armen traten dabei hervor und lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit drei Sekunden von dem Problem ab, das evident vor ihr zur Schau gestellt wurde.

Er! Trug! Kein! Hemd!

Sie konnte nur auf seinen Oberkörper starren, durch unzählige Trainingsstunden gestaltet und mit Narben versehen, die ihn noch eindrucksvoller erscheinen ließen. Die einzelnen Muskelpartien in seinem Oberarme traten stärker hervor, als er mit der Hand seinen Nacken knetete. Er hob langsam den Blick und verengte die Augen – sehr wohl erfassend, wie Rey ihn offen angaffte. Kylo warf ihr ein verschlagenes Grinsen zu.

„Gefällt Dir, was Du siehst?"

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde flutete Rey eine Hitzewelle und ihre Wangen nahmen augenblicklich einen karminroten Ton an. Das schien das neue Hobby ihres Körpers zu werden. Sie wollte etwas möglichst scharfsinniges entgegen und öffnete den Mund. Nachdem ihr aber leider auch nach mehreren Sekunden nichts – NICHTS – einfiel, schloss sie Selbigen wieder. Kylo saß ihr gegenüber und genoss die Situation in vollen Zügen.

„Bilde Dir nichts ein, ich bin lediglich irritiert über dein … dein _unpassendes_ Verhalten!"

Kylo gluckste und hielt mit aller Gewalt ein lautes Lachen zurück. „Du vergisst wohl, dass ich Deine Gefühle über unser Band spüre", feuerte er mit bedeutungsschwerem Blick zurück.

Rey ballte ihre Fäuste. Das musste aufhören, das musste unbedingt aufhören! Sein unfassbar übersteigerte Selbstbewusstsein machte sie rasend.

„Du!" schoss es aus ihr heraus. Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und baute sich vor ihm auf, den Zeigefinger in Richtung seiner Brust gestreckt als würde sie ihn im nächsten Moment damit erstechen. Der Gedanke war durchaus reizvoll.

„Tu nicht so, meinst Du vielleicht mir ist bei dem Hologramm entgangen, dass Du, _verdammt nochmal_ , Deinen Spaß dabei hattest?!?"

Oh – sie war so wütend und würde nicht so schnell klein bei geben. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Als ob sie irgendetwas an dieser Situation genießen würde. Das waren bestenfalls ... bestenfalls ... _unbewusste_ körperliche Reaktionen. Nein, _ungewünschte_ körperliche Reaktionen. Wie ein hochschnellendes Knie, wenn man nur die richtige Stelle traf.

Kylo legte den Kopf etwas in den Nacken und schaute sie mit einem Zucken im Mundwinkel von unten herauf an. Das wurde ja immer besser! Glaubte sie ernsthaft, er würde sich unbehaglich fühlen, wenn sie ihn damit aufzog? Sie hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte.

 _Das_ ließ sich ändern.

Seine Augen blitzten und in einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung griff er ihre Handgelenke und zog sie ruckartig nach vorne. Mit einem Schrei fiel Rey in seinen Schoß und in einer eleganten Drehbewegung hielt er sie im Arm. Eine Hand stütze ihren Nacken, der über die Lehne des Sessels ragte, die andere Hand fixierte sie an der Hüfte. Seine Augen wurden dunkel und bekamen etwas raubtierhaftes.

„Sehr richtig!"

Seine Stimme war so tief, dass sie über seinen Brustkorb in ihrem Körper vibrierte und sie vergaß, wie man atmete.

Mit diesen Worten schnellte er nach vorne und ging sofort in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss über. Schöpfer – sie schmeckt so gut, war so warm. Er ließ seine raue Zunge hungrig über die ihre streifen und bemerkte, dass ihr Atem stoßartig kam. Kylo lächelte in seinen Kuss. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er an ihrem Hals entlang und tauchte sie in ihre Haare, die er wie Wasser durch sie hindurchfließen ließ.

Die Wut, die Rey gerade noch glaubte zu empfinden, hatte sich innerhalb eines Herzschlages in Begehren verwandelt. Verdammt, wieso registrierte sie jeden Sinnesreiz plötzlich 100fach stärker und all ihre Bedenken ihm Gegenüber waren nur noch blasse Erinnerungen? Es gab gerade _keine_ zwei Engel auf ihren Schultern. Da war nur der Eine, der ihr ein „es gibt noch so viel mehr" ins Ohr flüsterte. Der Andere hatte sich komplett davon gemacht. 

Rey begann ihre Lippen in seinem Rhythmus zu bewegen und unwillkürlich entfuhren ihr leise, verräterische Laute. Er streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen sanft entlang ihres Oberschenkels und saugte an ihrer Unterlippe – was sofort Energiewellen durch Reys Körper sendet, die gleichermaßen ihre Arme und Beine schwer werden ließen und ein Feuer in ihrer Mitte entfachte. Sie war fassungslos, wie sie innerhalb von Sekunden von ihrem Körper verraten wurde. Sie sollte das sofort beenden, aber ihr logisches Denken wurde klar von ihren Emotionen überrannt und sie war vollends damit beschäftigt seine Lippen, seine Hände, auf sich zu spüren und diesem Verlangen nachzugeben.

Kylo könnte sie stundenlang so halten, ihren Atem trinken und ihren Körper an seinen pressen. Das Wissen, dass er es war, der sie so zum Zittern brachte, erfüllte ihn mit unglaublicher Genugtuung und er wollte mehr davon. Indem er leicht über ihre Lippe leckte, zog er sich in seinen Mund zurück und Rey startete einen Angriff auf ihn. Zögerlich zuerst, aber als er leise seufzte, wurde sie kühner und erkundete seine Mund. Kylo nutzte die Gelegenheit und saugte an ihrer Zunge und er spürte mit Befriedigung, wie sie sich auf ihm wandte und gegen ihn presste. „Rey!" Kylo keuchte schwer und suchte in ihren Augen nach ihrer Zustimmung.

Und in ihren Augen tobte ein Sturm. Leidenschaft, Verlangen, Angst, Ungläubigkeit, Ehrfurcht, Ergriffenheit und noch so viel mehr, was sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Ein Summen an der Tür riss sie aus ihrer Trace und sie schreckte zurück.

„Rey, es ist in Ordnung". Seine Worte klangen fast flehentlich in ihren Ohren.

Rey blinzelte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was richtig und was falsch war. Alles fühlte sie so gut an, so stimmig und im Gleichgewicht mit ihrem beiderseitigen Verlangen für einander. Aber sie lag in seinen Armen, hatte geschworen ihn zu bekämpfen, war von ihm gefangen genommen worden. Wurde sie verrückt? Hatte sie sich wirklich schon vorher zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt? Konnte sie es jetzt, da sie ihm ständig so nah war, nicht mehr ignorieren?

Ein weiteres Piepen an der Eingangstür kündigte die Ankunft des Abendessens an. Kylo war kurz versucht, wer immer auch vor seinem Quartier stand, mit Hilfe der Macht in die gegenüberliegende Wand zu donnern. Er wollte Rey nicht los lassen, wollte sich in diesem wunderbaren Augenblick mit ihr verlieren. Kylo blickte sie forschend an, dunkle Seen mit goldenen Reflexen, durchdringend und doch sanft.

Rey legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange, auf die Wange, die sie gezeichnet hatte. Bei erneuten Summen der Türe zuckte sie wieder zusammen und lies ihre Hand fallen. Kylo lockerte seinen Griff erst, als Rey ihn unsicher anschaute und versuchte, ihre Beine auf den Boden zu bringen. Sie stand auf und sah ihn aufgelöst an. Lange. Beim fünften Piepen schließlich räusperte sich Kylo und gestattete den Eintritt des nervösen Unteroffiziers. Er stand seufzend auf und ging mit langsamen Schritten zurück in sein Zimmer. Wie es aussah, benötigte er ein Oberteil. Diese Frau würde noch sein Untergang sein. In einer Sekunde küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich, in der nächsten wurde sie vom schlechten Gewissen überrollt. Sie hielt ihn immer noch für ein Monster.

Rey stand versteinert im Raum und beobachtet, wie die diversen Platten, Schüsseln und Teller auf dem Esstisch angerichtet wurden. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust zusammen, als sie bemerkte, wie geschlagen er den Wohnbereich verlassen hatte. Der Kurzschluss in ihren Gehirnwindungen sendete immer noch wildsprühende Funken in ihren ganzen Körper. Was tat sie hier? War er der Feind? Sie war schon einmal zu ihm gekommen weil sie überzeugt war, dass noch Licht in ihm war, dass Ben Solo zurückkehren konnte. Und sie hatte heute mehr „Ben" als „Kylo Ren" gesehen. Die Persona von Kylo Ren schien nur noch eine Art Hülle zu sein, die er in Gegenwart seiner Offiziere trug. Aber das? Konnte sie wirklich so fühlen? Würde das nicht bedeuten, dass sie sich von allem lossagen müsste, was ihr bisher wichtig und richtig schien? 

Ihre Freunde würden ihre Kehrtwende in Bezug zu ihm nie verstehen. Sie hatte mit Finn, Poe, Rose und all den anderen zusammen gegen die Erste Ordnung gekämpft und somit auch gegen ihn – auf Leben und Tod. Rey hatte nie gewagt mit jemand darüber zu sprechen, wie mysteriös sie verbunden waren. Es wäre ihr ein Leichtes gewesen, seinen bewusstlosen Körper damals im Thronsaal mit seinem eigenen Schwert zu durchbohren. Sie konnte es nicht. Sie redete sich ein, dass es einem Jedi nicht würdig wäre auf eine solche Art seinen Feind niederzustrecken. Dass sie der Macht vertrauen musste.

In Wahrheit ertrug sie den Gedanken nicht, ihn mit eigenen Händen zu töten. Diejenige zu sein die das Band durchschnitt mit dem einzigen Menschen, der ihre Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung im ewigen Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit verstand. Kylo Ren hatte damals, im eisigen Wald auf Star Killer Base, Finn schwer verletzt. Er hatte seinen eigenen Vater kaltblütig getötet. Warum hatte er nicht auch sie umgebracht, als er sie gegen den Abgrund gedrängt hatte?

Sie wusste es längst. Genau wie sie, hatte er schon damals gespürt, dass etwas zwischen ihnen erwacht war als er versucht hatte, in ihren Geist einzudringen. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er der dunklen Seite mit ihren Versprechungen abgeschworen hatte. Ben hatte ihr selbst gesagt – er konnte und wollte nicht zum Widerstand zurückkehren.

Was für ein Chaos. Sie stand immer noch sinnierend im Wohnbereich, als er zurückkam. Rey stellte bedauernd fest, dass er ein langärmeliges, schwarzes Shirt trug. Und wollte sich für diesen Gedanken selbst eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Sich in seiner Anwesenheit zusammenzunehmen wurde mit jeder Stunde schwieriger.


	9. Neue und alte Wege

Kylo war überrascht, dass sie immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes stand, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen in einem jämmerlichen Versuch, sich zu beruhigen. Wie konnte er nur so die Kontrolle über sich verlieren? Jahrelang hatte er jede Regung, jedes Gefühl, weggesperrt und ignoriert und war darin ein Experte geworden. Bis auf Hass, Schmerz und Wut hatte er alle Emotionen vor Snoke und in der Konsequenz auch vor sich selbst versteckt und ausgelöscht. Jetzt, da er seinen alten Meister so drastisch und befriedigend eliminiert hatte, war dies nicht mehr nötig. Rey war wie ein Katalysator für ihn – in ihrer Gegenwart schien jede Empfindung von ihm nach außen hin durchbrechen zu wollen. Er verfluchte sich innerlich, wie unüberlegt er ihr fragiles Vertrauen durch seine Impulsivität gefährdet hatte.

Kylo hielt wenige Schritte vor ihr und sah sie melancholisch an. Er streckte die Hand in ihre Richtung, die Finger leicht geöffnet. „Rey, komm mit mir an den Tisch“. Beim Blick auf seine Hand gelang Rey ein verhaltenes Lächeln. Wie viele Male würde er ihr noch seine Hand reichen?

„So oft, bis Du mir Deine anbietest!“ Ihre Augen schnappten hoch – er hatte ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Nicht“.

„Entschuldige, du denkst so _laut_.“ Er schenkte ihr sein schiefes Lächeln, welches Reys Herz augenblicklich zum Schmelzen brachte. „Bleib aus meinem Kopf!“ Sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen, registrierte sein kurzes Blinzeln.

„In Ordnung – _Pause_ \- Angewohnheiten ändert man nicht so einfach – ich bemühe mich. Jetzt komm!“

Er strecke seine Finger minimal weiter aus und wartete einmal mehr ihre Einwilligung ab. Vielleicht würde sie zumindest diese Geste von ihm akzeptieren. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie weit er noch zurückweichen musste, bis sie eine gemeinsame Basis finden würden. Oder auch, wie weit er noch zurückweichen _konnte_. Nachdem Rey sich nun endlich in seiner Nähe befand wurde es immer schwerer zu ignorieren, dass er sie auf jede mögliche Art „sein“ nennen wollte. Dass sie ihm gegenüber offenbar so gespalten war, machte die Sache nicht unbedingt einfacher.

Rey starrte für einen Augenblick auf seine Hand. Mit der er sie so zärtlich gehalten hatte, aber mit der er auch die beeindruckenste aller Waffe gegen seine Feinde schwang. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und ließ ihre Augen zu Seinen wandern. Er hatte seinen Blick keine Sekunde abgewendet und sie fragte sich, wie tief er unter ihre Fassade schauen konnte. Seine Augen zeigten den warmen Braunton mit goldenen Flecken – nicht die Dunkelheit, die in ihnen war, als er ihr im verschneiten Wald den Weg versperrt hatte. Ihr Band zischte und vibrierte und sie war sich nicht sicher, wer von ihnen es mit Ungeduld und Nervosität speiste.

Zögerlich nahm sie seine Hand und sofort breitete sich wieder dieses bekannte Kribbeln über ihre Hand und entlang ihres Armes im ganzen Körper aus. Sie summte zustimmend und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ihn kurz die Augen schließen.

Rey kämpfte fast die Dauer des gesamten Essens damit die Scheu abzuschütteln, die sich über sie gelegt hatte. Das hier war für sie Neuland auf mehr als nur einem Gebiet. Seit sie ihm in die Falle gegangen war, musste sie permanent ihre Überzeugungen überprüfen. Ihr Leben früher war hart und einsam gewesen – aber auch befreiend schlicht. Sie wollte überleben und dafür musste sie genug Schrott sammeln und über die angemessene Menge von Essensrationen verhandeln. Sie musste wachsam sein und sich ab und zu verteidigen. Allerdings wurden ihre Überzeugungen weder von Anderen noch von ihr selbst je in Frage gestellt. Dann brachte sie das Schicksal oder die Macht oder was auch immer zum Widerstand – und plötzlich gehörte sie zu etwas, das größer war als sie selbst. Etwas, dass ihr eine Heimat bot und Freundschaft. Sie fühlte sich dort wohl - aber immer auch als Außenseiter. Irgendwie beäugte sie die Interaktionen zwischen den Rebellen und besonders zwischen ihren Freunden oft eher wie ein interessierter Beobachter, als dass sie daran wirklich teilnahm. Die Einsamkeit die sie durch ihre ganze Kindheit hindurch begleitete, hatte ihre Narben hinterlassen. Viel zu oft fühlte sie sich wie eine andere Spezies, der schlicht der Sinn für das korrekte Erfassen von zwischenmenschlichen Interaktionen fehlte.

Doch jetzt war sie auf dem Schiff des Feindes und hatte auch noch einen Deal gemacht, dass sie diesen nicht bekämpfen würde. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, stellte sie sich im Stillen die Frage, ob es weiterhin angemessen war, ihn zu bekämpfen. Was sie aber vollends ins Straucheln brachte war der Umstand, dass sie ihn _nicht_ verabscheute, sich _nicht_ unwohl fühlte, sich im Gegenteil auf einer tieferen Ebene zugehörig fühlte.

Ausgerechnet zu ihm!

Ihr gemeinsames Band war für ihre Gefühle und manchmal auch Gedanken in jede Richtung durchlässig. Zumindest, wenn sie sich nahe waren und nicht willentlich den Anderen blockten. Rey konnte nicht ignorieren, wie die Macht ständig durch ihre Verbindung pulsierte und sie zu ihm zog und zerrte. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Schließlich sah sie Kylo aufmunternd an und erinnerte sie an ihre Bemerkung während der Besprechung. „Du wolltest mit mir über die neuen Sturmtruppen reden.“ Richtig – das hatte sie komplett vergessen.

„Wenn es richtig erfasse, dann fühlen sich die neuen Truppen nicht tief genug „verbunden“ mit der Neuen Ordnung?“

Kylo seufzte. „Den Großteil haben wir von Planeten aus dem äußeren Galaxiengürtel angeworben.“ Im Gegenteil zu vorher haben sie nun genug zu Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf, außerdem müssen sie nicht täglich um ihr Überleben kämpfen. Ich hatte angenommen, dass reicht aus, um ihre Ergebenheit zu gewährleisten. Hux hasst diese Idee natürlich. Wie er so ziemlich jede neue Idee hasst. Er sieht keine Grund, warum man an der bisherigen Rekrutierung irgendetwas ändern sollte.“

„Du meinst Kinder zu kidnappen und zu Soldaten und Killern zu konditionieren?“

„Ich verabscheue diese Idee und wir benötigen auch weniger Truppen, aber ohne geht es nicht. Und wenn man bei jeder Gelegenheit ihre Opposition befürchten muss …“ Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen. Hier auf der Steadfast habe ich den Versuch mit den neu rekrutierten Soldaten laufen – etwa 2/3 gehören zu den Neuen. Aber wenn es hier nicht klappt, kann ich dieses Modell nicht übertragen.“ Er schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf.

„Du musst ihnen etwas geben, an das sie glauben können, für das sie kämpfen können.“

„Ich weiß nicht Rey, die Ziele der Neuen Ordnung sind zu vielfältig und die Einsätze ändern sich ständig. Ein paar Wochen stehen sie Wache vor Mineralminen, um die Arbeiter vor Aufständlern zu schützen und anschließend werden sie nahtlos in bürgerkriegsartige Unruhen kommandiert. Ihre Aufträge sind nicht so _– gleichbleibend_ – wie die des Widerstandes.“ Das letzte Wort sprach er mit unverhohlener Abneigung aus. „Und es werden niemals ihre eigenen Ziele sein.“

„Ich dachte auch eher an etwas persönliches – damit sie wissen, wofür sie ihr Geld verdienen.“ Kylo zuckte verständnislos die Schultern.

Sie fuhr fort. „Niemand möchte nur für den Kampfeinsatz leben – aber – vielleicht würden es diese Frauen und Männer als ihren Beruf verstehen können. Wenn sie von Zeit zu Zeit _leben_ können. Freunde treffen, Familien gründen – die meisten Lebewesen wollen genau das.“

Kylo überhörte geflissentlich den ironischen Ton ihres letzten Satzes. „Wie stellst du dir das hier an Bord eines Kommandoschiffes vor?“ Er schätzte Reys Überlegungen, aber DAS war zu eigenartig.

„Gib ihnen frei – in zwei- oder drei-Monatsintervallen. Oder zwischen ihren Einsätzen. Die meisten Menschen sind in der Regel recht geschickt darin, sich Gesellschaft zu suchen.

Kylo sah sie unschlüssig an. Das würden die bisherigen Sturmtruppen sicherlich nicht gut auffassen. Wobei er hier an Bord sowieso etwas Neues ausprobierte – warum nicht auf die bisherigen Soldaten auf der Steadfast ausweiten? Wenn es funktionierte, könnten sie es auf andere Einheiten übertragen. Ohne weitere Eroberungszüge kamen sie mit etwa 75 Prozent ihrer Einheiten aus – ein gewisser Anteil könnte also sehr wohl eine Art Heimaturlaub machen.

„Meinst Du nicht, dass dadurch viele Soldaten desertieren würden?“

Rey zuckte die Schultern. „Nur, wenn sie hier kein gutes Leben haben. Du musst dann natürlich in Zukunft ALLE Soldaten bezahlen.“

Ihre Augen funkelten. Es war offensichtlich, was sie damit meinte. Weniger Geld und weniger Macht für die Neue Ordnung. Kylo verschränkte seine Finger und legte sein Kinn darauf ab. Die Neue Ordnung stand nicht schlecht da, aber das würde eine erhebliche Umstrukturierung bedeuten. Und eine deutliche Schwächung des militärischen Flügels. Auf der anderen Seite baute er gerade die Strukturen aus, die für freiwillige Handelsabkommen mit anderen Welten zuständig waren. Technologie und Schutz von Handelsrouten gegen Güter, die entweder benötigt oder zu Geld gemacht wurden. Kinder über Jahre zu Soldaten auszubilden, band schließlich auch nicht gerade wenige Ressourcen. Es könnte funktionieren. Aber er bräuchte mehr verbündete Regierungen auf den wirtschaftlich interessanten Kernwelten. Welche vermutlich eher zu Gesprächen bereit waren, wenn die Neue Ordnung ihre starke militärische Ausrichtung auch nach außen hin sichtbar reduzierte.

Er nickte, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Rey. „In Ordnung – wir starten hier auf der Steadfast einen Versuch. _Noch_ einen. Hux wird außer sich vor Freude sein“. Und bei diesem Satz lächelte er Rey breit an.

Reys Herz vergaß seinen regelmäßigen Rhythmus und flatterte unruhig in ihrer Brust. Das war eine drastische Änderung – und er war „einfach so“ bereit, es zu versuchen? Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn ehrfürchtig zu beäugen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Er schmunzelte in sich hinein, als er ihre Euphorie spürte.

„Was machst du, Rey, wenn du eines Tages aufwachst und es nichts mehr gibt, was der Widerstand bekämpfen könnte?“

„Uh – ich – ich würde einfach irgendwo … _leben_ schätze ich. Ich bin geschickt im Reparieren von Dingen.“

„Und wann wäre für dich dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen?“ Ein prüfender Blick.

Sie musste sich kurz fassen und nachdenken. „Wenn durch die Neue Ordnung kein Blut mehr vergossen wird.“

„Du weißt, das so etwas auch vom Blickwinkel abhängt – wer feuert den ersten Blasterschuss ab, du weißt schon.“

Rey blieb stumm und dachte darüber nach. Vielleicht war die Neue Ordnung unter seiner Leitung tatsächlich schon weiter von ihrem ursprünglichen, blutrünstigen Pfad abgekommen, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Trotzdem geschahen noch Ungerechtigkeiten. Konnte man ihm wirklich die Zeit einräumen, um diese auszumerzen. Ihm? Ihre Freunde müssten nicht nachdenken, um darauf eine Antwort zu geben. Aber wer könnte die Neue Ordnung besser transformieren, als Kylo Ren? _Wenn_ er es ernst meinte. So eine riesige Organisation mit Waffengewalt von außen zu zerschlagen schien ihr plötzlich unmöglich. Die Rebellen hatten bisher bestenfalls zu größeren Störungen geführt. Und jetzt war ihre Mitgliederzahl auf „Rekordniveau“ gesunken. Ihm eine Chance zu geben, erschien ihr inzwischen als eine denkbare Option. Und dann wieder – niemals würde hierzu Poe oder Finn oder gar einer der höheren Generäle zustimmen. Leia? Leia … Rey seufzte.

„Was?“.

Rey richtete einen intensiven Blick aus ihren mandelförmigen Augen auf ihn, ihre Brauen in eine besorgte Linie gedrängt.

„ _Wo_ stehst Du? Für was stehst Du, Ben Solo?“


	10. Gründe und Schatten

*  *

_Rey richtete einen intensiven Blick aus ihren mandelförmigen Augen auf ihn, ihre Brauen in eine besorgte Linie gedrängt._

_„ **Wo** stehst Du? **Für was** stehst Du, Ben Solo?“_

~~~~~

Sein Lächeln zog sich von seinen Mundwinkeln zurück und seine Lippen wurden schmal. Es nahm kein Ende – er musste sich immer vor Anderen erklären und beweisen, er sollte langsam daran gewöhnt sein.

Erst sein Vater, der mit seiner Machtsensitivität nichts anfange konnte und ihn oft beäugt hatte wie ein seltenes Insekt. Seine Mutter, die schon früh angefangen hatte, die Stärke der Macht und die Dunkelheit in ihm zu fürchten, statt ihn zu akzeptieren, wie er war. Seine Eltern mochten ihn auf ihre Art … _gemocht_ … haben – angenommen hatten sie ihn nie.

Dann sein Onkel, der ihn endlos gegen die Dunkelheit meditieren ließ und ihn letztendlich genauso als Gefahr betrachtete, wie es alle anderen Schüler taten. Und schließlich Snoke, dem er endlos beweisen musste, dass er alles Licht, alles Gute in sich, ausgelöscht hatte. Mit _noch_ einem Test, _noch_ einer Unterwerfung seines Willens oder indem er Terror über andere bringen sollte und das auch mit Genugtuung erledigte. Die Einen verabscheuten seine Dunkelheit, die Anderen sein Licht – welche Ironie.

Aber andererseits – wie könnte er es Rey verdenken. Ging es nicht genau darum, als er sie hierher gezwungen hatte? Um sich zu erklären? Dieser Gedanke besänftigte seine Wut zumindest soweit, um einige tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen und sich zusammenzureißen.

„Ich _stehe_ hier an Bord der Steadfast, Rey, und versuche die Dinge _richtig_ zu machen, ohne dafür zu einem erbärmlichen Feigling zu werden, der nur aus dem Verborgenen heraus agiert. Und ich habe auch kein Interesse daran, mich auf irgendeiner einsamen Insel zu verkriechen. Und _verzeih_ , wenn ich mich nicht meinem sicheren Tod ausliefere.“

Ein harter Hieb gegen Luke – und die Rebellen schloss er auch noch gleich mit ein. Rey lehnte sich unbehaglich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie fühlte Wut und Stolz durch ihr Band strömen, eine grimmige Bestimmung und noch etwas, was sie auf Abstand hielt. Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn an und überlegte, ob sie ihn daran erinnern sollte, dass er furchtbare Dinge begangen hatte. Gräueltaten, welche im krassen Widerspruch zu seinem jetzigen Verhalten standen.

Kylo wusste, dass dies nicht ausreichen würde. Wenn sie ihm und der Neuen Ordnung unter seiner Führung je eine Chance geben würde, dann nur wenn sie verstand, warum sich die Dinge geändert hatten.

Vor fast einem Jahr, in Snokes rauchendem Thronsaal, hatte er seinen ersten Versuch, sie für sich zu gewinnen, spektakulär gegen die Wand gefahren. Weil er noch zu sehr in der Vergangenheit verhaftet war, sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie eine _andere_ Zukunft für ihn aussehen könnte. Auch, weil er überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen war und diese für sich behielt. Diesen Fehler würde er nicht zweimal machen.

Er schluckte trocken und richtete die Augen auf seine Hände, ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Tisch vor ihm.

„Ich …, Snoke …“ er brach ab und kaute von innen auf seiner Wange, auf der Suche nach den passenden Worten. „Seit ich denken kann, hatte ich seine Stimme im Kopf. Je älter ich wurde, desto mehr hat sie mich gequält, mich in Angst und Wut und Hass versetzt. Bis ich seine Worte als einzige Wahrheit sah, meine Bestimmung. Jedes warme Gefühl, das ich je für andere gehabt hatte, verdrehte er ins Gegenteil, zeigte mir, wo mir Unrecht getan wurde und fachte meinen Zorn an. Bis ich dem nachgab – und schließlich niemanden mehr hatte, an den ich mich wenden konnte.

_Stille_

„Es fühlt sich so an, als würde sich seit Snokes Tod der Nebel um mich jeden Tag mehr heben. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll. Ich _wusste_ , was ich damals tat – so viel Tod, so viel Zerstörung.“ Die letzten Worte flüsterte er nur und schloss die Augen. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich wusste genau was ich tat und ich hatte nicht den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens. Bis auf … .“ Er brach ab, und Rey begriff auch ohne weitere Worte, das er an Han dachte.

„Aber – es war so viel Hass und Wut in mir. Es zirkulierte in meinem Blut und es umgab mich permanent und ständig, es färbte alles ein und lies mich die Dinge nur durch die dunkle Seite sehen. Ich … ich wusste was ich tat. Aber jetzt … ich fühle die meiste Zeit nicht mehr so … perfide.“ Seine Stimme klang heißer. „Und ich kann niemals erwarten, dass mir meine Sünden vergeben werden. Das ist unmöglich.“ 

Wieder war er verstummt, lange.

Gerade als Rey dachte, dass er nichts mehr hinzufügen würde, sammelte er sich noch ein letztes Mal.

„Aber ich kann zumindest verhindern, dass noch mehr Unheil geschieht.“

Seine Offenbarung hätte Rey von den Beinen gerissen, wäre sie nicht bereits gesessen. Sie hatte ihre vagen Vermutungen gehabt, was Ben Solo in Kylo Ren verwandelt hatte und warum sie täglich mehr von seinem alten Selbst sah. Doch seine Geschichte so klar formuliert zu hören, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie blinzelte die Tränen zurück, die im Begriff waren zu fallen.

Für ihn zu fallen.

Bevor sie nachdachte, streckten sich ihre Finger aus und sie wollte seine Hand berühren. Ihr Mitgefühl zeigen und ihr Verständnis. Aber er zuckte zurück und sprang auf, der Stuhl fiel klappernd rücklings über.

„Nicht – ich brauch Dein Mitleid nicht.“ Er war aufgebracht und beschämt, einzelne Haarsträhnen hingen in sein Gesicht und seine Unterlippe zitterte. Er stolperte fast vom Tisch weg und hetzte zum Gang, in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, stütze Kylo Ren sich mit beiden Händen auf die Metallkonsole vor seinem Spiegel. Er schloss seine Augen und fokussierte sich auf seinem Atem, auf das kühle Metall unter seinen Händen, auf das summen des Schiffes. Alles war willkommen, was ihn aus diesem Zustand von Panik und Wut und Widerwillen reißen konnte. Er wollte – nein – er musste ihr klar machen, warum sie nicht mehr gegen ihn kämpfen sollte. Aber das Letzte was er ertrug, war ihr Mitleid, es stieß ihn geradezu ab. Er hatte seinen Weg selbst gewählt und versucht, seinen Schwächen auf die eine oder andere Art zu begegnen. Er bedauerte weder sich selbst, noch wollte er von Anderen bedauert werden – und ganz sicher nicht von ihr! So sehr er seine eigene Defizite damals gehasst hatte, er hatte sich darüber erhoben und würde sich nie wieder so machtlos und fremdbestimmt fühlen.

Kylo atmete langsam aus und dachte darüber nach, wie er die nächsten Minuten überstehen wollte, ohne sein Quartier in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Dieses Verlangen hatte er in den letzten Monaten nicht mehr gehabt, aber er seine Nerven waren hochgradig angespannt – nett umschrieben. Definitiv wollte er nicht in ihre verständigen Reh-Augen blicken müssen, soviel war sicher. Er musste dringend Dampf ablassen und die gesündeste Art für sich selbst und seine Umgebung – _und die Lebewesen darin_ – war sich im Trainingsraum körperlich abzureagieren!

***

Rey blieb betroffen zurück und versuchte, die letzten Minuten zu verarbeiten. Bens Selbsthass war mindestens so groß wie die Schuld, die er trug. Es war selbstverschuldet und sicherlich angemessen – sicherlich …angebracht? Aber ihn so zu sehen war, als würde jemand ihr Herz in einem eisigen Griff halten. Seine Emotionen so pur durch ihr Band zu spüren, seine Schuld und das Grauen vor sich selbst, drückte sie förmlich auf die Knie. Hatte er je eine Chance gehabt sich dem zu widersetzen? Die Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf quälend und unnachgiebig und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Irgendwann betrat Kylo wieder den Wohnraum – diesmal in ein langärmeliges Trainings-Shirt gehüllt und eine Hose mit verstärkten Partien im Kniebereich. Er vermied es, Rey direkt anzusehen und war dabei, mit schnellem Schritt und bestimmten Blick, auf den Ausgang zuzusteuern. Rey sprang auf.

„Ben!“ Ihre Stimme klang jämmerlich – sie räusperte sich. Sie hatte genug Zeit gehabt darüber zu brüten, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Nun schien sie ihre Stimme betrügen zu wollen und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um fortzufahren.

„Bitte, schließ mich nicht aus. Du weißt, wir sind verbunden – ich spüre Deinen Selbsthass und was er mit Dir macht. Du musst nicht mit mir reden, wenn Du nicht willst. Aber bestrafe mich nicht dafür, dass ich Dich nicht verurteile.“ Seine erstarrte Miene veränderte sich, reserviert und ungläubig kam er näher.

„Ist das so?“ Warnend – lauernd.

Zwei Handbreit vor ihr verharrte er, seine Höhe überragte sie, schwarz und angsteinflößend, Funken sprühend.

„Rey – hast Du Angst vor mir?“ Sie konnte fühlen, wie er seine dunklen Gefühle ausschwärmen lies, bis der gesamte Raum unter der drückenden Schwere zu ächzen schien. Am ganzen Körper stellten sich ihre Haare auf und es schien, als könnten sich ihre Lungen nicht mehr ausreichend mit Sauerstoff füllen. Ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Bewegung, dominierte er seine Umgebung und Rey hatte die unbestimmte Vermutung, dass er seinen eisernen Griff auf das ganze Schiff ausdehnte. Sie hob ihr Kinn und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Diese Augen konnten so hart sein, so undurchdringbar und fast schwarz wie jetzt. Aber sie konnten auch so unendlich tief und weich werden, dunkles braun mit goldenen Reflexen – wie Leias Augen.

Sie würde nicht nachgeben.

Es war diese Erinnerung an das, was sein könnte. Diese zuckenden Schatten, das wütende Vibrieren zwischen ihnen, schüttelte etwas in ihr aus seiner Starre und weckte es auf. Luke Skywalker hätte ihr sicherlich geraten, ihren Geist zu klären und Frieden über sich waschen zu lassen. Klarheit, Licht, Ruhe. Sie könnte ihn damit vielleicht beruhigen.

 _Aber!_ **Aber …**

Sie dachte an ihre Wut, als sie begriff, dass er sie entführt und ausgetrickst hatte und näherte sie. Erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihr die Freunde nehmen konnte. An die Erniedrigung, als sie Hux Gedanken las. Sie ließ diesen gefährlichen Mix aus Gefühlen durch ihr Band strömen, gegen seine Wut krachen als wären es Wogen auf einem sturmgepeitschten Ozean. Sie _genoss_ es, mit all ihrer Kraft gegen die bedrohlichen Wellen zu drücken, die von ihm ausgingen. Ihn herauszufordern und die Stirn zu bieten und so die vibrierende, sie umgebende Macht zu verstärken, bis die Gläser auf dem Esstisch anfingen zu singen und bedrohlich Richtung Tischkante wanderten. Mit einem hellen, schnalzenden Geräusch zerbarsten sie auf dem Boden und rissen Rey aus ihrer Trance.

Sie ließ den Atem entweichen, den sie unbewusst gehalten hatte und empfand ein verwirrendes Hochgefühl.

Kylo betrachtete sie aus halbgesenkten Liedern, um seine Mundwinkel zuckte der Hauch eines Lächelns. Himmel, so unbeugsam und stark begehrte er sie noch mehr. Ob es eine bewusste Entscheidung von ihr war, wenn sie sich von seinen Emotionen mittragen lies und ihn so bekämpfte, dass es ihm den Atem raubte? Sie hatte die Gabe ihn auszubalancieren. Das war interessant. Elektrisierender aber war, dass sie ihre Macht zusammen potenzieren konnten.

Genauso schnell, wie sich der bedrohliche Druck um Rey herum aufgebaut hatte, ebbte er wieder ab, zog sich zurück und hinterließ eine verblüffende Leichtigkeit in ihrem Band.

„Dann komm mit mir. Ich denke wir können diese.... _Stimmung_.... für deine Ausbildung nutzen." Er klang gelöster.

Rey nickte kurz. Auch, wenn sie wirklich nicht glaubte, noch genug Energie für eine erneute Trainingseinheit zu haben, wollte sie ihn doch nicht alleine ziehen lassen. 


	11. Konvergenz

Dank sei Shiraya! 

Rey hatte schon befürchtet, er würde sie als Revanche für ihr kleines Willensduell abermals durch alle Kampftechniken jagen. Sein Plan war allerdings ein gänzlich anderer und sie fragte sich, ob er wirklich so viel Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten besaß oder ob es eher ihr Unvermögen war, auf das er baute. Gegenwärtig stand er in der Mitte des Raumes mit verbundenen Augen und aktiviertem Schwert, während sie drei Dolche nervös in den Händen drehte. 

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich damit nicht auf dein Herz ziele?" 

"Es ist der Punkt, dass du das versuchst. Jetzt komm schon." 

Rey war nicht begeistert. Nicht im geringsten! Von so einer Chance hatte sie früher zwar geträumt, aber ein Messer auf einen blinden Mann zu werfen, erschien alles andere als ein fairer Kampf. Sicher, er hatte die Macht zur Verfügung und war deshalb nicht _wirklich_ blind, aber es fühlte sich so _falsch_ an. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es einer Selbstmordmission glich, den Supreme Leader auf einem Schiff der Neuen Ordnung mit Messern anzugreifen. 

"Fang schon an, Rey. Vergiss mal eine Minute diese Unterteilung in Licht und Dunkelheit, dass ist kein hinterlistiger Anschlag. Außerdem habe ich ein Lichtschwert und du nur ein paar Dolche. Soll ich dir lieber einen Blaster geben? Du hast sowieso keine Chance. "

Der erste Dolch zischte keine Sekunde später durch die Luft und wurde grinsend von ihm pariert. Die nächsten Minuten verstrichen und ihre Angriffe erfolgten schneller und aus verschiedenen Winkeln, ermuntert von seinen mühelosen Bewegungen. Sie begann, seine Hiebe mit der Macht zu lesen und voraus zu ahnen, genau wie er es bereits tat. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich zu ihrer Genugtuung Schweißtropfen und seine Schläge lenken die Messer immer öfter erst im letzten Moment ab. Als er die Einheit für beendet erklärte und sich die Binde von den Augen nahm, konnte sie nicht wirklich sagen, ob der Stolz in seinen Augen ihm selbst oder ihr galt. 

"Lass uns genau das nochmal mit ebenbürtigen Waffen versuchen." er tauschte sein Schwert gegen ein Trainingsschwert aus und warf ihr ebenfalls eines zu. 

Dann trainierten sie die verschiedenen Angriffshiebe und dazugehörigen Paraden. Kylo zupfte leicht am Band was sie vereinte und ließ sie sehen, welchen Angriff er als nächstes ausführen würde, damit sie mit der entsprechenden Parade antworten konnte. Ein scharfer Hieb von oben – ein vertikaler Block über ihrem Kopf von unten. Ein weiter bogenförmiger Schwung von der Seite – eine horizontale Parade von unten. Der Schweiß rann entlang Reys Schläfen und Kylos Shirt klebte an seinem Körper. Sie wurde nicht müde zu bewundern, mit welcher Präzession und Kraft er das Trainingsschwert auf sie regnen lies, jeder Schwung traf sie mit gerade so viel Stärke, dass sie ihn abwehren konnte. Es war mehr ein Tanz denn ein Kampf. Ausfallschritt – Verteidigung – vor – zurück – aneinander vorbei – und wieder drei Schritte vor, zwei zurück, das Schlagen der Schwerter und ihr Keuchen gab den Rhythmus vor.

Kylo warf ihr plötzlich ein verschlagenes Grinsen zu und Reys Herz flatterte unruhig in ihrer Brust. Seine Hinweise über ihre Verbindung verstummten und mit einer grazilen Bewegung wirbelte er um sie herum, um nur einen Herzschlag später hinter ihr zu stehen und sein Schwert in ihre Seite zu zirkelnd. In purem Instinkt blockte sie den Schlag, in dem sie ihr Schwert blind nach hinten stieß und sich zeitgleich drehte. Ihr Kampf wurde entschlossener, aber nicht weniger harmonisch. Rey begann seine Angriffe intuitiv abzuwehren und eigene Invasionen zu starten. Sie fühlte sich völlig im Einklang mit sich selbst und ihm – so lebendig und selbstverständlich verwoben mit der Macht, dass ihr das Training mit Master Luke wie ein blindes Stochern im Nebel erschien. Augenblicklich hatte sie bei diesem Gedanken ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber sie konnte diese Gefühle nicht beiseiteschieben.

Plötzlich zitterte es irritierend in der Macht um sie herum und Kylos Lippen wurden schmal – wie aus dem Nichts krachten seine Hiebe mit unverhohlener Brutalität auf sie ein. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stolperte Rey zurück, während sie verzweifelt versuchte seinen Angriff abzuwehren. Ein Hieb von weit oben brachte sie aus ihrem Gleichgewicht und mit einem dumpfen Schlag landete sie auf ihrem Rücken, wild nach Luft japsend und in die Bewegungslosigkeit gezwungen.

Sein Trainingsschwert war nur Zentimeter über ihrer Kehle platziert und sie spürte die Hitze, die davon ausging. Bei Kontakt sicher nicht tödlich, aber extrem unangenehm. Kylo starrte sie mit kalter Mine an und ließ sie in dieser Position verharren.

„Ich ... ich ergebe mich?" Noch einen weiteren Augenblick heftet er sie mit seinen Augen am Boden fest, dann deaktivierte er sein Schwert und befahl das ihre in seine Hand. Ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zu schenken, bewegte er sich zur Wand, um die Schwerter wieder an ihren Platz zu räumen.

_Kriff - was zum Henker ..._

„General – wie rechtfertigen sie die Unterbrechung?" Rey war gerade am Aufstehen und ihr Kopf flog herum in Richtung Eingang. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Hux eingetreten war und sie aus harten Augen anstarrte.

„Supreme Leader, auf Eriadu kam es zu weiteren Unruhen und die Regierung der südlichen Allianz bittet um eine Beschleunigung der Verhandlungen. Wenn es ihnen _möglich_ ist, könnten sie zu einem Briefing mit O’Hanna und Tomak kommen, bevor diese vorzeitig abreisen. Den letzten Satz würgte er durch ein falsches Lächeln hindurch. Kylo griff sich ein Handtuch und bedachte ihn mit einem grimmigen Blick.

„Ich bin in 30 min im Konferenzraum, anschließend besprechen wir, wie ich das Problem mit den alternativ rekrutierten Soldaten lösen werde. Wegtreten.“

Hux drehte auf dem Absatz, verzog seine Lippen abschätzigen und verließ den Raum mit erhobenem Kinn. Schöpfer, er war so _arrogant_.

Kylo grinste.

„In der Tat, das ist er. Komm, ich brauche schon wieder Dusche, bevor ich ihm in seiner geschniegelten Pracht entgegentrete. Du bleibst diesmal besser im Quartier – die Entscheidung über die Sturmtruppen wird Hux nicht gefallen.“

***

Rey wartete ungeduldig auf Kylos Rückkehr. Sie wollte wissen, ob er wirklich den Soldaten auf der Steadfast intervallweise Auszeiten schenken würde. Und eine gerechte Bezahlung. Was würde Finn sagen, wenn ihm das zu Ohren käme?

Sie zwirbelte nervös ihre noch feuchten Haare und blickte auf das Abendessen, welches vom Servicepersonal angerichtet worden war. Sie würde warten. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus. Unruhig lief sie hin- und her und fühlte sich wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. Genaugenommen _war_ sie ja auch eingesperrt. _Das_ war ein unangenehmer Gedanke.

Sie musste mit ihm darüber sprechen. Die Art wie er sie behandelte und wie ihr Status hier war – es passte nicht zusammen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie den Bogen nicht überspannte. Ja, sie hatte dem Deal zugestimmt: keine Fluchtversuche, kein konkretes Enddatum für ihren Aufenthalt an Bord der Steadfast.

Aber sie war Rey, die Schrottsammlerin, die Überlebenskünstlerin – sie würde nicht ihre Werte verraten und sich für alle Zeiten wegsperren lassen. Es nagte allerdings an ihr, dass sie bisher nicht einmal ernsthaft über eine Flucht nachgedacht hatte.

Weil, naja, sie musste erst alles korrekt einordnen können, richtig?

Rey grunzte unwillig. Gut, dieses Holovid konnte der Glaubwürdigkeit der Rebellen ernsthaften Schaden zufügen, aber würde das dauerhaft ein Problem sein? Wohl kaum. Es wäre allerdings für sie ein Problem. Wo könnte sie stattdessen hingehen? Sie war eindeutig viel zu fasziniert davon, was sie gerade alles über die Neue Ordnung lernte … über _ihn_ lernte. Sie ermahnte sich im Stillen, aber noch während sie dies tat, bröckelte ihr Widerstand. Es war zum Haare raufen.

***

Als er endlich durch die Tür trat, wirkte er erschöpft. Rey hatte sich, verzweifelt vor Nervosität und Langweile, in ein Buch über Kaligrafie vertieft. Etwas so antiquiertes wie das kunstvolle Schreiben auf echtem Papier faszinierte sie über alle Maßen. Allerdings würde ihr dazu sicherlich die Geduld fehlen. Warum _er_ solch ein Buch auf seinem Schrank liegen hatte, konnte ihr Verstand nicht fassen. Dieser Mann schien ein einziger Widerspruch zu sein.

Kylo trat ein, löste seinen Umhang und warf ihn über seinen Stuhl. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit seinen langen Fingern über die Augen und durch seine dunklen Haare.

„Das hat lange gedauert – Eriadu oder die Sturmtruppen?“

„Die Sturmtruppen natürlich, Hux ist außer sich.“ Er seufzte wieder. Ich beschneide massiv seine Macht – er ist der oberste General des Militärs und, wie ich leider zugeben muss, nicht dumm. Er weiß natürlich ganz genau, dass das auf lange Sicht zu einer Umstrukturierung innerhalb der Neuen Ordnung führen wird. Dummerweise brauche ich ihn momentan noch. Wenn ich ihn ohne Grund degradiere, ist mir der Aufstand der älteren Generäle sicher. Die befürchten dann natürlich sofort, dass Hux nur der Anfang ist. Womit sie nicht so furchtbar unrecht hätten.“ Er lächelte sarkastisch.

„Und – ziehst Du es trotzdem durch?“ Rey stand neben ihm am Tisch und krallte ihre Hände um die Tischplatte.

„Sicher, ich bin der Supreme Leader – ich hole mir von ihm keine Erlaubnis ein. Aber ich werde ein noch wacheres Auge auf ihn haben müssen.“

Wie er so geschafft vor ihr saß, hatte er für Rey so gar nichts von einem Supreme Leader. Sie legte ihre Hand kurz auf seinen Unterarm und hörte ihn langsam ausatmen.

Seine Gemütszustände änderten sich schneller, als das Wetter über Joralla - Rey hatte wirklich Mühe zu folgen. Sie dachte sich im Stillen, dass ein _komplexer Charakter_ definitiv noch eine Unterreibung war. Seine Persönlichkeit war so gebrochen und zerbrochen worden, zusammengeflickt und vernarbt, dass sie seine Instabilität nicht überraschen sollte. Kein Wunder, dass sie selbst so hin- und hergerissen war. In einem Moment hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, im nächsten wollte sie ihn aufmuntern. Gerade war ihr nach Letzterem.

„Komm – heute scheint es so eine Art Kebroot-Eintopf zu geben.“ Rey kräuselte ihre Augenbrauen, ein Gedanke war aufgeblitzt. „Nimmst Du auf die Auswahl der Speisen eigentlich irgendwie Einfluss?“

Kylo saß sie irritiert an. „Nein – _damit_ setze ich mich wirklich nicht auseinander. Es war mir bisher auch nicht besonders wichtig.“ _Bisher_. Das Wort schwang in der Luft weiter und erzählte davon, dass er immer alleine gegessen hatte, die Nahrungsaufnahme nur ein notweniges Übel. Etwas, das jetzt _anders_ geworden war.

Sie aßen und er erzählte ihr zuerst von den Vorkommnissen auf Eriadu. Dann davon – und dies interessierte Rey bei weitem mehr - wie Hux über die neue Sturmtruppenpolitik komplett ausgerastet war. Worauf ihn Kylo mit Hilfe der Macht einige Minuten auf seinem Stuhl fixierte. Empört und mit hochrotem Kopf hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, seinem Supreme Leader ins Gesicht zu bellen, dass die Neue Ordnung noch zu einer _verdammten_ _Wohltätigkeitsorganisation_ werden würde. Rey entfuhr bei der detailreichen Schilderung ein helles Lachen. Schöpfer – sie wäre gerne dabei gewesen.

Er beobachtete sie mit leuchtenden Augen. Ihr aufrichtiges Lachen war etwas neues für ihn. Genau genommen konnte er sich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, wann das letzte Mal jemand in seiner Gegenwart so gelöst und heiter gewesen war. Oder er selbst.

Was ihn direkt in seine Vergangenheit katapultierte und damit weit weg von irgendwelcher Fröhlichkeit. Aber sie saß glucksend vor ihm, mit leicht geröteten Wangen und tunkte Brot in die letzten Soßenreste des Eintopfes. Wie könnte er da weiter düsteren Gedanken nachhängen?

„Lass uns meditieren – nach diesem Tag kann es nur von Vorteil sein.“ Wieder seine Hand, geöffnet und mit der Handfläche nach oben.

„Das wird noch zur Gewohnheit“.

Er summte nur seine Zustimmung.

Vor dem Sofa lag ein dicker Teppich und er ließ sich darauf elegant im Schneidersitz nieder, seine Augen mit einer stummen Auffordernden auf sie gerichtet. Rey setzte sich gegenüber und spiegelte seine Position. Sie nahmen tiefe Atemzüge und ließen die Anspannung des Tages langsam an sich abperlen. Sie tauchte in die Macht ein, begann in den sie umgebenden Raum zu fühlen und war sich sofort seiner Präsenz bewusst. Es war anderes, als nur ihr gewohntes Band zu spüren, was sie wie mit unsichtbaren Energiefäden aneinander kettete. Vielmehr _fühlte_ sie, wie er durch die sie umgebende Macht strich, ähnlich Fingerspitzen, welche zart über Oberflächen streifen. Sie erlaubte ihrem Geist die Macht zu erkunden, sich mit seiner Anwesenheit in ihr zu verweben. Es traf sie wie ein Schlag, der die Luft aus ihren Lungen trieb und ihre Aufmerksamkeit erstreckte sich für einen Moment über das ganze Schiff. Tausende von Leben mit all ihren Gefühlen, wie ein einziger lebender Organismus. Und dann fiel sie wieder zurück, verlor die Verbindung zu seinem Zugang in der Macht, erspürte wieder „nur“ den Raum, in dem sie sich befand mit all seinen Objekten und ihrem Gegenüber darin. Sie konzentrierte sich nochmals und verband sie ein zweites Mal mit ihm, nur um Sekunden später wieder ihren Halt zu verlieren. Rey stieß ein enttäuschtes Keuchen aus und versuchte es erneut. Und erneut. Jedes Abrutschen in der Macht frustrierte sie mehr und sie wurde ungeduldig.

Plötzlich fühlte sie Kylos Hand nach der Ihren greifen und augenblicklich weitete sich ihr Empfinden in der Macht wieder. Diesmal konnte sie in diesem Zustand verweilen, ihr Band vibrierte gleichmäßig und es schien, als würde sie von außen auf das Schiff blicken. Um sie herum nur Stille, luftleerer Raum und atemberaubende Weite. In der Ferne das Licht von Sternen und der zarte Schleier eines Emissionsnebels. Die Wolken interstellarer Gase leuchteten überwältigend in Violett- und Rottönen und erinnerten Rey an die Sonnenuntergänge auf Jakku. Sie wollte diesen atemberaubenden Anblick intensiver betrachten, in den Farben baden und sich die Schönheit einprägen. Dabei war sie nicht alleine, Kylos Anwesenheit war ihr zu jedem Zeitpunkt bewusst. Sie tauchte immer näher in die flirrenden Farben des Emissionsnebels, Licht und Weite überall. Das war kompletter Frieden, herausgelöst aus allen Beschränkungen, keine Furcht, keine Einsamkeit, nur Schönheit und Farben und Sonnenuntergänge. 

Ein schriller Alarmton riss sie aus der Mediation. Kylo sprang auf und war in zwei Schritten bei seinem Schreibtisch, den Comm-link in der Hand, während sie noch benommen blinzelte. „Allegiant General Pryde – was ist der Grund dieses Alarms!“ Kylos Stimme war angespannt – dieser Alarm hatte die höchste Dringlichkeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wer ist jetzt bitteschön Shiraya](https://jedipedia.fandom.com/wiki/Shiraya)  
> Nicht dass es besonders wichtig wäre, aber wenn es interessiert ... ;-)


	12. Gleichklang

Durch den Com-link hörte man ein Durcheinander von Stimmen, bis sich der General zu Wort meldete. „Sir, Supreme Leader, das Schiff ist unerwartet vom Kurs abgekommen – wir … Moment …es reagiert wieder auf die Steuerung. Wir lassen umgehend ein Diagnoseprogramm laufen, solch eine Störung ist mir unerklärlich.“ Pryde war eindeutig stinksauer darüber, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Kylo drehte sich langsam zu Rey um und blickte sie ungläubig an.

„Ähm, in Ordnung. Ich erwarte zügig einen Bericht.“ Langsam ließ er die Hand mit dem Com-Link darin nach unten sinken.

Rey stockte der Atem. „Das war nicht mal … anstrengend.“

Kylo zog die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete sie andächtig. „Wir müssen _dringend_ die Dyade erkunden und alles was mit ihr zusammenhängt!“

Rey folgte sinnierend mit ihren Fingern dem Muster im Teppich vor ihr. „Luke hat nichts darüber erwähnt, aber – er hat mich auch nicht besonders lange trainiert.“

„Wenn du DAS trainieren nennen möchtest… „ Rey rollte ihre Augen über sein Kommentar.

Er fuhr fort. „Es gibt einige wenige Aufzeichnungen – eine tausende Jahre zurückliegende Dyade zwischen einem Sith-Lord und einer Jedi, Darth Revan und Bastila Shan. Und ganz in Jedi-Manier mit vagen Worten umschrieben. Sie verbindet zwei Machtnutzer durch Raum und Zeit, vielleicht sogar über den Tod hinaus. Aber kein Wort darüber, was genau möglich ist und wie man sich innerhalb der Dyade verhalten sollte.

„Müsste über so eine starke Macht nicht etwas vermerkt worden sein? Überlieferungen? Auch nicht bei den Sith? Ich finde diesen" – _sie suchte nach Worten_ – "Mangel an Informationen höchst eigenartig!“

Kylo lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte seine Arme. „Da es scheinbar so selten auftritt, hatte es für die meisten Jedi und Sith vielleicht keine große persönliche Bedeutung.“

Rey schaute ihn missbilligend an. "Ich bitte dich, die Jedi haben ganze Bücher über verworrene Gedichte und philosophische Überlegungen geschrieben, die _überhaupt keine_ Relevanz im alltäglichen Leben haben. Warum sollten sie ausgerechnet davor halt machen?" 

Kylo wiegte seinen Kopf. „Es dürfte nicht gerade zur Jedi-Philosophie passen. Und streng genommen auch nicht zur Sith-Philosophie!“ Auf Reys fragenden Seitenblick hin platzierte er seine Handflächen hinter sich, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schaute sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an. „Die Dyade scheint einen Machtnutzer der dunklen Seite mit einem Nutzer der hellen Seite zu verbinden. _Eng_ zu verbinden.“ Er warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Uh … was meinst Du genau?“ Rey hatte sich inzwischen mit dem Rücken gegen das Sofa gelehnt und starrte abwesend auf die verschlungenen Muster vor ihr.

Kylo biss ein gaunerhaftes Grinsen zurück. Es war einfach _zu_ verführerisch, sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Sie hatten Sex.“

Rey rutschte mit einem leisen Quicken unbeholfen vom Sofa ab und versuchte mit ungeschickten Armbewegungen zu verhindern, vollends auf den Boden zu krachen. „Bitte was?“ Sie hoffte inständig, dass die gedimmte Beleuchtung ihre roten Wangen ausreichend verbergen würde.

Er grinste sie mit deutlichem Schalk in den Augen an. „Entschuldige, ich wollte sehen, ob Du mir noch zuhörst.“

„Sehr lustig“. Rey machte ein säuerliches Gesicht und schluckte ein Lachen herunter. Es war irritierend, wie gezielt er sie aus der Reserve locken konnte.

„Eine der wenigen Aufzeichnungen besagt, dass die Beiden einen Sohn zusammen hatten. Man kann also wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie sich wirklich _zugetan_ waren. Und das dürfte etwas sein, was die Jedis nicht befürworten. Und auch wenn die Sith ihre Macht unter anderem auch aus leidenschaftlichen Gefühlen anreichern, so haben sie sicher nichts für tiefere Gefühle zwischen Individuen übrig. Vielleicht einer der Gründe, warum die beiden Seiten sich über einen Gleichklang in der Macht ausschweigen.“

Rey nickte. „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass wir auf uns alleine gestellt sind.“

Kylo sah sie ruhig an. _Du bist nicht alleine, solange wir diese Verbindung haben_.

Ihre Augen fanden seine. _Genauso wenig wie du_.

Dieses Versprechen hatte dazu geführt, dass sie auf Ahrch-Too wieder an Ben Solo glauben konnte. Dass sie Master Luke in Frage stellte und all ihre Hoffnung auf ihn setzte. Die Zeit dehnte sich in die Unendlichkeit und nur das leise Brummen des Schiffsantriebs füllte den Raum zwischen ihnen. Als die Spannung unerträglich wurde, senkte Rey den Blick und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr. „Also können wir weiter in die Macht greifen, wenn wir unseren Geist zusammenfließen lassen. Und wir können sehr große Objekte bewegen.“

„Ich denke, dass wir schon vor einem Jahr etwas von der Dyade gespürt haben.“ Kylo sah sie durchdringend an. „Hattest Du im Thronsaal nicht auch das Gefühl, das wir eine Einheit waren?“

Rey biss sich auf ihre Lippen. An den Kampf gegen die Prätorianergarde mit ihm hatte sie seitdem häufig gedacht und versucht zu ergründen, was damals genau geschehen war. Sie hatte sich bewegt und ihre Waffe geschwungen, ohne darüber nachzudenken – mit einer Geschicklichkeit und Kraft, die sie noch immer in Ehrfurcht versetzte. Und sie war sich seiner Anwesenheit in so einer tiefgreifend Art und Weise bewusst – nicht nur seine Präsenz in der Macht um sie herum, wie sie es auch bei Master Luke fühlte. Es war viel direkter. Sie wusste um seine Bewegungen, noch bevor er sie ausführte. Seine Absichten und Beobachtungen über die Schwachpunkte ihrer Gegner waren zu ihrem Wissen geworden und sie konnte sie zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen.

„Also können wir auch … die Stärken des anderen während eines Kampfes nutzen.“

Er nickte.

„Oh …“ Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie musste plötzlich an ihren Kampf auf Starkiller-Base denken. „Das … das geht schon viel länger so … seit … seit Anfang an.“ Richtig … als sie in seinen Geist einbrach – sie wusste damals nicht, was sie tat. Wie sie es tat. Aber sie war nichtsdestotrotz dazu in der Lage. Aus keinem anderen Grund, als dass er dieses Wissen besaß und sie sich davon bediente.

Kylo beobachtete sie, als diese Erkenntnis über ihre Gesichtszüge geisterte. „Wäre nur fair, wenn du auch mal etwas zurück gibst.“ Er sagte es mit einem amüsierten Glitzern im Auge. 

Rey öffnete ihre Lippen und blinzelte, bevor sie sich zusammenriss und scharf konterte. „Immerhin hast du mit meiner Hilfe die Garde ausgeschaltet und mich – _danke auch_ – für Snokes Tod verantwortlich gemacht. Ich denke, damit sind wir quitt!“

„Wärst Du nicht gekommen, würde Snoke auch noch leben – es war also nur eine halbe Lüge.“ Er hatte tatsächlich die Nerven, ihr zuzuzwinkern. 

Rey räusperte sich und beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich bin vorhin vor Langweile fast gestorben. Es gibt hier für mich nichts zu tun und ich muss leider sagen, dass ich beschlossen habe mich **nicht** in die Kunst der Kalligrafie einzuarbeiten.

„Nein, die Kalligrafie wäre _wirklich_ nichts für dich.“ Er bemerkte es mit belustigtem Ton. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich nicht an unseren T-Fightern herumschrauben lassen.“ Er erntete von Rey ein genervtes Schnauben für diese Aussage. „Ich lege Dir ein paar Jedi- und Sith-Texte bereit, vielleicht findest Du noch etwas Interessantes. Und von mir aus kannst Du auch in den Trainingsraum gehen. Ich trage für dich die Freigabe für mein Quartier und meinen Trainingsraum ein.

„ _Dein_ Trainingsraum?“

„Natürlich. Weder stimme ich mich als Supreme Leader mit irgendwelchen Zeitplänen ab, noch trainiere ich zusammen mit anderen Offizieren.“

 _Natürlich_.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich eigentlich hier bin, Ben. Du behandelst mich nicht gerade als Gefangene. Also was soll das hier?“

Kylo erstarrte kurz und versuchte, sein Pokerface zu bewahren. “Ich wollte dir zeigen, wie weit sich die Neue Ordnung bereits verändert hat. Du warst nicht mal für zwei Minuten bereit mit mir zu reden.“ Er sah sie verletzt an. „Und interessiert es dich so gar nicht, was es mit der Dyade auf sich hat? Außerdem – warum sollte ich dem Widerstand ihren Vorzeige-Jedi lassen, wenn _ich_ dich haben kann?“ Die Art wie er „haben“ betonte, lies Rey nervös blinzeln, und es entging ihm nicht im Geringsten. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern entlang seiner Wange. „Ab morgen kannst du dich alleine zwischen dem Trainingsraum und diesem Quartier bewegen.“ Und mit diesen Worten drückte er sich vom Schreibtisch weg und straffte sich. „Gute Nacht, Rey.“

„Gute Nacht, Ben.“

***

Als Kylo allein in seinem Quartier war, setzte er sich langsam an den Schreibtisch.

Er starrte auf die Tischfläche und die Intarsien darin. Chandrilanischer Stil … vielleicht etwas zu sentimental für ihn. Aber er hatte wenigstens in seinem Privatquartier der Einheitseinrichtung der Ordnung etwas entgegensetzten müssen. Und wenn es etwas so unbedeutendes wie ein Schreibtisch war, der nicht der strengen Effizienz der Ersten Ordnung entsprach. Eine sichtbare Erinnerung, dass er sich befreit hatte.

Er kaute auf seiner Wange. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Rey seinen Bluff durchschauen würde. Kylo war irritiert, dass sie sein Verhalten nicht stärker in Frage stellte– sie gab sich überraschend schnell zufrieden mit seiner Erklärung. Als ob er scharf darauf wäre, ihr Holovid planetenweit zu veröffentlichen. Er räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

In der Schublade befand sich das Gegenstück zum Peilsender, der auf dem Millennium Falken versteckt worden war. Inzwischen war genug Zeit vergangen und er könnte ihn probehalber aktivieren. Nur dann – während er die Daten seiner aktuellen Position zur Steadfast übertrug – wäre der Tracker mit Hilfe von Detektoren vom Widerstand auch aufspürbar. Aber er zögerte, schon seit gestern. _Wenn_ er erst wusste, wo sich ihre Basis befand, dann _müsste_ er auch handeln. Alles andere wäre irrational in seiner Position als Supreme Leader. Aber solange Rey sich an ihre Abmachung hielt, würde er seinen Teil erfüllen. Er beließ das Aktivierungsgerät wo es war und stand rasch auf. Er wollte ihr Vertrauen auf keinen Fall missbrauchen.


	13. Erkundungen

In der nächsten Woche war Rey häufig im Trainingsraum zu finden und verbesserte ihre Kampftechnik, teils unter der Anleitung von Kylo, häufiger mit Kampfdruiden. Wofür sie immer Zeit fanden, war ihre gemeinsame Meditation nach dem Abendessen. Kylo hatte ihr erzählt, wie zeitaufwändig und mühsam es für ihn vor einigen Monaten noch war, ihre Verbindung durch die Macht zu aktivieren. Genau wie damals seine Wiederholungen diese Fertigkeit schärfte und die Initiierung ihrer Treffen vereinfachte, so half auch jetzt das häufige Meditieren beiden die Macht konstant in ihrem Griff zu halten, katalysiert durch ihre Nähe zueinander. Wo sie anfangs ihre physische Berührung noch zur Stabilisierung benötigten, war das bald schon nicht mehr erforderlich.

Mit Faszination entdeckte Rey an einem langweiligen Nachmittag, dass auch sie das Machtband willentlich öffnen konnte. Sie war versunken in einer Meditation, geöffnet für das Vibrieren der sie umgebenden Lebewesen. Ein konstantes Rauschen, ein An- und Abschwellen in der Macht. Kylos Signatur hingegen – und es gab für sie keinen Zweifel, daß nur er es sein konnte – war eher ein scharfer, alles durchdringender Impuls. Wenn sie sich darauf konzentrierte, begann ihr ganzer Körper zu kribbeln und ihre Aufmerksamkeit fokussierte sich komplett auf ihn. Die Geräusche um Rey verstummten und sie nahm nur noch das Klopfen ihres eigenen Herzens war. Noch bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete wusste sie, dass er ihr gegenüber saß. Sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden – nein – einem Tisch, während er sie von einem Stuhl aus überrascht anstarrte. Ihre Lippen sprangen in ein breites Lächeln voller Stolz. „Hi!"

Er blinzelte und griff nach etwas neben ihr, um kurz darauf ein Glas Wasser in der Hand zu halten.

_Das ist gerade kein guter Zeitpunkt._

„Ich hatte das nicht geplant, aber ich persönlich finde es hervorragend, dass mir das gerade gelungen ist. Nur um mich mal selbst zu loben!“

Er biß sich auf seine Wange und Rey sah in seinen Augen, daß er amüsiert über ihre Begeisterung war _._

_Ich weiß nicht, was du geplant hast, aber du hast definitiv an mich gedacht. Was mir natürlich sehr schmeichelt, aber so gerne ich mich mit dir unterhalte – ich höre gerade kein Wort von meinen werten Generälen hier. Und da dieses Meeting wirklich wichtig ist, ist das **sehr** ungünstig._

Und damit war ihre Verbindung gekappt und Rey saß wieder auf dem Teppich in seinem Quartier. Zur Hälfte war sie über ihren Erfolg euphorisch und zur anderen Hälfte wütend darüber, wie zügig er die Verbindung getrennt hatte. Vielleicht auch etwas verlegen weil er _natürlich_ sofort angemerkt hatte, dass sie an ihn gedacht hatte. _Egozentriker_. Sie trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf dem Boden. Sie selbst hatte ihn unzählige Male ignoriert oder ihre mentalen Wände undurchdringbar gemacht, noch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte. Es war deshalb vielleicht nur fair, jetzt nicht nachtragend zu sein. Sie würde ihn aber später fragen, warum diese Besprechung so wichtig war. Rey streckte sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Waschbecken.

Sie waren so verdammt vertraut miteinander geworden und Rey starrte regungslos auf ihr Spiegelbild vor sich. Keine zwei Wochen auf der Steadfast und es war das Natürlichste der Welt, dass sie einen großen Teil des Tages zusammen verbrachten, trainierten, meditierten und gemeinsam an Besprechungen teilnahmen. Nach Kylos Offenbarung über sein Leben unter Snoke erlaubte sich Rey, ihn als „Ben“ zu sehen. Kylo Ren war eine Hülle geworden – ein Schutzschild über seiner wahren Persönlichkeit.

Sie fiel – jeden Tag etwas mehr. Sie brauchte dringend einen Plan, wie sie weiter machen wollte. Früher hatte sie eine Aufgabe gehabt. Für jeden Tag, für ihr Leben. Schrott sammeln. Essen. Schlafen. Warten. Von vorne. Dann: Kämpfen. Unter Master Luke trainieren. Die Interessen des Widerstandes zu ihren Eigenen machen, weil sich das gut und richtig anfühlte. Jetzt war sie … ziellos. Zurück zum Widerstand war unmöglich. Aber für die Neue Ordnung kämpfen? Das war absurd. Die Tage mit Kylo waren so … _angenehm_ … geworden, dass sie darüber fast den Krieg da draußen vergaß. Sie warf sich eine Handvoll kaltes Wasser in ihr Gesicht und seufzte. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, für was er stand. Sie sollte sich besser fragen, für was sie eigentlich stand.

***

Hux starrte frustriert auf sein Datenpad. Heute Morgen hatten die Ausbildungsleiter die Soldaten informiert, wie sie demnächst bataillonsweise Auszeiten erhalten würden. Wer keinen Ort hatte zudem er zurückkehren konnte oder wollte, der würde in einer von drei Ausbildungsstätten auf Coruscant seine Zeit verbringen können. Hux knurrte, als er die weiteren Details dieser Anordnung zum hundertsten Mal durchlas. Als ob so etwas lächerliches bisher nötig gewesen wäre – wer zum Henker brauchte glückliche Soldaten?

Kylo Ren hatte sich die Position des Supreme Leaders unter den Nagel gerissen und besäße er nicht diesen verf… Zugang zur Macht, dann hätte er ihn längst eliminiert. Diese unnatürlichen Fähigkeiten waren ihm schon unter der Herrschaft von Snoke nicht geheuer, aber wenigstens war er damals in einer ähnlich mächtigen Position wie Ren. Gelegentlich konnte er sich in der Gunst von Snoke sogar vor dessen Schüler schieben – die Fertigstellung von Starkiller Base und die Zerstörung des Hosnian-Systems war so ein glorreicher Tag gewesen.

 _Schüler_. Hux griente spöttisch. Die Bezeichnung gefiel ihm für Kylo Ren. Unter dessen Führung war die Neue Ordnung nicht mehr die einschüchternde Macht von einst. Alles, wofür er gearbeitet hatte, seine durchdachten Ränkespiele und gelegentlichen Komplotte gegen übergeordnete Offiziere … alles für Bantha-Shit. Und damit nicht genug – ein Teil der Führungsoffiziere schien seinen neuen Stil sogar zu _mögen_ , zu unterstützen. Hux wusste inzwischen sehr genau, wo die Loyalitäten der verschiedenen Generäle und Offiziere lagen – er hatte noch nie etwas dem Zufall überlassen. Was er nicht einschätzen konnte, war die Anwesenheit von der Schrottsammlerin. Einerseits … folgte sie ihm brav wie ein Hündchen, nicht ungewöhnlich für … ihre Position.

 _Andererseits_. Genau das passte nicht ins Bild. Von allem, was er an Informationen über sie zusammentragen konnte, hatte er erwartet ein fluchendes Bündel vorzufinden. Oder zumindest sichtbar gebrochen von ihm. Der Gedanke, dass Kylo Ren sie „einfach so“ fügsam bekommen hatte, ohne erkennbar seine Macht auszuüben – das nagte an ihm und dem würde er definitiv nachgehen. Warum schien Ren stets so einfach zu bekommen was er wollte, während er sich in jeder wachen Minute abrackerte und dennoch kaum Land gewann?

Angeblich war sie für Snokes Tod verantwortlich, aber dieses Märchen konnte Ren gerne den Ewoks erzählen. Wobei es zu erwarten gewesen war, dass Snoke eines Tages von seinem Schüler herausgefordert werden würde. Hux hatte allerdings nicht erwartet, dass Ren bereits so weit war. Wie auch immer. Das sich der jeweils Stärkste auf die Position des Supreme Leaders hievte, damit konnte General Hux leben. Die Definition von „Stärke“ freilich war etwas Relatives.

***

Rey meditierte wieder, als sie etwas Ungewöhnliches spürte. Sie durchstreifte im Geist die verschiedenen Ebenen im Schiff und erkannte, dass sich viele Menschen versammelt hatten und in ausgelassener Stimmung waren. Freudig. Sie lächelte. Die große Menge gut gelaunter Lebewesen erzeugten ein ungewohnt positives Anschwellen in der Macht. Heute Morgen war den Sturmtruppen die Sache mit dem Urlaub erläutert worden und vermutlich hatte die erste Schicht jetzt Dienstende und feierte in einem der Mannschaftsräume.

Sie war so neugierig. Ob es wohl ähnlich zuging, wie an den lockeren Abenden beim Widerstand, wenn die Piloten über ihre Missionen sprachen und – Schöpfer – über alle Maßen damit angaben? Es war anbetungswürdig, wenn sie mit glänzenden Augen von ihren Abenteuern erzählten und machte so viel _mehr_ Spaß, als bei der oft schmerzhaften Wahrheit zu bleiben. Bevor sie lange darüber nachdachte, war sie aus dem Quartier geschlüpft und folgte den fröhlichen Signaturen in der Macht wie ein Spürhund. Schon bald war sie drei Decks tiefer angekommen und konnte sich getrost auf ihre Ohren verlassen. Nicht von weit drang Musik und gelegentlicher Jubel aus einem der Räume. Als Rey fast davor stand, überholten sie einige Soldaten in Zivilkleidung und zogen sie mit in den Raum.

„Hey Süße – ich hab dich ja noch nie hier gesehen. Bist du aus einer anderen Einheit?“ Sie wurde angelacht und die allgemein gelöste Stimmung schwappte auf sie über. Rey war schon so lange isoliert von Anderen gewesen und unter diesen einfachen Soldaten fühlte sie sich augenblicklich wohl. Neben sie stellte sich ein anderer Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren und den blauesten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. „Hey Honey, magst du einen Drink?“ Er schob ihr mit einem Grinsen ein Glas in die Hand.

„Um … äh … danke.“ Im Hintergrund sprangen zwei Männer in irgendeinem wahnwitzigen Tanz rückwärts zueinander in die Luft und trafen sich mit ihren Hintern, was einen der Beiden in die umstehenden Zuschauer schlittern lies und zu großem Gelächter führte. Rey hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. Die Leute hier hatten offensichtlich ihren Spaß.

„Hi – ich bin Malak – Bataillon 78/2. Magst du tanzen?“ Als Rey gerade antworten wollte, war schon ein Kamerad von Malak neben ihm erschienen und gestikulierte wild, während er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Rey verstand nur die Worte „Supreme Leader“ und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als ihr Gegenüber kreidebleich wurde. Sie gab „nah – ich tanze nicht“ von sich und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Aber – gegen eine Runde Pazaak hätte ich nichts einzuwenden.“ Sie zeigte auf den Nebentisch, an dem dieses Kartenspiel gerade ausgepackt wurde. Ehrlich gesagt war es das einzige Spiel, was sie beherrschte. Sie war technisch gesehen vielleicht nicht die beste Spielerin, aber ihre Machtsensitivität half ihr _außerordentlich_ dabei zu erkennen, wann ihr Gegenüber bluffte. Malak nickte eifrig – offensichtlich erfreut, dass sie ihm keinen Korb gab. Bald waren sie in das Spiel vertieft und da er geübt in Pazaak war, entwickelte es sich zügig in ein spannendes Duell, immer bemüht die Täuschung des Anderen rechtzeitig aufzudecken. Hinter ihnen hatte sich eine Menschentraube versammelt, welche sie oder Malak anfeuerten und Kommentare und Ratschläge von sich gaben. Rey genoss das Spiel in vollen Zügen – es war fast, als würde sie für diesen Nachmittag wieder zurückversetzt sein in ihre Zeit beim Widerstand.

***

Als Kylo Ren in sein Quartier kam, war er überrascht, es leer vorzufinden. Er überlegte, ob er Rey im Trainingsraum Gesellschaft leisten sollte – etwas Bewegung würde nicht schaden und gestern war er nur kurz dazu gekommen. Kurz fühlte er in ihr Machtband und war irritiert, wie unerwartet gelöst und glücklich sie war. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen versuchte er mehr heraus zu finden. Normalerweise würde er sie konzentriert, aufgeregt und mit Adrenalin geflutet erspüren - _das_ aber war etwas anderes. Er war fast sicher, dass sie sich nicht trainierte. Kurz war er irritiert und auch etwas … verärgert. Sie sollte sich nirgends sonst aufhalten. Außerdem war es für sie nicht sicher, alleine auf diesem Schiff herum zu wandern.

_Wo bist Du?_

Reys Kopf schoss von ihren Karten hoch, als sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte. Er klang besorgt und auch angespannt. Rey biss sich auf ihre Lippe – ihr Kampfgeist tolerierte nur eine Antwort. Möglicherweise auch der Umstand, dass ihr der Drink langsam zu Kopf stieg.

_Such mich doch!_

Kylo knurrte unwillig, aber sein Mundwinkel zuckte dennoch wie in Eigenregie nach oben. So stur wie eh und je. Beruhigend.

Ihre offene Fröhlichkeit ließ seinen Ärger schmelzen. Er hatte ohnehin ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie schon so lange von anderen Lebewesen fernzuhalten. Das würde er ihr allerdings nicht auf die Nase binden. Ihre Machtsignatur konnte er inzwischen selbst im Schlaf lokalisieren. So nah wie sie ihm auf dem Schiff war, musste er sich dafür nicht mal besonders konzentrieren. Als er das dritte Deck betrat und in der Ferne Gelächter und Musik hörte, war ihm auch ohne ihr warmes Pulsieren klar, wo sich Rey befand.

Er betrat den Mannschaftsraum und die Schockwelle, welche die Soldaten nach und nach verstummen und stramm stehen ließ, brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie den Tisch von Rey erreichte. Er studierte, wie sie selbstvergessen und mit leuchtenden Augen in ein Kartenspiel vertieft war. Kylo hätte sie gerne länger beobachtet, das angenehme Ziehen in seiner Brust dabei länger genossen. Da allerdings der gesamt Raum in eine Art Starre verfallen war, musste er diese Option streichen. Er durchquerte den Raum und stellte sich neben Rey.

„Hier bist du also!“

Rey blinzelte zu ihm hoch. „Hier bin ich also.“ Sie wusste natürlich, dass sie eigentlich gegen ihre Abmachung verstoßen hatte, aber so schlimm konnte es wohl nicht sein. Außerdem wurde sie langsam wirklich ungeduldig über ihre Beschränkungen. Kriff – sie war kein kleines, pelziges Voorpak.

_Rey, es ist nicht sicher alleine im Schiff unterwegs zu sein. Es gibt einige Offiziere, denen ich nicht traue!_

_Ich langweile mich langsam zu Tode und ich bin ja nicht alleine. Es ist interessant die Leute hier kennen zu lernen und einfach mal etwas Spaß zu haben._

Rey musterte ihn und wurde sich bewusst, dass alle anderen während ihrer stillen Unterhaltung nur sehen konnten, wie sie sich unbewegt anstarrten. Es musst eigenartig wirken. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, um ihn auf darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Rey meinte, den Hauch eines Lächelns zu erkennen.

„Ich sehe, ihr seid schon in der dritten Runde angekommen. Spielt fertig, damit wir gehen können.“ Minimalst löste sich die Anspannung in den anwesenden Soldaten bei seinen Worten. Rey lächelte und schenkte Malak, der immer noch kaum zu atmen wagte, einen aufmunternden Blick. Schließlich nickte er mehrmals und es schien Rey, als wollte er sich selbst Mut machen. Nach einigen Spielzügen brachte Malak ein zittriges „sehen“ von seinen Lippen und Rey warf Ben, der hinter ihr stand, einen strengen Blick zu. Er verharrte dort einfach nur in seiner typischen Haltung mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, hatte aber seinen intensiven Blick auf Malak gerichtet.

_Ben – zum Schöpfer – der arme Mann bekommt gleich einen Herzinfarkt._

_Ich denke nicht, aber es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er hyperventiliert._ Er zog einen Mundwinkel in den Hauch eines Grinsens nach oben. Kylo wendete seinen Blick betont langsam zu Rey.

„In Ordnung – _Honey_ – dann lass deine Karten sehen.“

Rey konnte schwören, dass bei der Verwendung dieses Kosenamens Malaks Herzschlag kurz aussetzte. Armer Junge. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln schmiss sie ihre Karten in die Mitte und einige Soldaten auf ihrer Seite trauten sich zu pfeifen oder klatschen. Malak schien über alle Maßen erleichtert, dass das Spiel beendet war. Er bedankte sich überschwänglich bei Rey. Sie hatte wirklich Mitleid mit ihm.

Kylo nickte mit dem Kinn kurz in Richtung Ausgang und sie stand seufzend auf. „Jungs – hat mich gefreut.“ Verhaltenes, zustimmendes Murmeln im Hintergrund. Kylo ließ seine Augen nochmals durch den Raum streifen und sprach nur ein leises „rühren“, bevor er zum Ausgang schritt.

Sie waren kaum fünf Meter durch die Tür gekommen, als Rey das schlechte Gewissen überrannte. „Ben, dieser Soldat denkt bestimmt, dass er irgendeine Strafe erwarten muss. Das ist nicht fair, ich hatte wirklich eine gute Zeit heute.“

Kylo bedachte sie mit einem Blick unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Er kommt darüber hinweg!“

Sie stoppte ihn mit ihrer Hand.

„Warte – ich möchte zurückgehen und ihm sagen, dass er keine Konsequenzen zu erwarten hat.“

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie gerade Zuviel verlangte – vor allem in Kombination mit der Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt nicht hätte hier sein sollen. Aber sie waren alleine und Rey hatte geschworen, sich nur in der Anwesenheit anderer unterzuordnen. Er sollte gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen, dass sie generell unterwürfig wäre.

Kylo schaute sie lange an. An sich hatte er kein Problem mit ihrem Wunsch – aber es war nicht nur eine Ahnung, sondern schlicht Gewissheit, dass einige der Soldaten nichts dagegen hätten, mehr als nur Karten mit Rey zu spielen. Was ihn aus zwei Gründen rasend machte. Erstens begehrten sie etwas, und das hatte definitiv die Runde gemacht, was _sein_ war. Zweitens – unabhängig von dieser Tarnung – Kriff, er würde jeden zurechtstutzen, der auch nur einen Gedanken an sie verschwendete. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Kylo biss die Zähne aufeinander, als Rey seine Gedanken unterbrach. „Ben?“

„In Ordnung …“ Es war _vielleicht_ falsch und sicherlich kindisch, aber er konnte nicht anders. Und – bei näherer Betrachtung – es war auf jeden Fall besser, als die Korridorwände mit seinem Lichtschwert zu bearbeiten. Rey drehte sich gerade von ihm weg in Richtung Türe, als er sie am Handgelenk zurückzog und rückwärts gegen die Wand steuerte. Rey schaute ihn überrascht an, aber bevor sie Zeit hatte die Situation zu erfassen, befanden sich seine Lippen auf ihren. Seine Finger glitten in ihr Haar und zogen ihren Nacken zu ihm und zu seiner Genugtuung kämpfte sich nicht dagegen. Er saugte spielerisch an ihrer Unterlippe und sobald er fühlte, dass sie sich in seinen Kuss entspannte, wanderte er über ihre Wange bis zu ihrem Hals. Er platzierte erst einen sanften Kuss und saugte dann intensiv an ihrer zarten Haut. Rey entfuhr ein kehliger Laut und er lehnte sich leicht gegen sie, um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Nach einigen Sekunden leckte er nochmal wie zur Beruhigung über die gerötete Stelle an ihrem Hals. Seine Augen waren dunkel geworden und Rey konnte nicht sagen, ob sie irritierter über seinen plötzlichen Angriff oder seinen jetzigen Rückzug war. Oder den plötzlichen Stich des Bedauerns, den sie empfand. Der Drink musste stark gewesen sein.

„Ich warte hier …“ Seine Hände glitten von ihrem Körper und er trat einen Schritt zurück. Rey blinzelte ihn mit geröteten Wangen entgeistert an.

„Uhhh … ok … ich …. bin gleich wieder da.“

Er konnte sein Grinsen nicht verbergen, als sie auf unsicheren Beinen und mit einem deutlich sichtbaren Knutschfleck wieder im Mannschaftsraum verschwand.


	14. Vertrauen und Wahrheiten

Rey brodelte buchstäblich. Sie arrangierte ihre – ausnahmsweise offenen – Haare zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal um. So könnte es gehen ... bis sie sich bewegte und der Vorhang aus Haarsträhnen wieder auseinander fiel. Sie knurrte unwillig über den inzwischen violett schimmernden Flecken auf ihrem Hals. So betäubt wie sie gestern vom Alkohol und ihrer Begegnung mit Kylo Ren war, hatte sie ihn nicht mal bemerkt. Dafür war sie dann morgens beim ersten Blick in den Spiegel ausgeflippt.

Shaddaaischer Hurensohn! Sie hätte vielleicht ihren eigenen Worten am ersten Tag auf diesem Schiff etwas mehr Beachtung schenken sollen. Kein Wunder, dass sie die Sturmtruppler gestern so angestarrt hatten, bevor ihre Überraschung in breites Grinsen umschlug. Lediglich Malak war ernst geblieben – wahrscheinlich zu erleichtert darüber, dass sein harmloses Kartenspiel mit Rey keine negativen Folgen für ihn haben würde.

Sie stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer heraus und stellte ihn dabei, wie er sein Frühstücksbrot mit etwas Rotem bestrich. Bis zu diesem Tag hätte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Kylo Ren unschuldig aussehen konnte – aber so war es. Er hatte gerade verdammte Ähnlichkeit mit dem verwuscheltem Mooka -Welpen, den Finns Freund Sachu ständig mit sich herumtrug. Die gleichen großen, dunklen, „unschuldigen" Augen. Und dann hatte das Vieh auf ihren Teppich gepisst.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!"

„Konntest". Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Was?"

„Wie konntest du es wagen. Erste Vergangenheitsform. Das Risiko war kalkulierbar."

Rey starrte ihn nur an und überlegte, ob sie zuerst die Tasse Kaffee über seinem Kopf entleeren sollte oder die Schale mit dem roten Glibber. Roter Glibber! Der Kaffee war ähnlich schwarz wie seine Tunika. Und wahrscheinlich auch seine Seele. Würde also keinen Unterschied machen. Wobei – er war heiß.

Kylo unterbrach ihre stille Debatte mit sich selbst, in dem er sowohl die Schüssel als auch die Kaffeetasse rasche in seine Hände nahm und sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Rey gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich.

„Es schien mir die subtilste Art klar zu machen, dass Du tabu für sie bist."

„SUBTIL?"

„Nicht?" Wieder diese Welpenaugen.

„Du kannst nicht einfach über mich verfügen. Nicht so!"

Kylo sah sie nachdenklich an und überraschte sie dann zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen. „Du hast Recht. Entschuldige bitte."

Sie wollte gerade dazu ansetzen die nächste Tirade loszulassen. Jetzt schloss sie ihren Mund wieder und schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Ich meine es ernst!"

„Ich auch."

Rey setzte sich langsam und riss sich ein Stück von dem Fladenbrot ab. Sie empfand durchaus ein gewisses Vergnügen dabei, wie ihr nervöses Gegenüber sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, als sie sich die Schüssel mit dem roten Inhalt griff.

***

O'Hanna und Tomak waren wieder von Verhandlungen mit Eriadu zurückgekehrt – es ging ungewöhnlich schleppend voran. Kylo hatte ein Treffen mit den Beiden und Rey angesetzt, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen und sich den Bericht seiner Offiziere anzuhören.

„Was ist das Problem?" Warum kooperiert die nördliche Regierung immer noch nicht, obwohl die Pläne für Krankenstationen und Schulen schon unterschrieben auf dem Tisch liegen?" Kylo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf – der Abschluss mit diesem Planeten benötigte fünf Mal so viel Zeit wie es normalerweise zu erwarten war. Und gerade im Norden gab es ein sehr seltenes Mineralvorkommen.

Tomak seufzte frustriert und legte den Kopf in die Hände. „Premierminister NaTai ist ehrlich gesagt ein Rätsel für mich. Er zieht es scheinbar vor durch seine unnachgiebige Politik lieber der südlichen Regierung zu schaden, statt seine eigenen Leute voran zu bringen. Gleichzeitig wirft er Ministerin Kuraju vor, dass sie und das Volk der südlichen Allianz an der Armut im Norden Schuld seien. NaTai schätzt durchaus unsere Investitionen und erlaubt auch den Abbau in den Plona-Bergen, aber die gemeinsamen Logistikwege und Aufbereitungsanlagen mit der Südrepublik lehnt er nach wie vor kategorisch ab."

O'Hanna – zuständig für die Verhandlungen mit der südlichen Republik - verdrehte nur die Augen. „Für nur zwei Abbaugebiete lohnen sich nun wirklich keine eigenen Veredlungsanlagen ... aber wir benötigen die Rudic-Kristalle." Die Offiziere brüteten über einer Lösung, die sich einfach nicht zeigen wollte. Zumindest nicht ohne eine Invasion der Neuen Ordnung – diese Möglichkeit gab es schließlich auch noch.

„Die nördliche Allianz lebt schon lange in Armut, nicht wahr?" Rey hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet. O'Hanna und Tomak sahen sie irritiert an, Kylo hingegen nickte ihr zu und signalisierte, dass sie fortfahren sollte. „Wenn eine ganze Generation nur den Kampf ums Überleben kennt, dann verändert das eine Gesellschaft und die Art, wie die Leute denken. Er hat vielleicht Minderwertigkeitsgefühle. Und fühlt sich ohnmächtig, ohne Perspektive. Wir sollten versuchen die Punkte herauszuarbeiten, mit denen der Norden glänzen kann – und damit meine ich nicht nur das Vorkommen von Rudic-Kristalle. Vielleicht können Arbeiter aus dem Norden auch im Süden eingesetzt werden, immerhin wird es dort viel mehr Abbaugebiete und Raffinerien geben. Es ist nur fair, dass davon Credits auch in den Norden fließen." Kurz war Stille im Raum.

„Ein interessanter Ansatz. Sehen wir, was NaTai dazu sagt, vielleicht kommen wir auf diese Art weiter." Kylo hielt inne und musterte sie nachdenklich. „Ich denke, Du solltest an den Verhandlungen teilnehmen – dein Hintergrund ist perfekt dafür und außerdem kannst Du ausloten, was er wirklich darüber denkt und entsprechend reagieren. Was meinst du?"

Rey war sich nicht sicher, ob die beiden Offiziere oder sie selbst überraschter war, dass er ihr dieses Angebot machte und ihr auch noch die Wahl ließ. „Äh – ja, warum nicht. Hört sich gut an." Sie warf O'Hanna einen prüfenden Blick zu, empfand aber keine Ablehnung, was sie ungemein beruhigte.

„In Ordnung – übermorgen um 1400 Standartzeit steht die nächste Sitzung an. Ihr reist zu dritt. O'Hanna, Tomak – wegtreten." Kylo sah sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln an, verlor aber kein weiteres Wort über ihren Auftrag. Rey spürte, dass er angespannt war, aber er gab ihr keine weiteren Hinweise.

***

Als Rey am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück erschien, hatte Kylo schon das Quartier verlassen. Mit einem handgeschriebenen Zettel teilte ihr mit, dass er ihr zum Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten wollte. Sie spürte einen Stich in der Brust. Morgen nach dem Frühstück würde sie sich auf den Weg nach Eriadu machen und sie hatte gehofft, vorher noch etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können. Sie war nervös über ihren Einsatz und wollte seine Gedanken dazu hören. Rey war sich auch nicht sicher, wann sie wieder zurückkommen würde – die Verhandlungen schienen mitunter lange anzudauern. Diese Herausforderung war etwas komplett Neues für sie und sie fühlte sich unbehaglich. Seine Gegenwart über die letzten Tage hinweg hatte sie beruhigt.

Das Abendessen verlief für Reys Geschmack ungewohnt steif und sie konnte einfach nicht den Grund dafür ausmachen. Es war, als wäre selbst ihr Band mit Kylo gedämpft und sie konnte kaum noch Gefühle und Regungen von ihm empfangen. Nach dem Essen holte er neben seinem Schreibtisch einen großen Lederbeutel und reicht ihn ihr bedächtig.

„Für mich? Was ist das?"

„Eine Art Grundausrüstung. Ein Blaster, ein Com-Link der dich direkt mit mir verbindet und eine fälschungssichere Credits-Karte mit ausreichender Deckung. Solange du dein Lichtschwert noch nicht repariert hast, solltest du wenigstens einen Blaster bei dir habe. Außerdem kann man nie wissen was geschieht, wenn man auf einem fremden Planeten unterwegs ist. Die Karte erscheint mir auch sinnvoll – er zuckte mit den Schultern."

„Okay ..." Rey fischte nach der Karte im Beutel und steckte sie in einen kleinen Seitenschlitz an ihrem Hüftgürtel. Bringst Du mich zum Flugdeck?" Er lächelte sie sanft an. „Nein, O'Hanna und Tomak werden dich morgen hier abholen und eskortieren."

„Oh ... in ... in Ordnung."

„Vielleicht solltest du heute früher zu Bett gehen – vermutlich hast du morgen einen sehr langen Tag vor dir."

Rey blinzelte. Es schien ihr wie ein Wink mit dem Blaster zu sein. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, sicher. Es war nur ein langer Tag für mich." Er hatte tatsächlich dunkle Augenringe und wirkte eigenartig erschöpft. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du morgen gut zurechtkommen wirst – keine Sorge."

Rey zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück, sie fühlte sich schwermütig – oder waren es seine Gefühle? Sie sollte erleichtert sein, dass sie endlich das Schiff würde verlassen können. Aber irgendetwas war im Gange, dass sie nicht durchschauen konnte.

Es folgte eine unruhige Nacht.

Bei ihrem gemeinsamen Frühstück vermisste Rey seine flapsigen Bemerkungen, die Art wie er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue oder einem schiefen Grinsen eine Pointe machte oder sie aufzog. Er war nicht unfreundlich, aber ernster. Viel zu schnell war es Zeit, sich für ihre Abreise fertig zu machen.

Kylo presste die Lippen aufeinander und machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf sie zu. Seine Finger wischten eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich warte auf dich hier, wenn du zurückkommst." Diese plötzliche, intime Geste lies Rey innerlich zittern und sie versuchte verzweifelt zu verstehen, was gerade vor sich ging. Ein Summen kündigte die Anwesenheit von O'Hanna und Tomak an und Kylo begab sich schnellen Schrittes zur Tür, Rey folgte verwirrt mit ihrem Beutel. Er verabschiedete seine beiden Offiziere, aber als sich Rey mit O'Hanna schon in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, stoppte er Tomak und sie wechselten leise ein paar Worte. Rey hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Vermutlich gab er ihm Anweisungen, wie er auf sie aufpassen und eine mögliche Flucht vereiteln sollte. Das war nur logisch. Sie seufzte schwer.

***

Kylo setzte sich in seinen Ledersessel und stützte die Stirn gegen seine Handflächen. Vielleicht hätte er sie zum Hangar begleiten sollen – ihr noch etwas Mut machendes sagen. Aber die Wahrheit war – er hatte Angst.

Angst, dass er seine Entscheidung bereuen könnte. Dass er nicht die für einen Supreme Leader nötige Reserviertheit zeigen könnte. Als er den Plan für ihre Entführung geschmiedet hatte, wollte er einfach nur mit ihr reden. Ihr die Veränderungen innerhalb der Neuen Ordnung aufzeigen und warum sie falsch lag, als sie damals seine Hand ausschlug. Er wollte sie nicht mehr länger bei den Rebellen wissen.

Das hatte er sich zumindest eingeredet. Aber in den letzten Tagen war ihm klar geworden, dass er so viel _mehr_ wollte. Wenn sie ihm nahe war und als einer der wenigen Menschen ohne Furcht mit ihm sprach, ihre Zeit mit ihm verbrachte und dabei so unbefangen war ... das war es, wonach er strebte. Ihre Gesellschaft – in einer gleichberechtigten Art und Weise.

Er wollte, dass _sie_ ihm _ihre_ Hand anbot.

Aber wie sollte das funktionieren, wenn er sie als Gefangene hielt. Er könnte ihr noch so viele Freigaben für das Schiff einräumen – es würde nichts daran ändern. Sie wäre an seiner Seite, weil er sie dazu zwang. Der Gedanke hinterließ einen schalen Geschmack. Seit Tagen hatte er nun gegrübelt, wie er es einfädeln konnte, ihr eine Wahl zu ermöglichen. Als sich die Gelegenheit bot, fügte sich alles. Nur musste er auf Abstand gehen, denn er fürchtete, dass sie sonst den Aufruhr in seinen Gefühlen spüren würde. Er wollte sich vor dem Unvermeidlichen schützen.

***

NaTai war wirklich ein zäher Verhandlungspartner, aber Rey kam zugute, dass sie sich seiner Gefühlsumschwünge bewusst war und in den kritischen Momenten auf ihn zugehen konnte. Der nördlichen Allianz wurde stark entgegen gekommen, aber gleichzeitig klar die damit einhergehende Verantwortung unterstrichen. Zu Reys Überraschung war NaTai sogar der Idee zugetan, die Jugend in Ausbildungsprogrammen und eingebettet in Familien im jeweils fremden Territorium Erfahrungen sammeln zu lassen. Verträge wurden unterschrieben und es fehlte letztendlich nur noch die Signatur des Supreme Leaders. Die Rahmenbedingungen dafür hatten in mühsamen Runden zweifelsfrei O'Hanna und Tomak gelegt. Es ging ein hörbares Aufatmen durch den Raum, als endlich diese letzten strittigen Punkte geklärt waren – noch zwei Tage vorher schien es, als seien die Verhandlungen zum Scheitern verurteilt. Es wurden erleichtert Hände geschüttelt, teils mit gezwungenem, teils mit echtem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. O'Hanna, Tomak und Rey bekamen anschließend noch eine Führung durch eine der nahen, südlichen Veredlungsstätten für die dort abgebauten seltenen Erden. Diese war schon einige Zeit in Betrieb und bereits mit der Technologie der Neuen Ordnung ausgestattet. Ein langer Tag ging endlich zu Ende und Rey konnte nur noch erschöpft an ihr Bett denken. Aber sie grinste auch von einem Ohr zum Anderen. Gerade weil die Verhandlungen schwierig waren, hatte es ihr Spaß gemacht. Der Norden würde wirklich profitieren können und sie hoffte inständig, dass es sich in besseren Lebensbedingungen für die Menschen dort manifestierte.

Tomak trat an sie heran: „Rey, der Werksleiter will uns unbedingt noch die frühere Raffinierungsanlage zeigen. Damit unsere Rückkehr aber nicht noch später wird, bereiten wir schon das Transportschiff für den Abflug vor. Komm bitte zügig nach, wenn er endlich ein Ende gefunden hat." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden O'Hanna und Tomak nach draußen. _Großartig_. Noch eine Maschinenhalle. Rey seufzte untertänig – irgendwann würde auch das ein Ende haben.

Das Ende ließ noch etwa 45 min auf sich warten – unglaublich welche Begeisterung der Werksleiter für diese Anlage übrig hatte. Eigentlich war Rey auch wirklich von den meisten technischen Geräten fasziniert, zumindest solange sie nicht vor Erschöpfung schwankte. Als sie mit schweren Schritten in die Nacht hinaustrat, legte sie ihren Kopf mit einem tiefen Seufzen in den Nacken und bewunderte die Sterne, die im weiten Zelt über ihr glitzerten. Die Luft war kühl und erfrischend und weckte wieder ihre Lebensgeister. Wann war sie nochmal zuletzt alleine gewesen? Damals war es nicht Nacht, sondern die Sonne schien auf ihre Haut. Der Wind hatte ihr ähnlich sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht geweht. In der Ferne konnte sie das Transportschiff am linken Rand eines weiten Feldes sehen. Auf der rechten Seite waren ebenfalls Schiffe geparkt, teils mit heruntergelassenen Rampen.

Rey kniff ihre Augen zusammen und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich.

Es war so leicht.

Sie müsste nur durch die Dunkelheit zu einem dieser Schiffe schleichen. Mit Hilfe der Macht den Piloten überwältigen oder mit einem Gedächtnistrick täuschen.

Sie hatte einen Blaster _und_ eine Geldkarte mit ausreichender Deckung.

Die _er_ ihr gegeben hatte. Reys Herz stolperte in ihrer Brust.

Es _war_ einfach – er hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Sie musste ihm nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen. Sie konnte ihn verlassen, ohne sich seiner Enttäuschung stellen zu müssen. Könnte irgendwo leben und Dinge reparieren denn so hatte der schnell gesponnene Plan auf seine Frage gelautet, was sie später einmal mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollte. Rey ging mit zögernden Schritten auf die Schiffe zu. Ihre Beine fühlten sie so unendlich schwer an, als wären sie aus Blei, ihre Ohren nahmen keine Geräusche mehr war. Als hätte sich um Rey ein Vakuum gebildet, was alles verstummen ließ, alle Laute einsog.

Sie würde sich irgendwo ein neues Leben aufbauen und neue Freunde finden. Rey schloss ihre Augen und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Wie bequem das doch alles war.. Sie konnte tun und lassen was sie wollte – sie musste dafür nur eine Entscheidung treffen.

Bleiben oder Gehen.

Aber bei _wem_ bleiben, zu _wem_ gehen?

War es nicht die gleiche Frage, die sie in ihrem früheren Leben täglich gefoltert hatte? In diesem Rattenloch namens Jakku bleiben und auf ihre Eltern warten, oder gehen und ein neues Leben finden. Es war damals richtig gewesen, zu gehen. Rey machte noch einen Schritt in Richtung der Frachtschiffe.

Doch wenn sie _jetzt_ ging, blieb sie dann beim Widerstand, während sie ihn verließ? Oder war es genau anders herum – verließ sie den Widerstand, wenn sie bei ihm blieb?

Rey war bereits hüfthoch in diesen Krieg verwickelt. Sie konnte nicht so tun, als würde sie das nichts angehen. Nicht, nachdem sie Leia getroffen hatte. General Organa hatte ihr ganzes Leben gegen Unterdrückung und Ungerechtigkeiten gekämpft. Rey begann zu glauben, dass sie dagegen selbst etwas in die Waagschale werfen konnte. Allerdings nicht, in dem sie ihr Schwert zog.

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie nicht mehr zum Widerstand zurückkehren konnte, so sehr sie auch Poe, Finn, Rose und Leia vermisste. Sie _konnte_ einfach nicht mehr gegen Ben kämpfen – sie konnte und wollte es nicht. Und sie wollte auch nicht alleine irgendwo Generatoren reparieren, was für eine Schnapsidee. Sie hatte endlich die Einsamkeit in Jakkus Wüste hinter sich gelassen und den Gedanken begraben, dass ihre Familie zurückkommen würde.

Einst hatte sie geglaubt, dass die Entscheidung einfach war – auf der „richtigen“ Seite kämpfen.

Für die „Guten“.

Aber Malak und die anderen wirkten auf sie nicht besser oder schlechter, als die meisten Widerstandskämpfer. Die Ordnung als Ganzes könnte sie freilich nie unterstützen. Die Menschen jedoch … das war eine andere Geschichte.

Sie hatte heute in den Verhandlungen etwas Gutes bewirkt.

Und sie wollte zurück zu ihm. So unbedingt zurück zu ihm. Die Gewissheit, dass er ihr diese Wahl ermöglicht hatte, lies ihr Herz warm werden und in ihrer Brust flattern. 

Rey traf ihre Entscheidung. 

Sie hob den Kopf und rannte zum Transportschiff.

Als O'Hanna über die Schulter des Piloten griff und die Rampe öffnete, warf sie Tomak ein demonstratives Grinsen zu. „Du schuldest mir einen Drink!"

Er verdrehte in gespielter Empörung seine Augen. Dann – mit tieferer Stimme: „Ich könnte noch eine Flasche Jogan-Brandy in meinem Quartier haben ... ."


	15. Vom Suchen und Finden

*  *

Kylo Ren schaute zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal auf ein antiquiertes Chronometer auf seinem Schreibtisch. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht, aber er weigerte sich schlicht, dies anzuerkennen und ins Bett zu gehen. Er hatte sich tagsüber durch einige Besprechungen gekämpft und anschließend im Trainingsraum ein gutes Dutzend Kampfdroiden in einen Haufen Schrott verwandelt. Leider half auch das nicht, seine innere Unruhe in den Griff zu bekommen. Trotzig hatte er versucht, seinen normalen Tagesablauf durchzuziehen – nach dem Training duschen, essen, meditieren. Nur das sein normaler Tagesablauf in den letzten Wochen die Gesellschaft von Rey umfasst hatte. Kylo stütze sein Gesicht erschöpft in seine Hände und atmete langsam aus. Es war richtig sie nach Eriadu zu schicken. Sie war großartig gewesen, daran hatte er nie gezweifelt. Am späten Abend erhielt er die Nachricht, dass die vorläufigen Verträge endlich unterschrieben worden waren und nur noch auf sein Gegenzeichnen warteten. Das war schon vor Stunden gewesen und seit dem verging jede Minute langsamer als die vorangegangene.

Es war die einzig logische Konsequenz. Wie lange sollte er sie noch gegen ihren Willen an Bord festhalten? Das machte alles keinen Sinn mehr – wenn sie gehen wollte, dann sollte es eben so sein. Jeder weitere Tag, den er mit ihr verbrachte, würde ihr Fehlen noch schmerzhafter werden lassen. Er würde morgen halbherzig einen Suchtrupp losschicken und die Mission dann zügig wieder abbrechen.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Ledersessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Einatmen, ausatmen. Weitere zehn Minuten waren vergangen.

Er könnte einen sofortigen Bericht anfordern, sobald das Transport-Shuttle andockte. Aber dann müsste er sich unmittelbar mit der bitteren Erkenntnis auseinandersetzen, dass sie nicht an Bord war – diesen Gedanken ertrug er einfach nicht.

Manche Dinge hatte er schon länger erfasst, aber er lernte in diesen Stunden noch etwas Neues. Er wusste bereits, dass er sie an seiner Seite haben wollte, ihren scharfen Verstand schätzte und von der Macht ihrer Dyade fasziniert war. Er hatte erkannt, dass er sie begehrte wie noch nichts zuvor in seinem Leben.

Aber diese Gefühle, die sich wie eine Eisdecke auf sein Herz legten beim bloßen Gedanken, in Zukunft wieder ohne sie leben zu müssen – diese Angst und Ohnmacht und Hoffnungslosigkeit – sie zeigten Ben Solo noch etwas anderes. Wenn er es auch nicht wagte dafür Worte zu finden – die Intensität seiner Gefühle für Rey drohten ihn zu überwältigen. Und diese Erkenntnis löste eine nie gekannte Panik in ihm aus.

***

Vom Flughangar bis zu den Wohnquartieren der Offiziere lief Rey hinter O’Hanna und Tomak her. Sie musste sich zwingen, die beiden nicht zu überholen und zu Kylos Quartier zu sprinten. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Jetzt, da sie aus freien Stücken hier war, konnte sie es nicht erwarten ihn das auch wissen zu lassen. Ihr war so befreiend bewusst geworden, dass ihr dieser Entschluss wieder die Macht über ihr Leben zurückgab,

Als die Tür zu seinem Quartier aufglitt, schoss Kylo aus seinem Ledersessel hoch. Die Zeit, die er benötigte, um den Schreibtisch zu umrunden reichte Rey aus, um in seine Arme zu fliegen. Er war ein Wrack – die Haare standen zerzaust in alle Richtungen, tiefe Augenringe und blasse Haut verrieten die Anspannung der letzten Stunden. Aber sein Lächeln war ungläubig und erschien Rey überirdisch schön – so ehrlich und herzerwärmend und sie flutete ihr Band mit Sehnsucht und Wärme, Zugehörigkeit und Verlangen. Er schloss sie in seine Arme – so fest, als wäre sie der letzte Halt, der ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahren könnte. Seine Hände rahmten sanft ihre Wangen und sie lehnte sich in seine Berührung, das Glück perlte durch ihr Band und die Macht summte zustimmend.

Kylos Augen tasteten ihr Gesicht ab, er wollte sich diesen Moment genau einprägen. Sie hatte sich für ihn entschieden, _obwohl_ sie ihn so gut kannte wie sonst niemand. „Du bist zurückgekommen“. Er flüsterte die Worte mit heißerer Stimme, während seine Daumen sanft über ihren Hals streichelten. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen – es machte so gar keinen Sinn, dass jemand wie _sie_ ihn wählte. Einen kurzen Augenblick fürchtete er, dass Tomak seine Anordnung missachtet haben könnte. Kylo stutze und brachte etwas Raum zwischen sich und Rey. „Konntest Du alleine … ohne Begleitung … zum Shuttle laufen?“

Rey schnaubte ein Lachen über diese Frage. „Natürlich – das hast Du ja so arrangiert, nicht wahr?“

„Hm – aber warum bist Du dann _hier_? Versteh mich nicht falsch, du könntest mich nicht glücklicher machen, aber … „ Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf die Stelle über seinem Herzen. „Damals im Thronsaal konnte ich nicht deine Hand nehmen, weil ich in diesem Moment nichts von Ben spürte. Und ich konnte meine Freunde nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Aber das hat sich alles geändert – du hast dich geändert. Ich bin genau da, wo ich sein möchte.“

Er hoffte mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, dass er sie nicht enttäuschen würde. Um ihrer _und_ seiner selbst willen. Das war das Beste, was ihm je passiert war und Kylo hatte keine Ahnung, womit er das verdient hatte. Oder doch – er hatte es schlicht _nicht_ verdient. Und doch stand sie vor ihm. Er war kein Mann vieler Worte, aber er würde einen Weg finden um ihr zu zeigen, was ihm ihre Rückkehr bedeutete.

Also trat er wieder einen Schritt nach vorne, nahm ihr Gesicht sanft in seine Hände und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er studierte einen Moment ihr entspannten Gesichtszüge, dann beugte er sich abermals zu Rey hinunter und legte seine Lippen über ihre rechte Braue. Sie schloss die Augen und er fuhr fort einen sanften Kuss auf jedes ihrer Lider zu geben. Rey atmete ruhig und empfing andächtig die für sie so ungewohnte und unverhohlene Art der Zuneigung. Er hob ihr Kinn an und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Er füllte ihn mit allem, was er ihr sagen wollte. Seiner Wertschätzung, seiner Sehnsucht nach ihr und dem Gefühl der Verbundenheit. All das ließ er in seinen Kuss einfließen und diese Gefühle brandeten über Rey hinweg und machten sie atemlos, ergriffen.

Ihre Finger glitten durch seine Haare und ihr Herz war so voll, dass es überzulaufen schien. Sie wollte mehr von ihm spüren. Seine Wärme, seine Haut, sein Duft und sein Geschmack waren alles, was zählte. Rey zog ihn näher zu sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Als er realisierte, dass sie seinen zarten Kuss verwandelte in ein leidenschaftliches Drängen nach „Mehr“, bog er ihren Kopf in den Nacken und folgte ihrer Aufforderung nur zu gerne. Rey entfuhr unbemerkt ein verräterischer Ton und er schob sie zwei Schritte rückwärts gegen den Schreibtisch. Dort angekommen hielt Kylo nochmals inne und sah sie prüfend an. Jetzt, da sie wieder bei ihm war und von sich aus seine Nähe suchte, wollte er sie um nichts auf der Welt erschrecken oder bedrängen. Beides Dinge, die er dummerweise bisher beschämend gut hinbekommen hatte.

Rey bemerkte sein Zögern und es ließ sie perplex zurück. Endlich hatte sie sich ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber eingestanden und er _zögerte_! Wie oft hatte er sie nochmal in den letzten Tagen geküsst oder versucht ihr nahe zu sein? In ihrem Leben war nie ein Platz für Schüchternheit gewesen und sie würde jetzt nicht damit beginnen. Sie war elektrisiert von jeder seiner Berührungen, die ihre Haut kribbeln und die Energie in ihrem Band vibrieren ließ. Allerdings hatte sie nur eine grobe Ahnung, wie das hier weiter laufen könnte und die Nervosität, die durch ihre Verbindung zu Kylo schwappte, ließ ihn erst recht Halt machen. Rey biss sich auf die Lippe – sie wollte den Augenblick nicht verderben und wusste ohnehin nicht, wie sie ihre Unsicherheit in Worte fassen konnte. Also blickte sie ihm fest in die Augen und löste währenddessen mit steifen Fingern die Schulterschnallen ihres Umhanges. Er rutschte mit einem dumpfen „Pflapp“ auf den Boden und Kylo blinzelte hastig über diesen unmissverständlichen Hinweis. Einen Herzschlag später drückte er seinen Körper gegen ihren, griff in ihre Haare und küsste sie leidenschaftlich und tief. Rey seufzte in ihren Kuss und trank seinen Atem, unfähig ihren Mund von seinem zu lösen. Irgendetwas schepperte zu Boden, aber es war egal. Es zählten nur ihre Berührungen, die Hitze wo sich ihre Körper trafen, sein Geschmack in ihrem Mund und sein Duft der sie umhüllte. Aber es war nicht genug. Kylos Hände fuhren mit Druck entlang ihres geschmeidigen Körpers und er entließ einen frustrierten Laut über die vielen Kleiderschichten zwischen ihnen. Er löste ihren Gürtel, nur um vor einer neuen Herausforderung zu stehen. Die Länge ihrer Tunika zwang ihn dazu, den Stoff umständlich hochraffen zu müssen und er war kurz davor, ihn einfach entzwei zu reißen. Rey half ihm im Kampf mit dem unkooperativen Kleidungsstück und zog es sich halbwegs elegant über den Kopf. Sofort waren seine warmen Hände auf ihrem Körper, strichen über ihre Seiten und seine abgespreizten Fingerspitzen glitten dabei lasziv und wie zufällig über ihre Brüste, während er die zarte Haut über ihrer Kehle zwischen seine Lippen nahm, dort wo ihr Puls immer rastloser pochte.

Rey war schon jetzt völlig aufgewühlt von all den Empfindungen, die auf ihre Sinne einregneten. Ungeduldig zerrte sie an Kylos fester Tunika in der Absicht, gleiche Verhältnisse zu schaffen. Er sah sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an und Reys Herz stolperte in ihrer Brust. Mit einer kontrollierten Bewegung zog er seine Tunika über den Kopf und Rey stieß einen fassungslosen Laut aus, als darunter ein langärmeliges schwarzes Shirt zum Vorschein kam.

„Nur um dich auf die Folter zu spannen“ flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und sie konnte hören, wie er ein Lachen unterdrückte. Sie verpasste ihm einen spielerischen Schlag in die Brust.

„Wenn Du so weiter machst, überlege ich mir das vielleicht wieder anders.“ Er kämmte mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar, langsam den Hals hinunter und schlang sie mit leichtem Druck um ihre Kehle, den Daumen auf ihrer Halsschlagader.

„ _Das_ , Liebes, halte ich für ausgeschlossen.“ Seine Augen glitzerten vielversprechend und um seine Mundwinkel tanzte ein Lächeln. Schöpfer, wenn sie noch schneller atmen müsste, würde sie hyperventilieren. Seine Berührung bahnte sich wie ein Stromschlag ihren Weg durch den Körper, um zwischen ihren Beinen ein so noch nie gekanntes Verlangen zu entfachen. Rey war bereit, ihre Niederlage anzuerkennen und raffte, soweit es ihr möglich war, das Shirt über seinen Rumpf. Da ihre Größe nicht ausreichte, zog es sich Kylo selbst über den Kopf und warf es achtlos hinter sich. Diesmal würdigte Rey unverholen seinen muskulären Oberkörper, geformt durch jahrelanges Training und Kämpfe. So übersät mit Narben, dass ihr der Atem stockte. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern langsam entlang eines besonders prägnanten Males und hörte, wie er scharf einatmete. Kylo schloss seine Finger um ihr Handgelenk und sie hob ihren Blick.

„Vergangen“. Nur ein leises Wort und ein intensiver Blick aus sanften, dunkelbraunen Augen.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie. Während er sanft an ihrer Unterlippe saugte, platzierte er beide Hände auf ihren Hüften, beugte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung nach vorne und hob ihre Oberschenkel an, um Rey gegen seine Leiste zu heben. Ihr entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen, als sie seine Erektion nur zu deutlich gegen sich gepresst fühlte und verschränkte ihre Beine hinter seinem Rücken. Kylos Atem kam inzwischen ebenfalls stoßweise und er runzelte kurz die Stirn, seine Möglichkeiten überdenkend. Bis zu seinem Schlafzimmer war es für seinen Geschmack zu weit. Nach drei überraschend kontrollierten Schritten erreichte er den Teppich vor dem Sofa, wo er mit Rey an sich gepresst in die Knie ging. Einen Augenblick später fand sich Rey auf dem weichen Teppich wieder und Kylo kniete über ihr, seine schwarzen Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht und kitzelten ihre Wangen, als er mit seinen Lippen die Konturen ihres Schlüsselbeines nachfuhr. Seine Finger wanderten quälend langsam von den Oberschenkeln über ihre Hüfte und Taille in Richtung ihrer Achseln, wobei sich seine Daumen geschickt seitlich unter ihrem Bustier verhakten und es über ihre Schultern streiften.

Er stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und verinnerlichte den Anblick ihres Oberkörpers, sein Daumen zog dabei kleine Kreise unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels in ihre zarte Haut. Kylo rieb seine angespannte Handfläche über ihre Brust und nahm mit Genugtuung war, wie ihre Brustwarzen noch härter wurden und Rey sich gegen ihn lehnte. Sie war in Flammen und jede Pause in Berührungen und Küssen war fast schmerzhaft. Das Streiflicht der Schreibtischlampe war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum, abgesehen von dem sanften Leuchten der Sterne durch die Transparistahl-Scheiben. Es akzentuierte Kylos hohen Wangenknochen, seine scharf geschnittene Nase, die markanten Augenbrauen und sein intensiver Blick unter schweren Lidern hypnotisierte sie förmlich. Ihre Augen wanderten andächtig über seinen Körper und bewunderten, wie er so kontrolliert über ihr verharrte, gleich eines Raubtieres kurz vor dem Sprung. Mit einem Seufzen lenkte er seinen Blick wieder auf ihre Augen und lies seine Hand von unterhalb ihres Nabels langsam unter den Bund ihrer Hose rutschen. Seine Augen lagen zu jeder Sekunde auf den ihren und prüften ihre Reaktion darauf. Sie berühren zu dürfen war wie das Paradies und er konnte über ihre Verbindung spüren, dass sie ihn mit offenem Geist empfing. Aber Kylo wollte nicht Gefahr laufen eine Grenze zu überschreiten von der Rey vielleicht nicht wusste, dass es sie – zumindest für sie – gab. Es war glasklar für ihn, dass sie in diesem Bereich unerfahren war.

Rey atmete hörbar ein. Sie fuhr scheu mit ihrer linken Hand entlang seines Oberarmes und gab seinem Ellbogen schließlich einen leichten Druck nach unten, dabei fixierte sie nervös seine Schulter. Schöpfer, sie sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen. Rey hoffte, er konnte das aus ihrem Verhalten herauslesen und sie musste es nicht laut aussprechen. Ihre Augenlider flatterten unwillkürlich und sie drückte sich gegen seine Hand.

Das war alles, was er wissen wollte und er beugte sich vor und küsste sie unterhalb ihres Ohres, testete die Zartheit ihrer Haut mit den Zähnen. Zur Hälfte lagerte sein Oberkörper auf ihr, der Rest wurde von seinem aufgestützten Arm abgefangen. Rey stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie es genoss, sein Gewicht zu spüren, seine Haut auf der Ihren. Sein massiger Körper auf einem ihrer Oberschenkel, quer über ihrem Bauch und ihrer Brust, presste er sie in den Teppich. Sein Kopf war unterdessen vergraben unter ihrer Kehle. Alles zusammen weckte in ihr ein animalisches Begehren.

Sie wollte sich hingeben, seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, unterworfen werden und – oh – ihr Körper sagte ihr ganz genau, wo sie seine Berührung brauchte.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, legte er seine Handfläche mit Druck auf ihr Geschlecht und verharrte dort einen Moment, während seine Lippen tiefer wanderten und an ihren harten Brustwarzen saugten. Rey entführ ein lautes Stöhnen und sie pressten ihren Unterleib gegen ihn. Erschrocken von sich selbst flog ihr Handrücken über ihren Mund, aber Kylo ergriff ihren Arm und zog ihn zur Seite.

„Nicht“. Seine Stimme war heißer und rau und schickte weitere Lustwellen durch ihren Körper. Sein Atem kam schwer und seine harte Erektion drückte in die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels, einzelne Haarsträhnen hingen in seine Stirn. Sie war gefesselt von seinem Anblick. Er spreizte sachte mit Zeige- und Ringfinger ihre Labien und fand mit seinem Mittelfinger die kleine Verdickung zwischen ihren Falten, die er mit langsamen, leichten Kreisen massierte. Rey konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie beim stoßweisen Ausatmen der Luft wieder stöhnte und die Art wie er unmittelbar seine Erektion an ihr rieb ließ sie wissen, wie sehr ihn das anmachte. Diese absurd große Hand hatte in ihrer Hose kaum Platz für seine Bewegungen und sie brauchte so viel mehr davon. So hob sie willig ihre Hüfte, als er die letzten Stücke ihrer Kleidung nach unten zog und zur Seite warf.

Sie lag schließlich völlig nackt unter ihm und es kümmerte sie nicht im geringsten – Rey wollte mehr von ihm, seiner Haut, seiner Berührung, sein Atem an ihrem Ohr. Sie ließ ihre Fingerspitzen unter seinen Hosenbund schlüpfen, tiefer kam sie zu ihrer Enttäuschung nicht. Ihr Arm war zu kurz und sein Gewicht drückte sie wieder kraftvoll in den weichen Teppich. Jetzt, wo seine Hand nicht mehr durch enge Stoffschichten eingeschränkt war, drückte er ihren Schenkel nach außen und versenkte seine Finger wieder zwischen ihren Beinen mit diesen so unfassbar koordinierten Strichen, die Rey um den Verstand brachten. Kylo katapultierte seine Lippen leidenschaftlich auf die Ihren und ließ seine Zunge tief ihren Mund erforschen – ein Versprechen, was sie beide nach Luft ringen ließ, unfähig sich voneinander zu lösen. Reys Bedürfnis nach Erlösung wurde immer dringender, fordernder und ihr Unvermögen ihn zu berühren, sich zu bewegen, steigerte das immer weiter. Sie vergrub verzweifelt ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und zog ihn kraftvoll noch näher zu sich – härter, fester, mehr, ein Wimmern auf ihren Lippen als Bitte, es ihr zu gewähren. Er ließ seinen Finger tief in sie gleiten und ihr überraschtes Keuchen fing er mit seinem Mund auf. Es erregte ihn zutiefst, wie stark ihr Körper auf ihn reagierte, wie sie bebte und seufzte und sich gegen ihn warf, so feucht in ihrem Verlangen nach ihm. Es kostete ihm alle Selbstkontrolle die er aufbringen konnte, sich noch zurück zu nehmen. Sie war so eng und er würde sicherstellen, dass sie so bereit wie irgend möglich für ihn war.

Reys Finger streckten sich eifrig entlang der Haarline unterhalb seines Nabels und er atmete scharf ein, sie machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht. Kylo drang auch mit seinem Mittelfinger in sie und spürte fasziniert, wie sie sich um ihn anspannte und ihr Becken unwillkürlich gegen seine Finger drängte. Rey schloss die Augen und wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich Lichtblitze sah oder sich das nur einbildete. „Ben, bitte …“ Sie kämpfte unter ihm, um endlich an diesen verdammten Hosenbund zu gelangen. Er rollte sich von ihrem Bein und sah ihr mit hungrigen Augen atemlos zu, wie sie versuchte seine Hose zu öffnen. Kylo legte seine Hand über ihre und sie gab einen kleinen, frustrierten Schrei von sich. Er schenkte ihr ein sündhaftes Lächeln: „Wenn ich helfen darf …?“

Rey vergaß zu atmen und beobachtete mit trockner Kehle, wie er auf die Knie kam und sich in einer schnellen Bewegung komplett entkleidete. Oh Schöpfer, er war riesig. Was eigentlich kein Wunder war, da alles an diesem Mann groß war. Rey war dankbar über die spärliche Beleuchtung, denn sie war vor Verlegenheit sicherlich dunkelrot angelaufen. Kylo beugte sich wieder zu ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht zärtlich in seine Hände. Er küsste sie sanft und wartete, bis sich Rey erholt hatte und ihn zu sich zog. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern zärtlich über seinen Rücken, navigierte ihn zu sich und er senkte seinen Körper auf sie. Sie spürten seine Erektion kurz vor ihrem Eingang und wurde sich bewusst, wie feucht der komplette Bereich bereits war – wohl durch seine vorausschauende Fingerfertigkeit. Rey war nervös, aber definitiv „fertig“ mit warten, wollte ihn so unbedingt in sich spüren. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass ihr gesamter Körper nur noch danach schrie, sich mit ihm zu vereinigen, als sei es der Grund für ihre Existenz. Ihr Band vibrierte immer wilder und energischer und sie schmetterte ihr starkes Verlangen nach ihm in seinen Geist.

Noch ein Kuss und Kylo drang mit einem erstickten Stöhnen langsam in sie. Er hielt kurz inne und sie versuchte sich keuchend an die brennende Dehnung zu gewöhnen. Nach einem Moment schob er sich weiter in sie, sanft aber bestimmt und ohne weitere Pause. Der kurze Schmerz verebbte, abgelöst durch Wellen der Lust, die über ihr zusammenbrachen. Alleine das Gefühl, von ihm so total ausgefüllt zu sein, katapultierte sie fast über die Angeln, die ihre Welt noch gerade so an Ort und Stelle hielten. Kylo hatte seinen Kopf schwer atmend auf ihrer Schulter abgelegt und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Die Zeit, die Rey benötigte, um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, war auch für ihn bitter nötig. Dann begann er, mit kleinen Bewegungen in sie zu stoßen und sofort antwortete sie mit einem Stöhnen. Kriff, sie war so wunderschön, so eng und feucht und so _laut_ – und sie war endlich sein. Seine Stöße wurden tiefer und kraftvoller und Rey spiegelte seine Bewegung und warf sich ihm entgegen. Um seine Beherrschung war es geschehen, er fixierte ihre Hüfte mit seiner Hand und versenkte sich so vehement und tief wie er konnte. Er war mit ihr in einen Rausch getaucht, ihre gemeinsamen Atemzüge und Keuchen als einzige Geräusche im Raum. Kylo wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr lange zurück halten konnte, viel zu oft hatte er schon davon geträumt, Rey so intensiv zu spüren. Er dankte dem Schöpfer, als er spürte, wie sich Rey um ihn kontrahierte und unkontrollierte zuckte, ihre Nägel in seine Schultern gegraben und seinen Namen auf ihren Lippen, rau, laut. Seinen wirklichen Namen. Er könnte ihr niemals verbieten, diesen Namen zu benutzen – jetzt ganz sicher nicht mehr. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen flog er über die Grenzen seiner selbst und fühlte seinen Samen in sie schießen. Kylo genoss die letzten sanften Wellen, mit der die Lust durch ihn brandete und die letzte Flüssigkeit aus ihm strömte. Er legte seine Stirn auf ihre Schläfe, hörte ihre Atemzüge, spürte ihren Herzschlag, fühlte in ihr gemeinsames Band, was lebhaft pulsierte. Sie war wie ein Sturm, wild, ungezügelt und dabei so natürlich. Das sie zurück gekommen war, dass sie jetzt so überirdisch in seinen Armen lag mit rosa Wangen und einigen Haarsträhnen über der erhitzten Stirn, atemlos und atemberaubend, konnte er nicht fassen. Aber er war dankbar, so unendlich dankbar. Ihre Augen glänzten feucht und als er dies realisierte, kroch die Angst in sein Herz. „Rey – war ich … oh nein.“

„Schhhh“, sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, auf _ihr_ Mal. „Alles in Ordnung. Mehr als in Ordnung. Ich bin nur … überwältigt, schätze ich. Von … allem.“

Er schaute ihr in die Augen und brauchte nicht ihr Band, um ihre Gefühle zu verstehen. Es ging ihm genauso. Es war nicht nur die schiere Intensität ihrer Vereinigung. Nach all den Jahren der Einsamkeit gab es endlich einen Menschen, der einfach _verstand_ , wo es wirklich wichtig war. Der bereit war nach einem gemeinsamen Weg zu suchen. Zu hoffen, dass es möglich war, eine glückliche Zukunft zu haben.

Kylo räusperte sich. „Rey – entschuldige bitte. Es war eine grauenhafte Idee, dich zu entführen und gegen Deinen Willen hier zu behalten. Ich war verzweifelt. Ich dachte, wenn ich Dir hier erst alles erklären kann, dann verstehst Du mich. Es ist dir klar, dass Du keine Gefangene mehr bist, oder?“

Rey lächelte schief. „Ich muss sagen, deine Art das Vertrauen von jemand zu gewinnen ist ... speziell. 

Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber es hat funktioniert.“

„Ich habe mich in der letzten Stunde auch wirklich angestrengt.“ Er flüsterte es mit diesem verwegenen Solo-Lächeln, das nur für sie war. In der Position, in der sie sich befand – unter ihm und nackt auf einem Teppich, er immer noch _in_ ihr – verzichtete sie auf einen provozierenden Kommentar. Sie wandt sich leicht unter ihm, um besser atmen zu können und er wurde sich seines Gewichts auf ihr bewusst und rollte sich zur Seite.

Verträumt streifte er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Komm, es ist spät. Lass uns ins Bett gehen.“ Und ohne darüber zu diskutieren, an welches Bett er dabei dachte, nahm er sie auf den Arm und marschierte in sein Schlafzimmer.


	16. Das, was zurück bleibt

*  *

Beide waren erschöpft, geradezu abgekämpft. Der Tag hatte nicht enden wollen und für jeden seine eigenen Herausforderungen bereitgehalten.

Kylo musste sich der Angst stellen, dass Rey nicht zurückkommen könnte. Dass sie unbestreitbar seine Schwäche war und er dies akzeptieren musste und, _wichtiger_ , wollte. Ein komplett neues Konzept für ihn – Einzuräumen, dass er verwundbar war. Er war nicht gerade enthusiastisch über diese Erkenntnis. Wobei es weniger eine „neue Erkenntnis“ war denn ein Anerkennen dieser Wahrheit.

Rey hingegen hatte sich zuerst stundenlang in den Verhandlungen konzentriert und dann ihre bisherigen Lebensentscheidungen in Frage gestellt. Ihre Rolle im Widerstand und ihr wachsendes Vertrauen in Kylo Rens Neue Ordnung drehte und wendete sie zwar schon seit Tagen in ihrem Kopf, aber eine Entscheidung war eine Entscheidung.

Beängstigend und Befreiend zugleich.

Das Aufwühlendste war aber ihr Entschluss sich zu öffnen um ihre Einsamkeit hinter sich zu lassen. Darauf zu hoffen, dass ihre Verletzlichkeit nicht ausgenutzt wird und sie zerschmettert zurück bliebe.

Gegen all ihre Instinkte vorzugehen, die sie auf Jakku am Leben gehalten hatten.

In den Augen des Anderen Verständnis zu sehen, und es so intensiv durch ihr Band zu spüren, war erlösend. Er, der sich so vehement von jeder Beziehung losgesagt hatte oder davon abgeschnitten worden war. Sie, die sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als zu Jemand zu gehören, ohne sich genau das bisher gestattet zu haben – gefangen in ihrer einsamen Vergangenheit. Es war Zeit für einen Neuanfang.

Kein Wunder, dass sie sofort in den Schlaf abtrifteten. Frei von Ängsten und Einsamkeit, ohne Alpträume, aneinander gedrängt und die Atemzüge des Anderen auf der Haut. Als Rey früh am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, brauchte sie einen kurzen Moment um zu realisieren, wo sie sich befand. Bei der Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht lächelte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Brust, atmete seinen Duft ein. Kylos Bett war riesig, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen lagen sie direkt am Rand, sein ausgestreckter - von ihr leicht angesabberter - Arm unter ihrem Kopf, ihr linkes Bein über seinen Oberschenkel geschlungen, zusammengerollt wie ein Paar Perootu-Katzen. Sie mochte seine Wärme, das beruhigende Gefühl von Haut auf Haut was ihr versicherte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Aber das Ziehen in ihren Nackenmuskeln war weniger angenehm - sie sollte diese Schlafposition dringend überdenken! Kylo lag ruhig auf dem Rücken, einige Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht und er sah unglaublich friedlich aus. Jünger als sonst. Sie studierte sein Profil, prägte sich die Leberflecke auf seinen Wangen ein und ließ ihre Augen über seinen muskulären Oberkörper gleiten. Die Bettdecke war auf Hüfthöhe gerutscht – sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie das störte. Seine programmierte Tagessequenz musste bereits gestartet haben, denn eine indirekte Beleuchtung imitierte das fahle, gelbliche Licht einer aufgehenden Sonne.

Rey bemerkte die deutliche Narbe schräg über Kylos Brust, die sie gestern mit den Fingern nachgefahren hatte. Sie begann zwischen Schulter und Schlüsselbein, quer über sein Brustbein und endete kurz über seiner Leiste. Sie erstarrte, als sie eine perfekt symmetrische Narbe gespiegelt auf seiner anderen Körperseite sah, die tiefen Linien kreuzten sich unterhalb seiner Brustmuskeln. Unter keinen Umständen konnten diese Male zufällig während eines Kampfes entstanden sein. Rey schluckte und hob ihren Kopf, als ihr eine kleine Bewegung verriet, dass er aufgewacht war. Sie schloss die Augen, um ihre Tränen darin zu verbergen. Snoke hatte ihren Geist gefoltert, ihre Erinnerung und Gefühle Stück für Stück zerfetzt und ihre Muskeln brennen lassen, als würden sie von den Knochen gerissen. Sie hatte selbst gefühlt, wie gnadenlos er strafte und sich nahm, was er wollte. Natürlich hatte er auch nicht vor Kylo Halt gemacht – _gerade_ vor ihm nicht.

„Warum hast du das nur mitgemacht?“ Sie flüsterte – aus Angst, ihre Stimme versage sonst vollends.

Er blieb einige Sekunden stumm und biss die Zähne aufeinander.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre zu schwach mich zu widersetzten und es gab ohnehin niemanden mehr, zu dem ich zurückkehren konnte. _Vielleicht_ wäre das anfangs noch möglich gewesen – als ich noch nicht der Massenmörder der Galaxie war.“ Er brachte die Worte mit einem bitteren Ton heraus.

„Aber zu Beginn war Snoke auch noch wesentlich subtiler im Aufzwingen seines Willens.

Später weniger.“

Er drehte seinen Kopf weg von ihr, um seine Gefühle zu verbergen aber sie sah, wie seine Hände zitterten. Rey spürte, wie etwas Heißes über ihre Wangen strömte.

„Ich hoffte, wenn ich erst so wäre, wie er mich wollte, könnte ich den Terror hinter mir lassen. Ich hasste mich selbst, dass ich nicht in der Lage war, mich von der hellen Seite komplett abzuwenden. Und dieser Selbsthass brachte mich noch näher zu ihm, unterwarf mich noch mehr. Wärst Du nicht an diesem Tag auf die Supremacy gekommen, ich hätte mich nicht gegen ihn erhoben. Ich hatte auch keine Ahnung, ob ich ihn wirklich töten könnte – ich wusste nur, dass ich es versuchen muss.“

Sie beugte sich vor und wendete sein Gesicht zu ihr. „Es war damals das einzig Richtige, dass ich zu Dir kam! Und gestern – das war die Beste Entscheidung, die ich jemals getroffen habe.“ Kylo lächelte sie verhalten an und legte seine Hand über die ihre. Als sie Rey schließlich zurückziehen wollte, stoppte er ihre Bewegung und küsste ihre Handfläche, seine Augen brachen keinen Augenblick den Blickkontakt. Rey hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie so schnell nicht aus diesem Schlafzimmer kämen, wenn sie nicht schleunigst Raum zwischen sich und ihn brachte. So verlockend der Gedanke war – nach dem gestrigen Tag hatte sie wirklich ein starkes Verlangen nach einer Dusche und so etwas profanem wie Nahrung. Viel davon. Und einer Zahnbürsten. Schöpfer... Sie konnte ihren eigenen Atem riechen! 

Ihre Augen waren weich, aber sie bemühte sich um einen bestimmten Ton. „Du gehst jetzt in Dein Badezimmer!“ Kylo hob eine Augenbraue. „Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen deinen kommandierenden Ton hätte“ – er lächelte sie unschuldig an – „aber warum kommst Du nicht mit?“

„Wenn ich mitkomme, dann bekomme ich in der nächsten Stunde nichts zu essen. Außerdem … außerdem liegt meine Kleidung noch vor deinem Schreibtisch und deshalb wirst zuerst _Du_ dieses Zimmer verlassen!“

Jetzt grinste Kylo schamlos. „Liebes, für sittliches Verhalten ist es jetzt etwas zu spät.“ Er seufzte. „Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, dann erfülle ich dir deinen Wunsch. Ich muss sowieso gleich heute Morgen die Verträge von Eriadu gegenzeichnen. Du solltest dabei sein, schließlich ist es auch dein Verdienst.“ Und mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, wie der Schöpfer ihn geschaffen hatte, und schlenderte in Richtung seines Badezimmers. Rey starrte ihm hinterher und man konnte ihr kaum vorwerfen, wenn ihr Blick an seinem Hintern hängen blieb. Über ihr Band war seine amüsierte Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Mach den Mund wieder zu, Liebes._

Kriff, das Selbstbewusstsein dieses Mannes war unfassbar irritierend.

Gleichermaßen irritiert war sie aber auch über den Kosenamen, den er verwendet hatte. Gestern war sie auf andere _Dinge_ fokussiert und hatte es als eine seiner Provokationen abgetan. Heute Morgen allerdings … es klang nicht provozierend. Jedem anderen hätte sie gezeigt, wie _lieb_ sie wäre und was sie von Kosenamen allgemein hielt. Es war schmerzlich genug, dass sie keinen Nachnamen hatte. Wenn bisher jemand auf die Idee gekommen war, ihr auch noch den Vornamen vorzuenthalten – nein – darauf hatte sie noch nie gut reagiert. Aber vielleicht … vielleicht war es diesmal keine Reduktion, kein Zurechtstutzen auf „niedlich und nett“. Sie könnte ihm erlauben, dass er – und nur er - sie auf diese Art ansprechen durfte. So wie er ihr erlaubte, dass sie ihn „Ben“ nannte. Schon immer genannt hatte. Mit Kylo Ren wollte sie schließlich noch nie etwas zu tun haben.

Rey setzte sich aufrecht hin und ihr wurde bewusst, dass an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel noch sein getrockneter Samen klebte. Sie fühlte ihr Gesicht heiß werden und versuchte, ihre Befremdung darüber abzuschütteln. Solche Details gehörten wohl zum großen Ganzen, was sich da „Intimität“ nannte. Was für eine Nacht. Sie beeilte sich, in ihr eigenes kleines Bad umzuziehen. Für den Moment war das die vernünftigere Entscheidung.

***

Als sie mit nassen, hochgebundenen Haaren und frischer Kleidung wieder den Wohnraum betrat, machte sie sich zuerst auf die Suche nach ihren Sachen vor dem Sofa. Sie erstarrte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Es schien, als lägen alle leicht beweglichen Teile des Quartiers auf dem Boden, inklusive zerbrochener Vasen, Papieren und Büchern. Sie hörte vom Essbereich ein Geräusch und fand dort Kylo vor, auf dem Boden kniend und einen Stapel Zettel in der Hand.

„Was hast Du _getan_?“ Sie war fassungslos – seine Wutausbrüche musste er wirklich in den Griff bekommen. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie verständnislos an, dann dämmerte die Erkenntnis und er verzog einen Mundwinkel. „Das warst Du mindestens genauso sehr wie ich! Ich schätze, unser Einfluss auf die Macht ist gestern Nacht etwas … außer Kontrolle geraten.“

Reys Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „Herrjeh“ war alles, was sie herausbrachte.

Hinter ihr zirpte eine Astromechdroiden-Einheit, die anscheinend ausgerechnet die Scherben zu ihren Füßen wegsaugen wollte. Verdattert trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, aber der Droide quiekte nur weiter ungehalten und verscheuchte auch Kylo.

„Dieser Droide ist ganz schön penetrant dafür, dass Du der Supreme Leader bist!“

Kylo seufzte. „Die meiste Zeit ist er sowieso heruntergefahren oder arbeitet, wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht ihn umprogrammieren zu lassen, vielleicht mache ich das noch.“

Daraufhin war aufgebrachtes Zirpen zu hören.

Kylo verzog den Mund und funkelte den Droiden an. „Aber ich könnte es! Du machst mal besser deinen Job hier!“ Wieder eine Reihe von Quiek- und Zirp-Geräuschen, dabei rollte der Droide in einer Geschwindigkeit um ihre Füße, dass Rey fast stolperte. „Nein, Kriff, das war keine Absicht. Aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es nicht wieder passiert.“

Beim letzten Satz sah er Rey an, die daraufhin verlegen Richtung Kaffeemaschine flüchtete.

Es wirkte fast wie eine Kapitulation, als er sich ebenfalls vom Tisch zurückzog und ihr folgte. „Ich habe eben eine Schwäche für kleine aufsässige Dinge“ murmelte er, als er seinen Arm um ihre Taille schlang und begann ihren Nacken zu küssen. Rey konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank zu holen. Wieder piepte es ärgerlich hinter ihnen. Kylo drehte sich betont langsam um, und wenn es möglich war einen Droiden einzuschüchtern, dann versuchte er genau das mit seinem Blick zu erreichen.

„Du bist jetzt besser still, sonst überlege ich mir das mit dem Umprogrammieren wirklich.“

Der Droide rollte tonlos rückwärts und widmete sich wieder der Beseitigung der Scherben, die den gesamten Küchenboden bedeckten.

„Hat er einen Namen?“

„BeeBee-nein?“ Kylo grinste und unter dem Esstisch zirpte es wieder ungehalten.

Rey lachte. „Ich mag ihn, irgendwer muss dir widersprechen – das tut deinem Ego gut!“


	17. Devil Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine Triggerwarnung für alle, die sich unwohl beim Lesen sexueller Belästigung oder Bedrohungen sexueller Natur fühlen. Wenn das der Fall ist, dann stoppt ab dem eingebunden Video. Im nächsten Kapitel wird ausreichend erklärt, um was es ging. Allerdings bleibt es insofern "harmlos", als das sich Rey ihrer Stärke bewusst ist und im Notfall wehren könnte und würde.

Poe unterdrückte ein Gähnen – er musste dringend erreichen, dass sie diese allgemeinen Versammlungen später abhielten. Dabei war es sogar seine Idee gewesen, alle zwei Wochen ein für alle offenes, ungezwungenes Treffen abzuhalten. Jeder der wollte, konnte sich dort über die aktuell laufenden Missionen informieren - zumindest über alle nicht geheimen Aufträge und Absprachen. Weniger „Stille Post“, mehr Zusammenhalt. _Irgendwie so_ hatte er das begründet. War diese Idee _vor_ der Schlacht auf Crait alleine aufgrund der schieren Zahl der Mitglieder nicht umsetzbar, so hatte sich dieser Hinderungsgrund jetzt … in Luft aufgelöst.

„Ok, Leute – dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Bevor ich was zu dem Debakel auf Basteel erzähle: hat irgendjemand von euch Neuigkeiten?“

Wie gewöhnlich murmelten ein paar Männer den ein oder anderen Scherz, ohne jedoch etwas wirklich Relevantes beizutragen. Direkt in der ersten Reihe feixten ein paar Rebellen besonders laut und Poe warf ihnen einen kurzen, gelangweilten Blick zu. Das ermutigte wohl Sann’a dazu, ihn teilhaben zu lassen. _Bitte nicht_ – Poe legte innerlich die Ohren an und wartete auf den unvermeidlich folgenden schlechten Witz.

„Ich habe gehört, dass der Supreme Leader `ne Freundin hat.“

„Vielleicht lenkt ihn das ja ab …“

„Hör bloß auf, darüber will ich echt nicht nachdenken!“

„Ich habe gehört, es ist eher eine Kurtisane.“

„Wer würde mit dem schon freiwillig …“.

„Ahhhh – Bitte – das brennt sich in mein Gehirn!“

„Ich weiß was von einer Gefangenen …“

„Sie bereiten auf Coruscant doch eine Hochzeit vor…“

„Ach ja? Ich habe gehört, es soll dort eine Exekution stattfinden.“

Poe massierte die Stelle zwischen seinen Augen und grunzte entnervt.

Wie immer. Nichts. Relevantes.

Da meldete sich Finn mit belegter Stimme zu Wort. „Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was mit Rey geschehen ist.“

Plötzlich war es totenstill im Saal.

***

Kylo hatte sich eine halbe Stunde vor Rey auf den Weg gemacht, um der Brücke noch einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie würde ihren Weg zum Konferenzraum inzwischen alleine finden – auch wenn sie sich ernsthaft um den Gemütszustand des Schiffsarchitekten Sorgen machte. Oder eher um die _Schar von Schiffsarchitekten_ oder wer auch immer es für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte, jeden verdammten Gang auf der Steadfast _komplett identisch_ aussehen zu lassen. Notfalls könnte sie immer noch seiner Machtsignatur folgen – das war einfacher, als die endlosen Kombinationen aus Nummern und Buchstaben an jeder Tür und Kreuzung zu beachten. Sie hatte fast die komplette Reihe an Offiziersunterkünften hinter sich gelassen, als sie Gesprächsfetzen und leises Lachen hörte. Sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie die beiden Offiziere hinter dem schrägen Vorsprung erst jetzt sah. O’Hanna und Tomak stoben in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit auseinander, dass ihre vorherige Nähe zueinander umso offensichtlicher wurde. Rey bemühte sich um ein ausdruckloses Gesicht und einen unauffälligen Ton. „Guten Morgen!“

Sie lief zügig weiter und ließ die beiden betreten hinter sich zurück. Als sie aber um die nächste Ecke bog, kam O’Hanna hinter ihr hergejoggt und versperrte ihr mit einem unsicheren Lächeln den Weg.

„Rey – hast Du einen Moment?“

„Sicher – ich nehme an, wir sind alle zur Vertragsunterzeichnung unterwegs?“

„Ja – das … ja. Uhm – was mich und Tomak betrifft … geht niemanden etwas an, ok?“ O’Hanna runzelte ihre Stirn und sah sie prüfend an. „Damit meine ich speziell General Hux!“

Rey war verblüfft und vergaß für einen Moment ihre Mimik zu kontrollieren. Warum machte O’Hanna ihr Tête-à-Tête mit Tomak überhaupt zum Thema? Nicht, dass Rey gerade viele Gesprächspartner hatte um Klatsch auszutauschen … . Der Einzige, der ihr da in den Sinn kam, war ganz sicher _nicht_ General Hux.

„In Ordnung– warum sollte ich auch. Aber warum machen sie sich um General Hux Sorgen? Wäre es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, dass ich dem Supreme Leader davon erzähle?“

Rey hielt kurz inne und verfluchte ihre lockere Zunge. Warum sollte ausgerechnet _sie_ als _Gefangene_ Kylo Ren etwas erzählen? Verflixt …Dinge vorzugeben war nicht ihre Stärke. „Ähm – um mich besser zu stellen!“ Gut – das war ein einleuchtender Grund, nicht wahr? Sie hatte sich gerettet!

O’Hanna schenkte ihr einen ungläubigen Blick und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie viel Rey über die Neue Ordnung wusste. Sie war zumindest kein Feind für sie – so viel war ihr inzwischen klar. „Es gibt gewisse _Fraktionen_ , welche mögliche Schwächen der verschiedenen Offiziere sammeln. Ich möchte nicht auf so einer Liste auftauchen! Dem Supreme Leader hingegen dürfte unsere Liaison egal sein, solange wir unseren Job machen. Außerdem“ – sie legte ihren Kopf schräg und trug ein schmales Lächeln auf den Lippen – „glaube ich nicht, dass du dich noch viel besser mit dem Supreme Leader stellen könntest!“

Rey war wie vom Donner gerührt. Inzwischen war auch Tomak bei ihnen angekommen und Rey beschloss, dies als Ablenkung zu nutzen.

„Wie auch immer. Wollen wir?“ Sie nickte den beiden – hoffentlich mit einem Pokerface – zu und stürmte wieder weiter in Richtung Konferenzraum.

***

Zu Reys Überraschung war auch Hux anwesend, der anschließend die von ihm verhasste Umstrukturierung der Militärkräfte mit dem Supreme Leader besprechen wollte. Auch wenn er kein Wort zu dem Bericht des letzten Tages über die so gut wie abgeschlossenen Verhandlungen sagte war Rey klar, dass er innerlich kochte. Sie konnte dennoch nicht anders als ein stolzes Lächeln im Gesicht zu tragen, als Tomak knapp berichtete, mit welchen Argumenten Rey Minister NaTai den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte und letztendlich die Wirksamkeit der Verträge besiegelte. Kylo unterschrieb schließlich die Vertragstexte und ratifizierte sie. Hux Mimik war währenddessen hart und unbewegt.

Als den Offizieren O'Hanna und Tomak der Befehlt zum Wegtreten gegeben wurde, entschuldigte sich auch Rey, um in den Trainingsraum zu gehen. Noch eine Stunde zusammen mit Hux an einem Tisch würde sie nicht ertragen. Als sie sich erhob zischte er wütend in ihre Richtung: „Seit wann schicken wir unser Schlafzimmerpersonal an den Verhandlungstisch?“

Rey biss die Zähne zusammen und funkelte ihn an, ihre Faust ballte sich und Ärger rollte durch jede Faser ihres Körpers. Eines der Wassergläser kippte kraftvoll in Hux Richtung und ergoss sich über seine Hose, während er fluchend ruckartig mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten rutschte. Kylo beobachte die Szene mit unbewegtem Gesicht und schluckte mühsam ein Lachen herunter. Hux Augen schossen von Rey zum Supreme Leader, alle einstudierte Unterwürfigkeit von ihm vergessen.

„Dieses respektlose Verhalten wird doch hoffentlich gemaßregelt, das hier ist die Neue Ordnung und nicht ein Haufen ungehobelter Rebellen!“

Kylo betrachtete ihn aus verengten Augen und mit angespanntem Kiefer. Rey konnte fühlen, wie er um Fassung rang.

„Ich kümmere mich später darum“ entgegnete er nur in knappen Worten. „O’Hanna, Tomak, Rey: Wegtreten.“ Damit war die Angelegenheit für ihn offensichtlich erledigt, den Kopf wieder über sein Datenpad geneigt und auf den nächsten Programmpunkt fokussiert.

Von O’Hannas Seite kam ein Ton, der irgendetwas zwischen einem Nießen und verschlucktem Lachen war und Rey beeilte sich, zügig den Konferenzraum zu verlassen.

Devil Devil von Milck

_Rebel, rebel call me rebel, rebel_ _  
I walk the plank, not a tear in my eye  
I won't go down your blushing bride  
Under the water I'll be sharpening my knife_

_Do not try me Devil, Devil_ _  
Cannot buy me Devil, Devil  
You won't make a fool of me, oh no  
What makes you so special, special  
To think I would ever settle  
For that devious dance between you and me, Devil, Devil_

Rey wischte sich mit dem Handrücken ihre Haare von der verschwitzten Stirn. Sie hatte alle zuvor gelernten Schwerthiebe für sich wiederholt und dann mit dem Stock gegen zwei Gefechtsdroiden gekämpft. Etwas nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihr, dass sie diese so stark beschädigt hatte aber es hatte sich auch so _gut_ angefühlt, ihren Ärger über Hux Luft zu machen. Sich so von ihrer Wut leiten zu lassen und in dieser Art und Weise Dampf abzulassen, war ganz und gar keine angemessene Verhaltensweise für jemanden, der sich der hellen Seite der Macht verschrieben hatte. So langsam hatte sie allerdings genug davon, irgendwelche Seiten zu wählen. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie permanent dabei eine Wahrheit zugunsten einer anderen aus dem Blick verlieren.

Sie legte den Stab in seine Wandhalterung und bewegte ihren Kopf, um ihre Muskulatur zu lockern. Als sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten wusste sie unmissverständlich, wer sich ihr näherte. Hux war mit schnellen Schritten auf dem Weg zu ihr und seine Gefühle von Wut und Machthunger waren fast greifbar. Die automatische Türe zischte und er brauste auf sie zu. Zu ihrer Überraschung war er alleine und näherte sich mit einem lauernden Gesichtsausdruck. Er lehnte sich wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt mit einer Schulter an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper. Das war bei weitem die entspanntest Haltung, in der Rey ihn je gesehen hatte. Seine knallblauen Augen bohrten sich in sie und um seine Lippen spielte ein geradezu verstörendes Lächeln. Einige Strähnen seiner so sorgsam zurückgekämmten, kupferfarbenen Haare hatten es gewagt, aus der strengen Formation auszubrechen – vermutlich während seines vorherigen Wutanfalles. Oder Kylo hatte ihn mal wieder gewürgt – wer konnte das schon so genau sagen. Es stand ihm besser, aber entsprach sicherlich nicht seinem Sinn für Drill und Ordnung. Rey formte ein kleines, sarkastisches Lächeln auf ihrem Mund. Hux hatte fein geschnittene Gesichtszüge und würden seine Augen nicht stets Grausamkeit in sich bergen, könnte er als attraktiv bezeichnet werden.

„So … Rey, richtig?“

Rey streckte ihre Schultern durch und ging unbewusst in eine Verteidigungshaltung. Er schnurrte förmlich ihren Namen und beobachtete jede ihrer Reaktionen – das gefiel Rey ganz und gar nicht. Es war so verflixt untypisch für ihn.

„Nachdem du schon einige Zeit hier bist wird es Zeit für eine kleine Unterhaltung zwischen uns. Es ist sicherlich … schwierige … die Abläufe hier richtig einzuordnen. Vielleicht kann ich behilflich sein?“

Rey kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie könnte ihn natürlich problemlos ausknocken, aber sie war sich unsicher, ob sie wirklich ihre Tarnung auffliegen lassen sollte. Außerdem wollte sie wissen, warum er hier war. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, auf was sie hier abzielen, General.“

„Hm – in der Tat, ja? So unschuldig? Wirklich herzerwärmend – _Rey_.“

Er kam näher und Rey widerstand der Versuchung, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, sie würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Er atmete langsam ein und ließ seinen Blick betont langsam über ihren Körper gleiten. Rey wand sich unwohl unter seinen gierigen Augen, was ihm ein dreckiges Grinsen entlockte.

„Es immer sinnvoll zu wissen, wo die Loyalitäten und wunde Punkte der Leute liegen, mit denen man zu tun hat. Ganz besonders an Board der Kommandozentrale des Supreme Leaders – _Rey_.“

Es löste Übelkeit in ihr aus , wie er ihren Namen langsam und wiederholt förmlich aushauchte.

„Ich bin verantwortlich für die Sicherheit auf diesem Schiff und der Sicherheit des Führungspersonals. Du wirst verstehen, dass es essentiell ist, dass ich alle möglichen Schwachstellen kenne. Speziell …“ _er nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zwischen seine Finger und zwirbelte sie langsam_ „…die Schwachstellen unseres geschätzten Supreme Leaders.“

Rey ballte ihre Fäuste und atmete langsam durch ihre Nase aus.

„Hier ist es wie überall im Leben – eine Hand wäscht die andere und mit den richtigen … _Freunden_ … fällt alles leichter. Du willst ja vermutlich nicht bis zum Ende deiner Tage sein Betthäschen spielen?“

Rey drehte ihren Kopf von ihm weg und ging innerlich ihre Optionen durch. Sie könnte ihn in die nächste Wand schmettern. **Das** wäre enorm befriedigend! Aber er vermochte dann besser einzuschätzen, was in ihr steckte. Oder sie könnte Ben über ihre Verbindung um Hilfe bitten. _Oder_ ihn weiter reden lassen – er schien langsam zum Kern der Sache zu kommen. Rey seufzte und heftete ihre Augen wieder auf ihn.

„Über Schwachstellen des Supreme Leaders wäre ich entzückt, aber wenn dem so wäre, würden wir kaum dieses Gespräch führen und ich befände mich nicht mehr auf diesem Schiff!“

Unvermittelt schnellte seine Hand hoch auf ihr Schlüsselbein und er drückte sie gegen die Wand. Rey schnappte nach Luft und sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Er hatte ein herablassendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und spreizte seinen Damen so ab, dass er wie zufällig unter den Ausschnitt ihrer Tunika rutschte. Hux zog hörbar die Luft ein und hatte seine Augen auf ihren Hals gerichtet. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er von ihrem Schlüsselbein über ihre Kehle und schlang seine Hand mit leichtem Druck um sie. Der Gedanke, dass er sie genauso hielt, wie Ben letzte Nacht, drehte ihr den Magen um.

Hux hatte seine linke Hand an der Wand neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt und lehnte sich unheilvoll weiter nach vorne, bis sich ihre Körper fast berührten

Er hob wieder den Kopf und starrte auf ihre Lippen, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „ Bleiben wir bei der Wahrheit, ja? Wer hätte gedacht, dass du dich so frei hier bewegen darfst … .“

„ **Nimm. Deine. Dreckigen. Finger. Von Mir.“**

Rey bebte vor Ärger. Wenn sie davon absehen wollte ihn in den nächsten 30 Sekunden auf den Haufen der verbeulten Kampfdroiden zu katapultieren, brauchte sie dringend einen Plan. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Band mit Kylo. Sie erspürte seine Signatur in der Macht und zupfte an seinem Bewusstsein.

_Ben – Hilfe!_

Ein Kribbeln und aufgeregte Wellen in der Macht um sie herum zeigten ihr an, dass er sie gehört hatte. Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen und musterte Hux. Offenbar hielt er ihre kurze Mediation mit geschlossenen Augen für ein Zeichen der Angst.

„Ah ah ah … für dich immer noch General, wenn ich bitten darf!“ Hux verzog eine Augenbraue spöttisch.

„Wenn der Supreme Leader hiervon erfährt, wird das Konsequenzen haben!“

„Was mich zurückbringt zu meinen Ausführungen, dass man hier an Bord die richtigen Leute kennen sollte. Das schließt Offiziere, Betthäschen … und Servicepersonal ein! Es ist wirklich erhellend, welche persönlichen Gegenstände Manche so auf ihren Nachtischen stehen haben. Hologramme zum Beispiel.“ Er lächelte sie breit an.

Reys Herzschlag setzte kurz aus und sie wurde kreidebleich.

„Ah – ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Ich habe mich schon gewundert was dich dazu bringt, so brav hier zu bleiben. Dein Geheimnis ist gut bei mir aufgehoben – das ist unter … _Freunden_ … so. Genauso wie du im Gegenzug einige Geheimnisse bewahrst, nicht wahr? Vielleicht hätte ich auch gelegentlich die eine oder andere Bitte.“

Rey presste ihren Rücken gegen die Wand und schaute ihn trotzig an. Jetzt war der Rancor also aus dem Käfig – sie sollte Kylo für ihn ausspionieren.

„Ich bin mir nur noch nicht schlüssig über den Grad deiner Ergebenheit … und ich hasse Unschlüssigkeiten.“

„Welche Ergebenheit? Ich bin hier wegen des Hologramms und aus keinem anderen Grund!“ Rey war mehr als genervt, dass er in Rätseln sprach.

„Hmmm – ist das so, ja?“ Hux drehte ihren Kopf zu Seite und lies seinen Daumen mit Druck mehrmals über ein und dieselbe Stelle reiben. Rey winselte. Ben hatte sie dort gestern in der Hitze des Momentes gebissen. Er drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zu sich. „Sag mir – Rey – machst du die Beine freiwillig für ihn breit oder zwingt er sich auf dich?“

_Ben – wo zum Henker bleibst du?_

_Ich bin fast da – was ist los?_

_Hux ist los!_

„Vorsicht Hux!“ Rey zischte ihn an und schubste ihn mit Hilfe der Macht zwei Schritte von sich weg – sie wollte ihre Stärke nicht preisgeben, aber das ging zu weit.

„Ach, sieh an.“ Der General wirkte geradezu erfreut über ihren Ausbruch.

Rey bekam das ungute Gefühl, dass er ihre Grenzen austestete und sie sich gerade verraten hatte. Sie versuchte, seine Gedanken aufzufangen – sein Motiv zu erkennen. Aber sein Geist war in diesem Moment verschlossen, glatt und abweisend. Er hatte sich vor ihr in Acht genommen und schnaubte triumphierend, als er ihren vergeblichen Versuch bemerkte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er wieder bei ihr und hatte sie zwischen seinen Armen und der Wand eingeschlossen, sein Blick schickte Schauer über ihren Rücken.

„Was jetzt, Rey? Bist Du zu mehr in der Lage?“ Hux legte seinen Kopf schief und studierte ihre versteinerte Mimik. Als sie nicht weiter reagierte, drückte er sein Knie zwischen ihre Oberschenkel und seine Augen bekamen einen teuflischen Ausdruck. „Nur, damit wir uns verstehen: sollte mir etwas zustoßen, könnten auch andere … Freunde … auf das Hologramm zugreifen.“

Rey hob ihren Kopf und durchbohrte ihn mit ihren Augen. Es war Zeit, zum Angriff überzugehen. „Und warum braucht der General des Militärs und der Sicherheit ausgerechnet die Hilfe einer ungebildeten Schrottsammlerin?“

„Es denkt – sieh an. Nun, der Supreme Leader schätzt seine Privatsphäre recht hoch. Du scheinst aber geradezu in der einzigartigen _Position_ zu sein, genau dorthin Zugang zu haben.“

„Nicht im Traum kooperiere ich mit jemand wie ihnen!“

„Oh – du möchtest noch nicht mal wissen, was für dich dabei raus springt?“ Hux tauschte sein Lächeln gegen einen drohenden Gesichtsausdruck aus und drückte sich kräftiger zwischen ihre Beine.

Rey schnaubte und presste sich stocksteif an die Wand. Verdammt, sie hatte sich schon wieder verraten. „Was ich möchte, wird sowieso nicht wahr werden.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Selbstverständlich meine Freiheit!“

Hux lächelte schmal und beugte sich etwas vor, seine Lippen nur Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt. „Solange Kylo Ren der Supreme Leader ist, jedenfalls nicht.“

Rey hätte keine Verbindung mit Kylo durch die Macht hindurch gebraucht um zu wissen, dass er jeden Augenblick da war. Seine Schritte donnerten durch den Gang und näherten sich in Blitzgeschwindigkeit.

„Ein anderes Mal, mein Kätzchen“. Hux heißer Atem strich über ihren Hals und er zog sich rasch mehrere Schritte zurück.


	18. Resonanzen

Kylo polderte in den Raum, kaum dass die Türe weit genug geöffnet war. Er nahm die Szene in sich auf und ließ seinen Blick zwischen Rey und Hux hin- und herwandern. Rey presste sich mit geröteten Wangen gegen die Wand, während der General mehrere Schritte entfernt mit einem fast gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck verharrte.

Seine Augen hefteten sich wütend auf Hux. „General – was machen sie hier!“

Hux begegnete ihm mit einem kühlen Blick. „Supreme Leader, was für ein _praktischer Zufall_ , dass sie gerade jetzt vorbeikommen.“ Er bedachte Rey mit einem zuckersüßen Augenaufschlag. „Ich habe Rey lediglich gebeten, in Zukunft etwas weniger _impulsiv_ in meiner Gegenwart zu reagieren. Und gehofft, ihnen den gerade eingetroffenen Bericht über den Reparaturfortschritt der Finalizer übergeben zu können.“ Er zog ohne weitere Worte ein Datenpad aus seiner Innentasche.

Kylo nahm das Gerät entgegen und starrte ihn nieder. „Wegtreten!“

Hux nickte ihm zu und verließ den Trainingsraum mit durchgestrecktem Rücken und Rey atmete hörbar aus.

„Was war hier los?“ Kylos Worte klangen gepresst, jeder Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt.

Rey wiegte nachdenklich ihren Kopf. „Er hat mich bedroht – ich denke, um herauszufinden, was deine – wie nannte er es gleich – _Schwachstelle_ ist. Vermutlich auch um zu sehen, ob ich wirklich so wehrlos bin. Ich denke von Letzterem geht er nach wie vor aus, aber Ersteres … . Er will mich außerdem über dich aushorchen.“

Dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Hologramm. Kylos Gemütszustand war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er war aufgebracht und hielt sich gerade so davor zurück, auszurasten. Wenn sie alle Details von Hux Drohungen preisgäbe, würde er ihn augenblicklich zerschmettern. Oder erwürgen? Vielleicht auch erstechen. Das war dann aber auch die einzige Variable. Und dann würde _Irgendjemand_ ihr Hologramm zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.

Kylo knurrte und streifte mit seinen Fingern geistesabwesend über den Griff seines Schwertes. „Dann ahnt er eben, dass Du für mich viel wichtiger bist, als ich vorgegeben habe. Ich muss ohnehin ein Auge auf ihn haben.“

Das beruhigte Rey allerdings kaum, die Tatsache, dass er ihr so offen gedroht und sich aus seiner Deckung getraut hatte, ließ nichts Gutes erahnen. Kylo beobachtet sie unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und eine heiße Welle der Eifersucht spülte plötzlich in ihren Geist.

„Er hat dich angefasst! Komm mir jetzt bloß nicht damit, dass ich deine Gedanken nicht lesen soll. Warum hast Du ihn nicht zu Brei geschlagen?“

Über ihre Verbindung spürte Rey intensiv, wie er damit kämpfte, seine hochkochenden Emotionen zurückzudrängen. Ihr Körper reagierte in Eigenregie und sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren, ihre Augenbrauen wieder zu entspannen und ruhig zu atmen. Kylos Wut flutete förmlich den gesamten Raum und legte sich wie ein bleiernes Gewicht über sie. Er biss hörbar die Zähne aufeinander und zog scharf die Luft ein, während er innerlich mit sich debattierte, ob er sofort Hux hinterher stürmen sollte oder zumindest noch das Gespräch mit ihr beenden würde.

„Weil ich dann jetzt nicht so sicher wäre, dass er etwas gegen dich plant! Außerdem war ich gerade im Begriff, ihn in die Wand zu versenken.“ Reys Stimme war unabsichtlich laut und scharf geworden.

Kylo hob verteidigend die Hände: „Okay – okay. _Ich_ habe dich ja in diese Lage gebracht. Wir müssen dringend etwas an deiner Position auf diesem Schiff ändern. Aber als erstes möchte ich, dass Du bei weiteren Bedrohungen – egal von wem – nicht lange abwägst, sondern denjenigen auf die Knie zwingst!“

„Das werde ich mit Freude tun! Ehrlich gesagt hat er mich einfach überrumpelt.“

„Rey – zögere nie wieder, dich zu verteidigen! Das macht den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Sterben.“

Auch wenn sich Kylo minimal entspannt hatte brauchte sie nicht hellsehen zu können, um zu wissen, was er vorhatte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm: „Geh nicht zu ihm! Wir sollten das hier zu unserem Vorteil nutzen. Hux braucht nicht wissen, dass ich dir vertraue.“

Er musterte sie aus verengten Augen, aber hörte ihr zu. Gut.

„Es dient auch _meinem_ Schutz, wenn er mich unterschätzt und weiterhin glaubt, ich habe Geheimnisse vor dir.“

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit seufzte er. „Ich setzte es auf die Liste der Dinge, für die er sich verantworten wird. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern wird, bis dieser Tag kommt. Dann los – ich begleite dich zurück in unser Quartier.“

***

Hux trug ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er sich durch die Gänge der Steadfast manövrierte. Das war aufschlussreicher, als erhofft. Er war fast sicher, dass die Schrottsammlerin sich zurückgehalten hatte und zu mehr in der Lage war. In die Enge getrieben, hatte sie trotzdem kaum verängstigt gewirkt – lediglich verärgert. Bis auf den Moment, als er das Hologramm erwähnte. So weit, so gut. Überrascht hatte ihn aber, dass sie so unwillig war, ihm zu helfen. Sollte sie sich tatsächlich Kylo Ren gegenüber loyaler verhalten, als ihm – dem Einzigen, der ihr eine Chance auf Freiheit bieten konnte? _Das_ war definitiv die interessanteste Information dieses Tages.

Ren hatte die Nachforschungen über den Aufenthalt der Rebellen so gut wie auf Eis gelegt und war generell überraschend ruhig in den letzten Wochen. Das kombiniert mit der Tatsache, dass er sie mehr oder weniger frei herumlaufen ließ … . Hux zupfte seine Uniform zurecht und steuerte auf sein Büro zu. Er war an der Zeit, detaillierte Pläne für seine Zukunft zu schmieden.

***

Es war schon fast Zeit für ihr gemeinsames Abendessen, als Kylo endlich zu ihr zurückkehrte. Rey saß im Schneidersitz auf der Konsole vor dem großen Panoramafenster und lächelte ihn an. Sie wurde nicht müde, seine imposante Gestalt zu bewundern. Mit seiner düsteren Kleidung und dem langen Umhang über den breiten Schultern, mit seinen schwarzen, fast schulterlangen Haaren und diesen dunklen, intensiven Augen war er von Kopf bis Fuß eine einschüchternde Erscheinung. Es war offensichtlich, warum er so gefürchtet wurde, selbst wenn er nicht seine Macht demonstrierte. Aber nicht für sie – schon lange nicht mehr für sie. Er ging zu ihr und zog sie auf die Füße, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben.

„Du kommst spät …“

Er wirkte erschöpft, aber ausgeglichen. „Fünf Kernwelten haben überraschend Interesse angemeldet, in Verhandlungen mit der Neuen Ordnung einzutreten. Schutz von Handelswegen in erster Linie. Damit hatte schon niemand mehr gerechnet. Möglich, dass es mit dem Abschluss in Eriadu zusammenhängt. Jedenfalls mussten wir Zeitpläne und Zuständigkeiten festlegen und zwar sorgfältig. Wenn wir Kernwelten überzeugen können Allianzen mit der Neuen Ordnung einzugehen, dann ist das der Beginn von dem Wandel, den ich anstrebe.

„Und das wäre genau?“

Er blickte sie ernst an – dieses Gespräch hätten sie längst schon führen sollen. „Eine Drittelung der Militärkräfte zu Gunsten von Arbeitstrupps, um Infrastrukturen zu verbessern. Dann natürlich Schutz von Handelsrouten und zusätzlich Abteilungen, die Agrar- und Wirtschaftstechnologien weiterentwickeln und ihr Wissen darüber zu Vertragswelten transferieren. Allerdings will ich so weit als möglich _keine_ Einmischung in innerplanetarische Auseinandersetzungen. Das müssen die Regierungen alleine hinbekommen. Wenn wir uns in jeden Bürger- oder Bandenkrieg einmischen um Rohstoffe zu sichern, dann brauche ich 500% der jetzigen Militäreinheiten. Das, und noch ein paar zusätzliche Details.“

Rey bekam große Augen. „Das klingt … fundiert. Und nach einem langen Weg!“

Kylo seufzte. „In der Tat, es wird dauern und ich werde nach und nach _viele_ gute Offiziere benötigen, die mich darin unterstützen und neue Posten besetzen. Ich hatte darauf gehofft, dass du mir dabei hilfst. Du hast ja ganz offensichtlich Verhandlungsgeschick - und du kannst Menschen einschätzen. Ich muss anfangen, die alten Kriegsgeneräle nach und nach in den Ruhestand zu schicken – aber vorher brauche ich ausreichend und geeignete Nachfolger!“

Rey fühlte sich zwar geschmeichelt, aber zweifelte ihre Kompetenz dazu an. „Du brauchst jemanden, der von außen auf die Dinge schaut und nicht in den Traditionen der Ordnung gefangen ist. Und der sich für eine bessere Galaxie einsetzen möchte. Du weißt, wo es solche Leute gibt …“

Kylo schüttelte den Kopf. „Denk gar nicht dran. Der Widerstand würde niemals etwas unterstützen, was aus der Ersten Ordnung hervorgegangen ist. Und so lange ich der Supreme Leader bin, schon gar nicht.“

Rey schaute auf den Boden und spielte unsicher mit dem Stoff ihrer Tunika. Er mochte Recht haben. Die Ziele der Rebellen waren immer weniger ihre Eigenen. „Wenn du deine Pläne so umsetzt, dann werden sie irgendwann erkennen, dass es keinen Grund mehr gibt zu kämpfen. Es mag vielleicht nur etwas dauern bis sie überzeugt sind, dass du die Galaxie damit nicht nur täuschen willst.“ Und dann warf sie ihm ein Grinsen zu. „Und ich kann kaum erwarten, wenn Hux von den harten Einschnitten erfährt!“

Kylo schaute sie verschlagen von oben herab an. „Ah … Hux, richtig. Sosehr ich ihn auch verabscheue …. _Aber…_ “ Er ließ das letzte Wort bedeutungsschwer in der Luft hängen.

Rey blinzelte fassungslos. „Aber???“

„ _Aber_ … du warst wirklich sehr …“ Er sah sie mit gespielter Missbilligung an. „ …respektlos!“

Reys Kinnlade fiel nach unten.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte seinem Wunsch nach disziplinarische Maßnahmen für dich nachkommen.“ Er hatte ein wölfisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Oh“ war alles, was Rey als Flüstern herausbrachte. Ihr Körper hatte scheinbar beschlossen, ihr Blut aus ihren Beinen und Armen abzuziehen und in ihre Wangen und zwischen ihre Beine zu schicken.

Im nächsten Augenblick warf er sie auch schon über seine Schulter und stürmte in sein Schlafzimmer. Kylo schleuderte sie mit Schwung auf sein Bett und ließ einen Atemzug später seine Lippen ihren Mund attackieren. Er hatte seine Knie rechts und links von ihrer Hüfte platziert und raffte dieses Mal ihre Tunika mit ihrer Unterwäsche deutlich geschickter über ihren Kopf. Er brach den Kuss ein zweites Mal, um seine Oberteile auszuziehen und zur Seite zu werfen. Rey zog süffisant eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hast du heute noch Termine?“

„Oh nein, aber du hast mich heute Morgen ja wissen lassen, wie _viel_ dir an unseren gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten liegt. Und das Abendessen muss jeden Moment geliefert werden. Ich handle also nur in deinem Sinne.“ Sein Mundwinkel zuckte provozierend nach oben. Schöpfer, seine Gedanken hatten den ganzen Tag um Rey und die letzte Nacht gekreist und es gab absolut _nichts_ , was ihn jetzt davon abhalten würde, eben diese in die Tat umzusetzen. Nichts, abgesehen von Rey. Ihr Machtband war auch bei diesem Thema erfreulich hilfreich, wenn es darum ging, die Stimmung des Anderen einzuschätzen. Er musste keine Frage stellen, wenn er bereits die Antwort kannte. Spätestens seit sich Rey am Morgen so heißblütig gegen Hux behauptet hatte, lief seine Fantasie auf Hochtouren.

Rey beschloss, das so stehen zu lassen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie keinen Grund sich zu beschweren. Seine wilde Entschlossenheit und Leidenschaft hatten sie, ohne jede weitere Berührung von ihm, schockierend schnell feucht werden lassen. Kylo widmete sich mit fordernden Lippen ihren Brustwarzen und entlockte ihr augenblicklich ein Keuchen, nur um sofort in fließenden Bewegungen seine Erektion an ihrem Oberschenkel zu reiben. Ihr Größenunterschied verhinderte, dass er sich in dieser Position direkt zwischen ihre Beine drücken konnte, aber Rey war auch so sehr empfänglich für ihn. Als sie ihre Finger in seine Haare krallte und ihr Becken, im vergeblichen Versuch mehr Reibung zu spüren, gegen ihn kippte, reifte ein reizvoller Plan in ihm heran. 

Ohne weitere Pause streifte er ihre Hose und Slip nach unten und legte sich neben sie, sein massiver Oberschenkel fixierte mit seinem Gewicht eines ihrer Beine, seine Lippen wanderten zwischen ihren Brüsten. Rey saugte scharf die Luft ein und zog härter an seinen Haaren, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Er bedeckte genüsslich ihre Haut mit Küssen und zarten Bissen und wanderte langsam tiefer, um der weichen Haut über ihrem Schambein seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Kylo legte seine Hand locker über ihr Geschlecht und zog mit seinem Daumen tiefe Kreise in ihren Unterbauch. Alleine die Wärme über ihren Labien und der Druck auf ihren Bauch baute ihn Reys Innerem dieses bekannte Ziehen auf und die Feuchtigkeit sickerte unaufhaltsam zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln. Er zeichnete mit seinem Zeigefinger quälend zarte Kreise über ihrer Klitoris und Rey wusste nicht, wohin mit sich. Sie brauchte mehr von ihm, mehr Druck, mehr Reibung, mehr Haut auf Haut. Sie konnte ihn nicht küssen und er hatte sich so tief und seitlich von ihr platziert, dass sie maximal mit ihren Hände in seine Haare greifen konnte – seine Mission war offenbar, sie wahnsinnig zu machen. Rey knurrte entnervt. Ein einzelner fester Strich seiner Finger zwischen ihren Beinen lies Rey aufstöhnen, aber sogleich wechselte er wieder zu den zarten Kreisbewegungen. Als Rey ihren Blick ungeduldig nach unten richtete, sah sie ihn teuflisch grinsen.

„Komm näher, du bist zu weit weg.“ Sie klang jämmerlich und hasste ihren bedürftigen Ton augenblicklich.

„Keine Chance, Rey.“ Die Art wie er mit seiner rauen, dunklen Stimme ihren Namen aussprach, feuerte ihr Verlangen nach ihm noch weiter an.

Ein weiterer kräftiger Fingereinsatz und ihr Unterleib drückte sich unwillkürlich gegen seine Hand.

„Du bist so bereit, nicht wahr?“ Er neckte sie und es machte sie rasend, aber sie hatte seine Berührung auch so verflucht _nötig_. Ein weiterer langer Strich und er drang für einen einzigen Stoß mit seinem Finger in sie ein, um sich sofort wieder zurück zu ziehen. Rey warf den Kopf zurück und biss sich schmerzhaft auf ihre Lippen, um ein weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken Wenn er _ihr_ nicht mehr gab, würde sie sich zumindest damit zurückhalten. _Irgendwie_. Er wiederholte mit Genugtuung seine Bewegung und sie keuchte durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch. Sein Blick brannte auf ihr und sie konnte ihm ansehen und gleichzeitig durch ihr Band fühlen, wie stark ihn ihr Anblick anheizte. Er ließ zwei Finger unendlich langsam in sie gleiten und zog sie leicht gekrümmt zurück, um ihre Feuchtigkeit lasziv über ihre Oberschenkel zu verreiben.

„Ich frage mich, ob ich dich meinen Namen schreien lassen sollte. Nur damit jeder weiß, dass ich meinen Verpflichtungen nachkomme?“

Seine Stimme war heißer, aber ansonsten war er ein Muster an Selbstkontrolle. Wie verdammt war das möglich? Alles in Rey brannte und sie zappelte unter seinem Gewicht, aber konnte ihr Bein und ihren Körper nicht frei kämpfen. „Ben, bitte …“. Kriff, musste sie wirklich aussprechen, was sie sich so leidenschaftlich wünschte? Plötzlich rutschte er von ihr und kniete sich hin, während er seine Hose aufknöpfte, den Blick niemals von ihr gelöst. Reys Mund wurde staubtrocken als sie beobachte, wie er sie gerade weit genug öffnete, damit seine Erektion herausspringen konnte. Dann verharrte er und Rey wagte kaum zu atmen, ihre Erregung ließ sie zittern.

„Auf deine Hände und Knie!“

Rey blinzelte und wurde dunkelrot. Sie drehte sich bebend um und gehorchte. Kylo platzierte sich hinter ihr und sie spürte seinen Schwanzes über ihren Eingang streichen und in ihre Nässe rutschen. Noch bevor sie sich auf die Lippen beißen konnte, entfuhr ihr wieder ein verräterischer Ton. Ohne weitere Umstände versenkte er sich langsam und mit einem Grollen in ihr und Rey keuchte über die plötzliche Dehnung. Er füllte sie so komplett aus, in diesem Winkel noch tiefer als in der Nacht zuvor. Kylo hielt kurz inne, um wieder etwas Kontrolle über sich zu gewinnen und begann dann, mit langsamen Stößen einen Rhythmus vorzugeben, während er Reys Hüfte zur Stabilisierung festhielt. Sie spürte, wie er sich etwas nach hinten lehnte und den Anblick genoss, während er bedächtig seinen Schwanz bis zum Schafft in sie sinken ließ. Allein diese Erkenntnis ließ Rey fast kommen und sie stöhnte bei jedem Ruck laut auf. Er änderte seinen Rhythmus und nach einigen quälend langsamen Bewegungen krachte er mit einem tiefen, kräftigen Stoß in sie. Rey verschluckte sich fast an ihrer eigenen Zunge und sie hoffte inständig, dass er diese Intensität beibehielt.

Aber _natürlich_ neckte er sie lieber, indem er sein Becken wieder konzentriert und langsam vor- und zurück bewegte. Seine Finger hatten indes erneut den Weg zwischen ihre Beine gefunden und bearbeiten sie mehr als kunstvoll. Sie beschloss, ihn vielleicht doch nicht zu erwürgen – _eventuell_ – wenn er etwas härter reiben würde ... Er schien ihre Gebete erhört zu haben und begann, schneller in sie zu stoßen. Reys Arme gaben nach und sie drückte ihren Kopf in das Laken, ihre Laute wurden durch die Matratze gedämpft. Sie hörte ihn keuchen und sein Tempo wurde ungezügelt. Rey registrierte, wie sich ihr Innerstes um ihn kontrahierte und sie im Begriff war abzuheben. Kylo ließ ihre Hüfte los, griff in ihre Haare und zog ihren Kopf bestimmt nach oben.

„Mein Name, Rey!“ Auf dieses Kommando hin brachen ihre Dämme und als sie ihr Orgasmus hinfort fegte, fiel sein Namen rau von ihren Lippen. Immer und immer wieder und zusammen mit seinem kehligen Stöhnen kam auch seine Erlösung. Er verharrte einen Moment, wartete bis sein Körper schwer wurde und sein Herz weit. Kylo sackte neben ihr auf das Bett und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie blieben so eine ganze Weile liegen, bis sich ihre Atmung wieder halbwegs normalisiert hatte. Irgendwann war Rey ausreichend in der Realität angekommen, um ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie lächelte träge und betrachtete ihn unter halb gesenkten Lidern. „Erwartet mich das immer, wenn ich Hux beleidige?“ Ein unschuldiger Wimpernaufschlag.

Kylo grinste kokett und zog sie auf seine Brust. „Schon möglich“.

„Dann kann ich es kaum erwarten, wieder an einer Besprechung mit ihm teilzunehmen!“

***

In seinem minimal dekorierten Schlafzimmer war nur eine Glasvase ihrer Leidenschaft zum Opfer gefallen. Möglicherweise hatten sie auch _etwas_ mehr den Dreh heraus, ihre Energie lediglich in ihr Band frei zu lassen. Sein Kommentar war trocken. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wozu sie da war – Blumen habe ich jedenfalls nie geschenkt bekommen.“ Ansonsten standen einige Schranktüren offen und seine Kleidung war von den Bügeln gerutscht. Alles in allem ein geringer Grad der Verwüstung. Als sie zurück ins Esszimmer kamen, war das Abendessen bereits angerichtet. Rey weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken, zu welchem Zeitpunkt es geliefert worden war. Sie fragte sich laut, wie die Servicekräfte überhaupt in sein Quartier kamen. Kylo erklärte er ihr, dass die Tür nur seiner aktiven Öffnung bedurfte, während er sich im Wohnbereich aufhielt. Er wollte schließlich nicht aus der Dusche springen müssen, wenn morgens das Frühstück gebracht wurde. Rey befand, dass dies durchaus eine _wichtige_ Information war. Dann aktivierten sie BeeBee-nein und schickten ihn ins Schlafzimmer, um die Scherben aufzusaugen. Nicht, ohne ärgerliches Gezirpe zu ernten.

Kylo öffnete währenddessen eine vorher verschlossene Schublade. Rey bekam große Augen, als sie darin sein Lichtschwert sah und die Einzelteile ihres zerbrochen Schwertes.

„Du hast die ganze Zeit mein Schwert direkt unter meiner Nase aufbewahrt?“

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich betrachte es immer noch als **mein** Schwert. Es gehörte immerhin **meinem** Großvater!“

„Und es lässt sich von **mir** rufen!“

„Jetzt ja dann wohl nicht mehr!“

Er verteilte die einzelnen Hüllenbestandteile und die Bruchstücke des Kristalls auf seinem Schreibtisch und sortierte sie kopfschüttelnd. Das größte Kristallbruchstück spannte Kylo zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hielt es prüfend gegen das Licht.

„In diesem hier ist kein Sprung … aber es ist verdammt klein. Er wird niemals eine brauchbare Klinge bilden können. Vielleicht zehn Zentimeter… mit Glück fünfzehn … eher weniger.“ Er schaute unschlüssig Rey an, die unglücklich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Plötzlich blitzte ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht auf. Rey sah ihn fragend an.

„Was?“

„Ich habe eine Idee … lass mich etwas versuchen. Ich muss mir aber erst geeignetes Material aus unseren Werkstätten besorgen.“

„Hey – lass mich mitmachen! Das soll immerhin mein Schwert werden und jeder Machtnutzer baut es doch selbst, oder?“ Sie hatte absichtlich das Wort „Jedi“ vermieden.

„Sicher – und eines Tages wirst Du das auch tun. Aber das ist nicht _dein_ Kristall, du musst deinen eigenen finden. Das bedarf mehrere Tage bis _Wochen_ der Arbeit und Meditation, so viel Zeit haben wir gerade nicht. Lass es mich ausprobieren – ein Schwert wird sowieso nicht dabei herauskommen.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und löschte ihren Protest mit einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss aus.

Sie machten es sich nach dem Essen auf dem Sofa gemütlich und Rey las ihm einige Stellen aus den Jeditexten vor, die sich nicht verstand oder auch nur lächerlich schwammig umschrieben fand. Sie hatten ihren Spaß, sich möglichst abwegige Interpretationen auszudenken. Kylo konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so frei gelacht hatte.


	19. Lauffeuer

Als Rey erwachte, lag sie schon wieder direkt an der Bettkante. Sie strich über das Laken neben sich und fühlte die letzten Reste seiner Wärme – Ben konnte noch nicht lange aufgestanden sein. Ihr Gesicht in das zerknitterte Betttuch neben sich gedrückt, atmete sie seinen herben Duft ein. Leder, Joganbeeren und … Wald? Vermutlich sein Shampoo.Das hier war mehr „Zuhause“, als sie es je zuvor erlebt hatte. Sie lächelte zufrieden und streckte sich genüsslich. Warme Gefühle von Glück und Zugehörigkeit wurden plötzlich durch scharfe Wut und Schmerz überrollt und drückten Rey die Luft aus den Lungen, als hätte man ihr einen Schlag gegen den Brustkorb verpasst. Sie riss in Panik die Augen auf und versuchte zu realisieren, was gerade mit ihr geschah. Aus dem Wohnbereich hörte sie seinen gedämpften Schrei und ein Poltern.

Rey schnellte auf die Füße und rannte zu ihm, bevor sie sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war. Kylo stand aufgebracht vor seinem Schreibtisch mit geballter Faust, die Ader über seiner Schläfe pochte sichtbar. Die Jeditexte, die Rey tags zuvor gelesen hatte, waren auf den Boden gedonnert worden. Er blickte grimmig aus dem Fenster und heißer Zorn wirbelte in Schockwellen um ihn. Auf Reys Nacken stellten sich unwillkürlich die Haare auf und ihr Instinkt war, zu fliehen. Unter den alles dominierenden Wellen aus Wut und Raserei leckte aber ein weiteres Gefühl an der Schwelle zu ihrem Bewusstsein.

Schmerz. Tiefer Schmerz.

Rey nahm ihren Mut zusammen und trat neben ihn. Sie legte ihre Hand leicht auf seinen Rücken und dachte an die warmen Empfindungen, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten gespürt hatte. Sie fütterte ihr Band damit, nahm seinem Zorn etwas von seiner Intensität, dämpfte den Aufruhr in ihm. Kylo entspannte sich minimal und schloss die Augen, ließ ihre Besänftigung über ihn waschen. Er reichte ihr wortlos ein Datenpad, was er die ganze Zeit eisern in seiner Hand gehalten hatte. Rey warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu und begann dann zu lesen. Sie wurde blass und ihr drehte sich der Magen um – sie wollte nicht glauben, was vor ihr geschrieben stand.

In knappen, klinischen Worten war ein Bericht verfasst worden über einen blutig niedergeschlagenen Aufruhr in der von ihr besuchten Produktionsstätte und Mine, nähere Untersuchungen dauerten noch an. Die zum Schutz der Minenarbeiter dort stationierten Sturmtruppen waren in den frühen Morgenstunden von einer großen Menschenmenge angegriffen worden und hatten daraufhin das Feuer eröffnet. Widersprüchliche Angaben sprachen von einem bis zahlreichen vorangegangenen Blasterschüssen auf die Soldaten. In dem Feuerwechsel fiel ein Soldat, aber alle etwa 150 Individuen, die auf die Fabrik zugestürmt waren.

Weil sie unbewaffnet waren. Weil es hauptsächlich Frauen und Kinder waren.

Reys Augen brannten mit Tränen und sie griff mit zitternden Fingern nach seiner Hand. „Was … was ist dort nur geschehen? Ich verstehe das nicht“.

„Das war arrangiert, so viel ist sicher. Um den Widerstand gegen die Neue Ordnung zu schüren, um die gerade geschlossenen Verträge zu gefährden.“ Seine Stimme bebte. „Und wieder …. _wieder_ habe ich Blut an den Händen. Ich kann tun was ich will, es ändert sich einfach nichts.“ Seine Wut hatte sich fast komplett aufgelöst, war zerbröckelt und verwandelte sich in Verzweiflung, in noch tieferen Schmerz. Rey schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sie wusste nicht wie, aber sie würde sein Anker sein – mit allem, was ihr zur Verfügung stand. „Ben, das ist nicht deine Schuld – dieses Blut ist nicht an deinen Händen! _Du_ hast nicht den Feuerbefehl gegeben – das war ein Komplott gegen die Neue Ordnung!“ Sie flehte ihn an. Wenn ihr Naturell überhaupt so ein Verhalten tolerierte, dann jetzt.

„Das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle, Rey. Diese Zivilisten, diese _Kinder_ , sind tot. Erschossen von Sturmtruppen. Und ich bin der Supreme Leader. Letztendlich interessieren niemanden die genauen Vorkommnisse – Humanoide sind bei so etwas nicht an Details interessiert. Vor allem nicht, wenn Vorurteile bestätigt werden. Nicht, wenn es zu ihrem Weltbild passt.“ _Diese_ eine Sache konnte er mit absoluter Bestimmtheit sagen. Kylo starrte weiter aus dem Fenster, den Blick auf die Galaxie gerichtet, die er zumindest in letzter Zeit versuchte, ohne Gewalt zu regieren. Woran er wieder gescheitert war.

Rey hielt stumm seine Hand, weil es keine Worte gab. Und er ließ zu, dass sie seine Hand hielt.

***

Später am Morgen ging die dringende Bitte von Ministerin Kuraju ein, die angespannte Lage auf dem Planeten persönlich zu besprechen. Die Nachricht von den getöteten Zivilisten hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und es gab bereits in weiteren Provinzen Aufstände und streikende Arbeiter. Kylo entschloss, dieses Gespräch vor Ort zu führen und so ein Zeichen zu setzen. Zudem sollten ihn O’Hanna, Tomak und Rey begleiten.

Der Flug zum Planeten verlief in quälender, angespannter Stille. Gerne hätte Rey wieder Kylos Hand gehalten, aber im Beisein der Offiziere nahm sie schweren Herzens im Shuttle hinter ihm Platz. Als sie gelandet waren, schickte er O’Hanna und Tomak vorab zum Konferenzgebäude, während er sich mit Rey zur Raffinerie und den angeschlossenen Minen aufmachte. Die betroffene Sturmtruppeneinheit wartete dort auf ihren Rücktransport zur Steatfast und sah sichtlich angeschlagen aus. Kylo trug ein hartes Gesicht, als er angriffslustig in die Fabrik stürmte. „Rey, du sprichst mit dem Werksleiter – vielleicht erfährst du etwas Interessantes. Ich treffe dich in etwa 30 Minuten wieder vor der Fabrik.“ Rey blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Sie konnte wieder deutlich seine Wut spüren – das und eine dunkle Entschlossenheit, die ihr Angst machte.

„Und wohin gehst Du?“

„Ich werden den leitenden Offizier der Sturmtruppeneinheit befragen.“

Rey biss sich auf ihre Lippe. „Du wirst ihm nichts tun, oder?“

Kylos Augen flackerten unruhig über das Gebäude und er vermied den Blickkontakt.

„Wir werden sehen. Ich _muss_ wissen, was gestern Nacht geschehen ist und ich kann mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass er mir die Wahrheit sagt.“

Rey nickte langsam. Er wollte in seinen Geist eindringen und so sehr sie diesen Gedanken hasste, würde sie ihn nicht davon abbringen können. „In 30 Minuten also…“. Sie bog gehetzt in Richtung Maschinenraum ab. _Hastig_ , um Abstand zwischen sich selbst und dem zu bringen, was er im Begriff war zu tun.

Vom Werksleiter erfuhr Rey kaum neue Informationen. Lediglich eine Sache stand so nicht konkret im Bericht: die getöteten Frauen und Kinder stammten aus den umliegenden Siedlungen und waren somit zum großen Teil Familienmitglieder der Fabrik- und Minenarbeiter. Kein Wunder, dass es zu Aufständen und Sabotagen gekommen war. Als Rey mit schwerem Herzen aus dem Gebäude trat, sah sie Kylo etwa 100 Meter vor sich auf dem weiten Feld zwischen der Siedlung und der Fabrik stehen. Inzwischen warf die tiefstehende Sonne lange Schatten und die Landschaft erstrahlte in einem unwirklichen glutroten Licht. Wind war aufgekommen und zerrte an ihrem Umhang, zupfte einzelne Strähnen aus den hochgesteckten Haaren an ihrem Hinterkopf. Sie fühlte in ihre Verbindung und ihr eigener Schmerz wurde von den Wellen gespiegelt, die von ihm ausgingen. 

Rey machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm, den Blick fest auf seine schwarze Silhouette gerichtet. Er stand regungslos mit breiten Schultern und durchgestreckten Rücken. Sein Mantel blähte sich im Wind und seine schwarzen Locken peitschten um sein Haupt. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, bemerkte Rey seinen grimmigen, auf den Boden gerichteten Blick. Dort, auf der staubigen Erde, zwischen dem zertrampelten Gras, prangte ein großer eingetrockneter Blutfleck wie ein hässliches Mal. Kylo mahlte mit den Zähnen und starrte unter zusammengezogenen Brauen auf den Horizont. Rey konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Blutfleck wenden und heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, tropften auf ihre Stiefelspitzen – nicht weit davon entfernt.

Sie vergoss nicht nur ihre eigenen Tränen über die vielen ausgelöschten Leben. Sie vergoss auch die, die er nicht frei geben konnte. Ihre Hände fanden sich und sie verschränkten ihre Finger mit seinen, während die Trauer sie beide umfing. Die Dämmerung war dem Sternenhimmel gewichen, als sie sich auf den Weg zu den wartenden Ministern und Offizieren machten, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

***

Als sie spät im Nachtzyklus zurück auf die Steadfast kamen, kollabierten sie förmlich in sein Bett. Rey schaffte es gerade noch so, sich umzuziehen und kletterte dann sofort zu ihm, wollte ihm nur nahe sein, seinen Herzschlag spüren und die Wärme seiner Haut. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und er schloss seine Arme um ihren Körper. Rey war erschöpft und ratlos. Nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ging sie niedergeschlagen zu Bett. Aber zum ersten Mal musste sie die Verzweiflung und Angst nicht alleine ertragen. Es gab ihr in all dem Trost, dass er ebenso fühlte.

„Ben, gib nicht auf. Du tust das Richtige!“

Er drückte sein Gesicht in ihren Haarschopf und sog ihren Duft ein. „Was täte ich nur ohne dich?“ Er wäre abgrundtief verloren.

Und so schliefen sie schließlich ein. Verbunden in ihrem Schmerz. Aber auch der Gewissheit, dass sie den einen Menschen gefunden hatten, der sie heil machen konnte.

***

Nach einem späten Frühstück am nächsten Tag ruckte Kylo mit den Details über das Verhör mit dem leitenden Offizier heraus. Dieser hatte unmittelbar vor der Tragödie einen Funkspruch erhalten, der ihn vor einem möglichen Angriff gewarnt hatte. Als dann Sekunden später Schüsse fielen und die Menschenmasse in der Dunkelheit auf seine Einheit zustürmte, gab er den Feuerbefehl und bemerkte erst zu spät, dass sie kaum Gegenfeuer erhielten. Unklar war immer noch, warum es keine Überlebenden gab. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass jemand die Menge mit Waffengewalt vor sich hergetrieben und genau dafür gesorgt hatte.

Es lag ein frustrierender Tag vor ihnen. Die Funksprüche der kompromittierten Sturmtruppeneinheit zur Steadfast kontrollierte Kylo lieber selbst, aus Misstrauen gegenüber einigen leitenden Offizieren. Die Schiffsprotokolle zeigten jedoch keine Auffälligkeiten.

Eine ganze Reihe von Welten, mit denen aktuell verhandelt wurde, stellten Anfragen nach den genauen Vorkommnissen. Zwar geradezu unterwürfig formuliert, aber die Beweggründe waren offensichtlich. Sie wollten herausfinden, ob sie das Risiko weiter eingehen konnten, ausgerechnet der Neuen Ordnung zu vertrauen. Obendrein mussten also auch noch solide Stellungnahmen ausgearbeitet und gesendet werden - als würde die Aufklärung des Vorfalls nicht schon genug Aufmerksamkeit verlangen. 

Gerade, als Kylo am Abend im Begriff war, ihr Quartier abermals in Richtung Brücke zu verlassen, begann sein Com-Link zu surren. Es war Offizier Tomak, der mit O’Hanna auf dem Planeten Stellung bezogen hatte.

„Supreme Leader, es gibt eine neue Entwicklungen in der brisanten politischen Lage hier. Die Feindseligkeit gegenüber der Ordnung ist, wie es scheint, deutlich zurückgegangen, Die Unruhen weiter im Süden wurden unseren Informationen nach wieder aufgelöst und auch die Arbeiter hier vor Ort haben ihren Streik aufgegeben.“

„Wie das?“

Tomak fluchte innerlich. Er _musste_ professionell bleiben!

„Gestern Abend wurde von Unbekannten ein Holovid aufgenommen, auf dem …“ - Tomak zögerte kurz und bemühte sich um einen routiniert klingenden Ton – „auf dem sie, Supreme Leader, mit … _Offizier_?…. Rey … auf dem Schlachtfeld aufgenommen wurden.“

Kylo wechselte mit Rey einen Blick. „Und?“ Sein Ton war beunruhigend sanft.

„Ähm, Sir, dieses Holovid verbreitete sich über diverse Kanäle innerhalb der gesamten südlichen Allianz und anscheinend auch in Teilen des nördlichen Gebietes. _Mindestens_.“

Das letzte Wort hatte er herausgepresst – er musste wohl kaum elaborieren, dass solche Aufnahmen _immer_ ihren Weg zu anderen Planeten fanden. Tomak wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn – warum zum Henker hatte er das kürzer Stäbchen gezogen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie genau der Supreme Leader darauf reagieren würde. Wenigstens war er nicht in der Nähe, wenn er sich das Holovid ansah.

„Die Reaktionen darauf sind … durchweg positiv, würde ich sagen. Die Eriaduaner hier sind jedenfalls überzeugt, dass die Neue Ordnung den Vorfall bedauert und nach wie vor ein vertrauenswürdiger Vertragspartner ist.“ Die gute Nachricht zum Schluss platzieren! Das hatte er so gelernt und er hoffte inständig, dass dies auch die Laune des Supreme Leaders günstig beeinflussen möge.

„Dann überspielen sie dieses Holovid jetzt in mein privates Quartier! Wir reden danach weiter. Ausführen!“

Sekunden später zeigte ein Piepen an, dass eine schiffsexterne Übertragung auf Kylos Datenpad autorisiert werden wollte. Kylo bestätigte mit einem Code und schon kurz darauf war der Transfer komplett. Er aktivierte seinen Holoprojektor und wählte die Datei aus. Es war eine kurze Aufnahme von unter einer Minute.

Sie zeigte ihn mit wehendem Mantel, angestrahlt von der Sonne und vor dunklen Wolkenbergen, auf dem freien Feld stehen. Neben ihm stand Rey, tränenüberströmt. Sie hielten sich an den Händen, ihre Fingern miteinander verschränkt. Das war es auch schon.

Rey sah Kylo an. „Ist das sehr schlimm?“

Er seufzte. „Schwer zu sagen. Die Geschichte, dass du für mich nur ein unbedeutendes Faustpfand bist, können wir jetzt aber getrost abhaken.“ Er betrachtete sie mit sanften Augen. „Das hatte ich ja nun ohnehin vor. Du verstehst, warum es auf die Eriaduaner so eine starke Wirkung hat?“

Rey zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es wirkt fast schon beeindruckend durchkomponiert. Das dramatische Licht, dunkle Wolken, wehender schwarzer Mantel – das alles auf dem Schlachtfeld … „

„ _Das_ , und die Tatsache, dass _du_ neben mir stehst und Tränen vergießt. _Du_ als Symbol des Widerstandes. Wenn ich in diesem Moment deine Hand halte, dann teile ich sichtbar deine Trauer. Und wenn du meine Hand hältst, dann unterstützt du, für alle klar ersichtlich, die Neue Ordnung. Und wenn _du_ das kannst, denken viele Skeptiker der Neuen Ordnung nochmals über ihre Einstellung nach.“

Rey atmete langsam ein und lies sich auf der Konsole vor dem Fenster nieder. Sie hatte sich geistig bereits vom Widerstand losgesagt – aber ihn jetzt so offen zu untergraben war eine andere Sache.

Kylo beobachtete sie still und wartete.

Schließlich hob sie ihren Blick wieder. „Dieses Holovid wird sich weiter verbreiten, nicht wahr?“

„Davon ist auszugehen.“

Sie nickte mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. „Gut. Ben, ich wollte dir helfen, die Neue Ordnung auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen und es sieht so aus, als wäre ich jetzt ganz offiziell mit an Bord. Wir werden allen beweisen, dass wir etwas wirklich Gutes bewirken können. Aber dann will ich auch bei allen wichtigen Entscheidungen mitreden.“

Kylos Herz wurde warm und er trat zu ihr ans Fenster. „Etwas anderes habe ich nie gewollt.“


	20. Wahrheiten, Schuld und eine Waffe

Captain Dameron hatte von Lieutenant Connix die Information über das Holovid erhalten – _vor_ seinem zweiten Kaffee, während der Himmel noch in seinem für diesen Planeten so typischen, morgendlichen Perlrosa erstrahlt.

Sympathisanten des Widerstands hatten es von Einem zum anderen geschleust, die Übertragungskanäle waren mehr aus Gewohnheit denn aus der Not heraus verschlüsselt. Denn, ehrlich gesagt, verbreitete sich dieses Aufnahme überall in Windeseile und wurde definitiv nicht nur von Rebellen weitergegeben. Also kein Grund für Heimlichkeiten. Eilig hatte er die wenigen verbliebenen Leitungsoffiziere in ihren Kommunikationsraum gebeten, inklusive Finn und Rose als deren engere Freunde. Leia führte er selbst zuvorkommend an seinem Arm zu ihren Platz am Stirnende des Tisches. Seit ihrem Unfall war sie gesundheitlich sehr angeschlagen und er übernahm immer häufiger ihre Aufgaben. Selbst wenn sie seinem impulsivem Wesen von Zeit zu Zeit einen Dämpfer verpasste, war es kein Geheimnis, dass er von ihr auf dieses Amt vorbereitet wurde. Ihr scharfer Verstand war aber unbeeindruckt von ihrem körperlichen Verfall und er betete, dass sie ihn und den Widerstand noch lange damit unterstützen konnte.

„Ok, machen wir es kurz – ich danke allen, dass ihr gekommen seid. Lieutenant Connix hier hat ein Holovid aufgeschnappt, auf dem angeblich Rey zu sehen ist. Starte bitte die Projektion.“ Er nickte Kydel zu und sie aktivierte die Aufnahme.

In der Mitte ihres runden Tisches spielte sich die Scene auf dem Schlachtfeld ab, Kylo Ren und Rey, Hand in Hand, Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Als das Holovid abgespielt hatte, war es so still, dass man das Rauschen des Windes durch die undichten Fenster hören konnte. Dann überschlugen sich die Stimmen und alle redeten durcheinander.

Alle bis auf Leia. Sie blickte mit pochendem Herzen auf die Projektion, die in Endlosschleife vor ihr ablief. Sie konnte sich selbstverständlich noch erinnern, wann sie ihren Sohn das letzte Mal ohne seine Maske gesehen hatte. Es war einige Monate nach seinem 22sten Geburtstag gewesen – früher hatte sie den Weg zu Lukes Akademie nicht geschafft. Nochmals einige Monate später gab es keine Akademie mehr, gab es keinen Sohn mehr, den sie besuchen konnte. Damals war er noch so viel jünger, weicher, ohne diese Narbe. Aber auch … wütender. Er war erwachsen geworden.

Poe blickte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an und sie fühlte, wie er ihre Reaktion studierte. Leia versuchte Haltung zu bewahren – sie war immer noch General Organa, Anführerin der Rebellen. Das sagte sie sich jedenfalls mantraartig vor.

Aber sie war auch eine Mutter und Frau, deren Herz immer wieder Verluste hinnehmen musste. Als sie spürte, das sich etwas Dunkles in ihr Leben drängte und die Seele ihres Sohnes quälte. Als sie ihn gegen den Willen seines Vaters fortschickte, weil sie dachte, ihn nur so gegen seine eigenen Dämonen wappnen zu können. Als sie bei ihrem letzten Treffen spürte, wie viel Schmerz und Wut in ihm war und sie _nichts_ dagegen tun konnte. Als er sich abwendete und sie die Nachrichten über seine Gräueltaten erreichten.

Als er seinen Vater umbrachte.

Und _sie_ hatte Han geschickt, war so überzeugt gewesen, dass er Vernunft in ihn reden konnte. Sie hatte nicht nur die beiden Lieben ihres Lebens verloren, sondern trug eine Mitschuld daran. Auch wenn niemand das so sehen mochte – für sie war es die Wahrheit. Als wäre das alles nicht genug: Da sie auf den entgegengesetzten Seiten des Krieges standen, wurde sie auch ständig daran erinnert. Jede Schlacht, jede Truppenbewegung der Neuen Ordnung, jedes abfällige Wort eines Rebellen über Ben. Es zog und zerrte diese Wunde stets ans Licht. Sie konnte sich nicht einen tröstenden Tag lang einreden, gegen einen anonymen Feind zu kämpfen. Jeder in diesem Raum hasste ihn. Und so vieles an ihm hasste auch sie – und doch…. Sie wusste um die Seele, die unter der Maske von Kylo Ren lag.

Seit Snokes Tod meinte sie eine Veränderung wahrzunehmen, aber sie war zu wenig in der Macht trainiert, um das mit Gewissheit sagen zu können. Leia _meinte_ wieder mehr _ihren_ Jungen zu spüren. Wie er mit Rey zu sehen war, gab ihr Hoffnung. Es _könnte_ bedeuten, dass er der Dunklen Seite weiter entsagt hatte. Sie wusste, dass diese Gedanken für den Rest der Rebellen zu weit hergeholt waren. Sie hatten seit Jahren gegen ihren Sohn gekämpft und keinen Grund, etwas Gutes in ihm zu sehen. Sie hatten nicht dieses _Verlangen_ danach wie sie. Als sie weiter auf die Projektion starrte, fiel ihr etwas an Reys Mantel auf, dass die Abendsonne reflektierte. Ein Schmuckstück in Form einer Schließe. Sie erkannte sie wieder und lächelte.

Finn sprach Poe direkt an. „Wenn sie bei der Neuen Ordnung ist, dann müssen wir eine Rettungsmission starten! Ich weiß, unsere Zahlen sind limitiert, aber wenn sie auf einem Planeten statt auf einem Schiff ist, haben wir eine Change!“ Er blickte ihn mit bohrendem Blick entschlossen an.

Poe schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Finn …“. 

„Nein, was gibt es da zu überlegen? Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen? Sie hat geweint, verdammt. Er hat sie sicherlich gezwungen, du weißt selbst, zu was er fähig ist.“

„Finn, ich weiß wie sehr du dich um sie sorgst – aber ehrlich – dass sah für mich nicht nach Zwang aus. Er hat ihre Hand gehalten, oder nicht? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Kylo Ren meine Hand hielt, als er in meinen Geist einbrach.“ Er hatte versucht einen Witz zu machen. An Finns verletztem Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass er gründlich danebengegangen war.

„Ich gebe Captain Dameron Recht.“ Leia hatte gesprochen und sofort erstarben die Gespräche im Raum und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihre Anführerin. "Natürlich besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Rey genötigt wurde. Aber … die Qualität der Aufnahme spricht meinem Empfinden nach dagegen. Es wurde anscheinend mit einer portablen Holokamera minderer Auflösung aufgenommen und eignet sich nicht für großformatige Propaganda-Projektionen. Es könnte absichtlich so konstruiert worden sein, um die Glaubwürdigkeit zu erhöhen. Aber … das wäre ein völlig neues Vorgehen der Ordnung. Es ist nicht professionell genug.“

Poe fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und vermied Finn anzuschauen. „Was uns zu der Annahme bringt, dass sie übergelaufen ist.“ Aufgeregtes Gemurmel folgte seiner Aussage. „Was bedeutet, dass wir diese Rebellenbasis evakuieren müssen.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie Rose eindringlich auf Finn einredete, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Leia seufzte schwer. Wieder umzuziehen war in ihrem jetzigen Zustand kräftezehrend, aber unvermeidlich. „Es scheint angebracht zu sein. Wenngleich Rey seit mehr als drei Wochen verschwunden ist und sie entweder unseren Standort nicht weitergegeben hat oder sich die Neue Ordnung aus anderen Gründen mit einem Angriff zurückhält. Lasst uns diesen Tag nutzen um zu packen, die leitenden Offiziere sollen nach einer geeigneten neuen Basis suchen.“

Alle Anwesenden verließen nach und nach den Versammlungsraum, nur Finn und Rose starrten noch fassungslos auf das Holovid, bis Kydel Ko Connix es abschaltete.

***

Rey war an diesem Abend tief in Gedanken. Schon den ganzen Tag war sie die möglichen Auswirkungen im Geiste durchgegangen, welche die Verbreitung dieses Holovids und der Botschaft, die damit einherging, mit sich brachte. Kylo beobachtete sie still, wie sie in ihrem Essen herumstocherte. So untypisch für sie! Er hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Rey, sprich mit mir, was geht dir durch den Kopf?“

Sie lehnte sich zurück, aber hielt an seiner Hand fest. „Meine Freunde müssen annehmen, dass ich sie verraten habe. Ich weiß auch nicht wirklich, wie ich – _das alles_ – erklären könnte, aber dieser Gedanke …“, sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Andererseits gibt es auch nicht wirklich etwas zu erklären. Ich bin freiwillig an deiner Seite und eben nicht mehr bei ihnen.“ Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und versuchte wieder Kontrolle über ihre Stimme zu bekommen. Kylo stand auf und ging hinüber ans Fenster. Während er nachdachte, wollte er nicht in ihr Gesicht sehen, nicht von ihrer Verletzlichkeit überrollt werden. Er hatte nichts für die Rebellen übrig und es war ihm völlig egal, was sie über ihn dachten. Aber für Rey waren es ihre Freunde, die sie für ihn verlassen hatte. Er kaute auf seiner Wange und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen wie immer, wenn er über etwas brütete. Er konnte nicht gefährden, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.

„Vielleicht solltest Du kurz mit ihnen sprechen, um dich angemessen zu verabschieden. Aber nicht von diesem Schiff aus, die Gefahr, dass jemand das Gespräch mithört oder nachträglich aus den Protokollen reproduziert, ist zu groß. Ich nehme an, Du weißt selbst, welchen Verschlüsslungscode du wählen musst?“

Rey blickte ihn überrascht an – und überhörte geflissentlich seinen letzten Satz. Das würde vielleicht die Schuldgefühle von ihr nehmen, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie Angst vor dieser Unterhaltung. „Von wo aus dann?“

„In der Raffinerie auf Eriadu gibt es ebenfalls einen Funk- und Kommunikationsraum, ich kann dich unter einem Vorwand nochmals dorthin schicken. Minister NaTai und Kuraju wollen mit mir ohnehin persönlich besprechen, wie zügig die verwüsteten Anlagen im Süden und an der Nordgrenze wieder in Produktion gehen können.

„Das würde mir viel bedeuten.“

„Dann ordne ich für unseren Besuch an, alles vorzubereiten.“ Er gab die entsprechende Order via seines Com-Linkes auf die Brücke durch. General Hux befand sich gerade dort und hörte die Anweisung mit finsterer Miene mit. Doch er hatte über die Jahre gelernt, mit dem Wind zu segeln. Seine Laune besserte sich schlagartig.

***

Kylo bemühte sich, ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Schon nach wenigen Stunden war er wieder aufgewacht und versuchte seither seinen Impuls zu unterdrücken, sich hin- und her zu wälzen. Warum auch immer, sie hatten sich schon wieder soweit auf Reys Seite bewegt, dass nicht viel fehlte und sie würde aus dem Bett fallen. Rey hielt ihn für den alleinigen Schuldigen an ihrer täglich wiederkehrenden Schlafposition und die Beweise sprachen leider gegen ihn – er schien sie sogar im Schlaf zu verfolgen. Er zog die Bettdecke wieder etwas über ihren Oberkörper und überlegte kurz, ob er es wagen konnte, sie aufzuwecken. Stattdessen stahl er sich einen sanften Kuss von ihren Lippen und beschloss, ihr die Erholung zu gönnen. Erstens war Rey unausgeschlafen recht … _mürrisch_. Positiv gesprochen. Und Zweitens hatte sie sich ihre Erholung vor wenigen Stunden wirklich verdient. Kylo grinste. Aber es half nichts, für ihn war die Nacht gelaufen. Es gingen ihm zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf und eines davon war ihre Sicherheit. Er stand so leise als möglich auf, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Schiffswerkstätten.

***

Rey hatte bereits geduscht, sich umgezogen und schließlich angefangen, alleine zu frühstücken. Von Kylo gab es nach wie vor keine Spur und sie wurde minütlich gereizter. Natürlich, er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, schließlich war er der Supreme Leader und ihr keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Nun ja – vielleicht keine Rechenschaft. Aber eine kurze Nachricht wäre doch _nett_ gewesen. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit köpfte sie das Ei auf ihrem Teller. Sie riss gerade ungnädig einen Brotfladen auseinander, als sich Kylos Kommen ankündigte. Seine Energie in ihrem Band war geradezu euphorisch und untypisch _klar_ – sie konnte nur leichte Schatten wahrnehmen von seinen sonst stets latent vorhandenen, destruktiven Gefühlen. Er platzte durch die Türe und steuerte sofort auf sie zu, ein stolzes Lächeln auf den Lippen und eine Hand hinter seinem Rücken. Als er sie so erwartungsvoll – _warum_? – ansah, konnte sie ihm unmöglich länger böse sein. Rey versuchte, einen Blick hinter ihn zu erhaschen und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe mich nützlich gemacht!“

„Und … was hast Du mitgebracht?“

Kylo zögerte kurz. Hätte er es vielleicht irgendwie einpacken sollen? Immerhin war es sein erstes richtiges Geschenk für Rey. Andererseits ... es war selbst für ihn etwas bizarr, eine Schleife um eine todbringende Waffe zu schlingen. Nein, keine gute Idee.

Triumphierend streckte er den schlanken, silbrig-schwarz schimmernden Stab vor sich aus. Reys Antlitz erhellte sich und sie sprang auf die Füße und nahm ihn vorsichtig entgegen. Mittig war der Stab mit einem gedrehten Profil versehen, um einen sichereren Griff zu gewährleisten. Rey drehte ihn langsam mit den Fingern, um ein Gefühl für ihn zu bekommen. Er war gut balanciert und geringfügig kürzer als sie selbst.

„Wenn du am Griff in der Mitte drehst, kannst Du ihn auf etwa die halbe Länge einfahren.“

Rey sah sich nochmals genau die Stabmitte an und ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie den Aktivierungsknopf darin bemerkte. Sie hielt den Stab horizontal und drückte ihn und sofort schoss eine kleine, hellblau schimmernde Laserklinge aus einem Ende, etwa dolchlang.

„Mehr war nicht heraus zu holen – aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Du ihn dennoch effektiv einsetzen kannst.“

„Lang genug, um eine Kehle aufzuschlitzen!“

Kylo zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und lächelte spöttisch. „Und _mich_ nennen sie blutrünstig!“ 

Rey deaktivierte die Klinge und schob den Stab – _ihren Stab_ – andächtig zusammen. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Fußspitzen und zog seinen Kopf herunter, um ihn zu küssen. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich viel zu eng an, um Worte zu artikulieren. Sie hatte noch nie etwas geschenkt bekommen. Noch dazu so etwas Einzigartige, Wertvolles.

„Danke“, flüsterte sie in seine Halsbeuge. „Er ist wunderschön.“

„ _Du_ bist wunderschön. Dieser Stab hier ist hoffentlich nützlich und ausreichend auf dich zugeschnitten. Ich bin geschmeichelt, wenn du meine Handwerkskunst so hoch schätzt, aber ich würde nicht so weit gehen, ihn als “ _schön_ “ zu bezeichnen.“

„Schhh … sei ruhig und lass mich dich küssen.“

Und ausnahmsweise einmal _war_ er ruhig.


	21. Rubrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schnallt euch an und überlegt euch bitte JETZT, ob ihr mit detaillierter Beschreibung von Gewalt klar kommt. Wenn nicht, dann könnt ihr am Kapitelende in den NOTES eine kurze Zusammenfassung lesen.

*  *

Sie verließen die Steadfast am nächsten Vormittag zusammen mit Tomak und O’Hanna. Kylo würde mit den Offizieren direkt die beiden Ministerpräsidenten treffen, während sich Rey auf den Weg zur Fabrik machte. Sie musste sich überwinden, erneut über das weite Feld zu laufen, das eigentlich eine Art Landeplatz für kleinere Transportschiffe darstellte. Nach wie vor konnte ein geübtes Auge die Spuren des Kampfes erahnen. Sie zog ihren Mantel enger und beeilte sich, schnell in das Gebäude zu kommen. Nach den Vorkommnissen vor zwei Tagen war der Bereich ungewohnt still und verlassen. Zielstrebig fand sie ihren Weg in das erste Untergeschoss und durchschritt einen langen Gang, der zu dem Funkraum führen würde. Er sah eher aus wie eine größere Industriehalle, an dessen Ende einige Tische mit Sendern, Rechnern, Funkgeräten, Holoprojektoren und anderen technischen Geräten installiert waren. Gerade hatte sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen, als ihre Nerven zu vibrieren begannen. Etwas war _falsch_ – gefährlich. Die Macht um sie herum kontrahierte sich und augenblicklich hatte sie eine Gänsehaut am gesamten Körper. Ihre Hand schoss zu ihrem Stock am Gürtel, als am anderen Ende der Halle ein Mann hereinstürmte und seine Hände in einer beruhigenden Geste in die Höhe warf.

„Schnell Miss Rey – es hat einen Anschlag auf den Supreme Leader gegeben. Ich soll sie schleunigst zum Schiff bringen.“

In Rey machte sich eine eiskalte Furcht breit – sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit gefühlt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wie konnte sie das nur übersehen?

***

Die Gespräche verliefen produktiv und erstaunlich respektvoll, wenn man bedachte, dass der kürzlich erfolgte tragische Zwischenfall fast den gerade gewonnen Konsens zunichte gemacht hatte. An sich wäre ein persönliches Treffen mit ihm nicht nötig gewesen – aber Kylo Ren zeigte auf diese Art guten Willen und gab Rey einen Vorwand, um nochmals auf die Planetenoberfläche zu gelangen. Ironischerweise schienen sich sogar die beiden Minister der nördlichen und südlichen Allianz besser zu verstehen. Die Furcht vor plantenweiten Aufständen und den Verlust der Finanzkraft der Neuen Ordnung hatte das fragile Bündnis weiter gefestigt. In Kylo aber keimte eine Unruhe und Angespanntheit, die er nicht einordnen konnte – sie stand völlig im Gegensatz zu der guten Stimmung in diesem Raum. Er musterte fieberhaft die Humanoiden, suchte nach verdeckten Aggressionen, nach Gedankenfetzen, die seine Gefühle erklären könnten.

Da war… _nichts_.

Sein Blick flippte von einem zum anderen und ihm wurde schließlich bewusst, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Tomak räusperte sich. „Supreme Leader – stimmen sie dem Vorschlag von Ministerin Kuraju zu?“

Kylo presste die Lippen aufeinander – sie hatten ihn kalt erwischt. Tomak schien etwas zu bemerken und kam zur Hilfe.

„Nach allem, was ich von den Verarbeitungsstätten auf Balosar weiß, können wir durchaus die vorgeschlagenen zwei Wochen mit der Förderung aussetzen – es sei denn, sie haben anderslautende Informationen?“

Kylo warf Tomak einen langen, abschätzenden Blick aus verengten Augen zu. Es war ungewöhnlich und höchst _beschämend_ , von einem seiner Offiziere bei einem solchen Fauxpas erwischt zu werden. Aber er konnte ihn wohl kaum einen Strick daraus drehen – Tomak war unbestritten loyal.

Und er selbst hatte einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund und verlor zusehends die Nerven.

„Ja … nein – ich habe keine weiteren Informationen. Ich bin einverstanden.“ _Kriff_ – er musste aus dieser Besprechung, bevor er sich vollständig zum Narren machte.

***

Rey sprintete auf den Soldaten zu und hatte ihn fast erreicht, als ein heißer, stechender Schmerz in ihrem Rücken explodierte. Ihre Beine knickten im Lauf unter ihr weg und sie schlug auf dem Boden auf. Alles drehte sich, da waren nur noch Schmerz und Dunkelheit und quälende Lichtblitze vor ihren Augen. Rey stöhnte und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade mit ihr geschehen war. Der Mann stand vor ihr und lächelte schmallippig mit kalten Augen auf sie herab. "Da haben wir ja ein hübsches Vögelchen gefangen." 

Ihr Kampfgeiste erwachte mit einem Brüllen, und sie stieß ihre Hand mit dem Stab unter ihrem Mantel hervor und nach vorne, die Klinge direkt in die Brust ihres Angreifers. Er würgte einen überraschten Ton hervor und sackte in sich zusammen. Nicht tot – _noch_ nicht. Rey stöhnte und hievte sich auf ihre Knie, es rauschte in ihren Ohren und es war _so_ schwer, sich auf ihre Umgebung zu fokussieren. Sie spuckte einen Mundvoll Blut aus, als es hinter ihr fluchte. Sie wirbelte auf einem Knie herum und stieß den zweiten Soldaten mit der Macht in die Wand. Sein Schädel knirschte hässlich, als er wieder herunter fiel und auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sie wendete sich erneut, inzwischen auf ihre Füße gekommen, als zeitgleich das Trampeln zahlreicher Fußpaare hinter ihr durch den leeren Saal hallte. Mit einer scharfen Drehung ihres Handgelenkes löste sich die Arretierung im Stab und er rutschte in seine volle Länge. Mit tödlicher Entschlossenheit sprintete sie auf ihre Angreifer zu und riss dem Vordersten mit der Macht eine Vibroaxt aus der Hand.

Einen Wimpernschlag später krachte ihr Stab gegen seinen Kopf und … -

… und sie ging mit ihm zu Boden.

Ihr Oberschenkel brannte und Panik stieg in ihr auf als sie realisierte, dass sie bereits zum zweiten Mal von einem Blaster getroffen worden war. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schubste zwei weitere Männer weit von sich. Etwas donnerte gegen ihren Kopf und der Schmerz schien sich durch ihre Stirn zu bohren. Gegen ihren Willen schlossen sich ihre Augen.

Rey nahm verstört war, wie sich ihr Bewusstsein vernebelte. Als wäre sie ein unbeteiligter Beobachter, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Wie wenn sie ein gutes – vielleicht etwas gewalttätiges - Holodrama im Mannschaftsraum mit ihren Freunden ansehen würde.

Sie durfte das nicht zulassen! Sie konnte in die Macht greifen, sie konnte Kontakt mit Ben aufnehmen, sie konnte ihre Angreifer bekämpfen.

Nur – sie konnte es nicht.

Nicht mehr.

Da war nicht mehr das Energiefeld, das sie stets umströmte, in das sie greifen und es leiten konnte. Sie fühlte nur noch Schmerz. Aber sie musste es versuchen, musste!

Sie fokussierte sich auf den Mann vor sich, zwang ihren Geist weitere kostbare Sekunden wach zu bleiben. Er hatte eine kleine Kamera auf sie gerichtet. In ihrem verschwommenen Sichtfeld erschienen die Umrisse eines zweiten Soldaten. „Oh nein, deine kleinen Tricks werde ich verhindern.“ Seine Faust traf zielstrebig direkt in ihre Magengrube und Rey krümmte sich mit einem Schrei. Übelkeit rollte durch ihren Körper und sie kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht. Eine Hand griff in ihre Haare und riss ihren Kopf nach oben. Sie starrte entsetzt in die Kamera, bevor seine Faust ihre Schläfe traf und sie endgültig in die Schwärze der Nacht glitt.

***

Es dauerte noch einige nervenaufreibende Minuten, bis endlich _Jeder Jedem_ versichert hatte, dass man an einer Zusammenarbeit nach wie vor interessiert war. Sie hatten gerade das Treffen offiziell für beendet erklärt, als ein Mitarbeiter der Ministerin den Raum betrat und mit ihr aufgeregte Worte wechselte.

Ministerin Kuraju blickte irritiert zu Kylo Ren. „Supreme Leader, ein Bote hat für sie diesen Holoprojektor abgegeben.“ Kylo zog scharf die Luft ein, er hasste es, wenn etwas nicht nach Plan verlief – und das hier war definitiv unerwartet. Er ließ sich den Projektor aushändigen und die anwesenden Personen beeilten sich, den Raum zu verlassen.

Entschlossen startete er die Projektion und hielt augenblicklich den Atem an.

Es war Rey.

Sie lag auf den Boden mit rasselndem Atem. Aber was ihm schier den Verstand raubte, war die riesige Blutlache, die sich unter ihr gebildet hatte. Sie hob minimal ihren Kopf und schaute ungläubig direkt in die Kamera, als sich seitlich eine Gestalt über sie beugte und sie direkt in den Magen schlug. Kylo zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er ihren Körper zusammensacken sah. Jemand riss ihren Kopf wieder hoch und eine Faust krachte gegen ihre Schläfe. Der Aufnahmewinkel wackelte in einer Vierteldrehung herum und bevor die Aufzeichnung endete, erkannte er im Hintergrund den Funkraum der Fabrik.

Er brüllte und hatte sein Lichtschwert aktiviert, bevor er es überhaupt realisierte. Mit geballter Faust stürmte er aus dem Raum und bellte Tomak an, sofort eine Verbindung zur Steadfast herzustellen. Sein Herz raste vor Wut und Angst. Wer auch immer ihr das angetan hatte, würde dafür bezahlen. Sie war ohnmächtig – sie war nur ohnmächtig! Er würde keinen Gedanken zulassen, der ihm etwas anderes zuwisperte. Und doch sah er alles wie durch einen roten Schleier, schien jede Reaktion seines Gegenübers, jedes Wort einen Herzschlag verzögert bei ihm anzukommen. Unwirklich. Wie alle Alpträume zusammen, von denen er verschont worden war, seit Rey an seiner Seite schlief.

Kylo riss Tomak den Com-Link aus der Hand, um den diensthabenden Offizier auf der Brücke der Steadfast in gepressten, aber klar artikulierten Worten seinen Befehl durchzugeben.

„Ich will sofort eine Einheit Sturmtruppen vor der Raffinerie haben und eine weitere soll die Umgebung sichern. Außerdem ein medizinisches Notfallteam. JETZT.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, warf er den Com-Link zu Tomak zurück und rannte aus dem Gebäude in Richtung der Fabrik.

***

Die Verbindung fiel in ein statisches Rauschen zurück. Hux starrte kalkulierend auf das Kommunikationsgerät. „Supreme Leader, benötigen sie ebenfalls Schutztruppen für das Konferenzgebäude?“

„Tomak hier. Nicht das ich wüsste – was zum Henker geht hier vor? Der Supreme Leader ist gerade wutschäumend aus dem Gebäude gerannt!“

„Ich habe keine weiteren Kenntnisse. Ende!“

Er hatte vor allem keine _Lust_ , länger mit jemanden wie Tomak zu reden. General Hux gab auf der Brücke mit unbewegtem Gesicht die Anweisungen weiter. Was für ein Narr – er hatte nicht die Spur eines schlechten Gewissens. Selbst jetzt noch könnte Ren die Gefahr für sein Leben abwenden. Er müsste sie dort nur einfach verrotten lassen. Oder auf die Sturmtruppeneinheit warten und diese alleine ins Gebäude schicken. Aber er war so jämmerlich weich geworden, dass er tatsächlich selbst sein Leben riskierte. Hux erlaubte sich ein minimales Lächeln. Dann sollte es so sein. Die Ordnung verdiente einen starken Anführer.

***

Es war eine Falle – _natürlich_ war es eine Falle. Und er ging ohne zu zögern hinein, Rey hatte keine Zeit mehr. Er schätzte, dass er etwa einen Kilometer vor sich hatte, die letzten 300 Meter über das offene Feld. Er fluchte innerlich, er würde ein wunderbares Ziel abgeben. Während er so schnell rannte, dass seine Lungen brannten, fühlte er hinein in die Energie, welche ihn umgab. Zumindest hier schien es keine unmittelbare Bedrohung zu geben. Er bog rasant um den Eingang der Fabrik und in der Folge schlitterte er die ersten Meter mehr dahin, als sich kontrolliert zu bewegen.

Verdammt.

Fokussieren! 

Er durfte aus Sorge um sie nicht schwach werden, er musste wissen, dass sie sicher war. Nichts anderes zählte. Er versuchte die Erinnerung an ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen zu verdrängen. Kriff. Verdammte Bastarde.

Kylo konnte sie jetzt fühlen, ihr zartes Pulsieren. Schwach, aber eindeutig Rey. Vorwärts –über eine altmodische Treppenanlage in das Stockwerk unter der Erde. Er streckte weiter seine Sinne aus, aber bis auf Rey konnte er keine andere Existenz ertasten.

Verdächtig. Und doch so unwichtig.

Noch 50 Meter, die Tür zum Funkraum stand einen Spalt offen und er preschte hinein.

Sie lag fast am anderen Ende der Halle und ihm drehte sich bei ihrem Anblick der Magen um. Ihr Wangenknochen war bereits dick geschwollen, ihre Lippe aufgeplatzt und aus einer Blasterwunde seitlich in ihrem Rücken ergoss sich ein See aus Blut, ihr Oberschenkel war ebenfalls verletzt.

„Rey….“ Seine Stimme war nur ein heißeres Krächzen. Er war auf seine Knie gesunken, aber zögerte einen Moment aus Angst, ihr mehr Schmerz zu bereiten. Kylo überlegte, ob er auf das medizinische Team warten sollte und ihm brach kalter Schweiß aus. Etwas sagte ihm, dass sie von hier fort mussten.

Schnell.

Die Panik in ihm schwoll weiter an, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Er zog sie behutsam in seine Arme und versuchte, ihren Kopf möglichst sicher in seiner Armbeuge zu stabilisieren. Seine Augen flippten hektisch durch den Raum. Da war eine weitere Blutlache in der Ecke und ein Blaster lag einige Meter hinter ihr auf dem Boden. Ein zweiter Ausgang in entgegengesetzter Richtung war durch ein kleines Schild über einer der Türen gekennzeichnet. Mit zugeschnürter Kehle schaut er auf Rey, fühlte ihre Lebensenergie schwinden.

„Rey, Liebes, bleib bei mir!“ Ihre Augen zuckten und obwohl sie geschlossen blieben _wusste_ er, dass sie langsam aus der Bewusstlosigkeit auftauchte. Er wollte allen Göttern danken, sie mit liebevollen Worten überschütten. Aber er war nur dazu in der Lage, stoßartig nach Atem zu ringen und die Töne die er dabei produzierte, erinnerten verdammt arg an ein Schluchzen. Kylo konnte spüren, wie sie in ihr Band fasste, sie all ihre Energie _darauf_ konzentrierte.

_Rey, nicht! Du bist zu schwach._

Aber sie ließ unbeirrt die Tentakel ihres Bewusstseins ihre Umgebung erforschen und schließlich verstand Kylo, was sie im Begriff war zu tun. Er schloss seine Augen und bezwang mit ruhigen Atemzügen den Instinkt, sich sofort mit ihr in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das Band pulsierte und ihr Bewusstsein katapultierte sich vereint über den Funkraum hinaus, durchströmte und tastete in die Fluktuationen, welche in der umgebenden Macht zitterten.

Es war, als würde sich an manchen Stellen die Energie ärgerlich bündeln, zischen und sich schütteln. Kylo hielt kurz die Luft an als er erkannte, dass sich an jedem Metallträger im Untergeschoss ein Sprengsatz befand. Sie waren bereits scharf gestellt und es konnte sich nur um Sekunden handeln, bis der Funke gezündet wurde, der sie explodieren ließ.

Er hätte jetzt wirklich jeden Grund, in kopflose Panik zu verfallen. Aber er hatte Rey in seinen Armen und es war einfach nicht mehr möglich, _noch_ _mehr_ Angst zu empfinden. Stattdessen setzte ein Automatismus ein. Jahre des Trainings unter Snoke, unzählige Situationen der Todesgefahr hatten seine Selbsterhaltung geschult und er begegnete der Bedrohung mit nüchternen, überlegten Aktionen. Sie waren zusammen mächtig genug. Rey war stark. Und _er_ konnte sie aus dieser Fabrik schaffen.

Das war der Plan. Einen besseren gab es nicht. 

Rey lag regungslos mit geschlossenen Augen in seinen Armen, aber sie konzentrierte sich bereits auf die einzelnen Sprengsätze. Analysierte ihren Aufbau, die Stelle, an welcher der elektronische Zeitzünder Strom fließen lassen würde. Sie stellte sich vor, sie würde die Elektronen beruhigen, die im Begriff waren zu springen und den zerstörerischen Stromkreis zu aktivieren. Ein gleichmäßige Pulsieren über allen Sprengsätzen, als würde sie eine weiche Decke darüber breiten. Kylo nahm fasziniert war, was sie tat. Er stand möglichst vorsichtig auf und folgte im Laufschritt den Schildern für den Notausgang. Zügig war er in einem Treppenhaus und erklomm die Stufen bis ins Erdgeschoss und schon bald konnte er das Gebäude auf der Rückseite verlassen. Rey bewegte sich kaum, aber auf ihren Schläfen hatten sich Schweißperlen gebildet.

Er schaute besorgt auf sie – er musste mehr Abstand zur Fabrik gewinnen, musste sie wenigstens jetzt beschützen. Er umrundete Hügel mit den abgebauten Mineralien und den verschiedensten Maschinen. Als sie es etwa 50 Meter weit geschafft hatten, sackte Rey in seinem Arm zusammen und augenblicklich fegte sie die Druckwelle der Explosion von den Füßen. Kylo war halb auf Rey gefallen und diese stöhnte unter ihm, ihre Augen halb geöffnet.

„Liebes, bleib wach – ich hole Hilfe.“ Seine Stimme zitterte, und nicht vor Anstrengung. Rey lächelte schwach.

_Ich dachte, es hätte einen Anschlag auf dich gegeben …_

Kylo biss auf seine Lippe. Er fühlte sich gerade überfordert, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Das medizinische Team von der Steadfast musste jeden Moment auf der anderen Seite der Fabrikruine eintreffen. Aber das hier alles war _so falsch_.

Es gab eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser Anschlag aus den Reihen der Neuen Ordnung kam. Wenn das stimmte, brachte er Rey auf dem Rücktransport zur Steadfast erst recht in Gefahr. Vielleicht sollte er seine Feinde besser glauben lassen, sie wären beide umgekommen. Allerdings – Rey brauchte medizinische Versorgung, und das zügig. Eine kleine Stimme flüsterte außerdem, dass er Hux nicht alleine auf der Steadfast lassen wollte. Wäre das nicht das Beste? Rey könnte schnellstens versorgt werden und er würde persönlich die Untersuchungen zu diesem Anschlag überwache. Er würde Stärke zeigen und seine Führungsrolle mit Klauen und Zähnen verteidigen.

Aber Rey wurde immer blasser und ihr Blut tränkte inzwischen seine Tunika. Die Wahrheit war, dass er ihre Sicherheit nicht garantieren konnte – und das war einfach nicht akzeptabel.

Kylo wusste, dass er zügig eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Er musste wieder zu dem rationalen Agieren zurückfinden, der sie gerade beide aus der Fabrik heraus gebracht hatte. Er machte einen beruhigenden Atemzug und versuchte sich zu zentrieren. Ein Vers aus lange zurückliegenden Mediationen flammte in seinem Bewusstsein auf. Ein Mantra, was ihn ironischerweise immer wieder beruhigt hatte in aussichtlosen Situationen. So sehr er ihn auch vergessen wollte. Konditionen saßen tief.

_Es gibt keine Gefühle,_

_es gibt Frieden._

_Es gibt keine Unwissenheit,_

_es gibt Wissen._

_Es gibt keine Leidenschaft,_

_es gibt Gelassenheit._

_Es gibt kein Chaos,_

_es gibt Harmonie._

_Es gibt …_

Er brach das Mantra ab. Nicht _diese_ Verszeile.

Gerade dann, als ein entsetzter Minenarbeiter in sein Blickfeld taumelte. Er starrte sie beide an und seine Mimik gab Kylo die Gewissheit, dass er sie erkannt hatte. Unsicher kam er näher und sie musterten sich gegenseitig. Schließlich sprach der Mann in Basic mit einem Dialekt, der die Endungen ungewöhnlich weich klingen ließ.

„Dort hinten stehen zwei Transportschiffe, das kleinere davon fliegt _relativ_ schnell und die Rampe habe ich offen gelassen. Nehmen sie es. Bitte. Supreme Leader.“ Er machte eine ungelenke Verbeugung – offenbar unsicher über das korrekte Auftreten vor dem Supreme Leader.

Kylo schluckte trocken. Dieses ungewohnt formlose Gespräch mit dem einfachen Arbeiter brachte ihn noch weiter aus der Fassung. Er auf seinen Knien, mit Rey im Arm, bedeckt mit Blut, Erde und Aschefetzen. Die Tatsache, dass der Mann ihn nicht fürchtete und ihnen zudem helfen wollte, war ebenbürtig verstörend. Er nickte ihm als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit zu und hatte damit seine Entscheidung getroffen. Kylo eilte mit Rey in Richtung des Schiffes.

***

Die Startsequenz war initiiert und Rey sicher auf einer Bank im Sitzbereich abgelegt. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei sie zumindest solange allein zu lassen, bis er auf Autopilot schalten konnte. Als sie die Atmosphäre durchbrachen, scannte er ihre aktuelle Position und die umliegenden Planeten und Hyperdrive-Routen. Sie waren im mittleren Galaxien-Ring. Er musste nachdenken. Sie brauchten einen gut entwickelten Planeten, der über ein entsprechendes Medizinsystem verfügte – da kamen nicht so viele in Frage. Ein Name schien auf der Karte vor ihm förmlich aufzuleuchten. Würde er an das Schicksal glauben, dann wäre das wohl der Beweis für dessen Existenz. Kylo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, aber es war ihre beste Chance. Naboo also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Kylo Ren, O'Hanna und Tomak reisen nach Eriadu, um politische Gespräche zu führen und Rey einen Vorwand zu geben, per Funk Kontakt mit dem Widerstand aufzunehmen.  
> Im Funkraum erwartet Rey aber eine Falle und sie wird schwer verwundet und zusammen geschlagen, um Ren - mittels eine Holovids - ebenfalls dorthin zu locken. Hinter allem steckt Hux.  
> Kylo gelingt es aber, sie rechtzeitig aus der Fabrik zu holen, während Rey mit letzter Kraft den Mechanismus, der die Sprengsätze detonieren lässt, so lange blockiert, bis sie in Sicherheit sind. Mit einem Transportschiff verlassen die beiden den Planeten und steuern Naboo an, weil Rey dringend einen Artz braucht. (Und hey, wenn man die Sternenkarte des mittleren Galaxienrings studiert, dann ist Naboo tatsächlich ganz in der Nähe! Nur mal so.... Damit ich nicht völlig sinnlos "stundenlang" Hyperdriverouten und Planeten im Star wars Universum studiert habe 😉).


	22. Alte Freunde

Ihr Flug verlief bisher unspektakulär. Etwa zwei Stunden würden sie mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit brauchen. Glücklicherweise mussten sie nur ein kurzes Stück auf der stark frequentierten Hydian Route zurücklegen, um dann in die unbelebte Grenzregion des Mittleren Ringes schwenken zu können. Kylo hatte sich neben Rey gesetzt und meditierte. Er hatte bei Luke nie zufriedenstellend gelernt, Verletzungen zu heilen. Dafür bedurfte es das völlige „sich ergeben“ in die Macht, fern aller Ängste und Dunkelheiten. Nur die geübtesten Meister beherrschten diese Technik komplett. Es war zudem definitiv nichts, was er von Snoke hätte lernen können. Aber er war zumindest fähig, ihr etwas von den Schmerzen zu nehmen, sie zu beruhigen und sanft ruhen zu lassen. Kylo war in sich versunken und lauschte ihren ruhigen Atemzügen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hatte er seine Hand über ihrem Herzen platziert – das Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes gab ihm Trost, das schwach wahrnehmbare Pochen Sicherheit.

Er konnte tiefer gleiten und seine Ängste loslassen. In seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte es wie immer, wenn er sie berührte und in ihrem Band konnte er das Äquivalent dazu erspüren, eine Art vor- und zurückpulsieren ihrer Energien. Wäre er nicht so konzentriert darauf gewesen, hätte er ihn vermutlich nicht wahrgenommen: den federleichten, aber stetigen Fluss von Licht, mehr Ahnung denn Wissen, wie das verletzte Gewebe heilen musste, wie die großen, beschädigten Blutgefäße sich regenerierten und neu zusammenfügten.

Er schlug überrascht die Augen auf – nein, er war weit davon entfernt, diese Technik vollständig zu meistern. Aber wie es aussah, konnte nicht nur sie von ihrer Verbindung profitieren. Das Ergebnis war besser als alle Versuche, die er bisher auf diesem Gebiet unternommen hatte.

Sie war schwach, aber immerhin nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr. Ihr hoher Blutverlust aber machte ihm nach wie vor Sorgen.

Ein Alarm im Cockpit ging los und kündigte schrill die nahe Ankunft im Orbit um Naboo an. Kylo rollte seine Schultern zurück – das würde … _interessant_ … werden. Und das war noch eine beschönigende Hoffnung.

„Bodenkontrolle an den Piloten des YT-2400er Transportschiffs – bitte geben sie den Grund ihrer Anreise an und identifizieren sie sich.“

Kylo atmete ruhig aus und bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme.

„Hier spricht Supreme Leader Kylo Ren – ich erbitte einen persönlichen Kanal mit ihrer Majestät Königin Daira von Naboo.“

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Lotse ungläubig die Augen verdrehte. Es war auch wirklich _geringfügig unglaubwürdig_ , dass der Supreme Leader mit einem veralteten YT-2400er Transporter durch die Galaxie reiste und Sightseeing betrieb. Womit er allerdings überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Sekunden später die Leitung wieder zu Leben erwachte und sich eine weibliche Stimme meldete.

„Supreme Leader, was bringt sie an diesem ereignisreichen Tag in den Luftraum über Naboo?“ Kylo war mehr als irritiert – war es möglich …?

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich mich so gut wie nie im Kontrollzentrum unseres Lufthafens aufhalte, aber dieser Tag birgt so manche Überraschung! Also?“

Kylo ließ erleichtert seine Schultern fallen – die erste Hürde war geschafft.

"Königin Daira, ich … meine Begleitung wurde schwer verletzt bei einem Anschlag auf unser beider Leben. Ich erbitte die Erlaubnis, auf Naboo zu landen und sie medizinisch versorgen zu lassen.

_Stille_.

_Verdammte Stille._

„Supreme Leader, sie wissen, dass Naboo ein neutraler Planet ist. Wir haben uns schon einmal eingemischt in innergalaktische Machtkämpfe und werden diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen!“

Kylo massierte die Stelle zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Es war neu für ihn, auf der schwächeren Seite zu stehen. „Eure Majestät, sie braucht dringend einen Arzt, ich kann ihr keinen noch längeren Transport zumuten. _Bitte_.“ Das letzte Wort würgte er heraus.

„Ich nehme an, ihr redet von der Jedi-Kämpferin des Widerstands? Dann ist es also wahr … Wie auch immer – es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass ich als Oberhaupt von Naboo den Supreme Leader der Neuen Ordnung auf diesem Planeten willkommen heiße!“

Kylo sackte in sich zusammen. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie ihm die Erlaubnis erteilen würde. Seine Gedanken rasten und er überlegte fieberhaft, welche Alternativen er noch hatte, _Rey_ noch hatte. 

„Jedoch …“ _Die Königin fuhr fort_ „Das Haus Organa genießt hier nach wie vor hohes Ansehen und somit ist auch Prinz Ben Solo Organa ein akzeptierter Gast – seine Begleitung eingeschlossen.“

Kylo schwankte dazwischen, erleichtert zu sein und ihre Worte als ausgewachsenen Affront aufzufassen. Der Mittelweg war, sich auf die Zunge zu beißen und einen hitzigen Kommentar zurückzuhalten. _Natürlich_ war **das** ihre Art, ihn an seine Kindheit zu erinnern und zudem nach außen hin politisch halbwegs korrekt zu agieren. Keine Verbindung zur Neuen Ordnung, wohl aber zum Hause Organa. So sei es. Er schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter. Kylo würde sein Lichtschwert darauf verwetten, daß dies nicht ihr letzter Test war.

„Vielen Dank. Ich erwarte die Landeerlaubnis mit den nötigen Koordinaten.“

***

Als sie gelandet waren, eilten bereits Helfer mit einer Trage zum Transportschiff. Kylo trug Rey wie ein rohes Ei die Rampe hinunter. Sorge und schlechtes Gewissen addierten sich zu seiner Hilflosigkeit. Sie war so geübt im Umgang mit der Macht geworden und trotzdem war sie wegen ihm schwer verletzt. Wenn er sie nicht entführt hätte, wenn er nicht vorgeschlagen hätte, dass sie alleine mit ihren Freunden spricht, _wenn_ er das alles besser überdacht hätte ... . Nachdem er sie auf die Trage gelegt hatte, küsste er sie sanft auf die Stirn und Reys Augen flatterten auf.

„Wo sind wir?“ Sie sah so mitgenommen und verwirrt aus und es war ihm plötzlich, als würde ihm jemand die Luft abdrücken. Er fühlte sich jämmerlich und gleichzeitig wollte er nichts anderes, als sie beschützen.

„Rey, wir sind auf Naboo gelandet, man wird dich hier medizinisch versorgen. Du musst dringend einen Arzt sehen!“

Rey entspannte sich und – schwach wie sie war – driftete ihr Bewusstsein wieder in den ruhigen Dämmerzustand der letzten Stunden.

„Eure Hoheit, wir bringen sie zügig in den Krankentrakt des Palastes, sie können sie später besuchen.“ Kylo versuchte, sich bei der Anrede nichts anmerken zu lassen abgesehen von seinem Unwillen, Rey zu verlassen. Er hatte wirklich kein Interesse, _mehr_ an seine Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden, als unbedingt nötig war. Ganz offensichtlich hatte die Königin Anweisungen gegeben, wie er anzusprechen sei. Aber man konnte Dinge ignorieren. Punkt.

Er eilte neben der Trage her und bemerkte, wie ein Palastdiener im Schlepptau unelegant versuchte Schritt zu halten. Er schoss ihm einen genervten Blick zu, doch dieser behielt routiniert die Fassung.

„Eure Hoheit Prinz Organa Solo, ihre Majestät Daira erwartet sie zu einem Gespräch.“ Er war ganz klar **deutlich** irritiert darüber, dass ein von der Königin persönlich autorisierter Besucher ihr nicht sofort seinen Respekt zollte, sondern stattdessen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung joggte.

Kylo legte noch einige Meter zurück und knurrte dann unwillig – er war ihren guten Willen angewiesen. „Liebes – ich muss mit der Königin reden. Ich komme so schnell ich kann wieder zu dir. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Du hier in guten Händen bist.“ Dabei warf er den Sanitätern einen drohenden Blick zu. Widerwillig ließ er ihre Hand los und hoffte, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Dann folgte er dem Gesandten.

Die Königin von Naboo wartete gegenüber der Landefläche vor einem Gebäude, was offensichtlich die Kontrollstation war. Sie trug ein weites, lavendelfarbenes Kleid mit einem goldenen Mantel, ihr dunkelbraunes Haar in kunstvollen Knoten hinter ihren Kopf geschlungen. Ihre braunen Augen waren nur mit einem roten Lidstrich akzentuiert und ihr symmetrisches, feingeschnittenes Gesicht frei von dem dramatischen Make up, was für besondere Anlässe reserviert war. Sie war für ihre Verhältnisse also geradezu schlicht gekleidet an diesem _eigentlich_ ganz normalen Tag. Kylo näherte sich ihr zügig und er konnte das Unbehagen des Dieners über seinen forschen Schritt deutlich spüren.

Beide musterten sich einen Augenblick. „Eure Majestät!“

Königin Daira zog bei Kylos Anrede eine Augenbraue nach oben und wartete ab. Kylo seufzte – das volle Programm also.

Er beugte ein Knie und legte seine Hände über seinen anderen Oberschenkel. „Eure Majestät!“ Es gelang ihm sogar, nur eine Spur von Ironie in seine Stimme fließen zu lassen. Beachtlich für ihn. Der Mundwinkel der Königin zuckte nach oben. Sie nickte ihm zu. „Prinz Ben Organa Solo, erhebe dich. Ich dachte schon, du hast die Etikette hier am Hofe vergessen.“

Kylo stand wieder auf und schaute sie reserviert an. „Ich mag mich lange von diesem Leben abgewendet haben, aber ich leide nicht an Gedächtnisverlust … Eure _Majestät_.“ Die Königin lächelte jetzt offen.

„Es ist gut, dass du zurückgekommen bist - _Ben_. Lass uns die förmliche Anrede streichen, wir sind unter uns. Komm mit mir in den Palast und erzähle, was euch zugestoßen ist. Ich versichere dir, man wird sich gut um sie kümmern!“

Lange Gänge verbanden die verschiedenen Gebäudetrakte und einige kurze Fahrten in Aufzügen brachten sie unaufhaltsam ins Zentrum des königlichen Palastes. Sie wechselten nur wenige Worte auf ihrem Weg. Es war ihnen nur zu bewusst, dass sie den unsicheren Blicken der vorbeieilenden Palastdiener und der königlichen Wachen ausgeliefert waren. Nun gut – im Großen und Ganzen war Kylos desolater Zustand der Hauptgrund für das Unbehagen, denn über seine eigentliche Identität konnte kaum jemand Bescheid wissen. 

Schließlich hatten sie mit Intarsien verzierte, hohe Türen erreicht, flankiert von zwei königlichen Zofen. Diese verbeugten sich vor der herannahenden Königin und öffneten in perfekt einstudierten und aufeinander abgestimmten Bewegungen die Türflügel. Sobald Kylo und die Königin durch den Türrahmen getreten waren, folgten sie ihnen in den Raum und positionierten sich neben dem wieder geschlossenen Eingang.

Kylo ignorierte, dass die beiden Zofen – oder genauer Leibwächterinnen – ihre Hände auf ihrem Waffengürtel platziert hatten und ihn nicht aus den Augen liesen. „Darf ich fragen, warum du im Kontrollzentrum des Lufthafens warst?“ Es entsprach eigentlich nicht der Etikette, selbst das Gespräch zu eröffnen – aber zur Hölle mit der Etikette. Er hatte dieses Herumeiern schon immer gehasst.

Daira ließ sich nichts anmerken und setzte sich an einen Tisch in ihrem Privatquartier, nachdem sie auch ihm einen Platz angeboten hatte. „Wir haben noch eine weitere … _ungewöhnliche_ … Anfrage erhalten. Ich werde dich ein anderes Mal darüber unterrichten. Aber nun zu euch beiden – was ist geschehen? Unmittelbar vor Eurer Ankunft haben wir die Nachricht über einen Aufstand und einen Anschlag auf Dich erhalten.“

„Ein Aufstand? _Davon_ weiß ich nichts. Rey wurde in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und … verwundet. Als ich ihr zur Hilfe kam, flog uns das Gebäude um die Ohren. Wir konnten noch entkommen und es erschien mir sicherer, unser Überleben fürs Erste geheim zu halten und den Planeten zu verlassen.“

„Das war vermutlich ein guter Schachzug. Ich muss Dir leider mitteilen, dass Du bei diesem Anschlag ums Leben kamst. Zumindest nach den Worten von General Hux. Angeblich ein Anschlag von Minenarbeitern auf dich wegen des Vorfalls vor 2 Tagen. Er hat _versprochen_ , als Reaktion darauf die Verträge aufzuheben und die Bevölkerung bezahlen zu lassen.“

Kylo schlug ungehalten auf den Tisch. „Dieser Bastard – kann es kaum erwarten auf meinem Grab zu tanzen. Und vermutlich auch alle Änderungen der letzten Monate rückgängig zu machen.“

Daira fuhr fort: „Ich kann dir verraten, dass der Funkverkehr da draußen aktuell durch die Decke geht. Die meisten Regierungen, mit denen wir deshalb in den letzten Stunden Kontakt hatten, haben diese Nachricht mit großer Nervosität aufgenommen. Es schien in letzter Zeit möglich, mit der Neuen Ordnung friedlich zu koexistieren. Das ging auf dein Konto, oder?“

Kylo nickte und blickte geistesabwesend zum Fenster hinaus. Er durfte Hux keine Zeit geben, sich lange in der Führungsposition der Neuen Ordnung zu etablieren und diese die Rolle rückwärts machen lassen.

„Daira, ich weiß, es ist lange her, seit wir als Kinder unsere Sommer hier gemeinsam verbracht haben. Ich habe viele Fehler begangen – aber ich hatte nichts mit dem Anschlag auf deine Eltern zu tun.“

Sie senkte die Augen und strich über die Falten ihres weiten Rockes. „Ich weiß Ben. Das ist schon bald 10 Jahre her – du warst ja gerade erst … verschwunden. Niemand wusste, wo du steckst. Für mich hat sich damals einiges geändert. Zumindest wurde ich von Kindesbeinen an auf diese Aufgabe vorbereitet. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass ich so schnell die Regierungsgeschäfte würde übernehmen müssen.“

„Du scheinst es gut gemacht zu haben. Naboo floriert.“

„Und du … hast in den letzten Monaten vieles zum Guten gewendet. Deine Mutter hatte recht – sie hat nie die Hoffnung in dich aufgegeben.“

„Daira – bitte lass meine Mutter da raus.“

Sie musterte ihn. „Und Rey ist wer?“

„Das weißt du doch!“

„Ich weiß, dass sie die Jedi des Widerstands ist, aber ich weiß nicht, wer sie für dich ist. Und ich weiß nicht, warum sie bei dir ist!“

Kylo blinzelte. „Rey … sie ist … mein Äquivalent? Meine Partnerin, durch die Macht verbunden. Sie ist … .“ Er hielt kurz inne und wurde sich Dairas Blick gewahr. Sie hatte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und die Arme verschränkt, ihre Gesichtszüge formten einen höchst unköniglichen Ausdruck à la _erzähl-keinen-Scheiß_.

Er seufzte. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich seine Maske zurück. „Sie ist alles für mich.“

Daira summte zustimmend. „Gut – sie ist gut für dich. So – willst du dir deine Position zurückholen?“

„Ich …“ Kylo sah sie ungläubig an. „Natürlich! Ernsthaft, es ist keine gute Idee, Hux die Führung zu überlassen.“

„Das beruhigt mich, denn da gebe ich dir uneingeschränkt Recht. Hätte mir das jemand vor zwei Jahren gesagt ...“ Daira schnaubte dezent und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich musste fragen – _wer weiß_ , vielleicht willst du auch alles hinter dir lassen?“

Sie studierte seine Reaktion neugierig. In Kylos Blick lag Ressentiment und vielleicht auch verletzter Stolz. Das war ihr Antwort genug. „Wir sollten demnächst besprechen, was deine Optionen sind. Aber“ – sie ließ ihren Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen über seine lädierte Form wandern – „ ich lasse dich besser erst einmal in eine der Gästesuiten geleiten. Eine Dusche dürfte dir gut tun!“

***

Daira hatte versprochen, geeignete Kleidung zur Verfügung zu stellen und Essen bringen zu lassen. Als er Blut und Asche fortgewaschen hatte, war beides bereits in der Suite eingetroffen. Man musste der Königin zu Gute halten, dass sie Kleidung hatte auswählen lassen, die halbwegs zu ihnen passte. Kylo erhielt schwarze, etwas weitere Hosen und eine dünne, aber ebenfalls schwarze Tunika mit einem Gürtel sowie ein paar weiße Leinenhemden mit V-Ausschnitt. Spätestens morgen würden seine Sachen zudem wieder gereinigt sein. Reys Oberteil hingegen war vermutlich unrettbar durch den Blasterschuss zerrissen. Sie hatten ihr ein rauchblaues, ärmelloses Kleid gebracht, was einen V-Ausschnitt hatte und in der Taillie gewickelt wurde. Vorne war es knielang und floss auf der Rückseite bis zu den Knöcheln. Darunter war eine passende, weite und weich fließende Hose vorgesehen, außerdem einige schlichte Tuniken in hellen Farben und passende, leicht glänzende Leinenhosen.

Noch vor dem Essen trieb es in zu Rey. Er musste wissen, wie es ihr ging – ob sie bereits wieder wach war. Als er die Krankenstation erreichte, konnte er allerdings nur ihren Körper im Bacta-Tank schweben sehen. Sie war dafür sediert worden und er wagte nicht, über ihr Band in Verbindung mit ihr zu treten. Im schlimmsten Falle würde er sie aufwecken. Mit Atemmaske bei vollem Bewusstsein in der Bactalösung zu fluten war _keine_ Erfahrung, die man machen wollte. Er wusste das nur zu gut. Vor morgen Mittag wollten die Ärzte sie nicht herausholen. Kylo seufzte. Es war ihm schon jetzt klar, dass eine schlaflose Nacht vor ihm lag und gleich am Morgen würde er wieder Daira treffen. 

***

Nach wenigen, unterbrochen Stunden Schlaf und einem kurzen Frühstück war Kylo wieder von einem Palastdiener abgeholt worden, um ihn zur Königin zu begleiten. Er fragte sich, ob sie ihm nicht trauten – was er ihnen nicht verübeln konnte – oder befürchteten, er würde sich verlaufen.

Daira verlor keine Zeit und eröffnete das Gespräch, kaum dass er Platz genommen hatte. So, wie bekommen wir dich wieder auf die Position des Supreme Leaders?“

Kylo lächelte schief. Ganz wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, hielt sie sich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten auf.

Und dann begannen sie, einen Plan zu schmieden. Sie mussten Hux und einige andere Generäle persönlich ausschalten. Eine gute Gelegenheit dafür würde die offizielle Amtseinführung von Hux sein, die er ohne Zweifel in den nächsten Tagen ansetzen würde. Vielleicht in Verbindung mit der Trauerfeier für ihn, wie Kylo sarkastisch bemerkte. Das sähe Hux ähnlich– effizient mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig abhaken. Es gab viele Details zu klären. Aber eines war klar: sie würden weitere Verbündete brauchen - Kämpfer, Schiffe.

Sie mussten zeitgleich die Brücken der verschiedenen Sternzerstörer einnehmen, damit sich die Ordnung nicht aufspaltete und die Kommunikation zwischen allen beteiligten Parteien musste unterbrochen werden.

Captain Peavy an Bord der wieder instand gesetzten Finalizer würde keine Probleme machen, da war sich Kylo sicher, schließlich konnte er Hux selbst nicht ausstehen. Allegiant General Pryde von der Steadfast war schwer einzuschätzen – er hatte ebenfalls nichts für Hux übrig, trauerte aber immer noch dem Galaktischen Imperium nach und lebte für die Erste Ordnung. Bei der Harbinger, Fellfire, Conqueror und Absolution mussten sie auch auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Zeitgleich also auf 5 Sternenzerstörern ihre Leute einschleusen, getarnt als mächtige, potentielle Geldgeber für die Neue Ordnung. Sie konnten die berechtigte Hoffnung haben, dass weitere Generäle und Allegiant Genral Pryde vor Ort anwesend waren und so leichter unter Kontrolle gebracht werden konnten. Wenn sie dann noch Hux schnell eliminierten, würde der Rest vermutlich die Rückkehr von Kylo Ren als Supreme Leader anerkennen, ohne weitere Kämpfe vom Zaun zu brechen. Jetzt hieß es abwarten und Allianzen schmieden. Kylo tippte auf Coruscant als Ort der Amtseinführung. Hux war nicht der Typ für Überraschungen und wählte sicherlich nichts anderes, als das Imperiale Zentrum dafür aus.

„Naboo dürfte aber nicht über die nötigen Schiffe und ausgebildeten Männer verfügen, oder? Andernfalls hätte wohl mein Geheimdienst versagt …“ .

„Nein, das ist korrekt. Aber ich kann über **geheime** Kanäle…“ sie schoss Kylo einen scharfen Blick zu …“ uns zugeneigte Regierungen um Hilfe bitten. Zudem befinden sich auf Naboo noch einige weitere dafür geeignete Leute.“

Kylo beäugte sie neugierig – Daira hatte definitiv noch etwas im Ärmel, soviel war sicher.

„Ben, ich war gestern im Kommandozentrum, weil wir vom Widerstand einen Hilferuf erhalten haben. Sie mussten ihre Basis auflösen und sind auf der Suche nach einem Standort. Bis sie etwas Geeignetes gefunden haben, dürfen sie hier auf Naboo verweilen, jedoch nur vorübergehend und ohne irgendwelche Missionen zu unterhalten.“

Kylo bleckte die Zähne und sprang vom Stuhl auf. „Daira, das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ Er zog es vor, sich mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster zu positionieren

„Ich bin der neuen Ordnung nichts schuldig! Außerdem … Deine Mutter ist gesundheitlich stark angeschlagen und das war, ehrlich gesagt, der Hauptgrund, warum der Widerstand um eine kurzzeitige Duldung auf Naboo gebeten hat. Damit Leia regelmäßig eine gut ausgestattete Klinik aufsuchen kann. Es scheint so, als hätten wir in diesem Bereich einen wirklich _galaxienweiten_ guten Ruf.“ Sie grinste spöttisch und lud ihn mit einer Handbewegung dazu ein, sich wieder zu setzten. Kylo fuhr sich mit den Händen entnervt über das Gesicht, kam aber ihrem Wunsch nach.

„Wie ernst ist es?“ Seine Stimme klang belegt und er war ihm zuwider, so schwach zu erscheinen.

„Ich kenne keine Details, aber es geht wohl eher darum, ihren Zustand zu stabilisieren, denn ihn heilen zu können.“

Kylo wusste nicht, was er empfinden sollte. Er hatte sich schon so lange von ihr abgewendet. Zuerst mit dem Gefühl, dass er nie genug war. Nicht gut genug, um ihm Zeit zu schenken und ihn bei sich zu behalten. Nicht gut genug als Jedi-Schüler, mit seinen wiederkehrenden Wutausbrüchen – all diese Gefühle von Wut und Abweisung, weiter angefacht von Snoke. Dann das Wissen darum, wie sehr sie seine Taten unter Snoke verabscheuen würde, wie sehr sie _ihn_ dafür verabscheuen würde. Hatten sich doch all ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt. Schließlich – als er seinen Vater umbrachte – schloss sich mit Sicherheit jegliche Türe. Er wollte nie wieder unter ihre Augen treten, diese verdammte Galaxie musste dafür doch groß genug sein. Er ballte seine Fäuste und zitterte vor Anstrengung, seine Fassung zu behalten.

Wie auch immer, Daira schien davon völlig unbeeindruckt zu sein. „Du solltest mit ihr reden. Sie schien mir am Boden zerstört – sie hat die Nachricht von dem Anschlag auf dich ebenfalls gehört.“

Er lachte bitter. „Auch wenn das für die Rebellen ein Freudentag sein dürfte, haben sie für Hux vermutlich auch nicht mehr übrig als für mich.“

„Ben, zumindest was deine Mutter angeht, täuscht du dich. Und es sind zwar nicht besonders viele Widerständler übrig geblieben, aber diese Leute kämpfen schon ihr ganzes Leben gegen die Erste Ordnung. Du könntest ihr Wissen wirklich gebrauchen.“

Jetzt musste er wirklich laut auflachen – das war einfach zu bizarr. „Daira – du bist verrückt! Durchweg verrückt! Warum in allen Galaxien sollte mir der Widerstand helfen, wieder auf meine Position zu kommen? Und warum sollte ich das überhaupt _wollen_?“

„Du müsstest ihnen etwas anbieten. Wie gesagt – es sind nicht mehr viele übrig, aber es spricht sich herum, dass du nicht mehr mit der eisernen Hand der Ersten Ordnung regierst. Wenn Du sie vielleicht mitsprechen lassen wü…“

„Nein!“

Daira seufzte. „Sie wären sicherlich interessiert, aus erster Hand zu wissen, wohin sich die Neue Ordnung bewegt. Gestatte ihnen an Verhandlungen teilzunehmen – sozusagen als überwachendes Organ. Vielleicht lassen sie sich darauf ein. Gleichzeitig nimmst du ihnen den Wind aus den Segeln was die Rekrutierung neuer Mitglieder angeht.

„Unter keinen Umständen lasse ich **Rebellen** _irgendetwas_ mitentscheiden.“

„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Biete ihnen an, dass sie Verhandlungen beiwohnen können. Sie stellen so sicher, dass du keine Ungeheuerlichkeiten planst. Nur so können sie vertrauen fassen und ihren Kampf gegen die Neue Ordnung aussetzen.“

„Ich weiß nicht Daira, ich muss das in Ruhe durchdenken.“

„Wunderbar!“. Sie klang hocherfreut – offensichtlich war das schon mehr, als sie sich erhofft hatte. „Dann kommen wir gleich zum nächsten Thema.“ Kylo ließ den Kopf mit einem tiefen Grollen in seine Hand fallen – diese Frau kannte keine Gnade.

„Die anderen Regierungsoberhäupter, die ich um Unterstützung zu bitten gedenke, kennen dich ja nun nicht so gut wie ich!“ Sie zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?“

„In dem Fall schlecht. Es ist für deine Glaubwürdigkeit zwar enorm günstig, dass es diese Aufnahme von dir und Rey gibt. Aber in der Politik braucht es oft – nun ja –belastbare Verbindungen.“

„Worauf willst Du hinaus?“

„Ihr solltet gemeinsam in dieser Sache auftreten.“

„Das tun wir – willst Du noch ein PR-Holovid?“

„Nein, Ben. Ich rede von _belastbaren_ Bekenntnissen. Heirate sie!“

Jetzt fiel er fast vom Stuhl. „Bitte was? Das ist wohl kaum der geeignete Zeitpunkt! Außerdem wäre es ihr gegenüber nicht fair - eine Heirat aus politischen Gründen!“ Er schüttelte nur entrüstet den Kopf.

Daira grinste süffisant. „Erstens ist das Gang und Gäbe in der Politik. Zweitens: wenn dir die Zeit zu kurz ist um ein rauschendes Fest vorzubereiten, dann stelle sie wenigstens als deine Verlobte vor. Das klingt immer noch besser als _Freundin-Schrägstrich-Partnerin._ Und mit einem _Äquivalent in der Macht_ kann sowieso niemand etwas anfangen. Warum ist es übrigens nur ihr gegenüber nicht fair? Du hast nicht so große Hemmungen, oder?“

Kylo bemühte sich um einen möglichst unbewegten, abwehrenden Gesichtsausdruck, aber er konnte spüren, wie seine Ohren heiß wurden.

In diesem Moment kam ein Palastdiener an Dairas Seite und brachte ihm die rettende Information, dass Rey in diesen Minuten aus dem Bacta-Tank geholt wurde. Kylo entschuldigte sich hastig bei Daira und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihr. Die Königin wiederum sah ihm amüsiert nach. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er mehr auf der Flucht vor _ihr_ war oder so schnell wie möglich zu _Rey_ wollte.


	23. Engel und Dämonen

Sie hatte sich bereits von der glibberigen Flüssigkeit notdürftig abgetrocknet und saß in einen Bademantel gehüllt im Behandlungszimmer, noch benommen von der Bewusstlosigkeit im Tank. Kylo würde sich nie daran gewöhnen wie stark sein Herz zog, wenn er sie in so einem miserablen Zustand sah.

„Hey, Liebes! Komm, ich bringe dich in unsere Suite – du kannst dort duschen.“ Rey hob ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn schwach an. Ohne weiter auf einen Arzt zu warten, nahm er sie auf den Arm. Er hatte dem medizinischen Droiden am Eingang bereits in deutlichen Worten gesagt, dass sie _morgen_ zum Routine-Check kommen würde.

Rey lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie waren sicher und sie hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, das reichte ihr für den Moment. Sie war nur so unglaublich erschöpft, die Bacta-Behandlung forderte ihren Tribut. „Uhm … meine Kleidung?“

„Wird gewaschen, wenn sie noch zu retten ist. Daira hat etwas für dich geschickt.“ Rey seufzte zustimmend ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken und legte eine Hand zwischen ihre schmierigen Haare und Kylos Brust. „Ich fühle mich wie ein Yiavinischer Schleimsalamander.“

Kylo lachte und Rey genoss es, wie es über seine Brust hindurch bis in ihren Körper vibrierte. „Du kannst ein Bad nehmen, die Suiten hier im Palast sind wirklich luxuriös ausgestattet. Wir sind in einem Seitentrakt – nicht mehr weit.“

Er setzte sie im Bad ab und lies Wasser in eine große, runde Wanne, die mit einem breiten Steinrand eingefasst war. Rey versuchte innerlich zu einem Entschluss zu kommen, ob die Wasserverschwendung zu gravierend war. Aber Naboo war ein wasserreicher Planet und die Aussicht, gleich darin eintauchen zu können, _zu_ verführerisch.

„Ist es ok, dass du erst hinterher etwas isst?“ Kylo hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Äh, ja … sicher. Hoffentlich bin ich bis dahin auch etwas wacher.“

Kylo sah sie besorgt an und schien etwas im Stillen zu debattieren.

„Wenn Du noch so benommen bist, solltest Du nicht hier alleine im Wasser bleiben.“ Rey warf ihm mit erhobenen Augenbrauen einen Seitenblick zu.

Er kicherte dunkel. „Keine Sorge, ich bleibe brav.“ Nachdem er die Wassertemperatur kontrolliert hatte, streifte er ihren Bademantel herunter und setzte sie kommentarlos ins Wasser. Rey drehte ihm befangen den Rücken zu. Sie konnte nicht einordnen, warum sie plötzlich so schüchtern war. Das hier fühle sich wie eine neue Art von Intimität zwischen ihnen an. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken und begann sanft ihre Haare einzuseifen und mit seinen Finger hindurchzufahren. Kylo schmunzelte, als Rey ihren Kopf und Oberkörper zurücklehnte, um ihn einen besseren Zugriff zu ermöglichen. _Möglicherweise_ massierte er das Shampoo etwas länger als nötig ein – aber bewusst oder unbewusst gewährte sie ihm so einen uneingeschränkten Blick über ihre Brüste, den muskulösen Bauch und … nun ja, einfach alles andere. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann. Als er ihre Haare schließlich doch ausgespült hatte, massierte er ihre Schultern und Nacken und Rey erlaubte es sich, zu entspannen. Zu ihm gedreht, legte sie ihren Oberkörper entspannt auf dem Rand ab. Sie beobachtete, wie er geschäftig ein Handtuch bereit legte und anschließend vorne über gebeugt in einem Schränkchen verschwand. Wie er zur Hälfte in Selbiges tauchte und sich dabei förmlich zusammenfalten musste, war mehr als skurril. Rey biss ein Lachen zurück und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das Flattern in ihrer Magengegend. Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie jemand so simpel und doch liebevoll umsorgt. Schließlich tauchte er erfolgreich, mit einer Bürste in der Hand, wieder aus den Tiefen des Möbelstückes auf.

Während er ihre Strähnen entwirrte, schloss Rey genießerisch ihre Augen.

„Willst Du noch im Wasser bleiben oder doch lieber essen?“

„Hm … eine schwierige Entscheidung. Kann ich morgen wieder in die Badewanne?“

„Selbstverständlich. Aber morgen wärst Du nicht alleine im Wasser…“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich bis morgen durchaus in der Lage bin, alleine im Badezimmer zu bleiben.“

„ _Vermutlich_ , ja. Aber ich werde nicht in der Lage sein, dich alleine ins Badezimmer zu lassen!“ Er sah mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf sie herab.

Die Raumtemperatur schien sprunghaft anzusteigen und sie beeilte sich, aus dem Wasser zu kommen und wickelte sich in ein dickes Handtuch. Sie verschoben alle drängenden und allzu ernsten Gespräche auf den nächsten Tag, denn Rey fielen praktisch schon beim Essen die Augen zu. Kylo pflückte sie vom Stuhl, bevor sie von selbigen fallen konnte und trug sie ins Bett. Rey ließ es geschehen. „Morgen lässt du mich wieder selbst laufen, ja? Mir geht es wieder gut dank dir.“

Kylo sah sie an, als wäre sie wahnsinnig geworden. „Dank _mir_ bist Du gestern schwer verletzt worden. Rey – ich würde dich mit Freude die nächsten Wochen auf Händen tragen, wenn ich das irgendwie wieder gut machen könnte. Es macht mich fertig, dass _dich_ jemand _benutzt_ hat, um mich in eine Falle zu locken.“

„Ben, ich kann ganz gut selbst auf mich aufpassen – das war nicht deine Schuld.“

„Und trotzdem hättest du sterben können. Du bist nicht unverwundbar Rey!“ Er knurrte unwillig. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Hux damit zu tun hat – er hat ja selbst angemerkt, dass Du mein schwacher Punkt bist.“

„Wenn du nicht _mein_ schwacher Punkt wärst, dann hätten sie mich niemals so ablenken können. Sie haben mich damit überrumpelt, dass es einen Anschlag auf dich gab.“

Kylo sah sie besorgt an. „Morgen reden wir über alles. Ich habe mit Daira einen Plan ausgetüftelt, wie ich Hux stoppen kann. Und glaube mir, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme, wird es nicht erfreulich für ihn.“

Rey ignorierte den zweiten Teil des Satzes. „Daira? Redest du von der Königin von Naboo?“

„Morgen Rey, morgen.“

***

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close; it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

Er warf ihr einen Pyjama zu und verschwand im Bad. Nur kurz waschen, umziehen und mit ihr im Arm einschlafen. Sein Ziel war, sie diese Nacht möglichst nicht los zu lassen, stetig ihren Herzschlag zu spüren. Er atmete erschöpft langsam aus.

Vielleicht war es die Trillium-Seife, die schon seine Mutter verwendet hatte.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass die Anspannung von ihm abfiel, jetzt da Rey sicher war.

Oder seine Reflektion im Spiegel – die vielen Narben, Erinnerungen an Gefechte in denen er Leben genommen hatte. Von Folterungen durch Snoke. Wahrscheinlich war es alles zusammen. Jedenfalls brach ihm der kalte Schweiß aus und sein Herz schien aus der Brust springen zu wollen. Panik stieg in ihm auf und er hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können, seine Wahrnehmung trübte sich ein als würden kalte Nebel aus den Ecken kriechen. Es traf ihn so unvermittelt und plötzlich – von einer Sekunde auf die andere _ausgeknockt_.

_Er fand sich auf dem Boden kniend wieder – schwarz und glatt und kalt. Und so dunkel, alles war dunkel. Wie war er hier her gekommen? Seine Lunge brannte und Muskeln kontrahierten sich in Schmerzen, er spukte Blut, zitterte. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen gelang es ihm nicht._

_„Du bist es nicht wert, dass ich dir diese Macht gebe“ zischte eine hohle Stimme. „Deine Eltern wollten sich nicht mit dir abgeben und du warst nicht gut genug für den großen Luke Skywalker. Warum sollte ich mich deiner Annehmen, wenn du wieder und wieder versagst?“_

_Schrie er gerade? Hörte er sich schreien? Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen._

_„Du kannst mächtig sein…“ Diesmal klang die Stimme fast zart, sanft. „Du wirst kein Mitgefühl mehr zeigen. Das ist deiner nicht würdig.“_

_Ein Stromstoß floss durch seinen Körper und er sackte in sich zusammen, übergab sich._

_Erneut._

_Der Geschmack und Geruch so widerlich, dass ihn sofort ein neuer Anfall schüttelte, bis er nur noch Galle hervorwürgte. Es war abstoßend, wie erniedrigt er sich dadurch fühlte. Er hasste Snoke dafür, hasst sich selbst dafür._

_Er zitterte vor Entsetzen und Schmerz, aber er musste das alles annehmen. Musste diese Strafe mit offenen Armen von seinem Meister empfangen, sonst würde es noch schlimmer werden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch mehr überstehen könnte._

_„Du wirst wieder in dieses Dorf gehen, und diesmal zu Ende bringen, was Du angefangen hast.“_

_„Ja, Meister!“ hörte er seine eigene, brüchige Stimme flüstern._

_***_

Rey wickelte sich summend aus ihrem Handtuch, um in die weiche Nachtwäsche zu schlüpfen. Sie war erschöpft, aber auch seltsam ruhig und mit sich im Einklang. Plötzlich verändert sich die Atmosphäre um sie – als würden scharfe Kanten über ihr Bewusstsein kratzen.

Sie fühlte Panik, Entsetzen, Furcht.

Rey blinzelte verwirrt. Das waren nicht ihre Gefühle. 

_Ben!_

Sie fand ihn im Bad auf dem Boden, gegen eine Wand gesackt, die Augen weit mit Horror.

„Ben – Ben! Schau mich an!“

Er atmete schwer und hatte seinen Blick nach innen gerichtet, hatte sich zu einem Ort zurückgezogen, zu dem sie keinen Zutritt hatte. 

„Ben!“

Jemand schüttelte ihn. Er kannte sie, ihre aufgewühlten Augen. Helles Braun mit grünen Funken. Eine Erinnerung aus einer anderen Zeit. Er tauchte langsam auf, in ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme, ihr Licht.

 _Licht_ , _Wärme_ … das konnte nicht sein. Es gab keine Wärme für ihn. Da war nur Kälte und Dunkelheit. Sein Kopf schlug in einem Krampf hart nach hinten gegen die Wand. Er rutschte erneut ab in seine eigene, private Hölle.

_Er fühlte, wie er auf die Knie sackte, stützte sich mit zitternden Armen nach vorne ab, um nicht vollends auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Er wusste, sein Meister wollte, dass er stehen blieb. Dass er die Schmerzen willig annahm, um sie in Stärke umzuwandeln. Trotzdem stieg Grauen in ihm auf, als er sein Blut auf den Boden tropfen sah, ein tiefer Schnitt quer über seinen ganzen Oberkörper, vom Schlüsselbein bis zur Leiste._

_„Sie wäre dir nicht entkommen und hätte sich dir widersetzen, wenn du es nicht zugelassen hättest! Du bist noch zu schwach – zu viel Mitgefühl! Immer noch zu viel vom Herz deines Vaters in Dir! Gehorchst du mir?“_

_Kylo schloss die Augen und fühlte seine Klauen in seinem Geist. „Ja, Meister.“ Er würgte die Worte heraus._

_“Heuchler!“_

_Die Stimme schien seinen Kopf auseinander zu reißen, seine Erinnerungen zu zerfetzen wie brüchiges Pergament._

_„Du wirst sie zu mir bringen. Steh auf, damit du nicht vergisst, was dir deine Macht verleiht.“_

_Er drückte sich mit zitternden Beinen hoch, wohl wissend, dass ihn der nächste Hieb erwartete._

„Ben!“ Ihre Stimme war schrill. Sie kniete rittlings über ihm und hielt seinen Kopf, damit er in ihre Augen sehen musste, damit er ihn nicht erneut gegen die Steinplatten schlug.

_Ein schriller Schrei. Ihr schriller Schrei. Und es würde ihn zerreißen. Er wusste es, obwohl es noch nicht passiert war – obwohl es gerade passierte – und doch längst unumstößliche Tatsache war. Warum war sein Vater nur gekommen – warum zwang er ihn nur dazu? Was hatte er für eine Wahl?_ _Er konnte nicht zurück – konnte, konnte, **konnte** nicht! Niemals. Er musste das beenden, in der einzig möglichen Weise. Kein Schmerz, kein Zweifel mehr. Frei sein, endlich. Er ertrug diese Augen voll mit Mitleid und Hoffnung nicht mehr._

_Und sein Schwert flammte auf und er fiel und sie schrie und es zerriss sein Herz._

„Ben …“. Es war nur noch ein Flüstern. Rey rahmte sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen ein, streichelte mit ihren Daumen über seine Lippen. „Ich bin hier, wir sind sicher – _du_ bist sicher. Ich bin bei dir.“ Sie wisperte weitere beruhigende Worte. Erzählte ihm, dass sie bei ihm bliebe. Bei ihm bliebe, ganz egal was auch geschehe. Wie sehr sie ihn brauchte, wie viel er ihr bedeutete.

Seine Augen flackerten schließlich ein Erkennen und sie zog seinen Kopf an ihre Brust.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie ihn in der Realität ankommen spürte. Langsam, quälend langsam. Rey wusste nicht, welcher Horror über ihn hereingebrochen war, aber es erschütterte ihn bis aufs Mark und sie ahnte, dass es mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte. Fast wünschte sie, das Snoke noch leben würde. Dass sie ihn dafür bezahlen lassen könnte.

Kylo war immer so stark, so kontrolliert und sein jetziger Anblick versetzte sie in Angst und Schrecken. Da war kein Weg, diesen Berg von einem Mann aus dem Bad zu ziehen. Sie saßen so lange umeinander gefaltet da und sie streichelte die ganze Zeit hindurch mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare, über seinen Rücken. Irgendwann beruhigte sich sein Atem und seine Hände zitterten nicht mehr. Schließlich versuchte sie ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen. Er gab nach und sie steuerte ihn zum Bett, wo er erschöpft unter die Laken kroch.

Sie sprachen nicht, sie hielt ihn nur. Es gab keine Worte. Sie würde sein Fels sein. Sie füllte ihr Band mit Wärme und Mitgefühl, um ihn weiter zu beruhigen. Es dauerte lange, bis sie ihn regelmäßigen und tiefen atmen hörte, bis er hinüber in den Schlaf geglitten war. Rey blieb die ganze Nacht um ihn geschlungen, so gut ihr das mit ihrem kleineren Körper möglich war. Sie wollte ihn nicht los lassen. Musste an seinem Atem spüren, dass es ihm gut ging und nicht der nächste Alptraum über ihm herein brach. Aber irgendwann konnte auch sie die Müdigkeit nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Als Rey erwachte, fand sie ihn bereits fertig angezogen am Esstisch sitzend vor. Kylo schaute sinnierend aus dem Fenster, ruhig und nachdenklich. Jeder andere hätte keinen Unterschied in seinem Verhalten bemerkt. Die etwas nach vorne gezogenen Schultern, der leicht abwesende Blick waren Indizien, dass der letzte Abend nicht nur ein schlechter Traum war. Rey ging zögernd zu ihm – fast hatte sie Angst, er würde beim kleinsten Geräusch das Zimmer verlassen und flüchten.

„Ben … gestern … willst du darüber reden?“

„Nein!“

Rey zuckte zusammen. Überrascht, wie fest und kontrolliert seine Stimme klang. „Aber du … du bist nicht alleine. Ich bin für dich da, du kannst mir vertrauen.“

„Rey …“ Er seufzte und seine Stimme klang jetzt weicher. „Ich kann meiner Vergangenheit keinen Platz einräumen. Nicht, wenn ich jetzt Hux ausschalten muss. Nicht, wenn ich neue Verbündete gewinnen muss. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr überhaupt je wieder Beachtung schenken sollte. Ob ich es könnte.“

Rey hatte ihre Hand auf seine gelegt und nickte langsam. Manche Wunden heilte die Zeit und manche heilten nie.

Ihr kam ein Gedanke und bevor sie lange grübeln konnte, spuckte sie ihn aus.

„Ich kann nicht für andere sprechen und du musst mir auch nichts erklären, wenn du nicht willst. Aber du sollst wissen: Wenn wir alleine sind, dann _erlaube_ ich dir, dass du deine Vergangenheit hinter dir lässt. Sie hat keine Bedeutung für mich – nicht mehr. Ich weiß, wer du bist, Ben. Wirklich bist. Ich fühle es durch unsere Verbindung.“

„Du hast mich einst ein Monster genannt. Damals waren wir ebenfalls schon verbunden in der Macht.“

„Du hast versucht ein Monster zu werden, um deinen eigenen Dämonen nicht zu unterliegen. Ich konnte das damals noch nicht verstehen.“

„Es ändert nichts daran, was ich getan habe. Wir formen die Welt durch unsere Taten, die Beweggründe sind unwichtig.“

„Deshalb versuchst du jetzt, das richtige zu tun – und ich will dir dabei helfen. Ich weiß, dass du es auch alleine könntest. Aber wir gehören jetzt zueinander. Wir wissen das spätestens seit Ahch-To, nicht wahr? Deshalb bin ich damals zu dir gekommen. Und ich werde nicht mehr gehen.“

Er zog sie wortlos auf seinen Schoß, in seine Arme, und atmete langsam in ihre Halsbeuge aus. Vielleicht gab es wirklich eine Zukunft für sie. Eine warme, leuchtende. Rey hätte sie verdient und aus unerfindlichen Gründen war sie entschlossen, sie genau dorthin zu lenken und ihn mit sich zu ziehen. 


	24. Alte Titel und überzeugende Argumente

Die nächsten Tage wartete Ben angespannt auf Nachrichten über Hux Herrschaft und das weitere Vorgehen. Aber es hatte es auch etwas Gutes, dass sie Zeit für sich hatten - er kam langsam im Hier und Jetzt auf Naboo an. Rey hatte noch zwei Nachuntersuchungen, aber der Bacta-Tank hatte Wunder gewirkt und ihre Genesung schritt überraschend schnell voran. Am dritten Tag klopfte ein Palastdiener und überbrachte eine Essenseinladung von ihrer Majestät, Königin Daira von Naboo. Rey hatte ihm die Türe geöffnet und konnte nicht verstecken, wie verblüfft sie war. Der Diener bat sie, Rey, und _Prinz_ Ben Organa Solo förmlich zum Abendessen mit ihrer Majestät.

Sie drehte sich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu ihm um. „Ben?“.

Er trat schnell an ihre Seite und nickte dem Diener zu. „Sagen sie Ihrer Majestät, dass es uns eine Ehre ist. Wir sind um 19 Uhr auf der Veranda. Ich kenne den Weg.“ Seine Mimik hingegen stand im absoluten Kontrast zu seiner kultivierten Wortwahl. Wenn sie ein Anhaltspunkt für seine Stimmung war, dann befand sie sich im zweistelligen Minusbereich. Mindestens.

Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, _schwer_ damit beschäftigt, nicht _zu_ amüsiert zu wirken. „Wir müssen reden!“

Er seufzte und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

„Ja, ich weiß! Wollen wir erst das Frühstück beend... ", er brach ab, als Rey betont langsam ihre Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte und ihn anfunkelte.

"Ja, ja... Also gut. Daira hat ihre Gründe, meinen alten Titel zu benutzen. Zum einen ist es ihre Art klar zu machen, dass Naboo als neutraler Planet nicht den Supreme Leader der Neuen Ordnung begrüßt. Der ich technisch gesehen gerade ja auch nicht bin. Außerdem ist es ihre Art, mich zu quälen“, setzte er hinterher.

„Lenk nicht ab!“ Rey ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Es hatte etwas erfrischendes, wie er sich regelrecht wand unter ihrem Blick und auf der Suche nach Worten.

Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihn auf viele Arten eingeholt. Sein alter Name, sein alter Titel, die Tatsache, dass seine Mutter irgendwo in der Nähe auf diesem Planeten war. Vermutlich in ihrem alten Sommerhaus. Selbst seine Kleidung war in etwas legereres ausgewechselt worden – ähnlich dem, was er vor 10 Jahren wirklich getragen hatte.

„Sie will mich vermutlich auch daran erinnern, dass wir früher nahezu wie Geschwister für einander waren. Die Sommer habe ich hier auf Naboo verbracht, meine Eltern hatten ohnehin nie Zeit. Unsere Familien waren befreundet und meine Mutter lies mich gerne in ihrer Obhut hier am Hofe. Und ich habe die Auszeiten von dem strengen Tagesablauf in der Akademie gebraucht, sie wusste das.“

„Deshalb die informelle Anrede …“

„Deshalb die informelle Anrede. Es gibt noch mehr … .“ Die Stelle unter seinem Auge zuckte nervös und er holte tief Atem, um sich für das Folgende zu wappnen. Wie er die Kontrolle über die Neue Ordnung zurückgewinnen wollte, hatte er ihr bereits am zweiten Tag ihres Aufenthaltes erläutert. Bis auf einige nicht _unerhebliche_ Details.

„Meine Mutter und was von den Rebellen noch übrig ist, befinden sich auch auf Naboo. Vorübergehend, bis sie eine neue Basis gefunden haben. Auch, damit meine Mutter medizinisch behandelt werden kann.“

„Oh Göttin von Kwath! Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?“ Reys Heiterkeit über seinen Titel war blitzartig abgeebbt.

Kylo blinzelte einen Zacken zu langsam und ihm fiel dummerweise kein vernünftiger Grund ein, warum er ihr das nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit erzählt hatte. Außer natürlich... seiner Angst, dass sie sofort zu ihnen laufen würde. Ihn verlassen würde.

Rey konnte seine Unsicherheit fast greifen. Dieses schmerzhafte Ziehen in der Brust. Die Erkenntnis, dass man alleine war und die Anderen nur wie durch einen Schleier betrachtete, ohne wirklich dazugehören. _Schhhh_.... nur nicht rühren.... Nur niemanden darauf aufmerksam, daß man auch noch hier war. Dort, am Rand; dort in der dunklen Ecke, dort unter einer Fassade die vorgab, dass alles "bestens" war. 

Nur dass sich das für beide geändert hatte, sofern sie es nur zuließen.

„Ben, bitte glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, dass ich bei dir bleibe. Ich weiß selbst nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, mit ihnen zu reden. Aber, _Kriff_ , du musst mir so etwas _sagen_ , wenn ich dir vertrauen soll.“

Kylo kaute an seiner Lippe, sein schlechtes Gewissen fast ein lebendiges Wesen in seiner Brust. „Du hast Recht, verzeih mir.“ Himmel, er schaffte es wirklich konstant, alles zu vermasseln.

„Daira möchte den Widerstand um Unterstützung bitten, wenn wir versuchen die Neue Ordnung wieder zu übernehmen. Ich halte das für eine _extrem_ schlechte Idee. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es deinen Freunden da anders geht.“

Rey musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Ich sollte sie zumindest fragen. Vielleicht kann ich sie von den Vorteilen überzeugen. Sie werden dich sicher nicht mit offenen Armen als Supreme Leader einsetzen wollen … aber Hux? Ich meine... _HUX_? Wir … der Widerstand ist momentan zu sehr geschrumpft, um aktiv gegen die Neue Ordnung zu kämpfen. Vielleicht kannst Du ihnen etwas anbieten – als Anreiz?“ Sie schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Kylo verschränkte seine Arme, perplex von ihrem Gedankengang, der mit dem der Königin übereinstimmte. Schließlich atmete er langsam aus. Er ging bedächtig zum Esstisch hinüber, auf dem bereits das Frühstück wartete, und setzte sich. Er musste sich beruhigen, dringend. Der rationale Teil seines Hirns bestand darauf, dass Rey schließlich auf seiner Seite war.

„Daira hat vorgeschlagen, Vertreter der Rebellen bei zukünftigen Verhandlungen mit Regierungen teilnehmen zu lassen. Das fühlt sich für mich wie Überwachung an. Und ich weiß _wirklich_ nicht, wie ich das den Offizieren der ersten Ordnung verkaufen soll.“

„Warum, du hast doch auch mich zu einer Verhandlung geschickt – und nicht nur zur Beobachtung!“

„Hm …“

Rey konnte ihm ansehen, dass er es bereits in Erwägung zog. Sie grinste ihn an und setzte sich in der Grätsche auf seinen Schoß, ihre Finger sofort in seinen Haaren. „Ben Solo, ich denke du bist nicht abgeneigt – gib es zu.“ Sie küsste seine Wange und wanderte mit ihren Lippen zu seinem Ohrläppchen, um mit einem zarten Biss einen Angriff zu starten.

Kylo zog eine Augenbraue mit gespieltem Entsetzen nach oben. „Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, dass du mich auf diese Art dazu überreden kannst?“

Rey summte vage, während ihre Lippen eine Spur feuchter Küsse entlang seines Kiefers zogen.

„Andererseits …“ Er hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie. „… wolltest Du an den Entscheidungen beteiligt werden.“ Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne und drückte ihren Rücken gegen die Tischkante. Rey balancierte sich auf seinem Schoß neu aus und nahm deutlich zur Kenntnis, dass seine Hose weiter und dünner als gewohnt war, sie konnte seine Erektion bereits deutlich an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren. Er lächelte sie mit seinem Raubtierlächeln an und fuhr mit den Händen unter ihr dünnes Nachtshirt. Ihre Brustwarzen reagierten augenblicklich und Kylo brummte anerkennend. Verdammt, Rey wollte ihn ursprünglich nur ärgern, aber ihr Körper hatte schnell einen anderen Plan. In einem Anfall von Kühnheit rieb sie ihr Becken über seine Härte und erntete ein tiefes Schnauben. Kylo war fasziniert, wie schnell Rey ihm gegenüber mutiger wurde. Er platzierte seine Hände auf ihren Hüften und brachte sie in eine fließende Bewegung. Schöpfer, das fühlte sich fantastisch an. Sein Blick war intensiv und neckend und mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er ihr das Shirt über den Kopf.

„Besser. Aber steigerungsfähig. Ich beginne über deine Frage nachzudenken.“

„Was für ein Glück, dass mir das wirklich wichtig ist. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich die Bitte zurückziehen würde!“

„Das wäre wirklich eine Schande.“

Rey biss sich auf die Lippe und fuhr mit ihrer Hand entlang seines Oberschenkels, tastete, wie seine Erektion durch den Stoff der Hose in ihren Händen pochte. Sie mochte, wie er auf sie reagierte, sie mochte es sogar sehr! Er hatte sich im Stuhl zurückgelehnt und beobachtet aus hungrigen Augen, wie sie waagemutiger wurde und ihn mit ihrer Hand kräftig rieb. Rey war fasziniert und vertieft darin, unter seine Hose zu gleiten und ihm kleine Geräusche zu entlocken. Sein Schwanz war gleichzeitig geschmeidig und hart, sie konnte die Adern darauf ertasten und die geschwollene, leicht feuchte Eichel. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen zog er ihre Hand zurück und setzte sie auf den Tisch hinter ihr. Er streifte ihr die Pyjamahose herunter und ging auf die Knie, um sie von den Knöcheln zu ziehen. Rey stockte der Atem, als er in dieser Position blieb und sie an den Kniekehlen weiter zur Tischkante zog. Seine Lippen wanderten an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels zielstrebig nach oben und sie war zerrissen zwischen diesem fantastischem Sturm, den er dadurch auslöste und etwas, dass sie nicht ganz fassen konnte. Eine Art Schüchternheit oder Hemmung … .

Bevor sie ihre Gedanken geordnet hatte war er angekommen – Himmel – sie schnappte nach Luft als er direkt auf ihr Geschlecht einen feuchten Kuss platzierte. Vielleicht sollte sie das nicht … sie stöhnte laut auf, als er mit seiner rauen Zunge langsam über ihre Klitoris leckte und begann, daran zu saugen. Alle Gedanken, ob sie das mochte oder nicht – ob sie das mögen _durfte –_ hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst. Er wechselte zwischen leichtem saugen und lecken und legte ihre Beine über seine Schulter. Seine Zunge zirkelte langsam über ihre bereits geschwollene Klitoris in einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Als Rey wieder leise wimmerte, fand er es an der Zeit, einen Finger bedachtsam in sie zu drängen. Es war jetzt um jede Zurückhaltung für sie geschehen. Rey griff energisch in seine Haare, um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen, um ihn wissen zu lassen, wie sehr sie ihn _dort_ brauchte. Kylo summte tief und die Vibrationen setzten sich durch ihren ganzen Körper fort. Irgendwo hinter ihr schepperte etwas und zersplitterte auf dem Boden. Er pflückte ihre Hand aus seinem Haar und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. Das normalerweise leichte Kribbeln, wenn sie sich berührten, intensivierte sich augenblicklich zu einem ungezügelten Pulsieren, dass sie vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen durchströmte und nach Luft schnappen ließ. Sie hörte Ihn leise stöhnen und begriff, dass es ihm ähnlich gehen musste. Zeitgleich platschte seine Kaffeetasse auf den Boden.

Er rieb mit inzwischen zwei Fingern energisch über eine bestimmte Stelle in ihrem Inneren, während er von außen unterhalb ihrer Klitoris saugte und leckte. Reys Kopf sackte nach hinten. Seine Finger waren so viel dicker und länger als die Ihren und verschafftem ihm einen _so ungerechten_ Vorteil. Sie war so nah, fühlte sich wie unter Strom und gleichzeitig war sämtliche Energie aus ihren Armen und Beinen getilgt. Wie zum Schöpfer konnte er sie derart schnell abheben lassen? Ihre eigenen Versuche in einsamen Nächten waren dagegen ein lauer Abklatsch. Sie stöhnte mittlerweile bei jedem Stoß seiner Finger in sie laut auf, ihre zweite Hand lag nur noch locker auf seinem Kopf. Er war so begierig und entschlossen und mit einigen letzten harten Bewegungen schickte er sie über den Rand, während er sie so lange weiter kostete und schmeckte, bis ihre Beine nicht mehr unkontrolliert zuckten. Mit einem teuflischen Lächeln zog er sie vom Tisch zu sich auf den Boden und schlang seine Arme um sie. Sie hing schwer atmend an seinem Oberkörper und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust.

Als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam, wurde sie sich der pulsierenden Erektion bewusst, die an ihrem nassen Oberschenkel rieb. Kylo richtete sich leicht auf und lies sie von seinem Schoß rutschen, um sich die Hose nach unten zu ziehen. Anschließend dirigierte er sie wieder rittlings über seinen Schoß. Er küsste ihre Kehle und hob ihre Hüfte leicht an, damit er seinen Schwanz zwischen ihren Beinen platzieren konnte. Bewunderung und Zärtlichkeit strömte in ihre Verbindung und Rey seufzte zustimmend, als sie sich langsam senkte und ihn in sich aufnahm. Sie musste sich immer wieder neu daran gewöhnen, wie stark er sie dehnte, sie ausfüllte. Und es fühlte sich so gut an – nichts konnte dieses Gefühl ersetzen. Sie rollte langsam ihre Hüften vor und zurück, genoss die leichte Reibung, noch so sensibel von ihrem vorherigen Orgasmus. Er stöhnte leise. Nahm mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, wie eifrig sie begonnen hatte sich zu bewegen. Rey erhob sich mehr, um dann über die volle Länge seiner Erektion zu gleiten. Kylo legte seine Hand mit gespreiztem Zeige- und Mittelfinger so über sein Schambein, dass sie ihre Klitoris unvermeidbar bei jedem Absenken entlang seiner Knöchel rieb. Er konnte am Flattern ihrer Augenlider erkennen, was die stärkere Reibung mit ihr machte. Rey verschränkte ihre Arme hinter seinem Kopf, um sich besser nach oben ziehen zu können und ließ ihren Körper die Führung übernehmen. Sie ritt ihn wilder, härter und sein tiefes Stöhnen spornte sie weiter an, entlockte ihr zusammenhanglose Wortfetzen.

Innerlich kontrahierten sich schon wieder ihre Muskeln, diesmal um seinen pulsierenden Schwanz und das war VERDAMMT nochmal genau das, was sie brauchte. Als Kylo ihre rauen Schreie hörte und sie das zweite Mal in wenigen Minuten kam, hielt er sich nicht weiter zurück. Es war zu sexy und eine Gnade für sich, wie leicht sie auf seine Berührungen ansprach. Wäre es anderes und er müsste sich seinen Orgasmus länger versagen, hätte er ein verdammtes Problem. Er kam ihrer Bewegung hart entgegen und packte sie fest an der Hüfte, um sich tief in ihr zu versenken. Rey nahm durch halb gesenkte Lider wahr, wie sein Kopf nach hinten rollte, entspannt und mit leicht geöffneten Lippen, während sein Samen in sie schoss. Sie saßen keuchend aneinander gelehnt und genossen die Nachwirkungen ihres Höhenfluges. Den Moment, in dem die Welt nur aus Sinnesreizen bestand. Dem Rauschen des Blutes, ihrer pochenden Herzen, dem Duft ihrer Körper, den Geschmack des Anderen auf der Zunge. die Anspannung in der Macht löste sich langsam und die wilden Wellen, die sie sturmgepeitscht hatten, plätscherten wieder sanft über sie hinweg.

Rey hatte ihre Stirn auf seine Schulter gelegt und konzentrierte sich auf das leichte Kribbeln und die Hitze, die sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Sein Samen floss klebrig entlang ihrer Oberschenkel auf ihn herab, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören.

Irgendwann legte er seine Lippen auf ihr Ohr. „Einverstanden“. Rey schnaubte ein dunkles Lachen heraus.


	25. Zuviel Wein oder zuviel Information?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey erwischt etwas zuviel Wein und Ben lässt sich, gezwungenermaßen, in die Karten bzw. seine Vergangenheit sehen.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Essenseinladung der Königin. Rey trug die rauchblaue Kombination, die irgendetwas zwischen Kleid und Tunika darstellte und nestelte nervös am Gürtel. Kylo warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu und verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihren. „Keine Sorge, Daira frisst meines Wissens höchst selten ihre Gäste auf".

Rey zog es vor, stumm zu bleiben. Es war vielleicht unsinnig, aber sie fühlte sich definitiv fehl am Platz. Sie war ein Niemand und sollte zusammen mit dem jüngsten Sprössling der legendären Skywalker-Organa Linie die Königin von Naboo treffen. Da konnte man, verflucht noch mal, nervös sein. Sie streckte sich durch, um wenigsten nach außen hin selbstbewusst zu wirken. Ihre Augenbrauen allerdings waren mindestens genauso in eine strenge Linie gedrängt, wie ihre Schultern.

„Wenn du weiter so angespannt bist, wirst du noch Lichtblitze werfen."

„Haha ... sehr witzig. Du hast gut reden – immerhin bist du in diesen Kreisen aufgewachsen. Und Lichtblitze sind ja wohl eher für dich reserviert. Jedis üben sich in Gelassenheit und ... Frieden ... oder was auch immer." Sie wischte die letzten Worte mit einer genervten Handbewegung weg.

Aus Kylos Brust rumpelte ein tiefes Lachen. „Gelassenheit und Frieden ... sicher! Du bist der Inbegriff dessen." Er schritt unbeirrt weiter voran, aber warf ihr einen süffisanten Seitenblick zu. „Du weißt schon, was Du in der Fabrik für eine Machttechnik angewandt hast?"

Rey zerrte an seiner Hand – sie wollte nicht zum Abendessen joggen müssen. „Ich habe getan, was nötig war. Dafür brauche ich nicht erst ein Handbuch über alle Techniken lesen!"

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Man nennt es Mechu-deru. Das intuitive Verständnis einer Technologie, den Aufbau komplexer Geräte oder Schaltkreise ... es wird der dunklen Seite der Macht zugeschrieben."

Rey sah ihn erst irritiert und dann zunehmend genervt an. Er genoss ihre „Ausrutscher" zur dunklen Seite offensichtlich in vollen Zügen. Sie schnaubte ein „wie-auch-immer, sei lieber froh darüber" und war geradezu erleichtert, als sie endlich die Räume der Königin erreicht hatten.

Rey warf den unbeweglichen Garden der Königin einen unsicheren Blick zu. Sie verweilten wie zwei wunderschöne, stille Statuen vor dem Quartier während Daira beide mit einem warmen Lächeln empfing. Sie wechselten auf die Veranda, die Einsicht in die vom Palast umschlossenen Gärten erlaubte.

Die unbefangene Art und Weise, mit der Ben und Daira sich unterhielten halfen ihr rasch, ihre Zurückhaltung über Bord zu werfen. Die Königin hatte einen guten Sinn für Humor und die Stimmung wurde schnell freundschaftlich. Als Rey Zeuge wurde, wie Ben über einen Witz von Daira laut loslachte, wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass sie ihn noch nie so gelöst zusammen mit anderen Menschen erlebt hatte. Daira konnte offensichtlich an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit anzuknüpfen, alleine deshalb war sie Rey sympathisch. Die Königin war schließlich eine der Wenigen, die Ben näher gekannt hatte, bevor er sich an Snoke wandte. Rey war entschlossen, das zu nutzen und mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Er war nicht besonders gesprächig, wenn es um seine Vergangenheit ging.

Ihr Essen verlief entspannt und zu Reys Verwunderung überraschend leger. Es war schnell klar, dass Kylo vor Daira kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, was zu einem leidenschaftlichen Schlagabtausch über Technologie im Allgemeinen und politische Systeme im speziellen führte.

Daira strahlte Rey entschuldigend an. „Verzeih mir Rey, ich genieße es vermutlich etwas zu sehr, mit Ben wie in alten Zeiten zu streiten. Die Leute um mich herum zollen mir zu viel Respekt, als dass ich mich auf diese Art mit ihnen unterhalten könnte. Etwas, was man von Ben definitiv nicht behaupten kann." Sie warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

Rey lächelte – noch jemand, der ihn „Ben" nannte. Sie fühlte sich wohl mit Daira, die sich eher wie eine Freundin oder Schwester verhielt, wenn sie denn je so etwas gehabt hätte.

Und dann war da noch ihre neue Leidenschaft für Desserts. Sie verspeiste gerade ihre dritte Portion, während sich Ben und Daira an den Wein hielten. Vermutlich war das auch besser so, denn sie fühlte sich schon nach dem einem Glas Alkohol benebelt – der örtliche Wein hatte es in sich.

Am Nachmittag hatte die Neue Ordnung auf allen öffentlichen Kanälen erklärt, dass Hux in drei Wochen offiziell zum neuen Supreme Leader ernannt würde. Bis dahin wurde der bisherige Supreme Leader Kylo Ren betrauert, der unglücklicherweise einem Anschlag zum Opfer gefallen war. Daira überbrachte ihnen beim Essen diese Neuigkeiten mit einem sarkastischen Augenrollen. Die gute Laune von Kylo trübte sich kurzzeitig ein und Rey fühlte, wie bedrohliche Wellen durch ihr Band sickerten. Auch Daira schien etwas zu bemerken, wachsame Augen auf ihn gerichtet und aufrechter auf ihrem Stuhl sitzend. Rey legte ihre Hand über seine. Er ließ hörbar einen Atemzug entweichen.

„Er hat einen Fehler begangen. Ich nehme an, dass ist ihm inzwischen auch bewusst. Hux kann niemals mit Sicherheit wissen, ob er uns in der Fabrik tatsächlich erwischt hat. Er müsste schon Stein für Stein abtragen – was Wochen dauern würde, und selbst dann ... .."

Ben blickte finster drein, erhob aber dann sein Glas feierlich. „Nun denn, dann auf den verblichenen Supreme Leader Kylo Ren."

Daira hielt kurz inne und grinste schief. „Auf den verblichen Supreme Leader Kylo Ren – und auf den zukünftigen Supreme Leader Ben Solo!" Rey schaute unruhig zwischen beiden hin- und her. 

Ben runzelte die Stirn und sie fühlte seine Anspannung. Er kaute auf seiner Wange und hatte den Blick auf sein Glas gerichtet. „Vielleicht ist es Zeit, Kylo Ren sterben zu lassen. Auf Ben Solo!"

Daira lächelte zufrieden. „Auf Prinz Ben Organa Solo?"

Ben schnaubte. „Übertreibe es nicht, Daira!"

Die kicherte nur in ihr Weinglas und Rey entspannte sich wieder. Ben Solo. Sie schaute ihn aus weichen Augen an und war so unendlich erleichtert, dass er nun auch für andere zu seinem alten Selbst wurde, die Hülle von Kylo Ren ablegte. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit den Seinen und lächelte ihn warm an. Daira beobachte die Geste von Rey und warf ihr einen kecken Blick zu.

„Rey, du musst wissen, dass dieser Mann von Zeit zu Zeit einen Tritt in den Hintern braucht. Aber ich denke, du hast das schon herausgefunden." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und Rey gluckste in sich hinein.

Ben schaute säuerlich drein. „Was wird das – habt ihr Euch gegen mich verschworen?"

„Liebster, dass dein Ego gelegentlich etwas übermächtig wird, ist nichts Neues für mich. Dafür muss ich mich nicht mit ihrer Majestät verbrüdern ... oder ... verschwestern..." Rey dachte mit ihrem weinschweren Hirn noch über die korrekte Bezeichnung nach, als sie Bens überraschten Blick bemerkte. _Liebster_. Das Wort war einfach so von ihrer Zunge gerollt, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Sie lächelte ihn unsicher an und er ... lächelte zurück.

Daira räusperte sich: „ _Daira_! Rey, einfach Daira. Zumindest solange wir unter uns sind. Ich muss mich die meiste Zeit mit politischer und höfischer Etikette befassen – das möchte ich nicht noch auf ein Treffen mit Freunden ausweiten."

"Noch ein letztes, ernsteres Thema, Ben. Ich habe deine Mutter wissen lassen, dass du dich bei bester Gesundheit auf Naboo befindest. Sie war krank vor Sorge um dich. Leia hat zwar gespürt, dass die Geschichte über deinen Tod eine Lüge sein muss, aber das war kaum ein Trost. Du hättest genauso gut in einem Folterkeller der Ordnung verschwunden sein können."

Ben seufzte und massierte seine Nasenwurzel. „Schon ok, Daira. Rey möchte ohnehin mit dem Widerstand über deinen – _unseren_ – Plan sprechen. Ich bin nicht besonders versessen darauf, aber sehen wir uns an, was dabei herauskommt. Vielleicht könntest Du ein Treffen arrangieren?"

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen! Ich strecke auch schon auf inoffiziellen Kanälen meine Fühler zu befreundeten Regierungen aus. In ein paar Tagen können wir hoffentlich eine Liste mit möglichen Verbündeten besprechen und deine offizielle Anfrage an sie stellen. So – und jetzt genug vom politischen Weltengeschehen."

Ihre Diener hatte Daira schon zu Beginn des Essens fortgeschickt – sie griff sich energisch die Weinflasche und schenkte alle drei Gläser wieder voll. Rey beobachtete es mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie verlor langsam den Überblick, wie viel sie inzwischen getrunken hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Rey auf die glorreiche Idee kam, einen von Poes Witzen zu erzählen. „Also – was kommt ... nein, Moment ... Also wenn man ein Wesen haben will ... äh ... nein so: wenn man einen Rancor und ...was war es noch gleich ... einen Gamoron... Gammro... _Kriff_... Ga-mo-re-aner hat – nein ... also kreuzt ... was bekommt man dann?"

Daira lachte so sehr, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. „Ein Wesen, was grunzt, bevor es dich frisst." Rey hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihre Heiterkeit nicht nur durch ihren Witz ausgelöst wurde. Ben sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung an. „Liebes – Du bist mit Abstand der schlechteste Komiker, den ich je gehört habe! Selbst Hux erzählt seine Witze besser!

„Hix ... äh ... Hux erzählt Witze?"

Ben brummelte in sein Glas. „Nur wenn er auf einem Pflichtempfang zu viel Alkohol erwischt hat. Ich versuchte in der Regel, zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder verschwunden zu sein."

„Ich kann mir gar nich vorstelln, dass man bei der NeunOrdnung Spaß haben kann."

Herrjeh ... sie sollte auf Wasser umsteigen. Aber sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihre Zunge im Zaum zu halten. Langsam wurde es interessant. „Wie läuft so 'ne Feier ab?"

„Naja, Feier kann man das nicht nennen. Man steht steif herum, nippt an einem Drink und redet mit den richtigen Leuten über die richtigen Themen. Zum Beispiel neue Geldgeber oder wichtige Handelspartner. Glücklicherweise musste ich mich meist nicht damit abgeben."

„Nnnnnein, ein Patielöwe bis du eher nich."

Ben schaffte es diesmal nicht, ein Grinsen zurück zu beißen und strich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zurück.

Daira trug indes ein teuflisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Oh, sag das nicht. _Der_ Ben Solo, den ich kenne, war oft der Letzte auf einer Feier. Es sei denn, er ist vorher mal wieder mit seiner Begleitung verschwunden."

Ben konzentrierte sich darauf, den Wein kunstvoll im Glas zu schwenken und gab vor, sich in die Käseauswahl zu vertiefen.

„Ach – gab essss viele solche Feiern?"

Ben schoss Daira einen warnenden Blick zu, aber die blinzelte ihn nur unschuldig an.

„In den letzten zwei Jahren, in denen Ben hier Zeit verbrachte, durchaus – ja! Die jüngeren Hofdamen waren wirklich _sehr_ angetan von Ben und nutzten jede Gelegenheit, um ihn auf ein Fest zu entführen."

„Ich war eben ein begehrter Tanzpartner."

„Sicher!" Daira schaute ihn mit tiefer Überzeugung an und die Ironie tropfte aus ihren Worten.

Rey zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber beschloss, ihrer schweren Zunge eine Pause zu gönnen. Sie erforschte, was diese Andeutung in ihr Auslöste. Vielleicht war sie benommen vom Wein, aber es war ... _in Ordnung_. Vor zehn Jahren war Ben weder Kylo Ren noch ein Heiliger. Und sie selbst noch ein Kind, das durch vor-sich-hin-rostende Raumschiffe kroch. Ben schenkte ihr einen nervösen Seitenblick und ihre Aufmerksamkeit schnappte wieder in die Gegenwart. „Das erklärt einiges! Heute morgen, das wa..."

„Uuuuuund – das ist der perfekte Moment, um den Abend zu beschließen!" Ben war ihr ins Wort gefallen, zeitgleich schossen Dairas Augenbrauen praktisch bis zum Haaransatz.

„Nur keine Eile Ben, wo es doch gerade so amüsant wird."

„Meine Damen, so erheiternd und aufschlussreich dieser Abend war – ich denke Rey könnte ihr Bett vertragen."

„Ach Beeeeehn, schonwieder ins Bett?" 

Daira prustete fast ihren Wein über den Tisch.

„Wie auch immer" brummelte er und pflückte sie vom Stuhl in seine Arme.

„Heiiiiii – ich kann laufen!"

„Kaum! Und selbst wenn, möchte ich _heute_ noch in unserem Zimmer ankommen. Daira ...". Ben nickte ihr in vollendeter Höflichkeit und mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung zu, sein Mundwinkel zuckte dabei leicht nach oben.

„Rey, Ben – es hat mich gefreut. Habt eine gute Nacht. Ich melde mich, wenn ich ein Treffen organisiert habe." Sie lächelte ihnen schwermütig hinterher. Sie hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, Ben jemals wieder so glücklich zu sehen. Für sie selbst war dieser Abend herausfordernd gewesen – er weckte Erinnerungen an die Zeit, als sie noch unbekümmert war und ihre Mutter die Königin von Naboo. Aber die Zeit schritt unbeeindruckt von so etwas voran und es war tröstlich, das sich das Glück neu und unerwartet finden ließ. 

***

Rey lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Bens Schulter. Dass er sie trug, wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit, aber sie brachte es gerade nicht fertig, sich zu beschweren. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich mindestens so schwer an wie ihre Beine. Sie hatten schon eine ganze Strecke zurückgelegt, als er sich räusperte.

„Bist du ... alles okay soweit?"

Rey versuchte nicht einmal, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie war gerade voll auf zufrieden mit sich, Ben und der Welt. „Hm? Warum sollte ich das nich sein?"

Er verstummte wieder und setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Was Daira angedeutet hat ... also ...ich ..."

Rey kicherte darüber, wie sich sein draufgängerisches Verhalten gerade in Luft auflöste und er stattdessen wie ein nervöser Teenager nach Worten suchte. Fast abwesend tätschelte sie seine Brust. „Keine Sorge, Ben. Das is schon so laaange her ... da wa ich praktisch 'n Kind ... Schöpfer – bissuuuu alt!"

Ben brummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Ich will nicht sagen, dass mir nicht die Eine ... oder Andere ... etwas bedeutet hat. Aber ... es war immer klar, dass ich zurück an Lukes Akademie gehe. Ich habe nie das Gefühl gehabt, wirklich ich selbst sein zu können. Und es hat mich nicht mal gestört. Sie wussten nicht, wer ich wirklich bin und ich war - rückblickend - wohl auch nicht interessiert, etwas daran zu ändern. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand wirklich _mich_ sehen will. Und das es jemanden geben könnte, der mich auf so vielen Ebenen fesselt, wie du! Jemanden, den _ich_ komplett verstehen will." Die Worte kamen immer schneller – etwas trieb ihn dazu, sich Rey zu erklären. Genaugenommen nicht nur ein unbestimmtes „Etwas", sondern die Sorge, dass Rey gekränkt sein könnte. Sie musste wissen, wie Besonders sie für ihn war, wie Besonders das, was sie zusammen hatten, für ihn war.

Rey summte glücklich. Sie hatte sich nicht wirklich bedroht gefühlt von Bens Vergangenheit. Sie hatte auch den ganz leichten Verdacht, dass ihr weinseliger Zustand sie besänftigte. Aber seine Worte taten gut – mehr, als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Vielleicht fand es ihr Unterbewusstsein doch nicht so belanglos. Er bemühte sich, er sprach über seine Vergangenheit und seine Gefühle und es ließ ihren Körper vor Glück und Wärme kribbeln. Allerdings war es ein bisschen unfair, ihr das in ihrem jetzigen Zustand zu sagen. Hoffentlich hatte sie morgen nicht die Hälfte vergessen. „Du bisssst süß".

Ben schnaubte belustigt. „Und Du bist sternhagel voll." Er küsste ihren Kopf. Bis sie die Suite erreicht hatten, war Rey eingedöst.


	26. Allianzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia denkt über ihre und Bens Vergangenheit nach und die Ereignisse der letzten Tage.
> 
> Rey versucht Leia, Finn und Poe die Wahrheit über die vergangenen Wochen und ihr Verbindung mit Ben zu erklären.
> 
> Ben und Leia treffen sich und versuchen, trotz hochkochender Emotionen, einen Deal zu machen.

Leia genoss die Sonne auf der Terrasse ihres Hauses, ihr Blick glitt über die grünen Hügel bis zum Fluss. Diese Schönheit, diese Weite, hatte sie ganz vergessen. Oder zumindest verdrängt. Nicht, dass es irgendein Ort jemals mit der Erinnerung an Alderaan aufnehmen könnte. Aber Naboo war in der Tat ein friedlicher und einladender Planet, es war bedauerlich, dass sie nie viel Zeit hier verbracht hatte. Als Ben noch klein war, machte sie ab und an eine Woche in ihrem engen Terminkalender frei, später schickte sie ihn alleine hierher zu ihren Freunden. Um ihm wenigstens zeitweise eine normale Kindheit zu ermöglichen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und glitt weiter in die Vergangenheit.

Vor drei Tagen hatte sie hier sowohl einen ihrer schlimmsten als auch einen ihrer kostbarsten Tage erlebt. Die Rangliste von „schlimmen" Tagen war freilich länger ... die Zerstörung ihres Heimatplaneten Alderaan, der Tod unzähliger Freunde, von Luke – aber das größte Unglück ihres Lebens würde immer bleiben, daß Snoke ihr Ben genommen hatte. Die grausame Tatsache, dass ihr eigener Sohn Han getötet hatte, konnte sie davon nicht loslösen – es hing untrennbar zusammen. Sie war noch schwanger mit Ben, als sie bereits fühlte, dass etwas dunkles, unheimliches seine Klauen nach ihm ausstreckt. Und sie ließ sich von ihrer Angst überwältigen. Leia hatte immer angenommen, dass die Lösung, die Befreiung von dieser Bedrohung, in der Macht zu suchen war. Wenn jemand wie Luke seine Hand über ihn hielt und Ben nur gut genug ausbilden würde ... wie blind sie doch war. Die Lösung wäre gewesen, Ben niemals zu isolieren, niemals von ihrer Liebe abzuschneiden. Stattdessen hatte sie es Snoke noch leichter gemacht. Am letzten Abend ihrer Jedi-Ausbildung mit Luke hatte Leia eine Vision gehabt, die sie mit aller Macht versucht hatte, nicht wahr werden zu lassen. Und die doch exakt so eingetroffen war.

Sie sah sich mit faltigen Händen in einem Raum sitzen, ihr Lichtschwert auf dem Schoß. Die Tür flog auf und ein junger Mann in Widerstandskleidung kam hereingestürmt. „General Organa – es gibt Neuigkeiten von der Neuen Ordnung. Ich ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll." Er wirkte unglaublich erleichtert und gelöst ... und erfreut. „Ky ... ihr ... Sohn ... kam bei einem Anschlag ums Leben. Der Supreme Leader ist tot." Ihre Hände zitterten und das Lichtschwert fiel von ihrem Schoß.

So endete die Vision.

Und so endete auch ihr Gespräch mit Poe vor einigen Tagen.

Sie war erschüttert. Und auch wenn Ben so lange ihr Feind gewesen war, war er doch auch ihr Junge. In letzter Zeit hatte sie Hoffnung für ihn gehegt - dass er umkehren würde, zu ihr zurückkehren könnte. Doch jetzt war alles vorbei und ihr schlimmster Albtraum war Realität geworden.

Es dauerte etwa zwei brutale Stunden, bis ihre Sinne wieder etwas anderes als ausschließlich tiefen Schmerz wahrnehmen konnten. Bis sie fühlte, dass etwas an der Nachricht falsch sein musste. Ben war mitnichten tot. Sie wusste es einfach, der seidene Faden, der sie auch nach all den Jahren mit der Macht Verband, ermöglichte ihr zumindest diese Gewissheit. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine wirklich gute Erkenntnis war. Wenn Hux seinen Tod offiziell bekannt gegeben hatte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass er in ein Gefängnis oder einen schlimmeren Ort geworfen worden war. Dem Schöpfer zum Dank erhielt sie am Abend eine handgeschriebene Nachricht von Daira, von einem Boten überbracht.

Nur zwei Sätze: „Ben geht es gut, er befindet sich auf Naboo. Alles weitere erkläre ich dir in den nächsten Tagen." Leia schüttelte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ein Weinkrampf – diesmal aber aus Erleichterung. Diese Freude konnte sie sich von niemand nehmen lassen. Sie erzählte vorerst weder Poe noch den anderen Rebellen davon, erlaubte sich wenigstens eine Zeit lang glücklich zu sein.

Leia seufzte und streckte ihre Beine in die warme Frühsommersonne. Er war sicher und sie konnte mehr denn je die Hoffnung haben, dass er sich weiter von der dunklen Seite der Macht abwandte. Von Rey gab es weiterhin keine Nachricht, aber wenn Ben am Leben war konnte man hoffen, dass es auch Rey gut ging. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was zwischen den Beiden genau vorgefallen war. Rey hatte stets sehr ausweichend auf Fragen nach Snokes Tod reagiert. Etwas, was ganz und gar untypisch für sie war. Dann das Holovid von Rey zusammen mit Ben ... und ihre alte Metallschließe des Jediordens an ihrem Mantel. Leia hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ben sie nach all den Jahren immer noch aufbewahrt hatte. Ihr Plan war gewesen, Rey ihr Lichtschwert zu schenken, sobald sie von ihrer Mission zurückgekehrte. Sie wollte fest daran glauben, dass sie dafür noch eine Gelegenheit bekam.

***

Gegen Abend kam ein weiterer Bote an ihrem Haus an. Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu und bekam wieder einen versiegelten Brief überreicht. Leia mochte diese antiquierte Form der Nachrichtenübermittlung. Zudem war sie natürlich wesentlich „abhörsicherer". Daira äußerte die Bitte, sie möge in Persona oder mittels vertrauenswürdiger Widerstandskämpfer ein heikles Thema mit „einem alten Feind" besprechen. Die Königin erklärte, sie würde dieses Treffen zum Wohle der Galaxie organisieren.

Leia starrte sinierend auf den Brief. Daira mochte sich bewusst rätselhaft ausdrücken, aber sie war schließlich nicht einfältig. Die Prinzessin grübelte den ganzen Abend. Sie konnte nicht über die Köpfe des Widerstands „ein heikles Thema" besprechen - sie würde Poe und Finn mitnehmen. Finn, weil sie hoffte, Rey zu treffen und er einer ihrer besten Freunde gewesen war. Und Poe hatte in letzter Zeit immer mehr die Führungsrolle im Widerstand übernommen – er sollte ebenfalls dabei sein. Sie gab schließlich Daira, auf dem konventionellen Weg via Datenübertragung, Bescheid. Sie würde zum vorgeschlagenen Termin erscheinen.

***

Daira, Rey und Ben waren im Konferenzraum des königlichen Palastes an einem runden Tisch versammelt. Ben trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die glatte Oberfläche vor ihm. Rey beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. So nervös hatte sie ihn erst einmal erlebt – in der Nacht, als sie von Eriadu zurückgekehrt war und sich für ihn entschieden hatte. Er versuchte ganz offensichtlich seine Selbstbeherrschung zu bewahren, aber durch ihr Band fühlte sie Anspannung und Angst. Er hatte ihr in ihrem Zimmer gestanden, dass er dem Treffen mit seiner Mutter am Liebsten nie zugestimmt hätte. Rey war ebenfalls unruhig, denn vermutlich stufte sie der Widerstand als Verräterin ein. Allerdings war ihr Nervenkostüm verglichen mit Bens ein wahrer Fels.

Sie legte ihre Hand über seine. „Ben, vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, wenn ich zuerst alleine mit Leia spreche." Sie wollte noch sagen, dass sie sich im Gegensatz zu ihm auf die Fakten konzentrieren konnte, statt auf das Elend seiner Mutter-Sohn-Beziehung. Aber das ersparte sie ihm vor Daira – er konnte auch so zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Er seufzte mit einer gewissen Erleichterung und Daira erhob sich mit ihm.

"In Ordnung – wir warten ein paar Minuten auf der Veranda."

Beide hatten kaum den Raum verlassen, da hörte Rey sich nähernde Schritte. Leia war nicht alleine und, _natürlich_ , damit hatte sie auch gerechnet. Sicherlich hatte sie wie immer Poe an ihrer Seite. Bei dem Gedanken atmete Rey nochmals bewusst langsam aus und sammelte sich. Poe war in seinem Wesen so leidenschaftlich und aufbrausend. Ganz das Gegenteil von Leia – deshalb ergänzten sie sich vermutlich auch so gut, was die Führungsposition innerhalb des Widerstands anging.   
Mit Poe hatte sie immer diese Leichtigkeit genossen – eine lockere Freundschaft und hin- und wieder seine für ihn so typischen Flirtversuche. Nicht, dass sie auf diese Art an ihm interessiert gewesen wäre. Aber manchmal hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, was sein könnte. Es wäre so logisch gewesen. Er, der beste Pilot des Widerstands und die rechte Hand von Leia. Sie, der angehende Jedi und neben Leia die Galionsfigur der Rebellen.  
Sie konnte ihren Gedanken nicht länger nachhängen, denn in diesem Moment flog die Tür auf.

„Rey?" Es war Finn und ehe sich Rey versah, war er schon bei ihr und hatte sie in eine Umarmung vom Stuhl hochgezogen. „Oh Schöpfer – Rey – wir dachten du wärst tot! Was ist nur passiert? Wo warst du all die Zeit – und warum verdammt nochmal hast du dich nicht gemeldet?" Seine Gesichtszüge wechselten sekündlich von Erleichterung zu Verständnislosigkeit zu Ärger und wieder zu Freude.

„Finn – es ... es tut mir so leid. Ich konnte mich nicht bei euch melden ... zuerst jedenfalls nicht und gerade als ich eine Nachricht schicken wollte, brach die Hölle los."

Poe war inzwischen mit Leia am Arm bei ihnen angekommen und bedachte sie mit einem warmen, aber zurückhaltenden Lächeln. „Rey, es ist gut, dich heil zu sehen."

Als Leia einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, konnte Rey ihre Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Mit einem Schluchzen fiel sie in Leias geöffnete Arme. „Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte niemanden Kummer bereiten."

Leia lächelte sie nur an und hatte selbst Tränen in den Augen „Rey, es scheint, dass du große Veränderungen angestoßen hast." Rey musterte Leia. Wie immer, hatte General Organa die Dinge schon wieder viel gründlicher überblickt, als die meisten Anderen. „Setzen wir uns, ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste. Wird sich noch jemand zu uns gesellen?" Sie hatte diese Worte ganz harmlos formuliert, doch Rey konnte ihre tiefe Sehnsucht spüren.

„Daira und ... wir bekommen gleich noch Gesellschaft. Ich hielt es für das Beste, wenn ich euch erst alleine treffe."

Leia nickte wissend.

Es entstand kurz eine gespannte Stille, bevor Rey sich dazu zwang ihnen zu erklären, wo sie die letzten Wochen gesteckt hatte. Nun – nicht jedes Detail. Sie wollte es Ben nicht noch schwerer machen, als er es ohnehin haben würde.

Allerdings kam sie schon ins Stocken, ehe sie auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte. Wie sollte sie Ben beim Namen nennen? Der Supreme Leader? Kylo Ren? Als letzteren kannten ihn Poe und Finn - und sicherlich mit den schlecht-möglichsten Assoziationen. Sie kaute nervös an ihrer Lippe und richtete ihren Blick fest auf Leia – sie würde sie vermutlich am wenigsten verurteilen. Rey fühlte den unbedingten Drang verständlich zu machen, warum sie Ben vertraute. Warum sie heute auf der anderen Seite dieses Tisches saß.

„Ich muß etwas weiter ausholen ... etwa bis zu der Zeit, als ich zu Luke nach Ahrch-To reiste. Seit dem verbindet mich mit ... Kylo Ren ... Ben ... ein Machtband." Leias Augen flackerten leicht, während Poe und Finn sie nur verständnislos anstarrten.

„Kurz gesagt können wir die Gefühle des anderen wahrnehmen, die Intentionen. Und – wir können uns in den unpassendsten Momenten sehen. Ich drehe mich um und er steht plötzlich vor mir. Oder umgekehrt. Vor allem, wenn wir ... voneinander getrennt sind." Sie musste kurz an den Vorfall denken, als sie sich gerade, nur in ein kurzes Handtuch gewickelt, die nassen Haare kämmen wollte und ihr plötzlich aus dem Spiegel Ben mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entgegenblickte. „Inzwischen können wir diese Verbindung kontrollieren." Rey studierte die Gesichter ihrer Gegenüber. Leia trug ein Pokerface, Poe und Finn zeigten verschiedene Schattierungen von Abwehr und Unglauben.

„Uhmm ....Ich erkannte, dass Leia recht hatte und noch Licht in Be... Kylo Ren war und als sich Luke weigerte, mit mir zum Widerstand zurückzukehren, bin ich stattdessen zu ihm geflogen.

„Und hast Snoke getötet!" Der Einwurf stammte von Poe, Finn knetete derweil seine Finger.

„Nein." Sie fixierte Poe mit ihrem Blick, als er sie verwirrt ansah.

„Ben hat Snoke getötet um mein Leben zu retten. Er wollte, dass ich mit ihm eine Neue Ordnung errichte. Aber ... wir waren beide ... wir konnten in dem Moment nicht klar denken und Snoke war gerade erst tot ... und der Angriff auf den Widerstand war in vollem Gange. Und es war vermutlich auch einfach noch zu früh für diese Entscheidung."

Finn starrte sie an. „Rey, mir gefällt nicht, in welche Richtung sich das hier entwickelt ..."

Rey schluckte schwer. Finn war ihr bester Freund und sie war im Begriff, sein Vertrauen in sie zu zerstören.

„Ich verschwand, weil Ben ... arrangiert...hat, dass ich mich mit ihm treffe." Sie hoffte inständig, dass keiner diesen Satz hinterfragen würden. "Er hat mich überzeugt, dass sich die Neue Ordnung unter seiner Leitung zum Besseren gewandelt hat – und noch wandelt. Es geht alles nicht so rasch, wie er es gerne hätte."

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben entwich Poe und auf Leias Gesicht machte sich ein zartes Lächeln breit.

„Vor allem Hux ist ein Problem. Er hat vermutlich auch seine Finger mit im Spiel, was diesen Anschlag angeht."

„Das war auch wirklich die einzige gute Sache, die in letzter Zeit passiert ist" murmelte Poe bitter.

Rey runzelte die Stirn. Erst da kam ihr der Gedanke, dass er womöglich nichts von Bens Überleben wusste.

Sie räusperte sich. „Also ehrlich gesagt ... ich war der Köder. Wegen mir ist er überhaupt erst in die Fabrikhalle gegangen – um mich zu retten."

Poes Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und auch Finn schenkte Rey ein Lächeln. „Und ich dachte schon, du bist übergelaufen. Gut gemacht!"

Herrjeh – sie hätte sich wirklich vorher überlegen sollen, wie sie ihren Freunden am überzeugendsten _und_ schonendsten die Wahrheit vermitteln konnte. Rey starrte sie entsetzt an. Bevor sie allerdings dieses Missverständnis aufklären konnte, betraten Daira und Ben von der Seite den Konferenzraum.

Finn machte einen kleinen Satz in seinem Stuhl und riss entgeistert die Augen auf, während Poe ihn nur finster anstarrte, um seinen Blick dann langsam zu Rey wandern zu lassen. Leia wirkte plötzlich noch kleiner und angegriffener, aber ihre Augen strahlten.

„Glücklicherweise kam Ben rechtzeitig um mich vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten, Poe. Deshalb sind wir heute auch _beide_ hier."

Daira trat ruhig an ihren Tisch und nickte ihnen zu, als sich Poe und Finn zu einer Begrüßung erhoben. Sie signalisierte Leia sitzen zu bleiben und platzierte sich dann selbst neben Rey, um das Gespräch zu eröffnen. Ben blieb derweil unbewegt wenige Meter entfernt stehen und musterte seine Mutter mit kontrollierter Miene. Rey konnte fühlen, welches Gefühlschaos durch in strömte, während er versuchte, nach außen hin seine Haltung zu bewahren. Schließlich nickte er Leia zu. „Mutter."

Dann wandte er sich zu Poe und Finn, offensichtlich genauso wenig über dieses Treffen erfreut, wie sie. Er ließ sich steif neben Daira und gegenüber von den Beiden auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Daira versuchte mit einer kurzen Begrüßung die Stimmung zumindest aus dem gefühlten Minusbereich zu bringen. Nach einem weiteren unangenehmen Moment brach Leia die Stille.

„Ben, ich froh dich hier zu sehen." Sie sahen sich lange an und Rey kam es so vor, als würden sie versuchen, als das Unsägliche, diese einzige Hölle ihrer Beziehung, mit ihren Blicken zu kommunizieren. Ben biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte wieder, diesmal mit weicheren Augen.

Er sammelte sich kurz, um dann zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen. „Wie Rey vielleicht schon erklärt hat, steckt vermutlich Hux hinter dem Anschlag auf uns. Er wird sich zum Supreme Leader ernennen und die Neue Ordnung so schnell wie möglich wieder in den alten Kriegsapparat rückführen. Mit allen Nachteilen. Er wird sicherlich kein Interesse an Verhandlungen oder friedlichen Lösungen haben. Ich möchte ihn bei seiner Amtseinführung auf Coruscant stoppen und eine Falle stellen. Doch dafür brauche ich Raumschiffe und gut ausgebildete Kämpfer. Soldaten, die kein Problem damit haben, Sternzerstörer der Neuen Ordnung zu infiltrieren. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen dachte ihre Majestät, Königin Daira von Naboo, da sofort an den Widerstand ... ". 

Finn gab ein Quicken von sich und Poe klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Rey hätte laut aufgelacht, wenn die Atmosphäre nicht so vergiftet gewesen wäre. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst – der Widerstand soll helfen, Kylo Ren wieder als Supreme Leader zu installieren? Seid ihr übergeschnappt? Entschuldigen sie – eure Majestät – ich rede nicht von ihnen."

Jetzt schaltete sich Rey ein. „Poe, die Neue Ordnung hat sich unter ihm zum Positiven verändert. Das Sturmtruppenprogramm wurde eingestellt und sie arbeiten aktuell mit freiwilligen Rekrutierungen – die Leute werden bezahlt und bekommen Heimaturlaub! Und mit Planeten wird verhandelt und faire Preise bezahlt – und es findet ein Technologieaustausch statt. Und ... es wird Wissen und Geld in die Infrastruktur gesteckt. Ich habe selbst solche Verhandlungen geführt, das ist kein Trick." Sie klang flehentlicher, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Leia hatte sich zurückgelehnt und beobachtete sie nachdenklich, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Vermutlich würde sie dieses heute nicht mehr ablegen.

„Wie kannst Du ihm nur glauben? Du weißt, zu was er fähig ist! Rey – ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu überhaupt sagen soll." Poe warf seine Arme in einer hilflosen Geste in die Luft.

Ben meldete sich betont ruhig zu Wort. „Die Dinge haben sich geändert. Snoke ist tot und ich kann eigene – andere – Entscheidungen treffen." Dann – leiser und unwillig: „Ich bedaure, was die Erste Ordnung angerichtet hat. Ich will die Galaxie wieder in friedliche Zeiten führen."

Über sie legte sich eine bleierne Stille, als Poe und Finn seine Worte einsickern ließen. Poe blickte zu Leia und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sie beruhigte ihn, indem sie leicht seinen Arm tätschelte.

Finn fand als erstes seine Stimme wieder. „Ich bin nicht überzeugt. Aber wenn ich jemanden mehr als ihn", ein Kopfnicken in Richtung Ben, „hasse, dann ist es Hux. Die Zerstörung vom Hosnian-System geht auf sein Konto und sein verfluchtes Strumtruppenprogramm ... .

Daira streckte sich und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Prinz Ben Organa Solo hat angedeutet, dass bei zukünftigen Verhandlungen Mitglieder des Widerstands in beratender Funktion anwesend sein könnten."

Ben seufzte schwer und lies sein Gesicht in seine Hand fallen – warum ihn diese Frau so quälen musste, war ihm ein Rätsel. „Bitte – ich ziehe Ben Solo vor." 

Poe und Finn starrten sich fassungslos an, aber Rey meinte auch einen Funken Schadenfreude zu erkennen.

Leia räusperte sich. „Dieses Angebot müsstest Du öffentlich bekanntmachen und schriftlich fixieren. Und was diese infiltrierten Sternenzerstörer angeht - es wäre enorm vertrauensbildent, wenn einer davon in die Kontrolle des Widerstandes übergeht."

Ben schaute sie durchdringend an – ganz die Politikerin."Ein Dreadnaught in Rebellenhand?" Seine Stimme war leise, aber die Drohung darin nicht zu überhören.

Leia machte unbeeindruckt weiter. "Ein einzelner Zerstörer kann wohl kaum gegen eine ganze Flotte gewinnen. Aber er könnte empfindlichen Schaden anrichten, wenn du dich nicht an deine Vereinbarung hältst."

Ben biss seine Zähne so hart aufeinander, dass es knirschte.

"Du weißt, dass ich den Widerstand nicht wie eine Diktatur führe. Ich muss den anderen Generälen etwas anbieten, damit sie vertrauen können."

Er nickte langsam und entließ die Tischkante wieder aus seinem eisigen Griff. Natürlich verlangte sie nach Sicherheiten. Jeder, der seine fünf Sinne beisammen hatte, würde so handeln. Der Widerstand hatte kaum etwas zu verlieren und er wollte im Gegenzug "alles" wieder zurückgewinnen . „Einverstanden ."

Leia drehte sich zu den beiden Rebellen. „Wir sollten das in Ruhe besprechen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich anschließend mit dem Versprechen, ihnen innerhalb des nächsten Tages ihre Entscheidung zukommen zu lassen.


	27. Einreißen und aufbauen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uiuiui. Gefühle, Gefühle.  
> Poe entdeckt, welche Art von Beziehung Rey und Ben haben und reagiert geschockt. Später finden die drei Freunde wieder zusammen. Leia und Ben sprechen sich aus.
> 
> P. S. Ich habe heute zwei Kapitel auf einmal gepostet.

„Puh ..." Rey schloss mit Nachdruck die Tür ihrer Suite hinter sich und Ben. „Das war schwierig. Wie geht es dir?"

Ben ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Sofa nieder und kickte seine Schuhe von den Füßen. „Keine Ahnung. Es geht." Er seufzte schwer. „Sie sieht so zerbrechlich aus."   
Ein Treffen mit seiner Mutter war zu einem seiner gefürchtetsten Momente geworden und nun so eigenartig unspektakulär verlaufen. Sie würden Zeit brauchen, viel Zeit.

Rey setzte sich neben ihn und schlug die Füße unter, den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. „Erzähl mir was von früher. Irgendwas."

Und er erzählte. Durcheinander. Episoden aus seiner Kindheit, sein Training bei Luke und Moment von Glück auf Naboo mit Daira und manchmal mit seinen Eltern. Wie seine Mutter früher über Kleinigkeiten lauthals loslachen konnte und dabei jeden panischen Ronto übertönt hätte. Seinen Vater erwähnte er nur in knappen Worten. Es würde dauern, bis diese Wunde, seine Schuld, nicht mehr so frisch war. Rey wollte wissen, wer er früher war und ihn selbst daran erinnern. Und irgendwann – irgendwann würde er sich wieder seiner Mutter annähern können. Es machte keinen Sinn, das zu erzwingen.

***

Am Abend erhielt Ben von Daira ein Datenpad mit einer Liste über freundlich gestimmten Regierungen und Details zu ihren Ansprechpartnern. Rey hatte derweil die Gelegenheit genutzt, unter die Dusche zu schlüpfen. Sie war gerade wieder herausgeklettert und trocknete sich lächelnd ab – ihre Gedanken beim Vorabend, als Ben zur ihr ins Wasser gestiegen war. Sie errötete als sie realisierte, dass Ben mit Neugierde ihre eindeutigen Gefühle über ihr Band wahrnahm. Diese Verbindung war gleichermaßen ein Segen und ein Fluch.

Ben hatte das Datenpad zur Seite gelegt – es fiel ihm schwer sich _darauf_ zu konzentrieren, wenn Rey ihre Gedanken offenbar bei so ganz anderen Dingen hatte. Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er öffnete die Tür. Draußen stand ein verwirrt drein blickender Poe Dameron, der einem Palastdiener einen irritierten Blick zuwarf mit den Worten „Ich wollte zu Rey!"

Ben gab der Tür kommentarlos einen Stoß, damit sie sich weiter öffnete und Dameron zwischen ihm und der Türe durchtreten konnte. Er bedachte ihn mit einem säuerlichen Blick und wanderte wieder zum Sofa, wo er sich das Datenpad schnappte und versuchte, Poe zu ignorieren. Der stand leicht verdattert im Raum und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Wo ist sie?"

Ben ließ das Pad mit einem genervten Seufzen wieder sinken und starrte den "besten Piloten des Widerstands", wie er sarkastisch dachte, unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ben hatte schon einmal mit ihm zu tun gehabt und unsanft verhört – _manche_ würden es auch foltern nennen. Etwas worauf er nicht stolz war. Seine aufsässige Art, dieses großspurige, machohafte Gebaren hatte ihn schon damals rasend gemacht. Es hatte nur wenige Gefangene gegeben die es gewagt hatten, ihn dermaßen mit Worten herauszufordern. Für diesen Mut zollte er ihm im Stillen Respekt. Aber er musste ihm sicherlich nicht mögen!

Der Mann vor ihm versuchte offenbar, seine Furcht durch offene Feindseligkeit zu maskieren. _Gut_ , die Feindseligkeit war vermutlich genauso wenig gespielt wie seine Furcht. Alleine schon deswegen war es ein guter Schachzug, möglichst weit von ihm entfernt zu bleiben und ihn über die Distanz hinweg zu studieren. Die Ungeduld und der Ärger des Piloten wuchs stetig und da machte es „Klick" in Bens Kopf. Offenbar hielt er das hier für Reys alleinige Suite und war deshalb so irritiert über Bens Anwesenheit.

„Sie .... muss noch kurz etwas erledigen. Kann ich vielleicht helfen?" Das war streng genommen durchaus richtig. Er hörte schon einige Zeit kein Wasser mehr laufen und nahm an, dass Rey sich gerade abtrocknete.

„Was soll der Bantha-Scheiß? Wieso ...“ - Poe stockte kurz und überlegte, wie er den Mann vor sich adressieren sollte. Sicherlich nicht _Supreme Leader_ – Respekt war wirklich das letzte, was er diesem Mörder zollen würde! Was ihn mit Unbehagen daran erinnerte, dass er scheinbar alleine mit ihm in diesem Raum war. Verdammt, wo war bloß Rey? „Warum ist sie nicht hier?"

„Oh – sie ist hier – wo sollte sie sonst sein?" Ben entgegnete es mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. „Keine Angst, sie liegt nicht gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Balkon." Er schickte einen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag hinterher.

Poes Gesichtszüge sprangen zwischen verwirrt und kochend hin und her. „Und warum zum Henker sitzen dann ...sie .... hier?" Schöpfer, selbst ihn nur direkt ansprechen war abstoßend.

Ben legte seinen Kopf schräg und dachte darüber nach, wie er die Bombe platzen lassen wollte.

„Warum sollte ich nicht hier sein?"

In diesem Augenblick kam Rey aus dem Bad, noch in ihr Handtuch gewickelt. „Ben – hast du mei...." . Sie erstarrte, als sie plötzlich Poe gegenüberstand.

„Oh – Rey, Kriff! Du ... du ... warum hast du nichts an? Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!"

Rey versuchte ihre Überraschung und den aufkeimenden Ärger von sich zu schütteln. „Waaaas? Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Wenn du dich angekündigt hättest, hätte ich selbstverständlich nicht gerade geduscht!" Der letzte Satz triefte vor Ironie, aber Rey war im Moment zu aufgebracht. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie so zu verurteilen!

„Um dir die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass sich der Widerstand einverstanden erklärt, euch zu helfen. Und **das** hier kann mir eigentlich egal sein." Dabei gestikulierte er zwischen ihr und Ben, der nach wie vor auf dem Sofa saß und ihrem Schlagabtausch interessiert zusah.

Dameron, der einfach so hereingeplatzt war, ging ihm zunehmend auf die Nerven und er glaubte, Eifersucht in seinem Verhalten zu erkennen. Das war wiederum etwas, was ihn ganz und gar nicht kalt ließ. Zweifellos kannten er und Rey sich schon länger, aber er konnte nicht einordnen, wie tief ihre Freundschaft gewesen war. Bei dem Verhör damals war in den Erinnerungen des Piloten kaum zu übersehen, dass er beim weiblichen Geschlecht gut ankam. Obwohl er nach _diesen_ Erinnerungen definitiv **nicht** gesucht hatte!

Ben stand auf und schlenderte betont entspannt zu Rey. Während er seine Hand auf ihren unteren Rücken legte, ging er zum verbalen Angriff über. „Liebes, wenn du frische Unterwäsche suchst – die liegt auf unserem Bett." Er nickte einem versteinertem Poe noch kurz zu. „Entschuldigt mich, ihr kommt klar, oder?" Mit diesem Worten und einem teuflischen Grinsen verschwand er in Richtung Balkon.

Rey kochte – das war NICHT hilfreich. Das einzig Positive war, dass nun auch Poe nichts mehr einfiel.

„Dann ...uhm ... ok ... ich gehe jetzt besser. Die Königin hat für übermorgen um vier Uhr ein Treffen zur Klärung weiterer Details anberaumt." Und schon war er aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.

Als sich die Türe schloss, atmete Rey laut und frustriert aus. „Ben Solo – beweg deinen Hintern hierher!" Von draußen hörte sie es nur sein dunkles Lachen.

***

Sie erhielten noch ein zweites Mal Besuch von einem Diener. Dieser verkündete in sehr höfflichen aber unmissverständlichen Worten, dass Rey am nächsten Morgen zusammen mit Poe und Finn eine Führung durch den Palast bekommen würde. Rey setzte sich nach dieser Botschaft wieder irritiert zu Ben auf das Sofa.

„Bin das nur ich, die eine solche Anordnung von Daira seltsam findet?" Ben fuhr sich durch seine Haare und seufzte nur.

„Daira weiß, dass wir zusammenarbeiten müssen und das ist vermutlich ihr Versuch, euch Gelegenheit zum Reden zu geben."

„Aber dann solltest Du auch zwingend dabei sein, oder nicht?"

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ihr erstmal eure Fronten klärt, bevor ich dann alles in die Luft jage. Außerdem ...- ich werde morgen meine Mutter besuchen."

***

Rey wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem engen Vertrauten Dairas namens Nevan abgeholt, mit Finn und Poe im Schlepptau. Die Beiden sahen ähnlich betreten wie sie selbst aus. Sie wanderten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nebeneinander durch die Gänge, unterbrochen von den Erklärungen von Nevan über die Funktionen der diversen Räume, gespickt mit geschichtlichen Details. Rey musterte ihre alten Freunde von Zeit zu Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln heraus und war erleichtert, zumindest keine Feindseligkeit spüren zu können.

Für sie war ein Mittagessen in einem der Gärten aufgebaut worden. Die letzte Stunde hatten sie zumindest eine Art Small Talk miteinander gehalten, aber langsam wurde es wirklich anstrengend. Es war schließlich Poe der ein _wirkliches_ Gespräch anfing.

„Es tut mir leid Rey, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Ich habe nur eine echt schwere Zeit zu verdauen, was du gestern alles erzählst hast, geschweige denn, es glauben zu können. Ich habe Kylo Ren bisher nicht gerade als Friedensstifter erlebt. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er Lor San Tekka umgebracht hat. Und von dem Dorf ...und meiner Befragung ... will ich gar nicht erst reden." Diese _Befragung_ verfolgte ihn immer noch in seinen Alpträumen.

Seine Stimme wurde schwächer und Finn nickte bitter. Dieser Tag hatte auch ihm den Rest gegeben und als Folge desertieren lassen. Das einzig Gute daran.

Rey knetete den Stoff ihrer sandfarbenen Tunika. „Das war die Zeit, als er noch komplett unter dem Einfluss von Snoke stand. Ich weiß nicht ob es richtig ist zu sagen, er habe sich _geändert._ Er ist jetzt wieder vielmehr der, der er schon immer hätte sein können. Zumindest in Teilen – der Krieg hat uns alle verändert."

Finn grunzte unwillig. „Aber was sollen wir – was soll die ganze verdammte Galaxie - davon halten, dass er angeblich eine 180-Grad Wende gemacht hat? Ups ... kleine Fehlentscheidung ... ich mach' dann mal weiter als Supreme Leader ... oder was? Rey! Ich bitte Dich!"

Rey wich unwillkürlich zurück, als hätte er ihr einen schmerzhaften Schlag versetzt. „Was soll er denn deiner Meinung nach tun?"

Finn zuckte mit den Schultern und sein Gesicht bekam einen grausamen Ausdruck. „Sich auf seinen Knien dem Widerstand ausliefern, alle Geheimnisse ausplaudern die es gibt und sich dann vor einem Gericht verantworten ... nur so 'ne Idee."

„Also Hux oder einen anderen General das Amt übernehmen lassen, die dann genauso weitermachen wie Snoke, während er auf seine Exekution wartet. Das würde wirklich viel zum Guten verändern." Rey versteckte ihre verletzten Gefühle über Finns kaltherzige Bemerkung hinter Sarkasmus. „Er hatte bisher nie wirklich eine Wahl, er wurde von Snoke so benutzt wie du von Hux und Phasma."

„Und doch habe ich mich letztendlich dagegen entschieden, weiter den Auslöser zu drücken und bin desertiert!"

„Weil du _alleine_ in deinem Kopf warst! Weil du diese Entscheidung treffen konntest, ohne dass es sofort dein Kerkermeister mitbekommen hat. Du konntest innerhalb der Ordnung überleben als _du selbst,_ ohne verrückt oder enttarnt zu werden, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du bereit warst dein Schicksal in deine Hände zu nehmen. Diesen Luxus hatte er nie."

„Du hast dich doch auch gegen Snoke gestellt, du wärst eher gestorben, als dich zu unterwerfen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja ... ja, das stimmt. Aber ich wurde nicht von Kindheit an auseinandergenommen und neu zusammengesetzt, mit Lügen gefüttert und von aller Wärme, allem Licht isoliert. Als es darauf ankam, hat er sich im Übrigen gegen Snoke gewandt. Es ist _einfach_ zu behaupten, dass er das schon hätte früher tun können."

Nach diesem Ausbruch waren alle drei einige Minuten still und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Poe kratzte sich schließlich am Kopf und schaute in Reys Richtung. „Also Du kannst seine Gedanken lesen?"

„Nicht immer konkret, aber ich weiß, was in ihm vorgeht."

„Er kann dich also nicht anlügen?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein."

Poe seufzte tief und klopfte Finn auf die Schulter. „Dann sollte uns das reichen!"

„Warum hast du uns nie etwas von diesem Machtband erzählt? Über ein Jahr und du sagst nichts? Wie kannst Du erwarten, dass wir dir jetzt einfach so vertrauen können?" Finn schaute sie verletzt an - genau davor hatte sie am meisten Angst gehabt.

„Zuerst habe ich es nicht verstanden und es war so irritierend. Zudem war ich ja bei Master Luke. Und dann ... nach Crait ... ich hatte Bedenken, ihr würdet mich als Verräter sehen. Was ihr jetzt ja auch tut." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Aber ich war immer auf eurer Seite."

„Nein, Rey!" Finn legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Ich weiß, dass du kein Verräter bist. Ich bin mir nur noch nicht so sicher, ob ich deine Entscheidung, die Neue Ordnung zu unterstützen, annehmbar finden kann." Er vermied das Wort „gut". Als sie wieder schniefte, konnte sich Finn nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und zog sie in seinen Arm. Langsam beruhigte sich Rey wieder. Die Hoffnung keimte in ihr, dass Poe und Finn immer noch ihre Freunde waren.

Am Ende war es natürlich Poe, der die Stimmung wieder hob. Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Rey, ich wusste ja nicht, dass du an _dieser_ Art Beziehung interessiert bist. Du hättest nur ein Wort sagen müssen." Rey schaute ihn erst schockiert und mit geröteten Wangen an. „Ich meine – Finn gibt sich zwar bedeckt, hat aber irgendetwas mit Rose am Laufen."

Zu Finn: „Glaub bloß nicht, das hätte ich nicht bemerkt!"

„Wenn der Supreme Leader also wieder größenwahnsinnig wird, kannst du dich vertrauensvoll an mich wenden – ich habe Kapazitäten frei. Wir können unsere Freundschaft gerne mit gewissen Extras anreichern. Aber BB-8 kommt **immer** zuerst - sorry" Poe blickte ihr weiter todernst in die Augen und zog schließlich eine Braue nach oben. Daraufhin kämpfte sich ein tiefes Lachen aus ihrer Kehle und Sekunden später schüttelte Rey ein Lachkrampf. Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Glück, dass ihre Freundschaft nach wie vor Bestand hatte. Poe fiel in ihr Lachen ein und auch Finn kichert vor sich hin. Rey wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und Poe bemerkte theatralisch, dass sie sein Angebot wirklich nicht _so_ witzig finden musste, was einen neuen Lachanfall von Rey und Finn hervorrief. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, wieder genug Luft zu bekommen. Die Anspannung, die den ganzen Tag wie ein fester Knoten in ihrer Magengrube gesessen hatte, war endlich gelöst.

„Meint ihr, die Tour durch den Palast geht noch weiter?"

„Das bezweifle ich – ich schätze, dass Ziel der Königin ist erreicht worden – unser Führer ist auch nirgends mehr zu sehen."

„Schlauer Junge."

„Ja – Schlauer Junge."

Und so kicherten und scherzten sie noch eine Zeit lang, bis sie sich zum gemeinsamen Treffen aufmachen mussten.

***

Leia wartete nervös auf ihrer Terrasse. Sie fand, dass ein offener Raum und der freie Blick in die Natur der bessere Ort für ihr Treffen war. Nach außen versuchte sie ruhig zu bleiben – etwas, was sie in unzähligen Verhandlungen eingeübt hatte. Aber innerlich stand sie nahe vor dem Zusammenbruch. Ihr Sohn war zurückgekommen – endlich – nach all den Jahren. Nur wusste sie schon früher, bevor er von Snoke zu sich gerufen wurde, kaum über was sie mit ihm sprechen sollte. Wie sie ihn wirklich erreichen konnte. Ihre Trennung hatte in Wahrheit schon Jahre vor seiner endgültigen Abkehr von der hellen Seite begonnen. Ihr Herzschlag setzte kurz aus, als er sich mit langen Schritten vom Seiteneingang des Gartens her näherte. Sein Blick war konzentriert, aber sie konnte seine Nervosität sehen. Das hatte er noch nie vor ihr verbergen können – sein linkes Auge zuckte leicht und er konnte seine Hände nicht ruhig halten. Mit Anfang 22 hatte sie ihn zuletzt hier auf Naboo getroffen – es kam ihr so vor, als sei er seit dem noch größer geworden. Definitiv _breiter_. Sie fühlte mütterlichen Stolz darüber, wie groß und gut aussehend ihr Junge geworden war. Aber dann wieder– er war so muskulös, weil er unzählige Kämpfe gefochten hatte. Weil er dafür trainiert hatte, _gegen_ sie zu kämpfen. Schließlich hatte er sie erreicht und blieb unsicher in kurzer Entfernung stehen. „Ben, setzt dich doch."

Er nickte nervös und nahm gegenüber von ihr an den kleinen Tisch platz. „Mutter... wie geht es dir?"

Leia seufzte. „Mal besser, mal schlechter. Die Nerven in meinen Muskeln tun seit meinen Spaziergang im Weltraum nicht immer das, was sie sollen." Sie lächelte schwach und bemerkte, dass er leicht in sich zusammensackte. „Ach nein Ben, ich weiß, dass du den Schuss nicht abgefeuert hast."

„Und dennoch ...".

Großartig, sie hatten noch keine drei Sätze gewechselt und waren schon in das Dilemma aus Schuld und Abwehr verstrickt. Aber sie würde diese Chance auf keinen Fall ungenutzt lassen. Leia griff entschieden über den Tisch und nahm Bens Hand, was ihr einen überraschten, fast schockierten Blick einbrachte. „Ben!" Ihre Stimme war bestimmt, sie war noch nie entschlossener gewesen. „Ich danke dem Himmel, dass du hier bist, dass du lebst und dein Licht wieder entdeckt hast! Seit 7 Jahren wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass ich hier neben dir sitzen und deine Hand halten kann. Erlaube mir bitte, dir nahe zu sein. Inzwischen war es um ihre Haltung geschehen und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

„Wie ...?" Er brach ab. Ben konnte es nicht fassen, wie sie all seine Gräueltaten zur Seite schieben und auch nur versuchen konnte, das in ihrer Beziehung außen vor zu lassen.

Leia mochte körperlich schwach geworden sein und von den Schicksalsschlägen in ihrem Leben gezeichnet, aber es gab nichts, was sie jetzt hätte zurückhalten können. Sie stand auf und bevor ihr Sohn die Gelegenheit hatte zu reagieren, zog sie ihn in eine Umarmung. Er war im Vergleich zu ihr selbst im Sitzen so groß, dass er leicht seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legen konnte. Er kämpfte mit sich, bis er sie gewähren ließ. Bis er erlaubte, dass sie seinen Kopf streichelte und ihm erzählte, wie sehr sie ihre Entscheidungen in der Vergangenheit bereute. Ihn zu Luke zu schicken und die Verantwortung abzugeben. Nicht für ihn da gewesen zu sein. Ihn nicht direkt nach der Zerstörung des Jeditempels gesucht und zu sich zurückgeschleift zu haben. Sie hatte Luke viel zu schnell geglaubt, dass er verloren war. Es hatte viel zu lange gedauert, bis sie erkannte wie viel Licht noch in ihm war. Sie hatten gelegentlich andere Gefangene der Ersten Ordnung befreit – sie hätte gleich am Anfang versuchen müssen, ihn zurück zu holen.

Sie redete wie ein Wasserfall und lies ihn nicht los dabei und langsam – langsam – bröckelte sein Widerstand. Sie verharrten lange so, nur als Mutter und Sohn. Und sie verstand, dass er nicht mehr als das brüchige „verzeih" von sich geben konnte. Wohl wissend, dass alle Worte in der Galaxie zusammen nicht ausreichend würden seine Gefühle und Schuld in Worte zu fassen.


	28. Machtspielchen und Tagträume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erst nicht wenige Worte darüber, wie Rey das Zepter in die Hand nimmt (was 'n Wortwitz 🤐), dann ein Einblick in Bens Gedanken und Gefühle zu Dairas Vorschlag, Rey als seine Verlobte vorzustellen.
> 
> P. S. Letztes Mal habe ich 2 Kapitel an einem Tag "upgedatet"...

Rey und Ben begannen den nächsten Tag mit Stockkampf-Training in einem der königlichen Gärten. Ihre Anspannung wuchs täglich und sie mussten etwas davon in Bewegung und Energie umwandeln. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Kylo mit dem Stock nicht so gewandt wie mit dem Schwert war, aber jahrelanges Training und seine schiere Kraft kamen ihm auch im Kampf mit dieser Waffe zur Hilfe. Rey konnte zwar häufiger als mit dem Schwert erfolgreich einen Schlag landen, aber letztendlich musste sie sich einmal zu viel ergeben. Ihre Stimmung war nahe dem Gefrierpunkt, während er sie grinsend mit ihrer Niederlage aufzog. Sie sprintete entschlossen in Richtung ihrer Suite – sie war immerhin flinker als er und mit einem gewissen Vorsprung konnten das auch seine langen Beine nicht ausgleichen. Mit einem triumphierenden Blick schlug sie die Badtüre zu und beanspruchte die Dusche als Erste.

Sie saß schon fertig gekleidet auf dem Bett und entwirrte ihre noch feuchten Haare, als Ben schließlich mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad kam. Auf seiner Brust sammelten sich noch die Wassertropfen und er sah sie spöttisch an. „Ach komm schon. Immer noch sauer?“ Rey schnaubte nur unwillig. „Ich habe einfach ein paar Jahre mehr Training hinter mir – und naja – du wirst wohl nicht mehr wachsen.“ Er schmunzelte in sich hinein und Rey verengte ihre Augen.

Die Anspannung des Morgens machte sich wieder in ihr breit und zusammen mit dem verletzten Stolz über ihre Niederlage ... sie konnte das unmöglich auf sich sitzen lassen. „Du meinst wohl, dass Du immer am längeren Hebel sitzt, was?"

Ben hatte sich neben ihr niedergelassen und angelte nach seiner Kleidung hinter ihm. Er sah sie mit blankem Gesicht an.

„Ja.“

Nur _das_ – nicht mehr. Er besaß tatsächlich die Arroganz, seine Worte nicht mal zu beschönigen oder abzumildern. Der Hauch eines neckenden Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen.

Rey verzog den Mund und warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu, dann hob sie langsam und herausfordernd ihr Kinn. „Ach ja?“

Sie ließ ihre Augen betont langsam von seinem Gesicht über seinen Oberkörper wandern, über seine Brust bis zu den definierten Bauchmuskeln. Ihr Blick verharrte auf der Spur dunkler Haare unterhalb seines Nabels. Im Schneckentempo krochen ihre Augen wieder nach oben und sie lächelte wissend. Mit Genugtuung stellte sie fest, wie hypnotisiert er sie anstarrte und seine Wangen einen rosa Hauch trugen. Rey grinste ihn offen an und wenn sich ihre Gedanken auch nur im Entferntesten auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelten, dann war es ein teuflisches Grinsen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie, ihren Kopf schräg und genoss das hektische Blinzeln, was sie von ihm dafür erntete. Ben räusperte sich und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, aber sie gab dieser mit der Macht einen kleinen Stoß, um sie wieder an seine Seite zu befehlen.

Er sah sie verwirrt und leicht schockiert an. Oh, sie würde das hier genießen. Sie dachte an die Gesprächsfetzen, die sie nicht hatte überhören können bei Nächten ums Lagerfeuer der Rebellen. Rey hatte genau genommen nur eine vage Ahnung darüber, was sie im Begriff war zu tun, aber ihre beste Anleitung saß direkt vor ihr, und auch noch mit einer direkten Verbindung zu seinen Gefühlen! Sie fixierte ihn mit den Augen, rutschte vom Bett und kniete sich zwischen seine Beine, er blinzelte aus großen Augen zurück und wagte kaum zu atmen. Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte wieder nach oben – es war offensichtlich, wer jetzt das Heft in der Hand hatte.

Ben schluckte und seine Kehle hatte sich nie trockener angefühlt. Was in allen Galaxien war in Rey gefahren? Die Art wie sie ihn hungrig unter ihren langen Wimper musterte und vor ihm kniete, auf jedem seiner Oberschenkel eine ihrer Hände gelegt, hatte ihn augenblicklich hart werden lassen. Sie griff nach seinem Handtuch und löste die ineinander geschlagenen Enden, als es ihm gelang, ein kratziges „Rey, bist Du sicher …“, hervor zu würgen. Sein Schwanz sprang praktisch in Reys Hand und sie kicherte nur dunkel.

Sie ließ ihre Handfläche darüber gleiten und war fasziniert, wie seidig und weich sich die Haut anfühlte und wie hart er doch gleichzeitig darunter war. Seine Eichel glänzte pink und sie spürte förmlich seinen gesamten Körper in Erwartung zittern – zusammen mit der Energie zwischen ihnen. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass seine starke Reaktion sie selbst so erregen würde. Rey strich einige Male entlang seiner vollen Länge und beugte sich dann vor, um langsam über seine Eichel zu lecken, was ihm sofort einen ungewöhnlich hohen Ton entlockte. Er hatte ihr vor ein paar Tagen sehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen, was man mit der Zunge alles anstellen konnte und sie wahr schließlich nichts als wissbegierig und gelehrig. Sie summte und wiederholte ihre Bewegung, diesmal vom Schaft bis zur Spitze. Als sie ihre Zunge von unten über seine Eichel gleiten lies, bebte er unwillkürlich und Rey schaute kurz hoch. Er blickte sie ungläubig und mit geweiteten Pupillen an und sie schenkte ihm ein laszives Lächeln. Dann widmete sie sich wieder seinem Schwanz, denn _das_ war momentan ihre Mission. Jedes Mal wenn ihre Zunge die Furche unterhalb seiner Eichel erreichte, ging ein Beben durch seinen Körper und Rey verstand schnell. Sie leckte mit ihrer rauen Zunge mehrmals genau dort, erforschte den Übergang vom Schaft hin zur dünneren Haut, während seine angestrengten Atemzüge als einzige Laute im Raum zu hören waren. Sie probierte etwas anderes aus und ihre Zungenspitze kreiste um seine Eichel. Ben atmete in kurzen Atemstößen und hatte offenbar gerade das Problem nicht zu wissen, was er mit seinen Hände machen sollte. Rey sah aus ihren Augenwinkeln, wie er hektisch das Handtuch knetete und abwechselnd über ihren Rücken und durch ihre Haare fuhr.

Ben war sich nicht sicher, ob er Rey zu sich hochziehen sollte um sie zu stoppen. Ob er besser erst _sie_ fliegen lassen sollte. Oder... Was gab es noch gleich für Optionen? Jeder logische Gedanke löste sich allerdings sofort auf, sobald ihre Zunge wieder über seinen Schwanz strich. Seine Nerven lagen blank und er würde sich mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht mehr lange zurückhalten können. Rey war zwar unerfahren, aber das machte sie mit ihrer Begeisterung für ihn wett – und der Tatsache, dass es eben … _sie_ war. Seine Rey.

Rey hatte in einen guten Rhythmus gefunden und leckte abwechselnd mehrmals entlang seiner Eichel, um dann wieder ihre Zunge darum kreisen zu lassen, als ihr in den Sinn kam, was er auf dem Esstisch mit ihr angestellt hatte. Sie nahm seinen Schwanz in den Mund und saugte sanft daran, was ihn sofort zum Stöhnen brachte. Rey lächelte, so gut das eben möglich war – und machte weiter damit. Lecken, wirbeln, saugen – und wieder von vorne. Nach kurzer Zeit hob sie ihren Blick und fand Ben mit geschlossenen Augen und nach hinten auf seine Arme abgestützt vor. Die Unterbrechung ließ ihn wieder zu sich kommen und er blinzelte sie wie in Trance an. „Mache ich das richtig?“

Ben musste einige Atemzüge nehmen bevor er sich in der Lage sah, zu antworten. „Kriff, ja – aber willst du wirklich …“ Sein Kopf rollte nach hinten, denn sie hatte ihre Lippen schon wieder auf ihm. Augenscheinlich _wollte_ sie. Er biss sich auf die Wange und nahm sich kurz zusammen – sie hatte ihn schließlich gefragt.

Er schloss seine Hand über die ihre. „Du kannst auch gleichzeitig deine Hand benutzen.“ Rey war überrascht, wie viel Druck er ausübte, als er seine Hand über der ihren entlang seiner Erektion streichen ließ. Nach zwei, drei Strichen zog er sie wieder zurück und Rey fasste ihn nicht nur fester an, sondern hatte auch das nötige Selbstvertrauen bekommen, härter an seiner Eichel zu saugen. Sie wusste augenblicklich, wie gut sich das für ihn anfühlte. Er stieß einen corellianischen Fluch aus und ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper. „Rey, ..k.. . kriff… du solltest …. aufhören …“.

Sein Atem kam nur noch stoßweiße und sie hatte nicht für eine Sekunde vor, jetzt zu stoppen. Ben war mittlerweile nach hinten aufs Bett gesackt und probierte es noch einmal – Himmel – er hatte nicht gewusst, zu welcher Willensstärke er fähig war. „Rey … ich … komme gleich, du solltest …“

Rey machte einen summenden Ton und sein Schwanz ploppte mit einem obszönen, nassen Geräusch aus ihrem Mund. „Dann komm“.

Ihre Stimme war rau vor Lust und sie nahm ihn augenblicklich wieder zwischen ihre Lippen. Schöpfer, Selbstkontrolle war nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad möglich und Ben ergab sie mehr als willig in seine Niederlage. Nach wenigen kräftigen Strichen ihrer Hand und intensivem Saugen entlang seiner Eichel sackte sein Kopf zurück und er stöhnte tief, während sein Samen warm in ihren Mund schoss. Rey kostete diese neue Erfahrung begierig bis zum Ende aus und saugte sanft weiter, bis keine weitere Flüssigkeit mehr aus ihm pulsierte. Er schmeckte salzig und leicht bitter – aber nicht unangenehm. Sie kletterte aufs Bett und kniete sich über ihn, in ihren Augen ein Glitzern und auf ihren Lippen ein Lächeln.

Ben blinzelte sie, noch benebelt von seinem Höhenflug, ehrfürchtig an.

„Und?“

„Wa… _Was_?“ Er fühlte sich unter ihr, wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange.

„Glaubst du nach wie vor, du sitzt immer am längeren Hebel?“

Ben schloss seine Augen und lachte leise. „Ich ergebe mich, ok“.

Rey legte sich neben ihn und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. „Dachte ich es mir doch.“

Einen Moment lang waren nur ihre ruhigen Atemzüge zu hören und das rascheln der Lakens unter ihnen.

„Trotzdem habe ich den längsten Hebel.

…. Autsch.“

 **Das** hatte ihm einen Schlag in die Brust beschert.

***

Ein träger Morgen war inzwischen in den frühen Nachmittag übergegangen. Ben hatte sich unter einem Vorwand entschuldigt und wanderte unruhig durch die üppigen Palastgärten. Er musste dringend nachdenken. In den nächsten Tagen würde Daira offiziell befreundete Regierungen um Unterstützung bitten. Er war gezwungen zu einer Entscheidung kommen, wie er Rey an seiner Seite präsentieren wollte. Wobei es nicht so sehr das Problem war, wie _er_ sie vorstellen wollte.

Er seufzte und setzte sich auf eine der Steinbänke, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Es war erst wenige Wochen her, seit sie … was eigentlich? Ihre Zeit zusammen verbrachten? Ihre Gefühle für einander offen zeigten? Wobei er ihr noch nicht einmal diese drei Worte laut gesagt hatte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, wann immer er sie ansah. Er hatte Angst sie könnte dann erkennen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, sie nicht so fühlte wie er. Was ihn anging: er bezweifelte – nein – er schloss komplett aus, dass ihn jemand anderes so komplett verstehen konnte wie sie. Selbst wenn er es gewollte hätte, ihr gemeinsames Band machte es unmöglich, etwas zurück zu halten. Und auch wenn er es nach wie vor nicht verstand, sie akzeptierte ihn trotzdem. Das war das größte Wunder für ihn. Das ließ ihn hoffen, dass sie ähnlich empfand wie er.

Konnte er sie in ihrer offiziellen Bitte um Hilfe als seine Verlobte vorstellen? Er knetete seine Hände und kaute wieder auf seiner Wange. Nicht, wenn es nicht auch die Möglichkeit gab, genau das Realität werden zu lassen. Aber warum sollte Rey das anstreben – selbst _wenn_ sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, was seltsam genug war. Sie war so viel jünger. Er war nicht blind. Rey würde kein Problem haben, jemand anderen zu finden. Ein Gedanke, den er lieber nicht weiter ergründen wollte.

Es war nicht fair, sie an sich zu binden. Er hingegen …. er war sowieso an sie gebunden. Seit er sie im Wald von Takodana gefunden hatte und sich später während des Verhörs ihr Band ausgebildet hatte. Es war seine Rettung gewesen, dass sich ihre Seele so tief mit der Seinen verflochten hatte und er würde ewig dankbar dafür sein.

Vielleicht könnte er sie irgendwann fragen, ob sie ihre Zukunft mit ihm und niemand sonst verbringen wollte. Vielleicht, wenn das hier vorbei war.

***

Rey versuchte auf dem Balkon zu meditieren – was schwierig war mit der Menge an verwirrenden Gefühlen, die von Ben ausgehend durch ihr Band strömten. Er hatte sich vor mehr als einer Stunde damit verabschiedet, dass er etwas klären müsse und ihre Neugierde über seinen aufgewühlten Zustand wuchs minütlich. Er hatte vorhin versucht, seine Empfindungen vor ihr zurück zu halten. Es erinnerte sie nur zu gut an sein Verhalten, bevor er sie nach Eriadu geschickt hatte. Rey seufzte und gab ihre Meditationsversuche auf.

Was immer er auch versuchte zu klären – sie war sich fast sicher, dass es irgendetwas mit ihr zu tun hatte. Diesmal würde sie ihn nicht wieder tagelang über etwas brüten lassen während er versuchte, sie von seinen Gedanken auszuschließen. Rey setzte eine entschlossene Mine auf und verließ die Suite auf der Suche nach ihm.

***

Sie fand ihn mit zerwühlten Haaren auf einer für ihn viel zu niedrigen Bank. „Hey … was ist los?“ Ben seufzte und zog sie zu sich, um seinen Kopf gegen ihren Körper zu lehnen.

„So offensichtlich?“ murmelte er in ihren Bauch.

Rey schnaubte und versuchte, in seine Mähne wieder etwas Ordnung zu bringen. Er hob den Kopf und bedachte sie mit einem zärtlichen Blick.

„Daira wird in den nächsten Tagen um Unterstützung für uns bitten. Und … und ich bin nervös darüber, wie wir uns am besten nach außen präsentieren sollten.“

„Ben Solo – du sprichst in Rätseln!“

„Uhm … sie … hat … gewisse Vorstellungen. Es ist wenig überraschend, dass sie meine Person als nicht besonders vertrauenerweckend einstuft.“ Er kratzte sich verzweifelt hinter dem Ohr. „Du hingegen erhöhst meine Glaubwürdigkeit enorm.“

„Kein Problem – wir bitten gemeinsam um Hilfe. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich offiziell mit im Boot bin."

Sein Körper wurde stocksteif. Schöpfer, gleich musste er die Hosen herunterladen und wusste nicht, wie er sich dafür wappnen sollte. Rey zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie leichte Panik durch ihre Verbindung branden spürte.

„Sie … hat einen Vorschlag gemacht – aber - also …“

„Ben – herrjeh - spuck es einfach aus!“

„Sie findet, ich sollte dich als meine Verlobte vorstellen.“ Er hatte die Wörter schnell hervorgewürgt und dabei auf den Boden geschaut. Jetzt aber suchte er hoffungsvoll in ihren Augen nach einer Reaktion. Forschte, ob er erkennen konnte, wie sie wirklich darüber dachte.

„Oh!“ Reys Augen wurden groß und ihre Finger vergaßen für einen Moment, durch seine Strähnen zu gleiten.

„Ich halte nichts davon aus politischen Gründen so einen Schritt zu machen.“ Ben beeilte sich, das hinterher zu schieben – er wollte sie nicht überfallen. Wollte sich nicht _aufdrängen_.

Augenblicklich spürte er von ihr etwas … wie – … Ernüchterung.

„Vielleicht ... vielleicht würdest du mit mir irgendwann … später … über eine Zukunft sprechen wollen?“ Ben schluckte und in seinen Augen lag eine unausgesprochene Bitte.

Rey schaute hinunter in sein Gesicht, striff seine Haare zurück und lächelte. „Ich denke, dass wäre eine gute Idee.“ Sie konnte zwischen den Zeilen lesen und da war so viel zwischen ihnen, was sie dringend klären mussten. Vor allem konnte sie spüren, wie nervös er war, wie viel Zuneigung er für sie empfand. In diesen Moment fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie würde ihn nicht als nervliches Wrack in den Kampf ziehen lassen – Rey lächelte wieder, diesmal mehr zu sich selbst.

Nach außen hin meist so kontrolliert und selbstbewusst, war Ben definitiv derjenige, der die größeren Ängste mit sich herum trug. In ihr gab es diesen verzweifelten Wunsch nach Zugehörigkeit, die Angst, dass sie nicht _genug_ war. Sie hatte niemals tiefere Beziehungen ausgebildet, hatte das reserviert für die Rückkehr ihrer Eltern. Und ja, sie hatte sich in der Gegenwart anderer oft unzureichend, unpassend gefühlt. 

In ihrer Seele gab es eine Leere, die sie gerade erst lernte zu füllen. In der Seinen hingegen gab es an dieser Stelle Furcht.

Der Schmerz über die Zerstörung aller Bindungen, die er je mit anderen Menschen hatte, hinterließ seine Spuren. Auch sie hatte ihre Narben, aber sie heilten. Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr, während sie stärker wurde. Durch alles, was sie erlebt hatte. Durch ihn an ihrer Seite. Zeit, das anzuerkennen! 

„Wenn wir Hux besiegt haben, sprechen wir darüber und bis dahin wirst du dich nicht jedes Mal vor mir verstecken, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt!“ Ben atmete langsam aus und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in ihrem Körper. „Hmm“.

„Ich nehme das als ein _ja_.“


End file.
